


Let's Pretend

by Lindlly



Series: My Girls [1]
Category: Carmilla (Web Series), Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: AU, Eventual Smut, Fluff, Friendship/Love, Holidays, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-27
Updated: 2017-12-03
Packaged: 2019-01-06 04:37:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 30
Words: 174,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12204006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lindlly/pseuds/Lindlly
Summary: "And what if you lose ?""Well, it's not something conceivable. And anyway, it's not really losing if i get to spend time with you and make you smile" i told her, sincerely. It was a bet yes, but i really wanted to know her."Such a charmer" she smiled, taking her lips in her teeth. "Well, i'll be a fool to decline this invitation right ?"I nodded eagerly with a toothy grin. I was so excited right now. "I swear you're gonna live the best days of your life.""I have to admit, your cocky behavior is appealing sometimes."What happened when Nicole Haught and Carmilla Karnstein, best friends since childhood, found Waverly Earp and Laura Hollis on their road...It's more a Wayhaught fic but there is some Hollstein too, promise.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> It's been a while now i thought about writing something with Wayhaught and Hollstein in the same story. And an idea had finally popped in my head !
> 
> Here some details about it:  
> \- Like i said, this is most Wayhaught than Hollstein but don't worry we're gonna see them a lot too !  
> \- It's gonna be one chapter with Nicole's POV and the next with Waverly's  
> \- English is not my first language so sorry for the eventual mistakes
> 
> This is my first fic so i will take all reviews and feedback with pleasure. I have some chapters already written by now but if you have any ideas or suggestions, feel free to share them :)

"Ok can you just stop looking at this girl's ass" i said to my friend, struggling to close the trunk of my old Mustang. "And come help me to close this fucking" i grunted "trunk."

She turned her gaze to me and smirked, apparently enjoying the show. Leaning against the side of the car, she shook her head looking at her black polished nails.

"Nope, it's too much joy to see you trying and failing so miserably" she replied, crossing her arms. "And for you information, it's not me who decided to bring all my house with me" she added, looking at me now.

"I didn't bring all that much, there are some of your things too you know."

She arched an eyebrow, eyeing me like she knew she had a point.

"Ok i admit i brought a lot of things" i sighed, running a hand through my hair. "But we're going for two months and i didn't know what to take, ok ? I'm a litlle nervous right now, what if something comes up and we didn't have the thing we need ?!"

"Ok hold up" she said, reaching for my hands. "Take a deep breath and remember what we planned. Just you and me, living the fucking moment before we have to go to college and start a boring life. So if something is happening, we will take care of it in the moment, but for now everything is great and we don't have to think ahead, right ?"

I laughed at her point and nodded, feeling a little bad now. She was right, it was what we had planned for months now.

I remembered the day we talked about it for the first time. We were just 8, singing S Club Party by S Club 7, out loud in my living room. We were laughing as we were trying to dance like the british actors. I was pretending to be Rachel, because, i have to confess i had a huge crush on her. I mean did you see her ? Carm was being Jo, because she was the more badass of the girls obviously. And when i think about it, it suited her so much.

Her name was not Jo, no it was Carmilla but she was a badass. She hadn't blonde hair but had dark one. There were short as Jo though, just cutted above her shoulders. She has dark eyes, a sharp jaw and a pale skin. She was smaller than me but it was not really hard with my height. She was really attractive with her leather jacket, expressive eyebrows and perpetual smirk on her lips. She was fun in her own way with her snarky comments which never failed to make me laugh. We were different yes, but in a good way, and it was one of the greatest thing about our friendship. During our freshman year, after confessing to each other our mutual attraction, we decided to date. And, at crazy it can appeared, it turned out really great. It was a new face of our friendship, we were discovering new aspects of each other and it was exciting. But then, slowlly, our passion gone away and we decided to stop. It was something we were both agree on, after some heavy discussion. We were aware about the risk to our friendship but we broke up anyway. It was weird the first months but then it went better, things returning to our old dynamic.

But yeah, it was this day, as we were watching our favorite tv show that we decided to travel in our car, like them through the states. It was just a dream but the idea sticked and eventually we realized we could do it. So here we began to work small jobs after class and during holidays to save enough money and make this dream comes true. We finally were able to buy a car so we did. We actually bought a red old convertible Mustang as our childhood heroes because why not ? We knew it was the last trip we could do as wild and free teens so we decided to did it just after High School's graduation, for our last summer before college. So here we were, ready to hit the road.

"Ok now, leave the things we don't need to and get your ass in the car. We're going to have our adventure baby !" she exclaimed, leaving me perplexed. It was so unusual for her to be in a cheer mood like this.

Once i finally achieved to close the damn trunk, i slipped behing the wheel putting my sunglasses on. I beamed and turned my head, looking at my best friend who was wiggling her eyebrows smirking.

"Ready ?" she asked, plugging her Iphone through the device.

Little Talks by Of Monsters and Men started to play, making me smile even more. My heart was flying right now. I was here, next to my best friend finally living the journey we dreamed for years now. We were unstoppable now, and i was excited to share this with Carm.

"More than ever babe" i replied putting my seatbelt on. "Let's get this adventure begin !"

 

___________________

 

It was more than 4 hours we were driving when we agreed to take our first break in a small gaz station. And let me tell you my bladder was about to explode at any time. I quickly parked the car, nearly smashing the one next to me. I would have cared if i was not ready to pee on myself but now, i couldn't think about anything but finding the bathroom.

"Oh my God, oh my God, oh my God" i exclaimed as i opened my door. "Stop laughing asshole."

"What it's too funny" replied Carmilla as she got out of the car as well. "And i tell you to stop drinking as much but you didn't listen so..."

"I was thirsty ok ? Anyway come on" i said as we made our way to the shop, much too slow in my opinion.

"Imagine the bathroom is broken and you can't use it, are you gonna pee on the road ?"

I opened the door, not really taking attention as i thought about it. I couldn't take it anymore so it was not really hard to make a decision.

"Believe me i'll do pee behind the building if i ha-" i informed her but not able to finish my answer as i bumped into someone.

"Hey watch out !" barked a red hair girl, almost from my height. She was looking at me, not really pleased as her coffee was now all over her shirt.

"Fuck, sorry" i winced, sushing Carmilla who was not really trying to hide her enjoyment.

"Do you think it's funny ?!" asked the girl to my friend, her face turning furious.

"Uh yes, yes i do actually" she replied, nodding.

Not even one day away from home and we were already in trouble.

I sighed, ready to apologize again to the girl and to reprimand my friend when my eyes suddenly fall on the bathroom's door. Here it was, calling me and i was stuck to stick by my friend's side before things get ugly.

"Carm stop" i said, resting a hand on her shoulder before looking back at the stranger. "Look i'm really sorry about this, let me buy you another coffee and even a new shirt if you want."

"What ? No way we buy a coffee to Clifford here !"

I couldn't have hate my friend more than i did here. First, she was using name and usually, they'd make me laugh but here, not really. I had red hair too and i was tall as the girl in front of us. And secondly, i was not really in the mood to get in a fight right now, i was just trying to calm things down. And thirst, i needed to pee for God's sake !

"What are you calling me ?!"

"Hey, what's going on ?" came a voice, belonging to a tiny blonde girl who went to stand by the red hair's side. She looked at us frowning, not really catching the situation.

"This idiot just bumped into me causing the coffee to pour on me and then, this bitch called me Clifford" explained the girl, showing us with her hand.

Carm and I just looked at each other, raising our eyebrows in sync. And here began a silent conversation through our eyes. I knew she would'nt let someone treat us like this but i couldn't let her punch this girl either. I tried to dissuade her, shaking my head no but eventually i knew i was going to lost. I was ready to take the jump when the blonde girl talked again.

"Danny calm down, i think she didn't do this on purpose."

She watched us, her eyes silently apologizing for her friend behavior. Well, that wasn't expected but i smiled a little, thanking her.

"Yes i wasn't looking where i was going, sorry like i already said."

"Uh i'm not sorry" announced Carmilla, crossing her arms in a cheeky way.

"Carm, shut up" i sighed, closing my eyes as i pinched my nose.

"What ? She called you an idiot and me, a bitch. No way i apologize to her."

"I called you a bitch because you laughed at me, moron !"

I throw a glance to the blonde girl again, trying to find a solution to stop this argument. She seemed calm and easy to talk to so maybe... But my hopes crashed down when i found her looking at Carmilla, angry.

"Why did you make fun of her ?" she asked, putting her hands on her hips now looking almost impressive.

"Because it was funny" simply replied Carm, arching an eyebrow. "Not my fault if your friend here has no sense of humour."

"Girlfriend, i'm her girlfriend." she retorqued, more irritated as the seconds passed.

"Ouch... such a shame" replied my friend, smirking now. "I was just ready to hit on you."

I opened my eyes wide, taken aback. I was not really expecting her to be interested in this girl to be honest. She was really pretty, i agree. She has brown eyes with long blonde hair, soft features and she was cute. But she was too angelic with her sunflower dress and uptight comparing to the girls Carm was usually into. But of course she chose this moment to change her taste.

"Are you fucking kiding me ?!" exclaimed the girl with the tshirt covered by coffee. "You're gonna re-"

"Danny !" cried the other girl, trying to reach for the hand ready to punch Carmilla.

All of sudden, someone behind us whistled, loud. "GUYS !" followed an annoyed voice. "Are you serious right now ?!"

I lifted my eyebrows, confused glancing at everyone. I found myself chuckle when i realised everybody had turned silent, almost afraid. Curious, i turned my head to see who was this bold to stop a fight this way. I quickly swallowed though when i discovered a gorgeous woman scowling at us, her hands on her hips looking outraged. She was small but had long legs uncovered thanks to a short shorts jeans. She was wearing a cute tank top, showing slim and lean arms and a lot of cleavage. I was not used to be turn on by girl arms but here, i was one hundred percent into it ! I couldn't make the colour of her eyes cause she was too far but they seemed green. She has the kind of long brunette hair you just wanted to run your fingers in it all day. And i was pretty sure she had a really beautiful smile.

She sighed and walked towards us, standing by my side now and i couldn't help myself anymore as i said "hot" in a whisper.

She swiftly left her gaze to me and shyly grinned, turning a deep red. She quickly turned angry again though and glared at everyone.

"What the freacking hell was that ?! You were acting like a bunch of kids ! Laura, what's going on ?"

The blonde girl, who appeared to be Laura, sighed and looked sorry. "Just some girls who pour some coffee on Danny by accident and then, we just get carried away" she said calmly but not without throwing a mean look to Carm. That she returned, of course, with an arrogant smirk and a fucking wink.

"Well no need to shout like that. Now come on, we have a long trip to do. Danny go to the car to put another shirt and you, Laura, grab the things we need. And please, take some other things than sweets. And behave ok ?" she instructed, firmly, before going away.

God, she was so hot. But she had also remind me we were here for food and the bathroom.

"Um i have to pee, so" i turned to Carm and glared at her. "Behave understood ?" i said, trying to be serious but failing as i began to grin.

"Get out" she simply responded as she went away, probably going to get some snacks.

I giggled and threw a last look to the couple, reaching for my wallet in my pocket. "Look i'm really sorry for all of it, take this i insist" i said as i gave them 20$. "Now if you want to excuse me."

I made my way to the bathroom, rushing to a empty stall. I closed my eyes, and sighed happily finally able to pee. Finished, i flushed the toilet and came to the sink to wash my hands. I didn't expect to see the gorgeous girl from before standing here, looking at the mirror and applying some lipstick to her lips. I caught her smile through the mirror as i followed her movements on her lips. What a beautiful mouth and smile...

"Do you often stare at people when they're putting some lipstick on ?" she asked, sounding teasing.

I gasped, looking away probably all red by now. I was not really aware i was staring, i was just caught up by her beauty. And honestly, my brain was not really working properly when i was turned on, what i was shockingly right now. I tried to gain back some presence and exhaled, smirking now.

"Well it's distracting and i was just enjoying the show."

Here much better. I dried my hands and walked to her, turning my back against the sink facing her. We were not really far but enough to leave some personal space. We were staring at each other, with bright eyes and amused smiles.

"So, it's you or your friend who pour some coffee on my friend's girlfriend ?"

"I'm afraid it's me" i replied, not really sorry anymore. "She's kinda tense though or it's me ?"

She laughed and shook her head. "You have no idea. I don't really like her actually but she's with my friend so..." she shrugged, closing her stick.

"Oh well, good luck" i wished her, taking time to admire her now i was closer.

She was indeed stunning. Her eyes were actually more hazel than green, but they were soft and beautiful anyway. She has a bright smile and a sharp jaw too. I was begining to think it was in fact my thing.

"Stop staring" she directed me, her eyes challenging mine.

"Why ?" i asked, leaning my head to the right. I softly smiled as i reached forward to put some hair behind her ear.

"Because it's rude" she replied, her eyes following my hand. "And i have a boyfriend, i don't think he would like to see some stranger looking or touching me this way."

I grimaced. "Sorry to hear that but ok, no more staring. I'm gonna go actually, it was really nice to meet you." I smiled as i took a step back. "Maybe in another life i hope."

She looked at me, her eyebrows left and a small smile slowly drawing on her lips. "Wait !" she called out. "What's your name ?"

"Nicole, Nicole Haught" i winked, smuggly i have to confess, and then turned my back to her leaving the bathroom. I looked around to finally find my friend with Laura arguing, again. I approached them but decided to leaned against the wall, far enough to not be noticed but close enough though to eavesdropping on them.

"I'm just saying that cookies are not really as good as people claim, that's all."

"That makes no sense at all. Cookies are one of the favorite sweet in the world, so it has to be really good !"

"Maybe, but for me it's not something i find exciting. I prefer ice cream if you want to know."

"You can't compare ice cream and cookies, it's totally two things different. It's like comparing cheese and meet."

I saw Carmilla frowned at that and turned completely towards Laura, puzzled. It was actually funny to see her trying to be nice enough to not tell the girl to go fuck herself. I was a bit surprised to see them speacking to each other in a civil way, the previous tension completely gone.

"I don't follow you anymore. Why are you talking about cheese and meet whereas we were talking about ice cream and cookies ?"

I was laughing when i suddenly felt something touching my skin. I frowned and jumped a litlle, looking at my side to realize the gorgeous girl was back next to me.

"What are they doing ?" she questionned me, pointing our friends with her chin.

"Well, they're arguing about food" i replied, putting my hands in my pocket. "And i don't really know if it's better to stay here, safe, or if i have to rescue them for another fight."

She giggled and licked her lips, seeming thoughful. "Well Danny is unfortunately gonna come if she doesn't see Laura coming back... And she's gonna probably freak out if she sees Laura talking with her so.."

"Mmh" i nodded but not really caring about our friends anymore. No, all i wanted was to know a little more about the girl standing next to me, like her name for instance.

"What's your name ?"

"Waverly" she smirked. "Do you often hit on girl in public bathroom ?"

"Just the one that i want" i shrugged, way more confident now.

"And you're always that cocky or ?"

"It's not being cocky, i'm just telling the truth."

She snorted and nodded, neeping at her bottom lip.

"Well, too bad i have a boyfriend than."

"That's a problem only if you want too" i retorqued, arching an eyebrow and smirking. I was feeling like my best friend right now, i was definitely spending too much time with her. "But you made it already clear so don't worry i get it."

"Oh here you are" said Laura coming with Carm by her side, but not without eyeing us suspiciously. "Ready ?"

"Yes i was getting you" Waverly replied, putting some space between us. "They're all waiting for us."

"Oh ok, i'm gonna pay for this and i'm coming" she said before turning to Carmilla, smiling a bit. "Well it was almost nice to meet you."

Carm scoffed but grinned anyway, sincerely. "Same's here cupcake, take care."

I looked confused at my friend, did she just been kind with a stranger ? I watched her, following Laura with her eyes. So odd...

"Well it was nice to meet you too" said Waverly, gently squeezing my arm.

I dropped my eyes on her and swallowed when i see her beaming at me.

"Y-yeah" i stuttered, loosing all my confidence in a embarassing way. I quickly cleared my throat and reached for her hand, squeezing her fingers in a gentle way.

She smiled even more and winked at me, starting to leaving. "Maybe in another life" she declared, leaving me here stunned.

"What happened exactly ?" asked Carmilla, looking at Laura and Waverly through the glass.

"I don't really know" i responded, frowning. I was feeling a bit strange right now. "Let's go pay."

 

__________________________

 

The ride following the gaz station was kind of weird. The music was filling the silent between us as we were both deep in our thoughts. I was still thinking about the girl i had just met a few hours ago, who i was so much curious about. What was her age ? She seemed to be around the same age as me, but i wanted to be sure. Where did she came from ? She had an accent but i couldn't get the finger on it. Where were she was going now ? I knew for sure she was with her friends, so maybe it was a road trip like us ?

I sighed as i turned my back to the door, now facing my friend who was driving.

"Do you know where they come from ?" Maybe she talked about it with Laura afterall.

"Nope" she shook her head and shrugged a little grinning discretly. "This cupacke was too engaged into food to let me ask anything else actually."

I laughed and nodded, remembering the look on her face when Carmilla said she was not really a big fan of cookies.

"I rarely see you that much patient with someone you know."

"Yes i know, it was weird. I wanted to be rude but i din't want to hurt her you know ? And usually i don't really care about people feelings except yours obviously" she precised, "but with her it was not the same. I wanted to be... nice" she grimaced, faking a shiver.

I snorted and unlocked my phone to change the song. "Cute pet name, no rudeness, smiles and a "take care" for a goodbye. Who are you and what did you do with my friend ?!"

She flipped me off and briefly looked at me. "Never tell anyone this or i'll end you."

"Can't promise this. I mean it's gold, babe. You had a tiny crush on a girl you just knew for what, like 5 minutes. I'm impressed" i teased her, dropping my phone on my laps as Take Your Mama by Scissor Sisters started.

"Shut up. And you're the one to talk but i saw how you stared at this girl. Very hot by the way."

"I know, i know. But she had a boyfriend, unfortunately" i sighed, thinking back at the way she licked her lips. I never wanted to be as much as a lipstick in my whole life.

"And ? It never been a problem before."

"I know but she's probably straight and we never gonna get to see them again, so..." i concluded, humming softly the lyrics of the song.

" _Gonna take your mama out all night_ " started to sing Carm, beating the rythm of the music on the wheel. " _Yeah we'll show her what it's all about_ " she turned to me, grinning.

" _We'll get her jacked up on some cheap champagne_ " i followed, grinning back. " _We'll let the good time all roll out_ ".

We started to sing together now. " _And if the music ain't good, well it's just too bad_ " we shrugged at the same times and singed louder. " _We're gonna sing along no matter what. Because the dancers don't mind at the New Orleans if you tip em and they make a cut._ "

We were dancing now but as we knew our favorite moment was coming, we looked at each other, smiling like fools. " _Do it_ " we shouted out loud. " _Take your mama out all night. So she'll have no doubt that we're doing oh the best we can. We're gonna do it ! Take your mama out all night, you can stay up late 'cause baby you're a full grown man._ "

It was one of our favorite song, and everytime we were listening to it we couldn't help but to sing out loud and dance like two crazy girls. It always made us smile and it was what we had needed. We were more relaxed now and we shared some light conversations as the sun was kissing our skins, our hair flying free along with the warm wind surrounding us.

 

______________________

 

The night was falling when we finally decided to stop at a restaurant, our stomach growling for hours now. We entered, taking time to watch around us. It was old and smelling like grease, but we were starving so it was not really an issue. We walked through the diner and took a table near the windows. Carmilla immediately leaned down, her head resting on the windows as her her feet were hanging in the air, at the end of the booth.

"I'm exhausted and it's just our first day !"

"I know" i replied, gathering my hair in a ponytail. "But we're gonna get used to, don't worry."

"Yes you might be right" she said, reaching for the menu. "Well, well, well..."

The waitress came soon, taking our orders. Two cheeseburgers with fries and a chocolate milkshake for Carmilla and water for me. I didn't really like to drink sweet things when i was eating.

"So where are we going to sleep ?" i asked, toying with my napkin.

"I don't know... Maybe we could stop when we find a motel ?"

"Yeah we could do that."

I watched the sky getting colourful as the sun was slowly disapearing. Orange, pink and red were melting giving us a beautiful piece to stare at. I was in my own minds when i saw two cars parking in front of the diner. Loud pop music was playing, so loud we could hear it inside the building. I heard Carmilla snorted, looking too at the cars when a tall guy came out with a goofy smile.

"I didn't know boys loved Taylor Swift."

I laughed and kept watching the others get out from both of the cars. There were two girls with red heads, one with long curly hairs and the other one with short hair. They were laughing at they were looking at someone still in the car. I couldn't see them yet though. Two other guys were now joining the girls. One was tall with some dark blonde hair and a beard. The other one has a tan skin and curly black hair. Then my heart stopped.

"Fuck" Carm and I said at the same time, not really able to look away from the windows.

Here were the red head, Danny as i remembered, getting out with apparently a new tshirt. Laura was following, laughing hard a hand to her stomach. I was about to glance at Carm when Waverly jumped out, begining to dance like a fool still singing the Taylor Swift song. It was the first time i was this happy to hear Shake it Off. I liked Taylor Swift (guilty pleasure) but not as much as this exact moment.

I reached for my glass to help me clear my minds just a little. I took a sip and posed with the glass still against my lips when she suddenly flipped and left her leg in the air. I obviously gasped surprised and dropped my glass on the table, the water rapidly wetting my white tshirt.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck" i sweared, finally tearing my eyes away from the gorgeous girl. Carm was laughing now, already taking her phone out of her pocket. She quickly unlocked it as i was desperatly trying to get as many napkins i could.

"Say hi babe" she said, pointing the camera to me with an evil smirk.

I glared at her, throwing at her some napkins. She laughed even harder and leaned across the table to get a better look at my shirt.

"Damp white shirt with a black lace bra under it, such a tease !" she exclaimed outloud, causing some customers to look at us curious. I looked at them blushing and tried to hide my breast with my arms.

The bitch was still laughing as i decided to take my revenge. I swiftly took the botle and quickly get up, pouring some water on her before she could even register what was happening.

She gasped and stood up, surprised. "FUCK" she shouted, shocked by the cold water. We looked at each other and burst out laughing again even more.

"Now we're even !" i said, trying to calm down a bit. Some people were looking at us amused and grinning but other not seemed to be so happy.

"Hey what happened ?" asked the waitress, suddenly standing next to us.

"Um" i scratched my neck not really sure how to explain the pool on the table.

"We were hot and just decided to cool off you know" replied Carm, some drops on her face and her black top also wet.

The waitress looked at us, perplexed but nodded and sighed. "I'm coming back with some towels, don't move."

"Thanks" we said, with a sheepish smile.

"I'm gonna get us some dry tshirt" i informed her, standing up. "Gimme the keys please."

"Yep, here." She threw them at me, but intentionally far from me, landing on the floor near the door. "Oupsy."

"You know you're gonna pay for this uh ?"

"I love you too. Now go before i catch a cold because of you" she smiled, sweetly, taking a sip from her milkshake.

I scoffed and went to the door, focused on my white shirt and the display of my nipples through my bra. Awesome. I leaned down to reach for the keys but i instead found fingers. Thin and soft fingers. I frowned and quickly looked at the hand, then the arm i recognised immediately and finally, the beautiful face who was beaming at me.

"Hey" she breathed, her eyes meeting mine. "I didn't think we were gonna to see each other so fast."

I swallowed and took my lip between my teeth, trying not to smile too wild. But it was really hard. "You know, i'm gonna think you're following me."

She snored but her eyes remained gentle. "You wish."

"You have no idea" i confessed, making her blush in a second. I was proud of me but i quickly remembered the wet shirt and my nipples happy to express themselves. "Um i'm sorry but i have to get some new clothes for me and my friend but can we talk again then ?"

She glanced behind me, probably searching for her friends, and returned her attention to me. "We're gonna eat here with my friends. Come hang out with us when you are" she dropped her eyes on my breast, swallowed and swiftly cleared her throat "dry."

I smirked and nodded letting go of her hand. "We can do that but i can't be sure about Carmilla being cordial with everyone."

"It's ok, she doesn't have to speack with everyone. And honestly, i just want to talk with you so..." she whispered the last part, quite shyly.

"Deal" i smiled, really pleased by her confession. I grinned at her, taking a step back and going to the car.

When i came back with new clothes, Carm was up, next to the table in nothing but her black bra. Her top on the booth next to her, was not recovering her torso anymore. She was here, drying herself with a towel in the middle of a diner not giving a shit about the leering and whispers surrounding her. God i loved her so much.

"Hey" i laughed, giving her her top. "Are you trying to get half of the people having an attack here ?"

"You bet i do" she exclaimed, looking around amused. "I see you with the hot girl, what were you talking about ?"

"Oh she invited us to go with us if we wanted" i shrugged, taking off my tank top too. We were just here, in our bras talking like we were just alone.

"Um i don't really know, i mean Clifford here" she turned to the table where all eyes were focused on us, "is not someone i want to spend time with."

I caught Waverly's stare and smiled, proud and confident at her. Her eyes went wide, turning instantly away. I laughed a bit and then, saw Laura doing the same thing with Carmilla. I smiled and nudged my friend on the ribs.

"Well you have a fan over there."

"I know" she smuggly replied, cracking a smile. "That's why i'm taking my time actually, because i don't really enjoy being seen by some pervs."

"I agree."

We finished to get dry and changed. We helped the waitress to clean our table, feeling guilty about our rude behavior. The booth finally cleaned, we grabbed our things and made our way through the diner. Waverly was beaming at me when she saw us approaching and i couldn't keep a straight face, a smile spreading on my lips.

"Hey come sit here" she proposed to us, waving with her hand. She was actually sat between the guy with the goofy smile and Laura, who directly looked at Carm by the way, a small smile in the corner of her mouth.

"Hi Cupcake" my friend greeted the blonde with a smirk. "Can we join ?"

"Yes of course !" she agrees, making some room before standing up. I smiled before sliding in the booth, next to Waverly. Then Carm followed and Laura sat at the end of the booth.

"So this is our friends, Kirsh" she pointed to the guys with the big smile, "then this is Jeremy, JP, Laf, Perry and Rosita." I looked at the last girl, Rosita, who was smiling at us. She seemed nice.

"And well you know Danny."

I ignored the tall red girl and nodded to Laura before turning my head to the only reason i was actually here, Waverly. "So, who is the boyfriend ?" i glanced at the guys around the table, curious.

"Oh he's not here" she revealed, beating a frie. "He didn't want to come with me and my friends, you know we're not cool enough" she rolled her eyes, annoyed.

"Well, he sounds like a jerk."

"He is, sometimes."

I frowned not really happy to hear that. I didn't know her, ok, but she seemed to be a nice girl and she deserved more than a jerk who was not treating her well.

"Anyway" she continued, "it's not like i want him to be here too. I want to enjoy my time with my friends."

"I understand" i smiled, sincerely. "So where are you all going ?"

"In New Orleans. my grandparent's have a big house there and they're away for the summer, so we're going for two weeks." she explained, sounding thrilled.

"Wow, great plans."

"Yeah, i was looking for it since we planned it. We were all in High School together and we wanted to spend some quality time before going to college, you know ?"

"Oh i definitely relate to that" i smiled, looking at Carm lovingly.

"Um, are you two together ?" she blurted out. I lifted my eyebrows by surprise and stared at her not capable to reply right away. "I-I mean, you are close and well, you seem complice and-"

"She's just my best friend" i told her, leaning into the seat turning more over her. My bare knee was now against her bare thigh and all i could think about what how much her skin was soft and warm.

"Oh ok." she replied, sounding a little pleased. She glanced at our legs and inhaled deeply. I thought for an instant she was going to move but no, she stayed here even leaning more against the seat as i did.

"Actually we are on the road too. We took two months to just travel and live wild and free" i smiled, reaching for a frie on her plate. She watched as i led it in my mouth, and i was enjoying this a litlle too much i had to admit.

"And now where are you going ?"

"We don't really know, we didn't plan. We just drive and take the direction we want to follow. Pure adventure."

"Well, you could come with us a few days if you want" she proposed, her eyes starting to shine. "I don't think it would bother my friends and it could be so fun !"

"Um i-i don't really know." I looked at her surprised, not really knowing how to react. She began to pout, resting her hand on my bare thigh.

"Please" she begged, her fingers grazing slightly my skin. Shivers run through me as i locked my eyes with hers. She was so captivating, i was feeling trapped.

"I don't know, i'm not alone there is Carm too. And i don't think we thought about staying with some strangers."

"Well, take this like an adventure. You can come and if you want to leave, you will simply go." Her innocent smile switched for an evil smirk as her eyes darkened. "Think about it, we could spend some time together and just get to know each other."

I swallowed really thinking about this proposition. I mean why not ? We could try and see what would happened. And as she suggested, if we were bored we could just hit the road.

"I'm gonna ask her."

She litteraly squealed as she bounced in the booth. "Awesome !"

"Calm down, i doubt she agrees on this."

"Let me ask her, i know how to be persuasive" she declared, squeezing my thigh. She suddenly bent over me, lightly touching Carmilla shoulder's to get her attention. She stopped talking with the short red hair girl, Laf, and Laura as she turned her head towards us.

"Hey" Waverly greeted her sweetly, leaning more on me, her hairs tickling my nose. She was smelling so good, i was so close to faint between her perfume, her hand in my inner thigh now and her body against me.

"Hi" smirked my best friend, watching our proximity with entertainment. "What do you want creampuff ?"

"Um we're all going a couple of weeks in my grandparent's house in New Orleans and i was just wondering if you were ok to join us, a few days."

My best friend looked at me confused but i begged her with my eyes. It was a golden ticket to be near Waverly even if it was for just a couple days.

"I don't know, what are you thinking Haught ?" she asked me, arching an eyebrow.

"Um" i shrugged, smiling a little. "Maybe we can give it a try ? I mean, if we bored we could just leave."

"And you know, the house has a pool" added Waverly before dropping her voice in a whisper. "And Laura will be here too."

Carm just stared blankly at us for a short moment, probably taking her decision. A evil smirk soon appeared as she nodded. "Fine, we could do it."

"Yes !" cheered Waverly, beaming like a child on a Christmass morning. "Guys ! Nicole and Carmilla are gonna come with us a few days."

They all looked at us, not really taken aback by this statement. They all smiled and welcomed us, well except for Danny who was murdering Carm with her eyes. She has in fact returned to her conversation with Laura who appeared to be excited with this new. They were sweetly smiling at each other and i guessed it was not something Danny liked.

"I hope it's not gonna be a problem with this three" i said to Waverly who was eyeing the scene too.

"Laura is strong enough to decide for herself and if she wants to spend time with Carmilla, Danny has nothing to say" she exhaled, leaning back but just a little. We were still skin against skin and the air between us was getting really hot.

"And you, are you not afraid to fall for my charms ?" i asked, gently smiling.

She scrunched her nose, so cutely it took my breath away for a second. "You're so full of yourself."

"I bet you can become crazy about me in just a few days" i challenged her, a glimpse of dare in my eyes.

She laughed, heartedly as she shook her head. "I would like to see that."

"Well, you've got yourself a deal baby" i declared, my eyes locking with hers.

She inhaled deeply, not breaking our stare. I was aware she had a boyfriend but i was not used to decline a challenge. Moreover, i wanted her so badly.

"Good luck then. Cause i'm not so easy to please."

"Well i guess i have some way to seduce you, don't worry."

"And what if you loose ?"

"Well, it's not something conceivable. And anyway, it's not really losing if i get to spend time with you and make you smile" i told her, sincerely. It was a bet yes, but i really wanted to know her.

"Such a charmer" she smiled, taking her lips in her teeth. "Well, i'll be a fool to decline this invitation right ?"

I nodded eagerly with a toothy grin. I was so excited right now. "I swear you're gonna live the best days of your life."

"I have to admit, your cocky behavior is appealing sometimes."

"See ? You're already falling for my charms."

I finally broke our eye contact when Kirsh nudged Waverly for her attention. I looked briefly around, noticing everybody was engaged in their own conversation. Well, except Rosita who was in front of me, across the table. She was watching us, amused by the way her eyes were shining. She was really pretty, black hair, dark eyes and latina roots. If it wasn't for Waverly...

"Are you aware she has a boyfriend ?" she suddenly asked, low enough to not be hear by anyone but me.

"Yes, but she doesn't seem to be bothered by that anymore."

She smiled and blinked. "I knew i was going to like you and your friend. You're gonna spice up things around here."

"My pleasure" i pleasantly smiled, before turning my head to Carmilla. I was curious to know where things went for her.

"You know, i'm glad you're coming with us" said Laura, as she was chewing her sandwish. "Yes we didn't get a happy start, but look at us now ? Speaking peacefully, like adults."

Carm winced a little but she soon smirked, stealing a frie on Laura's plate. "Don't be too excited Cupcake, i'm sure it's going to be boring as hell. So much, we'll have to leave sooner than you expect."

They looked at each other, sharing a friendly smile. It was actually cute to watch them. Well it was, just before Danny decided to introduce the conversation.

"Laura, don't you think you had enough of junk food for today ?" she declared, leaving Carm and I completely stunned. She was really an ass afterall.

"Well, i think i'm old enough to eat everything i want when i want to, ok ?" the small girl retorqued, apparently not really surprised by her girlfriend's words.

Carmilla snickered, taking another frie. "Nasty" she slipped, making me, Laf and Rosita laugh.

Laura glanced at her amused. "Shut it" she replied, taping her hand. "And stop stealing my fries, ok ?"

"Nasty and now self-fish, you're so going high in my esteem buttercup" she said, earning a blush from the blonde girl but a jealous glare from Danny.

I felt a hand resting back on my thigh, recognising it at Waverly's. I smiled and swiftly turned my head to her.

"Do you want to get out a little ?" i proposed to her, reaching for her hand.

She nipped at her lips and accepted as she started to stand up. We make our way outside, leaving our friends in the diner as we went to walk around the building. The sun was completely gone by now, replaced by the moon illuminating the dark sky.

"Where are you come from ?" she asked me, as she leaned against the wall. I smiled and came near her, taking my time to answer.

"From your dream sweety." I know it was really lame but i couldn't help myself.

She lightly pushed me as we laughed, enjoying the moment. "You have to work on your game you know ?"

"I made you laugh" i shrugged, smiling. "It's a victory for me. But seriously, i'm from a small town in Virginia. And you ?"

"I live in Kentucky but i'm going to New York in the fall."

"College ?"

"Yeah, i've been accepted to Yale" she said, shyly.

"Wow" i smiled, impressed. "Congratulations !"

"Thanks. What about you ?"

"Police Academy in Chicago. I have some family there and i'm in love with this city so..." i answered, standing next to her now. Our back were pressed againt the wall, as our head were turned to the other one.

"You're brave."

"I try to be yes." i replied, straightening. I stepped in front of her and put my hands each sides of her head, leaning lightly against her. She swallowed and looked at me, her eyes lightening with the moon behind me.

"What are you doing ?" she murmured, not moving from an inch like she was a bit panicked.

I smiled, teasing her with my eyes. As i was about to ask her if she was ok, the door from the diner opened and revealed our friends talking loudly. I sighed and took a step back, breaking our little bubble with regrets.

"I'm telling you they're not having sex !" exclaimed Laura, looking around. She was probably looking for us but we were hiden in a corner. "I'm sure they're just talking !" she added, turning to Carmilla.

She smirked, walking around. "I know my girl, and believe me i'm sure she's using her tongue for something else than some talks" Of course she needed to say that.

Waverly put instantly some distance between us and i was not really pleased by that. I was already missing her proximity.

"You know, two attractive people can talk without wanting to jump each other bones" the small girl explained to Carmilla who snorted.

Well i was agree with Laura on this yes, but not this time though. I glanced at Waverly who was red as a tomato and gently took her hand, trying to reassured her. That seemed to work as she sighed, smiling a little.

"Please Cupcake ! They're eye-fucking since the moment they met."

Laura looked at Carmilla, silent for a few seconds. "Ok you have a point here, but Wave is not into girl. And anyway, she has a boyfriend."

"Ok i think we need to show them we're not fucking, unfortunately" i whispered to Waverly, making her laugh a little.

"Ass" she said, squeezing my hand before releasing it and going to our friends. "Guys chill out, we were just here."

"Thanks God you're not naked !" exhaled Laura, catching Waverly's hand.

Carm shake her head, amused but then looked at me teasing. "Well i'm disapointed Haught."

I laughed and flipped her off. I was also disapointed in me to be true. "I can talk with a gorgeous woman without wanting to have sex with her you know."

Waverly looked at me, smiling apaprently pleased by my use of "gorgeous" to describe her.

"Uh, no you can't" said Carmilla, frowning.

"Actually we were just speaking about college and life that's all" presided Waverly, winking at me.

I grinned before eyeing Carmilla, my eyebrows lifted. "See ?"

She rolled her eyes and went to our car. "Whatever. So where are we going exactly ?"

"New Orleans" Waverly replied, coming back to my side. "We still have to drive for 6 hours but we're too tired, so we thought we could just stop by a motel and finish the trip tomorrow."

"Fine by me" i informed her, resting my hand in her lower back. "We were going to find a place to sleep too anyway."

Carmilla nodded too, before turning to Laura who was now sitting next to her on the car. "Do you want to share a bed with me Cupcake ?"

"Oh for Hufflepuff sake's !" she sighed. "Do you ever shut your mouth ?"

Carmilla grinned, enjoying herself as i never saw her before. Waverly and I laughed, of course. She leaned into my side lightly gripping my arms, before standing on her toes to whisper in my ear.

"I would not be against sharing a bed with you though."

My heart just stopped. She was trying to kill me here ! I was supposed to be the one who make her all bothered and flustered, not the other way. I looked at her, my eyes full of desire and lust. She swallowed, not really expecting such a reaction from me i guess.

"Well i don't know why we couldn't."

She stared at me, her breath sounding more agitated. Well, who was flustered now.

"Hey lovebirds, are you ready ?" asked Rosita, who was by our side now smirking.

"What ?" frowned Waverly, glancing at her friend. "Oh-oh yes, of course. You guys follow us ?" she asked me.

"Yes don't worry." I smiled at her and dropped a sweet kiss on her cheek. "See you gorgeous."

 

_______________________

 

After half an hour later, we eventually found a motel to sleep. There were only three rooms still available leading us to divise in three groups. Jeremy, Kirsh and JP were together as Laf, Perry, Danny and Laura were sharing another room. Leaving Rosita, Waverly, Carmilla and I in the same room. But i was not complaining at all to be honest.

"I'm sure someone has been murdered here" declared Carmilla, as i closed the door. We all laughed and nodded, looking around. There were just two old beds and a television, but the atmosphere was creepy.

"Yeah i agree" replied Rosita, sitting on the bed, causing some dust to fly away. "Ew !" she jumped away from the bed. "No way i'm sleeping in this sheets."

We agreed on putting the sheets away and sleep without them. It was already hot in the room anyway. We all took turn to the shower, leaving me the last one with no more hot water. But, honestly i was glad because i needed to clear my head and to cool off after seeing Waverly wearing just a tank top (without bra) and a boy short revealing long legs and a perfect ass. Even Rosita and Carmilla had been leering for a minute when she came out of the bathroom, with an innocent smile. She had just acted like it was totally normal to wander half naked in a room full of lesbians. Anyway, the shower didn't really did the job but i had time to think about revenge.

I escaped the bathroom, just a towel wrapped around me. I glanced at the room, noticing Carmilla and Rosita were already sleeping. Waverly though, was on her side of the bed applying some body lotion on her legs her eyes already on me.

"A-are you going to put some clothes on ?" she asked in a whisper.

"Yeah don't worry i just forgot them when i went to the bathroom" i replied, smiling. I turned my back to her and let fall my towel on the floor leaving me naked. I smirked victorious when i heard her gasped.

"What are you doing ?!" she exclaimed in a low voice but sounding panicked. I snickered, putting my boxer on and turned to her throwing a large grey tshirt on at the same time.

"What ? I was getting clothed as you requested" i grinned, satisfied by her eyes still on my breast, uncovered just a few moment ago. "Are you ok ?" i asked as i went to hang the towel on the door.

"Y-yes i-i just, i'm gonna sleep. Goodnight Nicole" she swiftly replied, putting her lotion away and turning the light off. Well it was a success.

I chuckled and made my way to her bed, kneeling down. She was turned away, her back facing me but i leaned softly touching her cheek. "Hey, are you mad ?"

She sighed and turned her body. "No silly, i'm just tired and turned on now" she quiclky mumbled the last part as her face burried in her pillow.

"Well i can give you a hand if you want" i smirked, my hand brushing her hair.

She laughed and softly pushed me away. "Get out." We stared tenderly at each other. She has no make make up on anymore but she was even more beautiful.

"Seriously, go to sleep Nicole" she gently said, reaching for my hand and deposing a kiss on the palm.

I looked at the gesture surprised but happy. This was actualy really cute. "Ok" i replied, kissing her on the cheek. "Sweat dreams gorgeous" i finally murmured, before going back to my bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The songs used here are Take Your Mama by the Scissor Sisters and Shake It Off by Taylor Swift (i don't know if i really need to precise this though :p)
> 
> I hope you enjoyed :)


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok it seemed you want more so here we go :)   
> This is from Waverly POV now

"Honey" i heard Rosita as she was lightly shaking my shoulder. "Come on, it's time to wake up".

"Mmh" i mumbled, not really ready to give up my sleep so soon. But unfortunately, the traitor knew my weakness "Stop !" i shouted, begining to laugh as she tickled my feet.

"Only if you get your ass up !"

"Fine ! I'm up, i'm up !" i quickly gave up, standing up with my hands in the air. "Look i'm awake !"

"Good" she said satisfied as she went to the other bed, near Carmilla. "Now i have to wake her. I swear she's sleeping like a dead woman."

I giggled a little before stretching my arms and my back. The bed was hard and old, as i figured, leaving me very sored. I gently stretched my arms and back when i noticed Nicole was not here. "Where is Nicole ?"

"Don't worry, your crush is just outside getting coffee."

I frowned but feeled a bit reassured. "She's not my crush" i cut her as i reached for my short. "We're just getting along."

"Mmh sure" she snorted, stopping to shake Carm to look at me. "And what about this bet i heard in the diner, yesterday ?"

I slipped my legs in each holes and left the jean, avoiding her eyes. Ok, maybe i had a crush on this girl. And yes maybe i agreed on a stupid bet where she claimed she could make me fall for her in just two weeks. While i was in a relationship, yes, but it was just a tiny detail.

I groaned and let me fall again on the bed. "She has fucking dimples Rosita, how am i supposed to resist ?!" i asked her, resting on my elbows to see her. "And she's so hot and confident but sweet as the same time. And did you see her smile ?! And the way she's looking at me ?"

"I knew it !" she exclaimed, looking triumphantly at me. "You're so into her ! Did you guys kiss already ?"

"No" i quickly shook my head, swallowing. "But i saw her naked last night when you were asleep" i babbled in one breath. I was still in shocked to be honest.

Her eyes doubled size as her mouth opened wide. "Excuse me ?"

I smiled, shrugging sheepishly. "She just let fall her towel on the floor and..." i exhaled, getting flushed thinking about it. "Oh God, Rosi she has the most amazing ass i ever seen in my life ! And her abs, i swear she's so fit ! And i saw her breast too" i added in a whimper, putting my hands on my face groaning.

It was the first time i was so attracted to a woman. Usually i was just looking at them, finding them beautiful but nothing more. Here, i was completely turned on with just a memorie. Champ never achieved to make me feel this way, even when we were having sex.

"Ok i never saw you this way" she laughed. "You're gonna get so laid!"

"Shut up" i threw her a pillow. "It's not funny. I mean i'm supposed to feel this way with Champ, not with a woman i barely know. And it's scary cause when i'm near her i totally forget about him."

"Well it's not a bad thing." she shrugged, coming to sit next to me.

I knew she didn't like Champ, even after 2 years of relationship. She was always telling me she didn't get why i was with a boy like him. Rosi was my best friend as Laura, and i knew they wanted the best for me so i couldn't get really mad at them for it. Champ wasn't the best boyfriend, i agreed but at first he was really sweet and everything. But during our senior, he became a real douche. I tried to broke up with him a few times but everytime he was begging me to keep him, telling he was going to change. Well i was still waiting but i didn't really cared anymore to be honest.

"I know" i sighed, resting my head on her shoulder. "You want to know what i realized when she told me about this bet ?"

She nodded and brushed her fingers through my hair. "Tell me."

"I just thought why not ?" i looked at her. "I mean, i'm always planning everything. And here she was, giving me the chance to live a little for once. So i told myself i could be free and fooling around just for a few days, no matter the consequences."

She smiled and kissed me on the temple. "I'm so happy to hear you say that sweety. You deserve to live a little, just be carefree if you want to be. We're young, we have enough time ahead to be responsible."

I scrunched my nose and gave her a bear hug. "Thank you" i said, my head in her neck. "You're the best. But don't tell this to Laura." i laughed, straightening.

"Well, now we're talking about our lovely Laura" she smiled, glancing at Carmilla. "I think there is some flirting between them."

"I know ! And i totally ship it." I looked at the raven hair girl, pensive.

She was so far away from Danny's physique. They were both beautiful but Carmilla had an arrogant and nonchalent attitude making her even more attractive. And i was liking the way she was teasing Laura, pushing her but staying nice and respectful.

"If Laura was not my friend, i'd probably take my chance with this one" confessed Rosita, her head slightly turned to the right still watching the girl.

"Well we're not sure about Laura, we could ask her later and if we're wrong, you could try something."

She pinched her lips thoughtful and nodded. "Yeah, ok."

I smiled before getting up and going to the bathroom. I looked at myself in the mirror and grimaced. My hair were all over the place and i had some sleep marks on my cheek. I sighed, splashing some water on my face. Once i brushed my teeth and my hair, putting them in a high ponytail i returned in the bedroom way more presentable. But i was soon pouting when i saw Nicole wasn't back. I grabbed my shoes and went to the porch, sitting on the stairs to put them on.

I was getting finished when i finally heard her sweet voice greeting me. "Hey beautiful."

I beamed as i left my head, squealing like a fool when i saw she was just a few feet away. She was wearing the same short jeans she had yesterday with a new large white tshirt and some blue vans on. It was simple but it suited her so well. Her straight red hair just cut above the shoulders were released and she was smiling wide, her dimples in full display. She was breath-taking.

"Hey" i responded, trying to keep a steady voice. I stood up, but stayed on the first step allowing me to be almost on the same eye-level.

"Did you sleep well ?" she asked, stopping just above me, handing me a coffee.

I grinned and nodded, taking the cup. "Thanks." My fingers lingered on hers, not really ready to go away. "And you ?"

"I had some hard time to get asleep but except that, yes" she answered, coming a little closer. "I was thinking, would you like to ride with Carm and I today ?"

I lifted my eyebrows in surprise. Of course i would like too ride with them ! "Yes, sure" i agreed much calmer than in my head. "But can i ask Rosita or maybe Laura to come with us ?"

"No problem" she smiled, setting a hand on my hip. "Actually it would be a great idea, so i could sit on the back with you."

She was staring at me, her soft brown eyes brightened by joy and excitement. "Yeah, i'm definitely dragging someone with me." I left a hand on her shoulder, grabbing some hair in my finger. "I like your hair like that."

"Thanks. So maybe you could convince Laura to ride with us ? I like Rosita but i'm sure Carm would enjoy to have Laura by her side and it would be actually fun to watch them argue."

I laughed and blinked. "I was thinking about her, don't worry." I took a step back, smiling. "I'm gonna ask her. Try to wake Carmilla ok ?"

"Yes i'm gonna do that." She smirked and didn't move though, her hand still on my waist.

"What ?" i asked, confused.

"Nothing, it's just you're really beautiful" she confessed, sweetly. She was good, really good.

"Ok Casanova" i giggled, trying to sound not as touched as i was. "Go wake your friend." I gently patted on her chest and went to find Laura.

I was not really sure if she was going to accept but i had to try. I had to tell her about Nicole too. I didn't know if she was going to be thrilled or angry about it but i couldn't keep this secret from her.

I made my way to her room, lightly knocking on the door. "Laura ?"

I heard someone walked and soon the door opened, revealing an annoyed Danny. "What do you want ?" I was not really surprised by her attitude, everyone knew we were not getting along.

"Is Laura here ?"

"No."

I frowned and pinched my lips. Ok, she was not really helping right now and i was not really known for my patience. "And can you tell me please where she is ?"

"I don't know, we just got in a fight" she sighed, crossing her arms. "She just stormed out." It was so Laura to do that.

I tried to hide a smile and nodded. "Oh well, i'm gonna get a look around, thanks !"

I was already leaving to find my friend. Maybe if she was angry at Danny, she would easily accept to ride with me. After ten minutes, i finally found her sitting on the edge of an empty pool. Yeah, really cheap motel.

"Hey" i said softly, not wanting to frightened her. "Can i sit ?"

"Sure" she smiled a little. "How are you ?"

"Great. What about you ? I came by your room and Danny told me you had a fight."

She sighed and rolled her eyes. "She's just so annoying sometimes. She wants to control everything in my life. From my clothes, to my food. And this morning, she just yelled at me because i liked Carmilla."

"I'm not really surprised she doesn't want you to hang out with her."

"Why ?" she frowned, facing me. She crossed her legs and looked at me tired. "She's nice and funny. But Danny said i was stupid to not see that she was just being nice because she wanted to get in my pants."

I was angry about Danny calling my friend an idiot but i couldn't disagree though, when she told her Carmilla wanted her. But i was doubting about her being nice just to have sex with Laura, she seemed sincere.

"Well, i don't think she's faking when she's being kind and showed interest in you. But i'm pretty sure she wants you though."

"I'm aware" she replied, laughing a little. "I'm not blind and she didn't hide her intentions either with me. But it's something i enjoy to be honest. It makes me feel wanted and desired, what Danny is not anymore capable of."

I giggled and looked at her, affectionately. Of course she had noticed it, she was smart. "I'm not judging you don't worry, i'm actually feeling the same way with Nicole."

She grinned and reached for my hands, toying with my fingers. "Do you think they're just playing with us ?"

I would had lied if i said i didn't wonder a few times about Nicole's real intentions. But in an other way, i knew it was just a summer thing and i didn't want to think further. "I think what happened during the summer, stay in the summer. And we can keep secrets."

She gazed at me, looking like she was deep in thought. I knew she was afraid to hurt Danny and i couldn't really blame her. They were not together for a long time, and she was not in love but she was caring about her. I squeezed her hands and pulled her in my arms. "I don't want to hurt her" she explained, quietly.

"I know sweety, but you need to be happy" i sighed, hugging her. "You know what ? What don't you just take some time to think about your relationship with Danny and just enjoy innocently the flirt thing with Carm ?"

She left her head and stared at me, amused. "You can't flirt innocently Wave."

"In that case, not innocently" i shrugged, earning a push from my friend. "What ? You have a fucking goddess on her knees for you, you have to enjoy it !"

She inhaled deeply, nodding. "She's really hot, i agree. But she's far far away to be a goddess, she's the damn temptation" she whispered, squinting her eyes.

I bursted out of laugh, so agreed with her. "You're totally right. But as you said, it's good to be wanted and seduced."

"So Nicole uh ?" she suddenly said. "I'm not really surprised you finally realized women are hot."

"I never said they were not, i was just not attracted to them. And i'm still not, it's just different with Nicole. She's sweet, funny, confident and beautiful. So i just want to pretend for a short time, i'm single and free."

"Well what are you doing here with me then ? You should be with her."

"I wanted to talk to you actually" i smiled and left my eyebrows. "Would you like to ride with us ?"

"Us ? As Nicole, you and Carmilla ?" she asked.

"Yep."

I was about to expose my arguments to convince her when she accepted without hesitation.

  
________________________

  
"Nope, i'm not playing this game" declared Carm, shaking her head to Laura.

"Come on, it's fun i swear !"

"No. Find another game" she concluded, throwing her a glance before watching the road again.

Danny was not really happy when she learned her grilfriend will ride with us but she didn't argue that much, knowing Laura would come anyway. So here we were, Laura in the front next to Carmilla, who was driving, already bickering after only ten minutes. As for me and Nicole, we were in the back as we planned. She was on her side, behind Laura's seat with her head agaisnt the windows. We all decided to leave the roof on today, the weather cloudy today. She was looking at the landscape, a small smile on her lips. I really was trying to look away but i just couldn't. She must have sense my eyes on her though, cause she turned her head to me, smiling even more.

"Come here" she said, holding out a hand.

I looked at it, before grinning and taking it. I swiflty shuffled to be next to her, leaning in her side. She wrapped her arm around my shoulder, softly kissing me on the head.

"Much better" she added, pulling me even closer.

I laughed and rested my arm on her stomach closing my eyes. My nose had taken place in her neck, and her perfume was just waking up all my senses. "You smelled good" i whispered, discretly grazing my nose against her skin.

She swallowed and run some fingers in my hair. "You know it's wierd to smell people like that."

I laughed and softly pinched her on her side. "I don't really care." She tightened her grip and nodded, plunging her face in my hair.

"You know we're here so keep it in your pants, please" announced Carmilla, probably looking at us through the rear-view mirror.

"Shhh leave them alone !" replied Laura, sounding annoyed.

Nicole and I laughed a little, but not moving from an inch. I was feeling great here, in her arms and i didn't want to move. Her heart was beating as fast as mine, which made me smile even more. I happily sighed, keeping my eyes closed just listening to my friends in the front.

"Can i plug my Iphone ?" asked Laura, sounding hopeful.

"Nope." replied Carmilla, right away.

"Why ?"

"Because there's no way i have to listen to some Taylor Swift's songs."

Laura scoffed, i was guessing she was probably crossing her arms now. "You'd be surprised by my music taste you know."

"Well, i don't want to take this risk."

"You're really annoying you know ?"

"Tell me something i don't already know."

I snorted quietly, deciding to open my eyes to watch them. They were too funny to ignore.

Laura was frowning angryly at Carm, as i imagined. "You're so smug" she declared.

"It's better than being nerdy" she retorqued, with her raspy voice.

"You're narcissitic."

"And you delusional."

"Superior."

The tension between them was really strong and i was actually afraid to see them jump at each other throat.

"Guys" groaned Nicole. I quickly glanced at her smiling but saw her eyes were still closed. "Stop, you're being ridiculous right now."

"She's the one who started."

"No you started !" shouted back Laura, exhaling through her nose. "But fine, i don't want to speak with you anymore." She turned her head to the windows, her arms crossed.

"Fine !" replied Carmilla, locking her jaw sounding angry too.

Silence fell in the car. Well except for the soft music i didn't recognize. I felt fingers, gently caressing my upper arm doing random patterns. I shivered, closing my eyes again. It was so sweet and yet i was having hard time to control myself. I slid my hand under her shirt, walking my fingers on her stomach. I let them drawing the contour of her abs making them trembling. I heard her inhaled as her nails carefully dug in my arm. I smiled cheeky when i explored higher just under her bra. She grabbed my hand through the shirt and sweetly stopped me. I glanced at her starttled but she was smiling at me, her eyes much darker that their usual soft brown.

"I just want you to know" she murmured, not breaking our stare. "That if you keep touching me like that, i'm not gonna be able to keep my hands to myself."

I swallowed and grabbed my lips with my teeth. "Please, do what you need to do" i replied, not really knowing where this bravery came from. I was not used to be this naughty but i was discovering a new part of me with Nicole. It was scary yes but it was also exciting.

She licked her lips and released my hand, giving it it freedom back. I smirked and quickly resumed my exploration, grazing her ribs one by one. I glanced in the front to see our friends were still pouting. Sure to unseen, i slipped the tips of my fingers just under her bra. She gasped quietly and kissed me on the head. She couldn't have any more access with the way we were cuddling, and i was craving for more contact but we were not alone. Carm and Laura were just a few feet away from us. I was in control here, which was turning me on even more, and i was getting bolder. I slipped further, now touching the soft skin of her left breast. Her arm which was on my shoulder, suddenly dropped around my lower back her hand sneaking on my hip just under my top.

Ok i was not ready for this, at all. "What are you doing ?" i breathed, trying to keep my heart at ease.

"I warned you" she replied, her hand travelling on my lower abs dangerously closed to the waistband of my underwear. I was about to moan when Carmilla finally spoke causing us to freeze, in a instant. I quicly dropped my hand on her stomach, as if i had be burn.

"Cupcake" she started, lightly touching her arm. "I'm sorry. I was being mean."

"Yes you were" Laura agreed uncrossing her arms but gently smiling. "But i'm sorry too."

"Don't be, you were just being nice and i snapped. Here" she said, smiling a litlle as she gave her the wire. "Put your music on."

I was as surprised as Laura was. She grabbed it, smiling sweetly. "Thanks. I promise no Taylor Swift."

Carmilla snorted and nodded. "I was kiding. I actually listen to her, Nicole loves her songs."

I smiled, surprised. I didn't take Nicole for the kind of girl who listen to Taylor Swift. I lifted my eyes to look at her and smirked. "Taylor Swift uh ?"

"Shut up" she replied amused. "Her songs are catchy, that's all."

"Mmh mmh." She was pouting now and i just wanted to kiss it away. "I like her too, don't worry."

"Oh she knows" spoke Carmilla, smirking now. "It was actually your fault if she has her tshirt all wet last night. She saw you danced and sang Shake It Off and she just spilled her water on her."

We all laughed, except from Nicole who was pouting even more, a deep shade of red now covering her cute face. I brushed her cheek with the back of my hand, scrunching my nose. "You know you're really cute right now ?"

She looked at me, her pout switching for a grin. "Can i have a kiss then ?" she asked with childish voice.

I chuckled and nodded deposing a light kiss on her nose. Yes i was craving to kiss her but i wanted to made her wait a little. And i was secretly wishing she would be the one to make the first move.

"Hey Laura, can i have a kiss too ?" asked Carm, making fun of us. I was seeing her smirking through the rear-view mirror.

I laughed with Nicole and watched Laura eyeing her amused. I was curious to see if she was really going to do it or not.

Everything took place suddenly in a slow motion. As Laura leaned toward Carm's cheek, her lips ready to give her a kiss, this one turned her head saying something but soon became quiet as her mouth was on Laura's. They shared a brief kiss but enough to surprised them both, causing Carmilla to loose the car's trajectory on the road. We all screamed, Nicole quickly leaning forward to grab the wheel but Carmilla was already on it, stopping the car right away.

I put a hand on my heart, petrified. Nicole quickly looked at me, worry all over her face. "Are you ok ?!" She cupped my face in her head and looked at me concerned.

"Y-yes don't worry, i'm just shocked" i replied, gently putting my hands on her wrists. "Are you ?"

"Yes" she blinked, releasing a deep breath. "Are you guys ok ?" she turned to our friends, taking me in her arms in protective way. I looked at them too, resting my head in Nicole's neck.

"Why did you kiss me ?!" asked Laura furious. "You're nearly kill us !"

"YOU kissed me Laura !" retorqued Carmilla, angry too. "I was going to say something and you shut me with a kiss !"

"What ?! I was just going to kiss you on the cheek idiot !"

"Don't call me an idiot !" The dark hair girl, took off her seatbelt and get out of the car, fuming. "If i wanted to kiss you i'd never do it while i'm driving !" she exclaimed as she walked away from the car.

"Carm !" called Nicole, opening her door and stepping out. "Wait here" she said to us before joining her friend.

I watched Laura who was looking at her hands, fear in her eyes. "Hey sweety" i said, taking her in my arms. "It's ok, we're alive and she's just angry, she's gonna calm down."

"I have to talk to her" she sighed and leaned back. "I'm coming back" she informed me, before disapearing too.

I blew up some air before going outside, looking around. The air was warm but sticky and as i looked to the sky, i grimaced noticing dark clouds filling it. We have still 6 hours before arriving to my grandparent's house and i didn't was thrilled about driving under the rain. I stayed here, looking at the sky when i suddenly felt two arms encircling my waist and a mouth dropping a light kiss behind my ear. I smiled, closing my eyes as i leaned into Nicole.

"Are they ok ?" i asked her, shivers covering my skin now her lips were attacking behind my neck.

She hummed and searched for my fingers. "I gave them some privacy. I think they're especially shocked about the kiss."

"I tried to talk about it with Laura but she just wanted to go after Carmilla."

"Well, it was an accident after all. I hope they're not gonna be weird about it."

I nodded and turned in her arms, wrapping mine around her neck. She smiled and brushed her nose against mine making my knees all weak. She brushed them again, her lips now ghosting over mine. I swallowed, closing my eyes. I wanted her so much, it was really scary.

"And if we were kissing by accident too, would you panicked ?" she asked, her breath tickling my lips.

"I don't know" i inhaled, playing with some hair behind her neck. "What do you qualify by accident ?"

"Well..." she started, running her hands on my back under my top. "You know j-"

"Sorry to interrupt your make out-session" apologized Laura who was now standing near us with Carmilla, much calmer. "But we need to go back on the road, Kirsh just called and asked where we were."

"Yeah and you're sweetness is a bit disgusting to be honest" Carm added, frowning. "Anyway, Haught you're driving i'm gonna take a nap."

She went back to the car with Laura by her side. It was my turn to pout, realizing we have to go on the front now Nicole has to drive. No more cuddle.

"Don't worry, you can always pick the songs" she said as she kissed me on the fronthead, stepping back then. "Come on."

  
___________________

  
After one lunch break, four bathroom stops and three arguments between Laura and Carmilla we finally arrived at my grandparent's house, exhausted. We unloaded the cars in a speed way, trying to avoid being completely wet by the pouring rain. Once everyone was safe in the living room we decided to set our things in our respective rooms. It was a big victorian house which belonged to my family for a long time now. There were enough room to welcome everyone but we still had needed to share some rooms. The boys were once again together as Perry shared hers with Laf and Danny. Yes... Laura was still mad at Danny and she wanted to take some distance so she find herself in a room with Rosita and me. And finally, Carmilla was in the same room as Nicole, well for now.

"So what happened during the ride ?!" asked Rosita, excited. "And i want all the dirty details."

Laura and I laughed, putting our clothes in the dressing. "Well, you know we just cuddled" i started, briefly closing my eyes. "And maybe we get a little carried away" i confessed, looking at my friends, blushing.

"What do you mean 'carried away' ?" asked Laura, frowning now. Yeah right, maybe it was not such a good idea to tell her i was touching Nicole when she was arguing with Carmilla.

"Come on spill it !" laughed Rosita, putting her suitcase under the bed.

"Well, i may have touched her chest" i blurted out, turning red. I grinned at Laura, sheepishly. "I'm sorry but i really couldn't keep my hand away. I just started on the stomach but then i wanted to go higher you know and well it was hard to stop. But we didn't kiss though !" i rambled, nervously.

Rosita looked at me amused but impressed. Laura though, squinted her eyes, pensive. "Let me get this straight. You were fooling around behind us and we didn't even noticed ?"

I shook my head, laughing along with Rosita. "Nope, but it was just after your fight with Carmilla. You know the one just before the kiss" i quickly stopped, slapping my hand against my mouth. Shit, i was not supposed to talk about it. Laura was gonna to kill me. "Shit i'm so sorry Laura !"

Rosita gasped, looking at our friend taken aback. "Wait !" she threw a hand in the air, before her. "You and the goddess kissed ?"

"It was an accident, i swear !" explained Laura, completely panicked. "I was going to kiss her on the cheek but she turned her head not noticing and we just kissed."

I grimaced, feeling so bad for Laura right now. "But it was just a peck, and it just last like two seconds" i added.

"Did you like it ?" suddenly smirked Rosita, sitting back on the bed. "And be honest, it's just us."

I took a sit next to her, looking at Laura. I was curious about it too but i didn't have time yet to ask her what she exactly felt. She groaned and went between us, laying down on the bed with a huff.

"I don't know, i mean it was just two seconds you know ? But at the same time, i wanted it to last longer and i want to do it again but properly this time."

I grinned as i laid down next to her. I had to talk about this with Nicole, and maybe tried to set up something.

"But she just annoyed me so much at the same time" she added, groaning. "She's always saying something to work me up, and i know she does it on purpose but i can't help but to get frustrated."

Rosita looked at her, smiling sweetly. "Honey she does it because she likes you, even a blind man would sense that."

I nodded, playing with Laura's hair. "Yeah she's true. And it's really easy to feel the attraction between you two."

"You can talk" she snorted, staring at me teasingly. "You and Nicole are constantly undressing each other with your eyes. I'm surprised you didn't kiss yet. I thought you did when you were next to the car."

"Well, we could have kissed if you didn't had interrupt us" i replied, smiling sarcastically.

She and Rosita gasped before falling in small giggles. I looked at them, trying to seem annoyed but i couldn't when i was seeing them laughing like that. I didn't know what i would do without them.

"It's not really funny ! I'm so aroused everytime i'm with her, i'm feeling like a horny boy it's awful" i confessed, pouting like a child.

"If i were in your place, i probably feel the same" started Rosita, standing up smiling. "She's really hot."

I looked at her not really pleased, feeling a sudden wave of jealousy. I knew she was kidding but it bothered me anyway. "Ttt ttt ttt you stay far, far away from her."

She laughed and nodded, getting a towel. "Don't worry honey, she's hot yes but not my type. And she's into you anyway. I'm going to take a shower, see ya."

I watched her leave through the door, wishing to see Nicole appear with her perfect face and beautiful smile. It was new for me to be so attracted to someone i just met and it was really scary. She was making me laugh like no one else, giving me butterflies everytime she was smiling. We've got a lot of free time to get to know each other in the car and i had been pleased to discover she was really clever and smart, and a bit nerd too. She loved Doctor Who, for Laura's delight. They spent about one hour talking about this show, for Carmilla and I's big regrets. But it was cute to see her getting excited exactly like Laura when they were arguing about the characters. I learned she was the captain of the High School basketball team and she achieved to drag Carmilla at every match. Carm just rolled her eyes and replied she was just coming to see the cheerleaders. I choose to reveal i was the head cheerleader of my High School, earning me a long stare from Nicole. The smile and wink which followed gave me the hint she was not thinking about something really innoncent here. What made me all over again, really hot.

Anyway, it looked like she was a real good person. She was not just pretty and confident, she seemed to had a great personnality and a big heart too. I observed too, she and Carmilla were really close but in a different way of Laura, Rosita and I. And when Laura asked if they were friends for a long time now, they glanced at each other and nodded, smirking. It was strange and i decided i was gonna ask her when i had the chance to do so.

I felt Laura standing up, running her hands on her shirt. "I'm gonna see if they're well setled in. Are you coming ?" she asked me, smiling a little.

I laughed and nodded, getting up. "Of course, i'm coming. I don't know why you even ask."

I took her hand and dragged her with me upstairs, to the girl's room. It was the only bedroom on the second floor, all the others were on the first floor. It was smaller, with just one bed actually but they didn't seem to be bothered by it when i told them. Ah we reached the last steps, we came to a stop when we heard Laura's name from Nicole's mouth.

"What are you gonna do with Laura ?"

We looked at each other with wide eyes, swallowing. I knew it was bad to eavesdrop but i didn't really care here, we could actually know what Carmilla was feeling about my friend. I put a finger on her mouth, ordering her through my eyes to keep her mouth shut. She quickly nodded and followed me in a place, where i knew we couldn't be seen by them.

"Honestly i don't know" replied Carmilla, sounding lost. "I like her, she's funny and really cute. And i love to annoy her" she added, with a small chuckle.

I glanced at Laura who was staring blank at the floor with a small smile in the corner of her mouth. I smiled and kissed her on the temple, happy to hear Carm sharing Laura's feelings.

"But ?" asked Nicole, her voice closer to us now. I quickly looked at the room to see her standing near the door, her back to us. She was wearing some tight jeans now, making her ass even more attractive.

I heard Carmilla sighed. "I don't know, i'm so lost. I mean, i want to spend time with her and yeah, i like her but i don't want to hurt her. We're just here for a few days and usually i woudn't give a shit but here, i care about her."

I turned my gaze to Laura who was now frowning, confused. "She really thinks she's gonna hurt me ?" she whispered.

I blinked and shrugged a little. "It sounds like it."

"What happened to not thinking ahead and just enjoying each day like the last one ?" suddenly asked Nicole, a glimpse of a smile in her voice.

Nobody talked for a short moment. It was something we didn't speak about together, the thing happening between us, but i was glad to hear her say that. We were on the same page here, just choosing to live each day without thinking about the next one.

"I think you're right" finally sighed Carmilla. "Fine, i'm gonna give it a try and see what happened."

I quietly squealed and clapped in my hand turning to Laura. She was smiling timidly, neeping at her lips with bright eyes. She was so trying not to scream of joy right now. I laughed and stood up, taking her hand. "Come on" i murmured, before making some noise on purpose to announce our presence.

Nicole immediately turned, smiling right away when her eyes fell on me. Ok breathe. "Hey" she greeted me, stepping back to let us entry in the room. "What brings you here ?"

Laura and I briefly smirked at each other, before shrugging. Laura walked by the bed, where Carmilla was laid down her arms and legs spread on the mattress. She gently pushed her legs to take a sit, earning a teasing groan from the girl. Laura giggled and continued to push Carmilla who was now laughing, gently moving her feet against Laura. Kids, that what they were.

"Cupcake, stop or you're gonna regret it."

"I'm not afraid of you" replied Laura, laughing heartedly. She managed to grab both of the girl's feet, locking them firmly in her hands.

"Ok you're much stronger than i thought" remarked Carmilla, laughing and squirming on the bed. "Haught come help me !"

Nicole who was laughing too, shook her head as she went to sit on the old chair in the corner of the room. "Nope, it's your battle Karnstein." She turned her gaze at me and grinned, asking me to join her with a small movement of her head. I obviously did it, taking place on her. I slid my arms around her neck, sitting with both of my legs hanging on the other side. I brushed my nose against her jaw, before dropping a kiss on her cheek. I felt her smile, her arm wrapping around my waist. We didn't say a word as we looked at our friends, still laughing and playing.

"Give my socks back !" shouted Carm still laughing hard, as Laura was throwing them away.

"Too late" she laughed but soon yelped when Carm sraightened and pulled Laura with her on the bed. She swiftly turned them over, my friend now under her. There laughs slowlly faded away as they were staring at each other, without a word but all smile.

Nicole moved a little, her lips grazing against my ears. "I think they're gonna kiss" she murmured, toying with the hem of my top.

I was not so sure about it. Yes, it seemed like it but i knew Laura would never kissed her if we were in the same place as them. "Not yet" i replied, not leaving my eyes from them.

"What do we bet ?"

"Do you always have to bet ?" i asked her, amused. Carm and Laura were whispering something to each other. I squinted my eyes, trying to read on their lips. But turned out i was not really good at it.

Nicole nodded and had probably looked at me because she started to laugh. "What are you doing ?"

"Shhhh" i said, putting my hand on her mouth to quiet her. She was still laughing against my hand but not saying a word anymore. Laura and Carm were still whispering, really close. I was pretty sure they would kiss if it weren't for me and Nicole, so i took a decision. I quickly jumped off Nicole but took her hand and swiftly leave without a word, not wanting to ruin everything. Once outside, the door soflty closed, i turned at Nicole who was staring at me happy.

"What ? They needed privacy" i declared, smiling proud of me. "Would you like some people to look at us if we were about to kiss for the first time ?"

"No" she shook her head, moving forward, blocking me between the wall and her body. Her hands dropped on my hips, her thumbs softlly caressing the skin uncovered by my top. I deeply inhaled, putting my arms again around her neck. "If we were about to kiss i would like to be alone with you" she whispered, smiling. "Cause i could do everything i would like to" she continued, her lips on my jaw. I whimpered, tightening my grip around her neck. "Like that for example" she declared, going up near my ear now. I seriously couldn't breathe anymore, she was dangerously close to my weak spot and my body was on fire. I felt her hand dropping on my thigh in a caress and i suddenly gasped when she gently lifted it against her hip. Her other hand came on my cheek, gently brushing it with her fingers. She leaned barely away, enough to found my eyes which were probably displaying all my desires. She softly laughed and grazed my bottom lip with her thumb, her eyes full of lust too. We looked at each other, with not a single word, just our bodies pressed one against the other. I was ready to begging her to kiss me when she finally closed the gap between our lips. Of course her kisses were perfect and tender, i didn't know what else to expect. I moaned as her teeth, gently grabbed my bottom one leaving me breathless. She was so gentle and confident at the same time, i couldn't think anymore.

I didn't exactly know how long we kissed, against this wall in the hallway but eventually we slowlly came to a stop. She leaned away, but not too far, with a bright smile. I swallowed and let my head fall on the wall behind me, speechless. I was still blown away by our first kiss and this gorgeous woman in front of me. Both of her hands cupped my cheeks as she looked at me.

"Are you ok ?" she asked me, concern in her voice.

I laughed and eagerly nodded. "Yeah, don't worry." To be honest, i was just flying right now.

She smiled, reassured and kiss me on the nose. She stepped back, this time enough to release me completely. "Come on, let's go downstairs" she said, reaching for my hand and leading us to the stairs.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any thoughts ? Hope you enjoyed :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok i wasn't planning to post it today but you're all awesome so... :)  
> Thanks for all the comments, kudos, bookmarks and just for reading and liking my story, it means a lot !
> 
> So i have to warn you, there is some smut... but light one ! Just to tease you, you know :p 
> 
> Anyway, this is from Nicole POV. Enjoy :)

It's been two days now we were in Waverly's house and except for the tension between Carm and Danny, everything was great. I was getting along with everyone, enjoying each conversation we were sharing. Jeremy, Rosita, JP and Laf (who i discovered was non-binary) were huge nerds, always trying new experiments. They actually set fire in the kitchen on the first night here, wanted to confirm one of their theory. Wave was not really surprised when she noticed the wall recovered in black, letting me guess it was something usual. Perry had OCD, always cleaning after everyone but she was actually fun and the best in boardgame. I didn't really get along with Danny though, but it was not really a surprise. She was bossy, overprotecting and well, she was hating my best friend so... Talking about my best friend, she and Laura were really close now, spending all of their time together. Though, their relationship was still confusing and secret. We didn't even know if they had kissed or no in the bedroom. But i never saw Carmilla this happy so i didn't want to push her to telling me things, she would do eventually.

"You know, i'm impressed. You're really good" exclaimed Kirsh, with his goofy smile and the ball in his hands.

This man was something else. He was often akward but he was actually a great guy, always happy and caring. Of the three boys, he was actually the one i was spending most of the time with. Maybe because he loved sports and was playing basketball like me.

"I'm the catpain of my team, of course i'm good" i replied, smiling. I quickly came to him, stealing the ball and easily dribbling. "It's not because i like you that i'm not gonna kick your ass" i added, wincking.

He laughed and walked to the bench, taking his bottle. "I'm flattered but i have a girlfriend you know."

I frowned and looked at him amused. He was serious what made me laughing even more. "I know don't worry, i have my eyes on someone else anyway" i informed him, shooting.

He smirked and nodded, wiggling his eyebrows. "Carm-sexy uh ?" I stopped and looked at him, really confused right now. Ok Wave and I tried to be discreet but it was not really hard to guess something was going on between us. But apparently not for everyone.

"No, not really" i said, chuckling. "She's my best friend you know that ?"

He nodded and shrugged. "Yeah i know but she's hot and you're always with her so i thought, you know."

"Yeah i get it but no, i'm not into her." I joined him, reaching for my bottle too. It was really hot outside and even if i was just in a basketball short and a sport bra, i was sweating like hell. "Anyway why your girlfriend is not here with us ?"

"She couldn't come" he sighed and sat on the table. "Her parents are not really ok with her being with a guy like me."

I looked at him and frowned. "Why ?" i asked curious. He was a sweet guy and handsome, if you were into guys of course.

"I'm too dumb to date their girl" he declared, sadly. He sighed and stood up, taking back the ball. "They say i'm stupid and she's loosing her time with me."

Ok, rude. "Seriously ?" i said, really pissed all of sudden. "You're not stupid at all, you're actually the nicest man i ever met. Her daughter is lucky to have someone like you" i declared, truthfully.

He looked at me blushing but grinned a little. "Thanks Haught-stuff."

"No" i shook immediately my head, laughing. "If you don't want to have you ass kicked you better stop with 'Carm-sexy' and 'Haught-stuff'" i advised him.

He laughed and nodded playing with the ball. "You're cool you know, you and Carmilla. I'm happy you got here with us."

I smiled and joined him on the court ready to teach him a lesson.

 

_________________________

 

When we get back from our little basketball session, everyone was chilling by the pool with different occupations. Jeremy, JP, Danny, Perry and Laf were in the pool playing some game. Rosita, Carm and Laura were laying down on towels. Carm was with her sunglasses on but i was almost sure she was sleeping as Rosi and Laura were reading. I frowned when i didn't see Waverly though. I looked around and made my way to the house, entering by the kitchen door. And here she was, making a mess in the kitchen probably trying to do some smoothie by the fruits all over the counter.

I laughed, quietly leaning on the frame door. She was in her yellow bikini (which was not really hiding something if you'd want my opinion) swaying her hips. I swallowed, my eyes following every movements. We dind't have sex yet, wanting to enjoy this little game of seduction between us. And to be honest, it was not really easy to have some private time with 8 people around us in the same house. So yeah, i was horny like hell even more now we were constantly teasing each other.

" _So baby, come light me up and maybe I'll let you on it_ " she softly sang, surprising me by her actual talent. I never really heard her sing but it was becoming one of my favorite thing right now. " _A little bit dangerous, but baby, that's how I want it_ " she continued, dancing so sensually. " _A little less conversation, and a little more touch my body. Cause I’m so into you, into you, into you_ " she finished, smiling dreamily still cutting some fruits.

"Wow" i suddenly breathed, not really able to think anymore. She jumped, dropping the knife on the floor.

"Shit !" she sweared, posing her hand on her chest. "You scared me idiot."

I laughed and walked to her, taking her in my arms. "I'm sorry" i said, kissing her softly. I felt her smile into the kiss as she rested her hands on my cheeks.

"I missed you" she whispered on my lips, gently caressing my jaw.

I grinned and turned my face to kiss her fingers. She smiled and looked at me, lovingly. "I missed you too" i confessed, bringing her closer. "What are you doing ?" I asked, putting my head in her neck covering her with light kisses.

She squealed and wrapped her arms and legs around me as i raised her from the ground, carrying her now. "I wanted to make some smoothie" she started, laughing as i was tickling her with my nose. "But i have other ideas now you're back."

I smiled and arched an eyebrow. "What do you have in minds Miss Earp ?"

She scrunched her nose and kissed me, longingly. "Well i was thinking we could take a nap, just the two of us" she proposed, kissing me again. "Far, far away from everyone with a closed door" she added, now dropping her mouth in my neck.

I shivered, realizing she wanted to be alone with me in a room. I swallowed as i became a bit nervous. Of course i wanted it, more than anything, but i didn't want to rush things with her. I softly put her down on the island, staying between her legs. I softly grabbed her chin, forcing her to look at me.

"Are you sure this is what you want ?" i asked her, serious.

She swallowed and nodded shyly. "I want you Nicole. And i don't want to overthinking things, ok ?" I blinked and kissed her softly.

She was right, no need to be anxious. This was the deal from the start, just enjoying each other. And we didn't have to sleep together now, we could just fool around. I took a step back and wincked at her, kissing her hand.

"Follow me" she said, rushing to the stairs. She was holding my hand, dragging me with her on the second floor where Carm and I were sleeping. We were almost running in the stairs, giggling like two children ready to do something stupid. Honestly i was still nervous but hearing her laughing so carefree, was something comforting.

"Wait" i suddenly spoke as i spinned her around, pressing her againt the wall. She frowned amused but soon giggled against my lips when i went to kiss her. We were laughing, trying to kiss at the same time. One of her hand was in my hair, when the other was on my lower back pressing me against her. Mine were on her ass now, gently squeezing it as things became more heated.

"Bed now" she instructed, swallowing. I nodded and resumed our walk, stealing a few kisses when i could. When we finally reached the room, i froze remembering i was still in my workout clothes, wet and probably smelling sweat right now.

"We can't Wave" i blurted out. There was no way i had sex with her, when i was covered by sweat and smelling bad.

She lifted her eyebrows surprised. "Why ?" She looked ready desperate righ now.

"I can't while i'm all sweaty. I need to take a shower" i pouted, in a small voice.

She suddenly laughed and shook her head, taking my hand. "I don't really care if you're sweating right now" she declared, her eyes still full of desire.

"I do care Wave" i sighed, kissing the palm of her hand. "But maybe we could shower together or take a bath" i suggested not really sure about it. I loved to but it was something really intimate, even if we were  
probably about to have sex just a few seconds ago.

She inhaled and smiled a little. "Yeah we could do that." I looked at her surprised but quickly kissed her before walking to the bathroom.

"Shower or bath ?" i asked as i opened the door, letting her entry. She smirked and went to the bathtub without saying a word, just opening the stream. "I take that for a bath" i chuckled, closing the door with my foot. We were facing each other now, the atmosphere switching from exciting to timid. I was aware it was the first time she was going to be so intimate with a woman and i had to take the lead, to reassure her.

She smiled, shylly as i came to her. I gently put my hands on her hips, brushing my nose against her. "Relax" i whispered before kissing her, tenderly. We kissed a little, our hands exploring each other again but not rushing things. Eventually we get rid of each other clothes and i had really hard time to find my breath again when i saw her naked body in front of me. She was pure perfection.

"You're so beautiful" i breathed, running my fingers along her breast and collar bone. She swallowed, closing her eyes. I smiled affectionately and pecked her on the nose. "Come on" i whispered, leading her to the tub. I went the first in it and then gave her my hand. She carefully climb in it, taking place on the other side facing me. We stared at each other for a moment when she finally smirked, playfulness filling her eyes.

"I never thought you would care to be clean to have sex" she giggled, coming to her knees and slowlly crawling between my legs. I swallowed when she straddled me, her legs wrapping around my hips. Our breast were against each other, pressing, as her hands took refuge behind my neck.

She was gonna be the death of me. I inhaled and rest my head against hers. "There are so much things you don't know about me yet" i answered, my nails gently scratching down her back.

She quietly moaned, taking her lips between her teeth as she stared right through me. Well, if i wasn't sure yet to have the most sexy woman on earth on my laps, i was now. My hands took place on her ass, pulling her against me, causing our center to barely brush. She whimpered, her trembling lips now against mine. Her nails digged in my skin when i repeated the gesture, further.

"Shit" she exhaled, tightening her grip. We were shaking now from pleasure as i tried to impose a steady rythm, our centers pushing against each other. I brought my lips to her neck, then her collarbone to finally land on her breast. She sweared again as i took care of each nipples, her breath against my ear now she was hugging me.

The rythm of our hips soon increased as we kissed each other passionately. Our hands were caressing every part of our body, except the one we needed the most. This time, it was just about discovering each other body without getting too far away. I wanted to take our time. And anyway, it was already feeling really, really good.

I suddenly heard her moaned loud as her hands burried in my hair pulling me even more against her. She was shaking but i didn't really know if it was from pleasure or happiness as she laughed. "Oh my God" she exclaimed, looking at me full of joy.

"Good uh ?" i asked, smug yes, but smiling sweetly. "And i didn't use my fingers yet."

She smashed her hand against my shoulder amused and took my face in her hands. "Would you shut up and kiss me, please ?" she asked what i kindly accepted.

  
_______________________

 

After a long make out session we decided to finally got out of the bath, which turned cold by the way, and to come back with our friends outside. We spent the rest of the afternoon playing games, sleeping and planning our evening. Turned out we all agreed, for once, to go out in the city. Eating out and dancing, that was the plan.

"Can i ask you something ?" asked Carmilla as we were preparing for the evening. We were still in our underwears in the bathroom (yes just next to the bathtub i shared with Waves just a few hours ago) trying to make our hair and makeup.

I looked at her and nodded, curious. "Of course, go on."

"I need the room tonight."

I turned to her, closing my mascara and smirking. Oh yeah, i was so smirking at her right now. "Well, well, well" i started, lifting my eyebrows. "And can i know why you need to chase me from the room ?"

She rolled her eyes and groaned, putting some red lipstick on. "You know why. I want to be alone with Laura and this is the only way" she replied, looking at me through the mirror. "And don't make an affair of it please" she added, sighing.

"I just want to know if you two are a thing or not that's all" i declared, turning to the mirror to finish my makeup.

"We kissed yes and we could already have sex if her annoying friends were not around everytime."

I laughed and nodded, knowing the feeling. "Tell me about it ! So how is it ?"

"What ?"

"Things with Laura. Come on share a little" i insisted a bit. I want some details to share with Wave.

She sighed and shrugged. "Things are good, really good. I'm so whipped it's actually disgusting" she admitted, staring blankly at the sink.

I snorted and lightly pushed her. "I know, it's what i tell myself when you're with her. But it's nice to see you this way, even when we were together you weren't like that" i said, teasingly. And it was true. When we were in love and it was great yes, but she was not so smiley and happy.

"Don't be jealous, you're still my number one" she chuckled, slapping my ass. "So can i have the bedroom tonight ? I'm sure you'd be happy to sleep with Waverly."

"You have no idea" i smiled, putting the top of my hair back. "You can have it, don't worry."

"Thanks" she smiled back, running a hand in her wet hair. "I don't know what to do with them" she groaned, trying different hairstyle.

I turned to her, my hair and make up finally finished. I slapped her hands away and came in front of her, our body almost touching. "Let me see" i said as i run my fingers in her raven locks. She rolled her eyes as she put her hands on my waist, tickling me. "Stop it" i laughed, trying to escape from her fingers.

"Fine" she sighed amused, her hands still on my hips. I was about to ask her to give me a pin when i suddenly heard someone cleared their throat. I frowned glancing at the door to discover Waverly with a blank face.

"Um sorry, i didn't want to interrupt anything" she said, moving her hand between Carm and I.

I frowned and smiled, shaking my head. "You didn't" i informed her, stepping back from Carm. "I was just trying to do her hair."

She slightly nodded, looking at Carm's body and mine. "Yeah i can see that" she replied, a little bitter.

Carmilla grimaced as she took her stuff. "Well i'm gonna get dress" she told us, quickly disappearing.

I sighed and looked at Waverly who was now glaring, her eyes darkened. "You're awfully touchy you know" she remarked, crossing her arms.

"She's my best friend, of course we're close" i replied, gathering my make up.

"Laura and Rosita are my friends, and i'm not hugging them when i'm barely clothed" she retorqued, angrily.

I smiled a little finding her scene very cute actually. She was jealous of Carm while i had only eyes for her since we met. I needed to reassure her. "Nothing happened between us in age" i said, immediately regretting it. It was definitely not the right thing to say right now. Well done Nicole.

She stared at me, confused. "In age ?" she repeated, but then she turned furious. "Because something already happened between you two ?!"

Well, it was too late to deny it now. "Yes" i admitted, in a small voice. "We dated a few months".

"When ?" she firmly asked, swallowing.

"Three or four years ago, during our freshman year."

"Did you love her ?" I frowned perplexed about all these questions. Why did she care as much ?

"Yes of course i did. And i still do but not this way. We tried and we realized it didn't work out" i explained, annoyed. "Wave come on" i said, reaching for her hand. She didn't let me grab it though, taking a step back.

I looked at her confused, she was acting like i betrayed her.

"We're leaving in 20 minutes" she said, looking at me still angry. "Go get dress with Carmilla, i'm sure she would love to help you" she added, harshly.

I watched her leave, feeling bad. I was not really understanding why she was so mad and jealous but i was feeling guilty. I sighed and shook my head sadly, i needed to make things good again.

 

______________________

 

As i predicted, Waverly didn't tell me a word during the evening. I really tried to talked to her but everytime she was managing to escape. She was avoiding me, and i was getting frustrated. We were in a club now, everyone dancing except me.

"Ok you're depressing me" sighed Carmilla, taking a sit next to me two drinks in her hands. "Go talk to her."

I grabbed one of the glass, shaking my head, annoyed. "I tried and she obviously doesn't want to talk to me" i said, drinking but quickly grimacing. "What is it ?!"

"A Cosmo."

"Ew i hate vodka" i quickly told her, reposing the drink. She smirked and shrugged taking a sip from her drink.

"I now but it's not for you actually. It's for Laura" she replied, looking at me amused. "But here, you can drink mine it's whisky."

"Thanks" i said as i took her glass, taking a sip and smiling a litlle. "Much better" i sighed, leaning in my seat.

I looked around, my eyes falling on our friends forming a little group on the dance floor. Everyone was laughing and dancing like drunk people, what they were. I saw Laura slowlly approaching, just a little tipsy.

"Hey" she greeted us, sitting on Carmilla's laps, her arms around her neck. She kissed her on the cheek making Carm grinned. She was trying to hide it, but i was too close to not notice it.

"Hi Cupcake" she replied, her hand on her waist. "Are you enjoying yourself ?"

"Mmh very much, thank you" she smiled, taking some of Carmilla's hair between her fingers. "Why are you here, come dance with us" she said, looking at both of us.

"Well I don't dance and i keep company to this one who is broody because your friend doesn't want to talk to her anymore."

Laura frowned and glanced at me, confused. "What did you do exactly ?" she asked. "Because she doesn't seem well tonight and i tried to ask her but she doesn't want to tell me."

"Nothing, she just discovered something she didn't like" i replied, shrugging. I couldn't tell her about Carm and I and taking the risk to ruin things for my friend too.

"And what is it ?" she pushed, taking her drink.

I glanced at Carmilla who was looking at Laura, thoughtfull. "She just saw Nicole and I in the bathroom with just our underwears on and she thought we were fooling around" she started, playing with Laura's hair. "And then Nicole told her we didn't have sex in age." I heard Laura gasped but Carmilla continued. "Because yes we were together in our freshman year" she added. "And anyway, Waverly didn't like this confession and just ignore her now" she concluded, eyeing Laura with a nervous smile.

She looked at us with big eyes, suddenly slaming her hand on the table. "I knew it !" she exclaimed, exciting. "I was so sure you too already had sex."

Well it went better than with Wave. I smiled a little but not really happy right now, even if she was beaming proud of her. Carmilla though was laughing, looking at her affectionately.

"Well done Cupcake. How did you guess ?"

"Well you're like really close and touchy" she started, straightening. "What you're not except for her and me. So i thought you already had sex or that you were into her what i'm relieved you're not anymore" she finished, smiling. She kissed Carmilla on the cheek, but my friend seemed to have other idea when she quickly turned her head, Laura's lips on hers now. The blonde girl laughed but didn't pull away, deepening the kiss. Carm smiled and brought her hand on her cheek, gently brushing it with her fingers.

I realized i was staring at the couple kissing so i quickly turned my gaze away, falling unfortunately on Waverly. Yes unfortunately because she was dancing with a guy, way too close to be just friendly. I locked my jaw and swiftly stood up, really pissed right now. What was she doing ?

I leaved our table and walked to her, making my way through the crowd. I softly but firmly grabbed her arm, spinning her around to face me. "What are you doing ?!" i shouted so she could here above the music.

She looked at me surprised and took back her arm, apparently angry too. "I'm dancing !" The man she was dancing with put an arm around her, looking at me with a stupid grin.

"Does she bother you ?" he asked Waverly, trying to sound impressive. I snorted and shook my head.

"No it's ok" replied Wave, trying to get away from his grip. She quickly managed but the guy stayed here, glaring at me.

"What ?" i snapped, really annoyed. I know i was overeacting here but i couldn't control myself, not here seeing his hands on her. Waverly must sensed the tension because she took my hand and dragged me away, in a corner.

"Can you explain to me what happened here ?!" she asked me, crossing her arms.

"I lost it ok ?! He has his hands all over you and i couldn't stay away ok ?" i replied, now feeling embarassed by my behavior. It was far from the way i wanted her to see me.

"Now you know how it feel to see me touching someone else" she stated, bitter. She was staring at me, really mad but at the same time a bit sad.

So it was revenge for Carm and I, of course. I should have thought about it.

"Nothing is happening between Carm and I Waverly, i swear" i softly repeated, feeling tired. "I only want you, don't you see that ?" i finally said.

She looked at me taken aback, all anger disappearing. She uncrossed her arms and bowed her head. I frowned and took a step to her, swallowing. I didn't want her to be sad or mad anymore. I slid a finger under her chin, softly moving it up to let me stare at her. "I'm sorry" she whispered, avoiding my eyes.

I smiled a little and gently put my head against her. "I'm sorry too" i whispered back, brushing our nose together. "And i'm telling the truth when i say i have only eyes for you."

She pouted in the way i was loving so much. "You better" she warned me, her hands now on my neck, playing with my hair. She briefly looked around before kissing me, my arms instantly bringing her closer.

"Did you know we were sharing a bed tonight ?" i asked her, my hands gently caressing her back.

She nodded, neeping at her lip. "Yes i do. And i know Rosita is really drunk right now, so she's probably gonna passed out."

"Mmh" i replied, kissing her again. "I don't want to brag but i saw Carm and Laura kissing."

She leaned away, looking at me with wide eyes. "Seriously ?!" I chuckled and nodded my head, gazing to our table which was empty now.

"And they're not here anymore" i laughed, wingling my eyebrows. She turned to look around and finally smiled, wickedly.

"Well, we could go back to the house too."

I didn't think twice.

  
_________________________

 

It was not too late when we arrived at the house, just around midnight. The night was still warm from the day and the sky was filled with stars, encouraging us to have a midnight swim. We were the only one back to the house, well except from Laura and Carm but we thought they may be really occupied by now.

"What are you thinking about ?" asked Waverly, running her fingers in my wet hair. We were now in the pool, my back agaisnt the wall where my feet were still touching and my arms around her waist.

"Just Carm and Laura."

She giggled and dropped a light kiss on my lips. "I'm naked against you and you think about them ?"

I returned her kiss, tightening my embrace. "It's just i'm glad for them. Carm looks really happy and after the year she had, this is what she deserved" i sighed, burrying my head in her neck.

"What happened ?" she inquired as she deposed light warm kisses along my hairline.

I didn't know if it was really my place to told Carm's story but now i started, i was pretty sure Wave wouldn't let me stay silent.

"Well Carm is adopted but last fall, her real mother found her" i explained, moving my head up to see her. "And it was not something she was ready for" i confessed feeling bad for my friend. I was still remembering the day she came to my house in tears, telling me her mother was back. It was really heartbreaking to see her so lost and insecure.

"It must had been hard" she responded, sadly.

I nodded and leaned my head back, against the edge of the pool. "Yes, it was. So i'm glad to see her smile again thanks to Laura."

She looked at me, gently grazing her fingers on my face. "What about you, do you still have your parents ?"

"Yes and they're great" i replied, smiling a little. We were close and i was aware i was lucky to got this kind of bound with them. "I'm actually close to my family. I have a little sister, Aly who is 14 and a big brother, Jamie, who is 24. We're fighting all the time, but they're everything to me."

"I'm sure of it" she acquiesced, scrunching her nose. "I'm sure you're a good daughter and sister like you're a good friend for Carmilla" she added, looking at me a bit ashamed. She had actually appologized a couple more time during our walk to the house, telling me she had just overeacted.

I chuckled and kissed her nose. "I try to be yes, but sometimes i'm not good at it you know."

"Well, it's not always easy."

I stared at her, securing some hair behind her ear. "What about you ? Are you close from your family ?" i inquired, really curious. She was never talking about it and i wanted to know why.

She inhaled, her eyes quickly turning sad. "It's complicated" she whispered, bowing her head.

It was not my intention to make her feel this way at all so i softly pulled her in a hug. "Story for another day, don't worry" i murmured in her ear. She slightly nodded, not breaking our embrace.

"I'll tell you about it, i promess. But tonight i just want to enjoy."

"Ok" i simply replied, kissing her on the head.

I slowlly let us drawn into the water keeping her in my arms. The pool was illuminated by some lights, allowing us to see around. She was looking at me, smiling with some bubbles leaving from her mouth. She was trying to tell me something but i couldn't understand so i just kissed her, passionnately. Well, as much as i could under the water. We came back to the surface, eventually needing some air, her beautiful laugh echoing in the garden. I stared at her, mesmerized. She was so gorgeous when she was laughing like that, her head back and her chest shaking from happiness.

"You're so pretty" i whispered, causing her laugh to slowlly fade. She looked at me, toying with her lips nervously.

"Thanks" she breathed, her thumbs gently removing some drops under my eyes. "D-do you want to go back in the house ?" she suddenly asked.

"Yes, come on" i said, leading us out of the pool. I hurried to take the only towel we brought, immediately wrapping it around her. "Come here, you need to warm up" i instructed her, hugging her against my body with the towel covering her. I gently stroke my hands on her back, blowing some hot air on her shoulder as she was shaking.

"Shit, it's cold" she giggled, her teeth chattering.

I laughed a little, trembling too. "Yeah let's get inside before turning into ice cube."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked it :) the song was Into You by Ariana Grande.
> 
> So i was thinking... i would like to know more about you and just you know, talk with you. So i created a tumblr and if you want to, be free to message me it'd be awesome :)   
> It's https://the-girl-with-a-monkey-tattoo.tumblr.com/
> 
> Next i wanted to know if you'd like a mini preview of the next chapter...
> 
> Let me know, take care :)


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Are you ready for some rollercoaster ? :)

Seven days. It took me only one freaking week to fall for this girl.

"Do you think you can fall in love in just one week ?" i asked to Laura as we were taking our breakfast.

While i had thought i would be the only one awake earlier this morning, i had been happily surprised to find her already in the kitchen making breakfast.

She slowlly frowned as she looked up at me, puzzled. "When you say in love, what do you mean exactly ?"

"You know, love" i shrugged, swallowing. My thoughts immediately went to Nicole and the time we spent together. "Smiling all the time, not being able to keep your hands to yourself, never tired of kissing" i explained, dreamily.

"Butterflies" finished Laura, staring blankly at her hot chocolate. I lifted my eyebrows surprised but soon smiled, nodding.

"Yes, that too."

"Mmh" she groaned, crashing her head on the counter. "Worst. Crush. Ever."

I giggled as i looked at her surprised. "You really think this is just a crush ?"

"Shut up" she swears, moving her head up. "It has to be just a crush, i can't be falling for her."

I sighed and stared at her thoughtful. She was so right, we really shouldn't fall for them but i knew it was a bit too late now. "Do you think they're feeling the same about us ?"

"I don't know, Carm is so hard to read" she complained, pouting. I was not really surprised by that. "And anyway, we just can't fall in love with them Wave, they're leaving in one week."

I swallowed, realizing she was right. Just one more week and this dream summer life would be gone. Feeling the tears coming in my eyes, i deeply inhaled.

"I don't want it to stop" i confessed with a sad voice. I knew i had not really the choice here, but it didn't mean i was pleased by it. "Nobody ever made me feel this way, Laura."

"I know" she sighed, slowlly turning her spoon in her mug. "I never thought i would fall for a sarcastic, smug girl in leather pants calling me 'Cupcake'" she declared, affectionately.

I laughed, taking a piece of pancake with my fork. "She's not like Danny, that's for sure."

"She doesn't want to talk to me anymore" she sighed, looking at me guilty. Yes, Danny finally discovered for her and Carm, and she was not really pleased to learn the news.

"You broke up with her for Carmilla, of course she's mad" i replied, chewing. "But i'm sure she just need time, don't worry."

"I didn't break up for Carmilla" she corrected, shaking her head. I arched an eyebrow, not really convinced. "Ok, maybe she helped me to take a decision" she admitted, rolling her eyes. "But i also ended things with Danny cause i wasn't happy anymore."

"I know i'm just teasing, but i'm glad you're happy now" i said, squeezing her hand. She smiled and shyly took some hair behind her ear.

"Thanks, i can say the same for you and Nicole" she replied, her gaze slowlly dropping on my shirt. She suddenly smirked, propably noticing i was wearing one of Nicole's tshirt.

"What ?" i chuckled, innocently. "I needed something to sleep in and she let me borrow it." She looked at me, her turn now to not buying it. "Ok it smelled like her" i confessed, feeling my cheeks getting hot.

"That's what i thought" she replied, laughing at me but soon she straightened, beaming now. "Hey you" she suddenly greeted. I frowned and turned to see a sleepy Carmilla, entering the kitchen.

"Hey Cupcake" she replied, directly coming in her arms. "Why you're here while you could snuggling with me ?" she asked, smirking.

I smiled, taking a bit of my bacon enjoying the show. No way i was missing that.

"Because i wanted to make you some pancakes." They looked at each other smiling, Laura running her hand in Carm's hair. "Why are you already up anyway ?"

"I was wondering where you were" she answered, leaning for a kiss. "And now i'm gonna persuade you to come back upstairs with me" she announced, her lips still on Laura's.

Laura smiled, slowlly nodding through the kiss. "Go on, persuade me" she declared, getting closer to Carm.

"And that's my cue to leave" i exclaimed, standing up. They were cute yes, but i didn't want to see them ripping each other clothes. They didn't even care to notice me, continuing their activities.

I giggled, grabbed my cup of coffee and went outside. It was only 8 am but the sun was already warm as i sit on the edge of the pool, my legs hanging in the water. I was craving to join Nicole but i wanted to let her sleep. And to be honest, i needed to be alone to think about Nicole and I. I knew it was risky when i accepted this stupid bet but i was so far from guessing she'd made me feel this way. Everything was making me weak, from her gorgeous smile with her dimples to dying for, to her soft brown eyes looking at me like i was unreal. She was often saying cute things to me and the worst, it looked to be sincere. I never laughed so much, never. I was feeling cared, loved, secured and free.

I didn't have thought a single time about Champ and now i was realizing everything was bad in our relationship. He was uncaring, rude and selfish. Of course i was aware of it before meeting Nicole but now i was living all these amazing things, everything felt wrong with him. I took a deep breath. I was going to leave him once i'd go back home, once and for all.

I gazed around, drinking a sip of my coffee when my phone rang. I frowned, grabbing it curious to see who was calling this early. I quickly smiled though when i recognized the number.

"Hey Wy !" i greeted my sister. We didn't talk that much unfortunately but when she was calling, i was always happy to hear her.

"Hey baby girl. How are you ?" I scrunched my nose, loving the way she was still giving me this name even i was grown up now.

"Great ! And you ? How the preps going ?" i asked, excited.

She was going to marry her fiancé, Doc. Well his real name was Henry but everyone was calling him Doc. They met each other in a bar, not really surprising knowing my sister was a big party girl. She was 27 but still acted like a teenager most of the time, but it was a part of her charm. Doc was a great guy and helped her a lot when she became a mess after our sister death, three years ago. She chose to live her grief with whisky and parties but Henry was here to keep an eye of her. Eventually she decided to take back her life and said yes when he proposed to her.

"Awful" she groaned. "I mean i love Doc don't get me wrong but it's fucking exhausting to plan a marriage !"

"I guess but don't worry, in three weeks you'll drink as much as you want."

"You bet i will" she laughed, heartedly. "I ordered a cake with whysky in it by the way. And before you say anything, i don't care if people don't like it it's my wedding."

I laughed, not really surprised about it. "You're right it's yours, you can do anything you want."

"Are you still coming with Laura and Rosita ?"

"Yep. When we'll get back home we'll go shopping for dresses" i informed her, thrilled to bring my friends.

"Cool, but don't be too hot ok ? I don't want to share the spotlight on my wedding's day" she jocked.

"Don't worry, you'll be the prettiest bride i'm sure of it."

"Thanks Wave. Anyway, enough about me ! How's your little vacation ?"

"Amazing" i simply replied, closing my eyes. This was actually the best days of my life.

"I'm happy to hear it baby girl. Listen i need to go but i'll call you soon ok ? I love you and have fun."

"Love you too" i managed to say before hearing her hanging up. I was really impatient to see her in her dress. I didn't have the chance to see it yet but i was sure she would be stunning in it.

  
_______________________________

 

  
"Can you tell me why we decided to play this game ?" asked Carmilla, sounding bored. She was spread in one of the chair, her legs hanging above the armrest.

"Because it's fun and they all want to play at this" replied Nicole, holding me. She was sat against the couch while i was between her legs, burried in her arms.

We all had spent the morning outside but we soon came back to the house when the rain began to pour. We needed to occupy time inside now, why we were now ready to play a game.

"It's not funny, it's a stupid game which always finished badly" she stated, arching an eyebrow. "And you know it."

I frowned, glancing at Nicole who has lost her smile now. She cleared her throat and stared at her, not really pleased. I wanted to ask what it meant but Jeremy didn't let me the chance to.

"Ok so the rules are simple. Kings mean wild action, Queens mean love action, Jacks mean truth and finallly Ases mean alcohol" he whispered, trying to sound dangerous. Everybody started to speak at the same time, some asking details and other wanting to change some rules.

I snorted and shook my head, tightening Nicole's arms around me. I was happy to spend time with my friends, but i really wanted to be alone with her right now. Maybe it was due to the memorie of the three times she made me come today. The first time when i finally woke her up with kisses and light touchs, the second when we took our shower and the last one was just a few minutes ago in the storeroom. Yes we had sex in the room, just next to the kitchen where our friends were getting stuffs for the game. And it was amazing.

We didn't plan it to be honest, we were just searching things to use for the game too. But she was here, in nothing but a large tshirt over her blue bikini and i couldn't take it anymore. I litterally jumped on her, kissing her passionnately and she was quick to respond, grabbing me by the hips and setting me on the counter. And believe me, it was really hard to keep quiet when she was using her fingers so skillfully. Sex was really blowminding with her, and i found myself insatiable.

"When you say 'love action' what do you mean exactly ?" asked Perry, not really sure about this all game.

"You know, kiss, hug, everything related to love or sex. But it can be a question too, it's not necessarily a dare don't worry" answered Jeremy very enthusiastic.

"No way i kiss Kirsh" declared Danny, annoyed. "Or Vampirella."

Carmilla scoffed and looked at her nails. "The feeling is mutual Clifford."

Nicole laughed a little, leaning to my ear. I shivered feeling her breath against my neck. Yep, i was still sensitive as hell.

"Carm be nice and Jer, what if we don't want to do the dare ?" asked Laura, perplexed. She was sitting against Carm's chair, with the girl's hand in her hair, playing with it.

"Nope, there is no choice you have to take it, it's not fun otherwise" he shrugged, grinning. "Come on, it's gonna be fun ! Who start ?"

I had to admit the game turned out to be fun. Perry had to kiss Kirsh for two minutes and even if they seemed to be not really thrilled, they did it anyway. Danny had to drink a glass full of 5 different alcohol, what made her nearly puked for Carmilla's delight. Laf and Rosita had to fill their mouth with the most marshmallow without choking, Laf won triumphantly. Childish dares yes, but earning a lot of laugh.

"Ok Wave your turn" said Danny, a stupid smile in the corner of her mouth. The bitch was scaring me right now, i knew she would take her revenge for the dare i found her earlier. I sighed, bending to get a card and i quickly get anxious when i saw the Queen.

"Mmh interesting" declared Laf, scratching their chin. I glared at them but the gesture just made them grinned even more. I felt Nicole toying nervously with the hem of my shirt, well i meant her shirt.

"You need to kiss Wednesday here" she pointed at Carm who glared at her, really pissed. "For i'm gonna say just a few seconds but a real kiss ok ? Not just a peck" she instructed, smiling proud. The bitch, i was so getting her back later.

Everybody felt silent in the room. It was not really a secret anymore for Laura and Carm, and me and Nicole. I glanced at Nicole and Laura who were really annoyed, murdering Danny with their eyes. I sighed and squeezed Nicole's hand before standing up and join Carm. We were looking nervous as we leaned to each other, sharing a kiss. We stood with our arms along our bodies, not really trying to make this kiss interesting. It was so akward... She was a good kisser yes but she wasn't Nicole.

"Ok time's up !" yelped Laura, dragging Carm away from me. I grimaced and looked at my friend sorry, i was so uncomfortable. I was a little reassured though when she smiled a little. "It's ok" she gently whispered.

I smiled and made my way back to Nicole who was not as much understanding apparently. She was frowning looking annoyed as hell, her arms crossed against her chest. "Hey" i swallowed, trying to take back my place in front of her. She didn't respond but let me sit, her arms resting at each side of her body though. Fucking Danny.

"Laura your turn" said Kirsh, trying to ease the atmosphere. She sighed and took a card, looking relieved when an Jack showed. Kirsh looked at her and doesn't think for a long time. "Did you actually fucked with Carmilla in the storeroom earlier ?"

I quickly straightened, my cheeks turning red. Everybody laughed, looking at Carm who was smirking and Laura who was blushing really hard. I turned to Nicole who was already eyeing me, red too.

"No beef-cake, it wasn't us in the storeroom" Carmilla answered, cheekyly looking at Nicole and I. "Though it was us in the bathroom of the first floor yes." Laura gasped, slapping her on the arm, really embarassed.

"Carm !"

"What ?" she chuckled, sounding proud of her. "I'm telling the truth."

Kirsh grinned and took a sip of his beer satisfied by the answer. I giggled too but not for a really long time when i saw everybody looking at me and the girl behind me with sly expressions. "What ?" i asked, my voice failing me.

"Oh nothing, i was just wondering why you were so out of breath and flushed when you went out from the storeroom" declared Rosita, smiling. "But now i know exactly why" she finished taking her glass amused.

"Ok" i exclaimed, my eyes wide. "Who's next ?"

"Nicole !" replied Perry keeping track of the game. She sweetly smiled at her and gave her the card. King, few.

"King" she smiled relieved. But the smile soon leaved when Carm told her she has to run around the house, under the pouring rain for 5 minutes while singing Singin in the Rain. Naked. And don't need to precise i was really pissed when everybody cheered, sounding exciting to see her with no clothes on.

"You're so gonna pay for this" Nicole groaned at Carmilla as she was stripping in front of the door. This one just laughed even more, shrugging.

She was in her bikini now, ready to remove her top when i quickly stopped her. She frowned confused but i looked at everyone else. "Ok guys can you just not look until she's outside ?" They all shook their heads smiling and refusing. I deeply inhaled and glared at them really annoyed. "Fine."

Nicole kissed me on the temple and took of her bikini. I blushed when i saw everyone staring at her body, even Jeremy who was gay for God's sake !

"Five minute Haught-ass" cheered Carmilla, fucking slapping her on the ass. I locked my jaw, murdering her with my gaze. She looked at me smirking and winked at me, not really sorry. I liked her but i wanted to slap her right now. And it seemed like Laura wanted it too.

"Bitch" mumbled Nicole, not even bothered by the slap. She had get herself in deep trouble here.

She eventually went out for 5 minutes, running in the garden as she sung outloud. I had to admit it was fun to watch even if i was still pissed about the nakedness and the slap. But when she came back, shivering and soaked i was here waiting for her with a big towel in my hands. I swiftly wrapped it around her, not losing time to warm her like she did for me everytime we took a bath or shower together.

"Thanks" she whispered, her teeth chattering. She was so fucking cute right now with her face covered by drops and a sweet smile on her lips.

"Ok i think it's time to take a break" i said, looking at my friends. They all agreed, leaving us alone in the hall. "My poor baby" i pouted, carefully drying her face with my thumbs.

She softly smiled and turned her nose in my hand, kissing the palm. "It's ok, i just need to get dry and warm up."

"Come on i'm gonna take care of you" i said, taking her upstairs.

  
__________________________________

 

"Fuck" she swears as her eyes closed, her head falling on the wall. "Don't you dare stop."

"I wasn't planning on it" i answered, keeping my fingers rubbing against her clit. She moaned, loudly, her grip tightening in my neck. I was so impressed to see her like that just because of me.

When we came to the bathroom, i instructed her to get a hot shower to warm herself. And i was just waiting, sat on the sink, i swear ! But she was here, in the shower, alone and i didn't resist. I joined her, taking her by surprise by wrapping my arms around her, dropping kisses along her back as my hands wandered on her stomach, breast and eventually to her center.

I had to admit sex with a woman was not something too hard after all. Well, yes i was nervous at first but i quickly noticed it was coming naturally and Nicole was a good teacher too. The first times we slept together it was shy explorations, we were really cautious. But then, begining to really feel at ease, we started to do what we really desired. Sometimes we were fucking, there is not other word to describe it. Biting, scratching, quick and agressive sex. And other times, we were making love. Tender touches, sweet kisses and just pure adoration. But two things in common though, it was always passionate and i loved them both.

"Faster" she managed to say breathless, all her body shaking against mine. Yes, we were fucking here. I speeded as requested, my other hand playing with her breast. She soon came, nearly sliping onto the floor if it wasn't for my hold. I let her gain back her breath, my lips grazing on her shoulder blade tenderly. She eventually turned around, deposing her hands on my hips. "I'm warm now, thanks" she giggled still trying to catch her breath, but not losting time to dropped her lips on mine.

I smiled into the kiss as my arms slid around her neck, bringing our body even closer. "You're welcome. But when we're out of the shower, i'm gonna get mad at you. Just a warning." Yeah, i didn't forget about the slap.

She leaned a bit back, laughing a little. "And why that ?"

"Carmilla slapping your bare ass" i simply answered, arching an eyebrow. She snorted and brought back her lips against mine. "I'm not kidding" i said, not breaking the kiss though. I was not strong enough.

"You kissed my best friend i think you're not in a good place to be mad at me here" she retorqued, caressing my back. Ok she may have a point here.

"It's not the same, it was just a bet. But the slap though, was your ex doing it and fucking smirking at me next." I was still so pissed about that too.

She snorted and shook her head. "Babe" she started, cupping my face in her hands. Ok, she needed to use it now.

"Don't call me babe" i cut her, exhaling. "I'm trying to be pissed at you right now, so don't be cute" i explained, staring at her. My enthusiasm and joy were all written over my face though as i was trying to not scream of delight.

She smirked as her thumbs softly brushed my cheeks. "Babe" she repeated, smugly. I squinted my eyes, neeping at my lips to hide my smile. "Carm and I we dated yes, but it was years ago and we don't have feelings for each other anymore. Yes we're close, yes we tease each other but it doesn't mean anything ok ?"

I know she was right but i couldn't help myself, i was jealous of her. "I know" i pouted, rolling my eyes. "I don't know why i'm jealous like this, i know you're just friends but when i see you together i think about your history and it annoys me."

"It belongs to the past" she sighed, turning off the water and opening the door. "You're my present now" she mumbled as she got out.

I swallowed, my heart skipping a beat. I knew it was a dangerous territory here, but she had just revealed a tiny detail about her feelings for me and i wanted to know more.

"What do you mean ?" i asked, wrapping a towel around my body.

She did the same before sitting on bathtub's edge. She took a deep shaky breath and looked at me. "I mean, you're the only one i want now if it's not already obvious. And it scares me, cause it was not supposed to end like this with you." Ok i needed to sit too.

I climbed on the sink, facing her. The air was tense now, i could feel it. "How it was supposed to end exactly ?" i dared to ask, already knowing the answer though.

"You know how" she replied, turning sad. "This was supposed to be just a flirt, something fun for just a few days. I knew i was really attracted to you when i did that bet, even if we barely knew each other. But i told myself it would remain a stupid crush, nothing more. But i was so wrong" she laughed, shaking her head. "You're so more than a stupid crush Wave" she confessed, deeply staring at me. "I'm falling for you."

She just told me she was falling in love with me for God's sake. My heart was beating fast, my hands were shaking and i was happy to be sat because i was pretty sure my legs would failed me. She was telling me all the things i wanted to hear from her and i couldn't move. I was paralized, unable to open my mouth.

"Say something please" she begged me in a whisper, her eyes full of fear. I tried, i really tried to reassure her and tell her i was feeling the exact same way but i couldn't.

Maybe if i had looked at her, she would had read all my feelings in my eyes but she didn't let me the time to. She stoop up abruptly, not daring to met my eyes and quickly escaped the room. I looked at the floor, my eyes soon blurried by tears. I was so fucking stupid. I took a deep breath and jumped off the sink, weeping at my eyes with the back of my hands. I needed to catch her.

"Nicole !" i shouted, running now in the hallway. I figured she was in the bedroom, probably putting some clothes. "Nicole !" i called again, not hearing a response. I stopped at the door shocked. She was here yes, but still in her towel, packing her back. What was she doing ?

"Nicole" i hurried by her side, taking her hands to stop her.

"Don't" she snapped, stepping back not looking at me. She was throwing things in her bags, without even checking if it was hers.

"What are you doing, stop !" i said, desperate. She was still not looking at me and it was making me crazy. "Nicole, would you look at me please ?" i begged, tears in my eyes too.

She suddenly stopped and finally found my eyes. She was definitely crying, her eyes red as the tears where falling on her cheeks. I had made her cry and i hated myself for that.

"What ?" she asked in a weak voice.

"Why are you packing ?"

"Because i can't stay here anymore" she replied, her voice breaking. "I'm sorry i didn't want you to see me cry" she added, pushing her eyes with her hands's palms.

"Baby" i whispered, my head shaking. I needed to clear the water, now. "You all get it wrong. You left me speechless because i feel the exact same way for you."

She frowned, her hands falling to her side as her eyes started to brighten up. "What ?"

"I-I like you" i said, shyly. It was way too soon to say love, for now. "I wanted to tell you i was falling for you too but my brain was not working anymore."

She beamed, all sadness now replaced by love and happiness. I smiled too, closing the gap between us. My fingers gently brushed her face as her hands grabbed my wrists, our lips meeting in a sweet and loving kiss.

"So" she said, her hands dropping to my hips. "You made me cry for nothing ?" I knew she was teasing me but i was feeling so bad.

"I'm so sorry" i replied, my eyes scanning her face.

"It's ok" she reassured me, kissing the tips of my fingers. "You just seem to be my weakness Waverly Earp."

I swallowed, my vision getting blurried again. "I don't want to be a weakness for you, i want to be your strength." I didn't stand to see her cry for me, i wanted to make her smile nothing else.

She suddenly hugged me, her nose burried in my hair. We were in the middle of the bedroom, still in our towels but i was feeling like i was in the right place. Here, in her arms.

"I'm crazy about you you know" i whispered, my head nestled in her neck. "You won."

She laughed and nodded, holding me closer. "You have no idea how much i won." I giggled as i quickly moved my head up to look at her.

I wanted to scream, dance, sing, laugh. I wanted to express how much i was happy and loved in her arms.

"I told you they were just fucking." I frowned, looking behind us. Carmilla was standing by the door, Laura under her arms. They were watching us, quite amused.

"No we're not fucking" mumbled Nicole in my hair. She sighed amused and led me in front of her, keeping me in her arms like she was afraid i'd escape.

"Well it seemed like it and we heard screams so" she smirked, arching an eyebrow. Her eyes traveled to our bodies then to the bed. She quickly lost her smirk though as she looked at Nicole surprised. "We-we're leaving ?"

"What ?" asked Laura, her face falling. She looked really confused right now. "You're leaving ?"

"I-I don't know" she said, reaching for her hand her eyes full of fear.

"Guys calm down" i exclaimed, trying to make them breathe. "Nobody's leaving, don't worry" i said, tightening my grip on Nicole's arms. I wouldn't let her go.

"We just got into a fight and i overeacted" added Nicole, her fingers wrapping around mine.

Carm looked at us, exhaling. "A bunch of dramaqueen these two" she declared, tuning to Laura with big eyes. "I'm telling you."

My friend laughed and came back under Carm's arm, hugging her. "They had their first fight, it's normal."

"Actually you forget the one in the club Cupcake" she replied, kissing her on the cheek.

"Oh yeah and the one when Rosita put suncream on Nicole's back" she added, thoughtful. What ? She had been sitting on Nicole's ass with her hands all over her back. She was my friend yes, but i was not ok with this.

"And when the waiter just hit on Waverly !"

"Ok stop, this is not our first fight we got it" exclaimed Nicole, laughing. "And you can't really make fun about us with our fight, you're the one always arguing."

"Yes that's true" i said, supporting my baby.

"Don't consider them as fights but more as foreplays" announced Carmilla, smiling so cocky right now. Laura widened her eyes and punched her in the arm, embarassed. "What ? We fight, then we release the tension." Nicole and I laughed, watching Laura getting even more red.

"Ok shut up or you're not gonna get laid for so long you will doubt you already lost your virginity" warned my friend, annoyed.

Carmilla rolled her eyes, smirking. "You know that's bunched up little face you make when you're angry is hilarious buttercup."

"I swear if you don't sh-" She couldn't finished what she wanted to say as Carmilla was kissing her, a hand on her cheek.

It was working every single time. Laura was getting worked up and Carmilla was shutting her off with a kiss. And everytime Laura was throwing her arms around her neck, kissing her back with passion. They have a weird dynamic yes, but they were perfect for each other if you wanted my opinion.

"And they said we're the one who don't keep our hands to ourselves" said Nicole, kissing me on the cheek and sitting on the bed. I turned to her, grinned with all my teeth in display and let me fall in her arms laying us down on the mattress. I was pretty sure our towels were now opened, showing our naked bodies but i didn't really care. No, not with her laughing and holding me this way.

"Grab the sheet" whispered Nicole, kissing my neck lovingly. I shivered and quickly patted the bed, trying to find the sheet without moving. I eventually did and threw it over us, hiding us from head to toes. We were now safe in our own castle.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hoped you like it, thanks again for everyone who likes this story :)  
> I will post the next chapter probably on wednesday, or maybe sooner, who knows ? :D


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys ! Wednesday means new Kinda TV's video yes, but also some Wayhaught and Hollstein's adventure ! Enjoy :)
> 
> Ps: just a reminder english is not my first language so i'm sorry for the mistakes. But i hope you still have fun to read this story anyway :)

"Hey, why are you awake ?" asked Waverly, sleepily. I looked at her and gently smiled, brushing some hair away from her face.

"I was trying to guess how many miles were separating New Haven to Chicago" i replied, smiling sadly. It's been one hour now that i was wide awake, desperately trying to find some solutions to keep seeing Wave once the fall came.

Since the day we told each other we were falling for the other, everything was even more perfect. So perfect i simply couldn't let this, what we had, slip away. She was my sun now, i wouldn't live another day without seeing her bright smile, her gorgeous face and her moon eyes. It had been 12 days we met each other, but it felt like we knew each other for much longer than that. I never believed people when they say time didn't count when you had a connection when someone, but now i did. It was amazing how almost two weeks had been enough for me to fall in love with this girl. This was new and scary, i admit, but i didn't have any regrets.

"891 miles" she whispered, turning completely on her side. We were face to face now, both on our sides just a small gap between us. "3h35 if you take a plane, 14 hours if you drive."

I smiled, caressing her cheek. Of course she already did her researchs. "And if i walk ?" I would walk any distances for her if i had too.

"I don't know, but much too longer for my taste" she giggled, her index finger slowlly running on my face. "I'm not really patient, especially when it's about us. I don't know how i'm going to do without seeing your gorgeous dimples everyday" she sighed, her fronthead dropping against mine.

I didn't know either. Just three days left and it was time to leave. They will all came back to their home in Kentucky and Carm and I will go back on our adventure. But i wasn't really thrilled about it anymore, i just wanted to be with Wave. And i was pretty sure Carm was feeling the same about Laura.

"You could come with us you know" i started, hesitating. I hadn't talk with my best friend about it yet, but i thought she'd be positive about it. "You and Laura, you still have all the summer ahead afterall."

She looked at me surprised, her head leaning a bit back. "You would like us to tag along ?"

"Yes, i do."

She sighed and shook slightly her head, making me nervous. "I want to, i really want to but it's your dream to both of you. Just enjoying time together before being apart, i don't want to intrude."

"You would not intrude" i quickly replied, resting my hand on her cheek. "I want to spend time with you too and yes we had this dream but you belong to this journey now. I'm sure Carm would be agree with me." I laughed and rolled my eyes. "I'm even sure she already proposed to Laura."

She smiled and neeped at her lips, her face full of joy. "Ok" she agreed, bringing our lips together. "But after my sister's wedding" she added, sounding sorry.

"When is it ?" She had briefly mentionned it the other day, talking about dresses with Laura and Rosita but i didn't get the whole information.

"The 14th of July, in two weeks."

I groaned, burrying my head in the pillow. "It's too long !" i complained, not pleased at all. She laughed and kissed me on the temple, soon climbing on my back.

"I know baby, believe me" she sighed, her nose grazing the nape of my neck. "But we're going to survive, i'm sure of it."

"When i'll hold you back in my arms" i said, soflty moving on my back but keeping her on me, in my arms. "I'll be sure to show you i much i missed you."

She grinned and cupped my face in her hands. "I'm still in your arms silly. How can you already know you're gonna miss me this much ?"

"I know it that's all" i shrugged, smirking. She smiled and brushed her nose againt mine.

"And how will you show me ?"

"I don't know" i replied, faking to be deep in thought. "I think i will start with some tickling" i said, suddenly doing it. Her eyes gone wild as she squealed, trying to escape my embrace.

"STOP !"

"Nope." I turned us over, me hovering her as i continued. She was laughing so loud, i was almost sure she was going to wake all the house up. What she did.

"Oh my God !" yelled suddenly a voice, which sounded like Rosita's, from the next room. "Are you fucking kidding me ?! It's 3 in the morning !"

After everybody found we were a thing, Rosita decided to leave us the room for ourselves. She was sleeping in the guy's room now and even if we were sorry about it, she not seemed to be bothered by it. She had actually said she prefered hearing snores than moans.

"Shit" Wave laughed, gripping my wrists firmly. "Stop it, she's going to kill us."

I stopped as she asked me but with other ideas in minds. I smirked as i started to kiss her on the neck, slowlly wandering down on her bare breasts. I took time to worshipped them, caressing, kissing and biting encouraged by the whimpers i was hearing. Her hands were in my hairs, gently tightening the grip when a spot she'd like would be found. I gradually continued my way down, grazing the skin of her belly with my nose until i found myself where i wanted to be. I heard her deeply inhaled when i softly opened her legs, my head taking place between them. I kissed her inner thighs, gently caressing the back of them. She was squirming beneath me, her back arching now my breath was against her center.

"God baby, stop teasing" she moaned, trying to get me to work by pushing a bit my face down.

I laughed and nodded, kissing her where she needed me the most. I slowlly began and she was soon moaning, swearing and crying of pleasure as my tongue and fingers were working side by side to make her fly.

"For the love of GOD ! Shut your mouths !" shouted Perry, souding really annoyed. If my mouth had not already been occupied, i had probably been laughing right now. Perry angry, was the funniest.

Waverly didn't stop though, her sounds becoming louder and desperate. I could feel she was near her climax, one of her hand gripping the sheet, the other coming to her mouth trying to muffle her cry. Her body was shaking, covered in sweat and it took me one final push to send her over the edge. I stopped everything, just staring at her as she was trembling of pleasure, waves after waves. I was aware everyone was propably going to kill us tomorrow but i didn't care.

I soflty came up, kissing every part of her skin. I was still amazed by her body, discovering new details everytime. Once i finally reached her face, i brought our lips in a long and passionate kiss. Yep, the night was still young.

  
_________________________________

 

The morning was indeed full of glares when we joined our friends, already gathered around the kitchen table taking their breakfast.

"Hi guys !" cheered Wave, beaming at everyone. She didn't sound bothered at all.

I smiled and kissed her on the cheek as we made our way to the counter. No hearing a song i turned my head to the table, frowning at them. They were all staring at us with annoyed faces, well except from Carmilla who was wiggling her eyebrows.

"Someone's fucking happy this morning" she said, smirking directly at Waverly.

"Indeed" answered Wave, eyeing me with heart eyes. I grinned and kissed her on the nose, before sitting on the counter.

"At least one person had a good night" scoffed Laf, glaring at us. "For your information, the walls are not really soundproof."

Waverly didn't blush a bit, she just smiled even more, taking place between my legs. Her back on me, i wrapped my hand around her as i rested my chin on her head. "Don't be jealous" she said, sipping her coffee. "I'm sure all of you had wished for at least one second to be in my place last night."

I raised my eyebrows surprised but very amused. I glanced at our friends who were looking everywhere except at us now. Laf, Perry, JP and Jeremy were blushing as Danny was being, well herself, rolling her eyes. Kirsh and Rosita were nodding, assuming. And Laura and Carmilla, well i was pretty sure they had sex too with the way they were smirking.

"I'm not jealous" said Carm, looking at us extremely smug. "I already know what she's capable of." She fucking winked to Wave, bitting in her pancake looking really proud of herself.

I knew she was teasing and usually i would had laugh but here, no. Not with the way Waverly slammed down her cup, her face switching from happy to angry in less than two seconds. She didn't say anything though, she just left the kitchen fuming. Laura who was almost in the same level of anger than Wave, quickly stormed out of the kitchen too but not without throwing a murderous glance at Carm.

I looked at her and shook my head really pissed. "Did you have to say that ?!"

Everybody suddenly stood up, pretending to be finished with their breakfast. In less than 30 seconds the room was empty, except for Carm and I.

"I'm sorry" she sighed, her eyes rolling. "I thought it was funny, but apparently not."

"No not really." I took a sit across the table, looking at her serious. "You know she's feeling insecure about you and i, and you have to say this."

She glanced at me, seeming really sorry. "I know... It's just i'm used to joke about it and here i have to think about the things i say."

"I understand but i want her to be sure nothing is going on anymore and i can't if you keep provoking her like this. And i'm sure Laura gets hurt by it too."

She swallowed and nodded, groaning. "It's exhausting to be nice and mindful."

I snorted and threw a piece of toast at her. "It's not supposed to be hard you know. But i appreciate the effort" i stated, smiling. I looked at her thoughtful, maybe now was the right time to tell her about my idea.

"What did i do again ?" she asked, an eyebrow arched.

"We need to discuss" I stood up and walked over the counter to pour me a cup of coffee. "About what we're gonna do once we'll be on the road again." I turned to her, and giggled when i saw her grimaced.

"We really need to do this now ? It's way too early to have this talk."

"We need to eventually, so let's do this now. I'm gonna start and tell you what i thought about ok ?"

She nodded as she leaned back in her chair, throwing her feet on the table and crossing her arms against her chest. "I'm all ears."

"I want the girls to join us" i admitted, hesitantly. "I know it was supposed to be just us but now i want to share this trip with Waverly and i'm sure you want it too with Laura."

"That may be true" she finally replied, after spending a few seconds looking at her nails. She uncrossed one of her arms and gestured for me to continue.

I smiled a little relieved, it was actually going better than i thought. "I already talked about it with Wave and she's agree. Though they have to attend her sister's wedding in two weeks, so they will come with us just after. Well, Wave i don't know about Laura yet."

"I know she wants to, she spent her time to drop some hints telling me she'd like to come with us" she said, chuckling her eyes shining with adoration. "She's gonna be so happy."

I raised my eyebrows, joy written all over my face. "So you're ok with it ?!"

"Yes" she smiled, rolling her eyes. "Of course i am. Don't want to be rude but you're boring now you're in love and well, she's good compagny so..."

"Yeah i'm sure this is not about being head over heels for your little Cupcake" i declared, slightly mocking her. She stood up and shook her head, smirking.

"I don't know what you're talking about." She was not convincing at all. "Well now if you want to excuse me, i need to take a nap."

I frowned and glanced at the clock on the wall. "Carm it's 10 am."

"And ?" she replied, arching an eyebrow. "Someone kept me up late last night and i'm not talking about you and your girl" she precised, as she leaved a smirk on her lips. Well it seemed my theories were indeed true.

I smiled, deciding to take some time alone. I washed the dishes and cleaned the kitchen before searching for Waverly. I was going to tell her the good news and hopefully she'd be calmed down by now. Not such luck though, she was still mad as i found her in our bedroom making the bed with harsh moves. I stayed leaned against the door frame, not really sure if i had to come back later or not. I decided to be brave though as i stepped in, closing the door behind me.

"Babe" i softly said, walking over her. She suddenly turned over, her eyes mirroring her current state.

"We need to talk" she stated, firmly.

I blinked and took a sit on the bed, reaching for her hands and brought her between my legs. "She's sorry you know sh-"

"I don't care right now. I'm tired of it and i honestly don't know if i can handle it if we're going to travel together."

I looked at her surprised and frowned, not really understanding what she was trying to say. "What do you mean exactly ?"

"I mean" she sighed, taking a sit on my laps. "I don't know if i want to spend 24/24 and 7/7 with her. I like her but she loves spending her time provoking me and i know one day i'm gonna snap in a bad way and i don't want things to be this way."

I swallowed and looked down trying to process what she just said. I was confused, did she just cancel our plan ? I felt her fingers gently caressing my face as she placed her index under my chin forcing me to look up.

"You don't want to come with me if i got things right" i said, a little bitter.

"Of course i do !" she quickly corrected me, cupping my face. "But i just want to be with you, that's all."

"What about Carm and Laura ?"

"Well i was wondering if maybe we could go on our own" she confessed, sounding anxious. "I know it was not what we've planned but-"

"Let me get this straight" i cut her, standing up. It was my turn to get mad now. "You're asking me to ditch Carm here ?"

"Not ditch, just changing your plans. You and me and her and Laura but on our own."

"So you're actually asking me to chose between you and her" i scoffed, annoyed. I looked at her angry and locked my jaw. "You're aware i'm not gonna go without her right ?"

She looked taken aback and frowned. "I was not asking you to choose between us but i'm glad to see you'll chose her over me" she declared, clanching her jaw too. Great every go again !

"Would you stop being jealous for one fucking minute ?!" i asked her, furious. "Do you realize what you're asking me here ? This all thing was planned with Carmilla, you're in it or not but you don't have to decide changing things just because you can't stand we had history. I won't let you."

She looked away, taking a deep breath. "You know what ? Forget it" she spitted out, staring at me with rage now. "Just go with Carmilla as you planned, don't worry about me."

I swallowed and frowned. Maybe i had been carried away here. "Baby, it's not what i wish. I just want to-"

"Go away" she snapped, not letting me finish. I frowned and walked to her, cupping her face in my hands. "Leave me alone" she insisted, tears in her eyes.

"No" i replied, not moving from a inch, my vision blurried too. I was too afraid for us if i was leaving her.

"Go away" she repeated, pushing my wrists away from her. I shook my head, feelings the tears making their ways on my cheeks. "Get out !" she shouted, pushing me on the chest now. But i was resisting, coming back everytime she was pushing me away. We were crying now, desperate and miserable.

"Wave please listen to me" i tried, with a shaky voice but she pushed me again. I knew we were overeacting and it was killing me to see her in this state.

"I don't want to !" she yelled, shaking her head. "It was stupid to even fall in love in the first place, i don't know why i agree on this."

"You don't mean it" i said, my voice cracking. "Please we need to calm down and-"

"No" she refused, firmly. "We're done Nicole. I don't want to see you anymore, t-take your things and just leave please."

"No" i replied, determined. "I'm not leaving you, we're saying stupid things because we're angry but we don't mean it."

"I can't do this anymore Nicole" she confessed, her voice breaking down. "We just thought we could pretend this was something who could work but it's not. You have your life, i have mine and we need to stop all of this before we get really hurt."

I looked at her, my heart shattering in pieces. I knew she was right, we have different life but i was hopeful and convinced we could make it.

"No" i shook my head, sniffling. "You're wrong Wave we can work it out, we just have to take time and to trust ourselves."

We stared at each other, our eyes reflecting our distress. I would move the moon for her and if i'd have to show her, i would.

"I can't" she whispered, bowing her head. "I'm sorry" she says, walking out of the room in a hurry.

  
_________________________

 

I was a mess. No i was more than that, i was a wreck. Last night we were talking about our future together, realizing we couldn't be apart anymore and this morning we were fighting and ruining everything.Two wonderful weeks and i was ending here, in my car staring at the rear-view mirror to see Carmilla and Laura saying their goodbye. I was mad at Waverly but i was also pissed at me. Because of me Carm needed to leave too, not able to spent more time with Laura.

"Ok i'll call you to let you know where we are ok ?" gently told Carmilla, taking Laura in her arms. She kissed her head as she closed her eyes, tightening their embrace. Laura softly nodded, her body starting to shake probably from her cry.

I looked away, my eyes wet as i remembered i didn't even say goodbye to Waverly. Everything had crashed down in a second, tearing my heart and soul in million pieces.

"I'm sure she's going to come back to her. She just had a break down" i heard Laura said, her voice full of sadness. I looked back to see Carmilla shrugging, not really convinced.

"I don't know Laura, she really fucked up. Nicole didn't say a word since their fight."

"I know" the blonde girl sighed, her fronthead now against Carmilla. "I'm gonna miss you."

The tears fell on my face as the words echoed in my ears, like the one whispered with Waverly. I took a deep breath, chasing them with the back of my hand.

"I'll miss you too" replied Carmilla as she deeply inhaled. "I'm sorry for all of this, i wish i could stay with you."

"It's not your fault." They stared at each other, Carmilla's hands on Laura face.

"I have to go" whispered Carmilla, sadly. Laura just nodded and kissed her like her life depended on it. Eventually they stepped back, sharing a teary smile. "Take care Cupcake" she said, joining me in the car.

We shared a look but didn't say anything as she started the car, leaving behind us the best days of our life.

  
___________________________

 

"Ok you scare me HAught, you didn't say a word since this morning" said Carmilla, sitting across the table. "I know it's hard but please just say something. Cry, scream, laugh anything but please react." I briefly looked at her before glancing down again, playing with my nails.

"I thought we really could have a futur" i whispered, my voice still weak from all the silent cries.

She sighed from relief and nodded, reaching for my hand. "It's not too late, i'm sure. You just need time, both of you."

"What i'm supposed to do then ?" i asked, desperate. I would do everything to get her back, to prove her she was wrong about us.

"I may have an idea but i'm not sure yet" she replied, smiling a little as she squeezed my hands.

"What is it ?"

"Well, you said there is the wedding of her sister in two weeks and Laura will be there" she started, carefully looking at me. "And we were thinking that maybe we could get an invitation and just you know, come."

I frowned, thinking about it. It was actually a really good idea but at the same time risky. "I don't want to ruin the party."

"You won't, we're gonna find a way to get you both far from the crowd to avoid an eventual scene."

I was really torned. Yes i wanted to take this chance but at the same time i was scared she would refuse to take the jump with me. If i agreed on this, it needed to be perfect because it was probably my only shot.

"O-ok" i said, my heart and eyes full of hope. "I'm going to try this. I just can't let her go like this, we deserve more."

She smiled, blinking as she took out her phone. "Ok we need a plan and Laura is the best."

"Thanks, both of you" i whispered, really moved by their concerns. She simply winked and called Laura, putting it on speaker.

"Finally !" exclaimed Laura through the phone, sounding relieved. "I was sick worried Carm, you said you'll text me."

"I know, i know i'm sorry Cupcake" she apologized, flipping me off when i snorted. She was so whipped.

"Are you too alright ? How's Nicole ? Wave finally came back but she's a mess, i never saw her like this" she rambled, making smile Carmilla in a affectionate way.

"Cupcake breathe, we're ok. Nicole finally spoke and i told her about our plan and she agreed."

A squeal emerged from the speaker making both of us jump by surprise. "Oh my God, awesome ! Ok so i need to speak with Wynonna but i'm sure she's gonna be ok, she'll do anything for her baby girl."

Oh right, her sister and probably all her family were going to get there. Fuck, i was really nervous now. Wave hadn't talk too much about them but one day, as we were laid on the bedroom floor, she told me the story behind her silence.

First i had learnt her father, Ward, was sometimes violent. This was one of the reason her mother, Lily, had decided to get divorced when Waverly and her sisters were still kids. She sounded to be close from her mother and sisters but not so much from her father, what i could really understand. Especially when she told me the bastard had laid an hand on her a few times, even breaking her arm one day when she was 13.

But the most tragic thing she told me about had happened three years ago in a car accident, taking the life of her another sister Willa. I had been surprised to discover they were not just Wave and Wynonna. She had never said a single thing about her. Anyway, the accident had been awful killing Willa and causing one month of deep coma for Wave. When she had woken up, apparently her memories from this night were gone. She didn't remember anything from this accident, just she'd been the one behind the wheel. The cause of the accident had never been revealed and Wave was carrying the guilt of her sister's death every single day. Her father drawn into alcool while her mother had desperately tried to live the grief of her daughter with her head up, being here for Waverly and Wynonna. But Wave told me she had seen her crying everynight, laid down in Willa's bed. It had been heartbreaking when she crashed down in my arms, sobbing for hours.

"Haught !" suddenly called Carmilla, looking at me with an arched brow. I looked up at her and cleared my throat. I may had zoned out a litlle.

"Sorry, what were you saying ?"

"Laura said we have two weeks to prepare something perfect" she declared, taking a sip of her milkshake. "Because you need to get your girl back and it's not going to be easy."

I sighed and nodded, leaning on the phone. "Do you think it'd be better if i stay silent for two weeks or if i text her to show her i'm still here ?" i asked Laura, perplexed.

"Um i don't really know actually" she replied, sounding lost too. "Maybe send her just one single text, telling her you're not giving up on her. And then you stay silent until the surprise."

"Yeah i think it's good idea, well done Creampuff" said Carmilla, smirking. "See ? I told you she was the best" she added, looking at me proud of her girl.

I smiled and acquiesced. She was really helpful here and i was very grateful to have both of them.

"Thanks babe" answered Laura, timidly.

"Ok i'm gonna do what you said and i'll let you know. Thanks Laura, it means a lot."

"I just want to see you happy. You're both made for each other."

I swallowed, tears in my eyes. "I agree and now i have to show her. Bye Laura" i said, standing up. "I'm gonna get some air" i informed Carmilla who was looking at me, wondering why i stood up. She simply nodded and took her phone, removing the speaker.

I went outside, taking a sit on the sidewalk. I was still sad yes but i had hope again. I was going to do everything in my power to make her back into my arms, where she belonged.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading this story ! And i hope you're not hating me right now... But don't worry, you just have to wait till Friday to know what's going to happen :) (even if it's pretty clear right now :p )
> 
> Take care !


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi there ! :) Here a new and pretty long) chapter to start the week-end with a smile... i hope ! :p  
> Enjoy :)

_I will fight for you Waverly, because you mean more than you think to me. Every single day we spent together was simply wonderful and magic, and i just can't let things end this way. I'm sure we have something real and beautiful to live you and I, so i'm not giving up on you. Until then, take care of you_.

That was the text i was reading over and over again since the day Nicole leaved. A few more than two weeks ago, 17 days to be precised... And 408 hours. And since that morning, the one i had just broke down, there was not a day where she was not in my mind. I knew i had fucked up, really bad. I had been a coward, telling her we couldn't carry on but i had been scared. I had overacted, i knew it. And i was not proud of it but it was too late when i had finally realized it, she was already gone. The next days were just awful to be honest and the pain was even more i had been afraid of.

And her silence was not something to relieve me. Since that text, i was calling her everyday, hoping she would pick up but she hadn't once. I didn't know if she was mad at me, or as broke as me, or even maybe happy and i wanted to know so badly. I needed to hear her voice, to tell her i had been stupid and afraid but that i loved her. Yes, love. I couldn't deny it anymore, not with the feeling of being empty now she was gone. The only news i had were by Laura who was speaking with Carmilla everyday but it was not enough. I needed more, i needed Nicole's arms around me.

"Ok baby girl, can you please just stop to be this depressing on my wedding's day ?" said Wynonna, as she was getting ready for the ceremony. It was the big day and i was really happy for my sister and Doc but my heart and minds were somewhere else.

"I'm sorry" i sighed, looking at her in the mirror and smiling. "You're stunning."

And she was indeed. Her hair were pulled back in a low bun with some strands of hair flying free. Her makeup was light but it was enough, she was already gorgeous she really didn't need more. Her blue eyes were shining from excitment and love and that was beautiful. Her dress was simple but it suited her perfectly. She was a really beautiful bride, for sure.

"Thanks" she replied, taking a deep breath. "Ok i need to tell you something, but it has to stay between us ok ?"

I frowned but nodded, taking a step to her. "Sure, go on."

"I may have find out i'm pregnant" she blurted out, grimacing. I looked at her stunned, needing time to process what she just told me.

"You- you're pregnant ?!" i repeated, finally realizing this big news. I was going to be an aunt ! "OH MY GOD !" i screamed, taking her in my arms. This was pure gold and i was so exciting and happy for her.

She laughed and held me close. "You need to keep your mouth shut though, because nobody knows yet."

"Promise !" i squealed, stepping back. "When are you going to tell Doc ? And mom ?!"

"Well i was thinking i could tell him tonight, during our honeymoon."

I grinned and clapped in my hands, so happy. I was sure Doc would be delighted to hear this news. "Ok, ok !" i took a deep breath, trying to regain some calm. "I'm going to try to keep it to myself until then."

"You don't have a choice there baby girl. Anyway, i'm sure you're gonna be too much busy to even talk to Henry."

"What do you mean ?" i asked, not really getting her point. Sure they would be together all day but i wanted to spend some times with them anyway.

"Nothing" she smiled, raising her eyebrows. Ok, she was acting weird all of sudden.

"Wynonna, tell me what's going on" i sighed, looking around me. I didn't know why honestly, but you know just by reflex.

"Nothing, chill out sis" she replied, taking her phone. I looked at her curious as i saw her starting to smirked in a evil way. Something was really going on... "Ok big time !" she suddenly exclaimed, smiling like a fool.

I frowned and looked at my watch, noticing we had another hour before the ceremony. "Wy, you have still one hour to be ready."

"Oh i know, i was not talking about me" she replied, wiggling her eyebrows. Ok i was so confused right now.

"So for who ?" i was getting frustrated here. "Ok, can you tell me what's going on ?"

"Nope" she answered, smiling like the Cheshire cat. I inhaled and rolled my eyes. She was starting to pissing me off.

"You're annoying, you know that ?"

"Yep."

"Stop it."

"Nope."

She was playing with my nerves here and i sweared if she was not my sister, i would had slapped her. "You're lucky it's your fucking wedding day Wy, otherwise i wou-"

"Don't be rude sis please, i'm the bride here. You need to be nice to me, you're my maid of honnor afterall."

I rolled my eyes, crossing my arms. "Well, you're acting like a child here so it's not really my faults."

Someone suddenly knocked on the door, but doesn't opened it probably waiting for us to reply. She looked at me trying to keep her smile at bay and lifted her eyebrows.

"Go on my child" she said, gesturing for me to go get the door. I scoffed and shook my head.

"Not until you're telling me what's going on."

She groaned and threw her arms in the air. "For fuck sake's Wave, go open the fucking door !"

I locked my jaw and glared at her. "Fine." I made my way to the door, still pissed. This was not finished. I opened the door sighing and quickly freeze.

"Hey" came the voice haunting me for days. And it was enough for my heart to stop. Nicole was here, standing just a few inches from me. The smile and dimples i was seeing everytime i'd closed my eyes were here. The soft brown eyes full of light were here too, looking at me like i was a miracle.

"Oh my God" i breathed, feeling the tears already making their way to my eyes.

"You can call me that if you want" she replied, smiling nervously. I chuckled as i put a hand on my mouth, staring at her unable to move. She was so gorgeous beaming at me this way, with sparkles in her eyes. I couldn't realized she was here for me, like she promise she would one day.

I burst into tears, throwing myself at her in a desperate way. I was craving for her for too long now, i couldn't stay away one more second. She instantly closed her arms around me, holding me close like her life was depending on it. I felt her nose in my hair, taking a deep breath.

"I missed you so much" she said, tightening her grip.

I nodded and kept crying, my head against her chest. I didn't want her to release me, i wanted to stay here all my life if i could. But eventually she did, her hands coming to my face and gently cupping them.

"You're a vision" she whispered, her thumbs trying to catch my tears. She was staring at me with so much adoration i was feeling the luckiest girl in the world, but also the dumbest for hurting her.

"I can't believe you're here" i murmured, my hands resting on hers. She smiled and shrugged a little, her fronthead gently bumping against mine.

"I told you i would come back for you Wave, i was not lying."

"I know, i-i was just not expecting it today." I sniffled and smiled, not breaking our gaze. "But you're finally here."

"Yes i am" she replied, her nose brushing mine. "And i'm not going anywhere without you baby, i promise."

I smiled even more and nodded, brushing back our noses. "I won't let you anyway. I already made this mistake once, i won't make it twice." I had so much things to tell her but i knew this was not the right time. We would talk later, for now i just wanted to enjoy this.

She grinned and closed the last distance, finally kissing me after all this time. And it felt like i was breathing again, my body finally waking up after a long time. I never had craved more than her lips on mine, her hands on my cheeks and her body pressed against me. Sensing a wave of pure joy, i suddenly laughed, my arms sliding around her neck and my feet jumping from the floor. Nicole quickly grabbed me, securing me in her embrace. The kiss gained in intensity, becoming deeply passionate. We were making out in the middle of the hallway like our first kiss and again, i didn't care.

"Ok lovebirds, keep in your pants" suddenly said Wynonna, bursting our bubble. It was a question of time after all.

Nicole chuckled as she put me down, her arms loosing their grip but keeping me between them. "You must be Wynonna" she said, holding a hand out. "Nice to meet you."

Wynonna narrowed her eyes, eyeing the hand, the arm, then Nicole from head to toe. I sighed and rolled my eyes amused. "I don't care what you think anyway, it won't change a thing" i declared, looking now at Nicole lovingly. She grinned and kissed me on the nose.

"Ew, you guys are gross" she replied, grimacing. "You've been practicing googly eyes in the mirror or it's natural talent ?"

I smiled and shook my head. "No it's pure talent."

She snorted and finally grabbed Nicole's hand. "Nice to meet you too. You hurt my baby here, i'll end you ok ?" Nicole looked at her serious and blinked to acquiesce. "Good." She released her hand and winked at me. "Go with your girl, baby girl."

I wanted it so bad but i couldn't let my sister alone while she was going to get married in less than an hour. I glanced at Nicole who had already her eyes on me, softly smiling.

"Stay with her, i can wait" she said, probably sensing my hesitation. She was the best. "I'm gonna go find Carm and Laura."

"Ok, thanks babe" i said, giving her a peck on the cheek. But it wasn't enough, i needed more. I gradually wandered on her lips, now kissing her lovingly.

"Oh God" exhaled Wynonna, probably rolling her eyes. "Ok i'm going back in the room, come when you're finished" she says as i heard her closing the door behind us.

Nicole laughed and leaned back a little. "Go before i have not enough strength to resist" she breathed against my lips.

I whined and shook my head, pouting. "But it's been too long, why don't you stay with us ?"

"No baby. I would like too, but it's not about us today. It's your sister's day, so be here for her and i will wait for you ok ?" She took my hand and kissed the palm, tenderly. I missed this gesture so much.

"Fine, but i'm coming as soon as i can."

"Ok, go now" she instructed me softly, leaning for a last kiss.

When she eventually leaved, i leaned on the wall my finger grazing my lips. I was really flying right now and i loved this feeling.

"Well, what makes you smile this way honey ?" asked my mom, as she came from the other side of the hallway. I jumped from surprise and turned to her, still smiling but trying to act normal.

"No-nothing mom, just happy that's all." I wanted to tell her about Nicole but it was not really the right time.

"I know ! Did you see how much your sister is gorgeous ?"

"Yes, she's breathtaking. Doc's not gonna believe his own eyes" i said, opening the door and entering with my mom behind me.

"Oh my God" she let out, stunned. "My little girl..."

"Mom chill out, it's just a dress nothing's to be too excited here" replied Wynonna, rolling her eyes blasé. But she was smiling, showing she was completely lying. I laughed and went to her side, kissing her on the cheek.

Our mom looked at us, a sad smile on her face and wandered to us. She softly took Wynonna's hand and without a word, dropped off a blue neckless which i recognized as Willa's favorite. We all looked at each other, our eyes full of tears. She was not here anymore, but she was still present in our hearts every second.

"I wish she could be here with us today but i'm sure she would be really happy for you" she said, taking my hand too. I nodded and grabbed them in my arms, hugging them with so much love. Yes, it was hard everyday but we had each other to lean on. "I love you so much girls" she confessed, holding us closer.

"Mom you're ruining all my makeup" complained Wynonna in a small laugh as she was trying to wipe the tears away.

"Sorry, sorry" she apologized, releasing us and smiling a little.

"We love you too mom" i said, squeezing her hand. "Thank you for being this strong and to be here for us."

She took a deep breath and smiled through the exhale, her eyes full of love. "Ok i'm gonna check if everything is ready ok ?" She turned to Wynonna and brushed her cheek. "Soon you'll be Mrs Holliday."

"Ok enough we had enough sap here" she replied, her eyes wide. "I need whisky."

I snorted and watched by the windows to see everyone begining to take place on the chairs. The wedding was outside and being in the middle of July, the day was wonderfully sunny. I tried to catch sight of my friends and Nicole but i didn't. I was still overwhelmed by Nicole presence here. She chose the perfect time and i was pretty sure Laura had something to do with it.

"So this is the girl you love ?" asked Wy, once our mother was out of the room. I turned to her to see her smiling at me, her eyebrows raised.

"Yes she is" i confirmed it, chuckling. I was not denying anymore, i was in love with her. "And she's wonderful, you're going to love her."

"Well, she seems nice and i never saw you smile like this before, so it's a good point."

I scrunched my nose and walked to the mirror. "So you knew she would be coming ?"

"Yep, Laura and Rosita asked me last week if it was ok for them to come on the wedding. And when i asked them why they explained to me and i obviously accepted."

"You're all the best. I thought i had ruined everything" i said as i was checking my makeup. "We ended things in a real bad way and i hurt her a lot."

"It's ok Wave, we're all making mistakes in our life. You have a chance here to start again so take it and make the best of it."

I looked at her surprised and smiled, really touched. "Since when are you so good at advise ?" i asked her, impressed.

"I don't know" she shrugged and puffed out her cheeks. "It must be the pregnancy thing."

"Yeah it must be it. But anyway, thanks for telling me that."

"Anytime baby girl" she smiled, her dimples full on display. She was really stunning in and out and i couldn't be more proud to have her for sister. "Now help me, i need to pee" she stated with big eyes.

  
______________________________

  
The first thing i did when the ceremony finished was to find Nicole. I hadn't see her again as i needed to stay by Wynnona's side during the all thing. It had been amazing and really moving, leaving everyone with teary smiles on their lips. And the newlyweds with happy smiles and eyes full of love, of course. But i hadn't spent a minute without thinking about her and i really needed to see her now.

I made my way to the crowd, almost enough close to grabbed her hand when someone gripped my arm and forced me to turn to them. You've got to be kidding me.

"We have to take some family's pictures Waverly, come on" said my dad, dragging me away from her. I sighed and locked my jaw, not really pleased right now.

"Dad, i'm coming in a few minutes i just need to say something to my friends."

"They can wait, this is your sister's wedding not a party for your queer friends with free drinks and food" he snapped, his voice full of disdain. Yes, my father was an homophobe and a dick too as you could see.

When he discovered Laura and Rosita were coming, he hadn't hid his annoyance saying some mean comments about them. It was something i couldn't stand but i knew there was nothing to do for changing his minds. This was one of the main reason i was afraid to introduce Nicole to him. I was not embarassed by it not at all, but just afraid for him to be awful with her. I knew how he could be, and i didn't want Nicole to be his next victim.

I released my arm from his hand and took a step back. "Oh no, you're not starting this right now" i said, keeping my voice down. "It's Wynonna's wedding as you said and she decided to invite them. And i think you should keep your comments for yourself when you smell like alcohol from miles away." I looked at him, fire in my eyes. His breath was really smelling like whisky right now what was making me even more mad.

He locked his jaw and grabbed my arm again, this time not so gently. "You are not allowed to talk to me this way young girl. I'm your father and you're gonna listen to me ok ?" he warned me, his voice low but menacing. I whinced and tried to take my arm back, but he was too strong.

"Everything's alright here ?" asked Nicole, suddenly by my side. She looked at me worried and turned her gaze to my father, dropping her fingers on my arm to release it from his hand. "I think you're hurting her sir."

He snorted and finally let go. "And you are ?"

"Waverly's friend" she replied, gently taking my hand in hers and stepping a little above me in a protective way. She was aware he could be violent by moment, i already told her but i was still feeling ashamed of him right now. Great first meeting between my love and my father.

"Well we were having a conversation here so i'd like you to leave us alone" he said as he glanced at our hands, angry.

"No we were done actually" i replied, squeezing Nicole's hand. "By the way dad, this is my girlfriend Nicole" i informed him, smiling not a bit sorry before leaving, not letting him the time to respond. I didn't care what he could think anymore, like i said he wouldn't change his opinion anyway.

Nicole laughed a little, looking at me a bit taken aback. I grinned and raised an eyebrow. "What ?"

"Girlfriend uh ?"

I shrugged and smiled, coming to a stop. I turned to her and instantly slid my arms around her neck. "Yes girlfriend. We don't need to pretend anymore don't you think ?"

"You're totally right" she declared, putting her hands on my hips. "So that means i can kiss you here ?"

"I think it would actually be a great idea" i smiled, gently scratching my nails behind her neck. She didn't lost time, her lips already on mine tenderly.

"Waverly ?" I freeze against Nicole's mouth, just turning my eyes to see my mother looking at us baffled.

I took a step back and smiled, blushing. "Mom." Nicole suddenly opened her eyes wide and let me go in an instant. This was pretty funny to see her so far away from the confident girl i was used too.

"Um i-i'm a bit confused here" my mother started, pointing her finger at Nicole then me. "Y-you were kissing ?"

"Yes mom" i sighed, a bit anxious. I knew she was more accepting than my dad about gay people but it didn't mean she was necessarily ok for her daughter to be with a woman.

"O-ok" she replied, surprisingly calm. She smiled a little and looked warmly at Nicole. "Well nice to meet you dear."

"Nice to meet you too Mrs Earp" she replied, beaming. She seemed relax now, her face shinning with happiness. I scrunched my nose, really grateful to have these amazing persons in my life, and leaned my head on Nicole's shoulder.

"Mom this is Nicole, my love."

My mom chuckled and softly blinked. "I already guessed it sweetheart. So i need you to fill me up here, i'm a little bit lost."

"Long story to be short, i met Nicole and her friend Carmilla, who is probably with Laura by now, on the road when we were going to grandpa's house. We just clicked and well, we fell for each other. But we get in a really bad fight just before the end of the holidays and we didn't have a word till today." She threw a glance at Nicole a little bit amused then looked at me again.

"Well it seems you girls made up."

"Yeah" i breathed, excited. I squeezed Nicole's hand, bouncing a little. "She actually showed here to surprise me." Nicole laughed and kissed me on the head.

"It's really hard to stay away from your daughter" she confessed in a loving way.

"I know, she's kinda special" my mom replied, surprising me. Ok they really needed to stop now or i was going to cry again. "Well you two can follow me ? We need everybody for the family's picture."

"Oh no, i don't want to bother" Nicole refused, shaking her head.

"Don't be silly you're with Waverly, so you're a part of this family now." I looked at her stunned, i knew she was a joyful and loving person, but i was still taken aback by her warm welcome here. She was so making up for my dad's behavior here.

Nicole finally accepted and it's by her side, a big smile on our faces that we posed for my sister's wedding pictures.

  
_______________________

 

"Are you sure you don't want a little ?" asked Laura, holding a piece of cake before Carmilla's mouth.

"Nope" replied Carm, shaking her head with a smirk. "You're the only cupcake i want to eat right now."

The piece i was eating went down the wrong way by my sudden surprise, causing me to painly coughed. I glared at Carmilla who was now laughing out loud, her hand on her stomach. Laura who was deeply red on the face, was looking anywhere but here and Nicole was gently stroking my back, giggling discretly.

"Oh my God" exclaimed Carm, still laughing. "I missed so much teasing you guys."

"You're unbelievable" replied Laura rolling her eyes but smiling. "But i missed it too, it's true."

"See ?" She leaned to her and gently kissed her, brushing her thumb on her cheek.

I smiled, finally able to breathe again and rested my head on Nicole's shoulder. She kissed me on the fronthead before taking a piece of the cake too.

"Babe" she started, sounding perplexed.

I looked up at her and lifted my eyebrows. "What ?"

"Is this normal the cake tastes like whysky ?"

I laughed and nodded, looking at Wynonna dancing with Doc. "My sister is a huge fan of it, so she asked the pastry chef to add some in it."

"Ok" she said, a bit confused but amused too. "Well let's get drunk then" she exclaimed, taking another bite.

"No, no, no" i replied, reaching for the spoon before it went in her mouth. "No babe, i need you to be sober tonight."

"Why ?" she asked, perplexed as she removed some cake from the corner of her mouth with her tongue. I swallowed, looking at the gesture. That was the reason i needed her to be sober.

"Because she wants you to fuck her" replied Carm, playing with Laura's hair. "Did you not see the way she's looking at you since we're here ?"

"I have to agree with Carm here" confirmed Laura, smiling at me amused by my blushing.

"Oh." Nicole stared at me, her eyes suddenly turning a bit darker. She smirked and slid a hand on my thigh under the table. "Well no more cake for me then." Her hand slowlly moved up on my legs, making my skin burned from anticipation and desire. I quickly closed my legs, trapping her hand between my thighs just before she could reach my center. Yes i wanted her to touch me so bad but i needed to be sure anybody was getting what she was about to do. Reassured, i reopened them letting her hand wandering up. I took a deep but discreet breath when i felt her fingers gently teasing me above my underwear.

"You know we are aware of your sneaky hand, right ?" stated Carm, arching an eyebrow. Laura looked at us surprised and quickly raised the white tablecloth too much faster for me to react in time. She gasped exaggeratedly and burst into laugher, looking at us with big eyes.

"Oh my God, you sneaky little horn-" she suddenly stopped though, her laugher fading away as her eyes looked behind me. I frowned curious by her reaction, but as i was about to turned around, my father spoke.

"You know" he started, his voice reflecting his drunk state. "I'm ashamed to be your father. First you killed Willa and now you became a lesbian. What is wrong with you ?"

I stared at him speechless. I knew he always blamed me for Willa's death but he never really said it out loud. But here he was calling me a murderer, right in my face. I opened my mouth to respond but my voice was nowhere to be found. I looked at my hands who was shaking now with the rest of my body.

"Wave" called Nicole, taking my face in her hands. "Baby look at me" i heard her say, weakly. My heart was beating too fast now, making difficult to hear anything else than my heartbeats. Air, i needed some air now.

I quickly got up, knocking some glasses and silverwares over the table but i didn't care as i was already running as fast i could. I heard Nicole calling after me and i was actually wishing she would be following me. She was my real oxygen and i needed her. I stopped realizing this and turned back, observing we were not under the tent anymore. She hurried to reach me, her arms soon envelopping me in a protective hug.

"Breathe baby, i've got you" she whispered, her arms tightening around me. "I've got you."

"He's right, i killed her" i cried, all my body shaking. "I'm supposed to be the one dead, not her. It was me who was driving, not her. It's my fault she's dead."

"Stop, don't say that" she said, shaking her head. "It was an accident, you didn't do it on purpose." She cupped my face in her hands and bowed her head to be at the same eye-level. "It's not your fault Wave, you don't deserve to blaming yourself every single day anymore. You need to understand it's not your fault" she repeated, desperately.

I closed my eyes and shook my head. It was too hard to forgive myself. I was here living and in love while she was gone because of me. "I can't" i choked, my voice barely audible.

"Yes you can" she insisted, her fronthead bumping against mine. "You are extraordinary Wave and you deserve to be happy. You need to let go this burden."

"She's right baby girl." I frowned, looking at Wynonna just behind Nicole. She was sounding out of breath, her hair now free from her bun and barefoot. Nicole smiled a little and took a step back. "You didn't kill her, it was an accident and we all know it. Dad is just an ass as always."

She took me in her arms and i don't really know how much time we stayed like this but i was finally calmed down when i released her. Not seeing Nicole anymore, i looked around and quickly felt at ease when i saw her just a short distance away, leaning against a tree. She was looking at the sky, her arms crossed.

"You picked a smart one you know" declared Wynonna, kissing me on the temple.

"I know" i agreed, smiling a little. "I'm sorry for ruining your party."

"Don't worry about it" she replied, shrugging. "An Earp's event without our father causing some drama doesn't exist in this world."

I snorted and locked my jaw, the sadness replaced by anger now. "I hate him so much."

"I know, me too" she sighed, taking my hands. "You're alright ?"

"Yes, don't worry. Go back entertain your guests with your skillfull moves" i jocked a little, trying to reassure her.

"You wish you have my moves" she smiled, winking. "Ok come back when you're ready ok ?" She turned to Nicole and spoke enough loud for her to hear. "And thanks for taking care of my baby sis."

"Anytime" replied Nicole with a smile, not moving from her spot. She waited for Wynonna to leave before walking to me, worry on her face. "Are you really ok ?"

I sighed and shook my head, swallowing. I was not ok and she knew it, i didn't have to lie. "But it's gonna be ok eventually. I just want her to enjoy her wedding without worrying."

"Come here" she murmured as she took me back in her arms. "Do you want to go back ?"

"Not yet. I just want to stay here, safe in your arms." She had this way to appease me immediately, i couldn't explain it.

"Ok" she simply replied, swaying us a little. "But i hope i could have a dance with you before the end of the night."

I laughed a little raising my eyes on her, my heart finally beating fast from love and not panick anymore. "You can dance ?"

"Mmh mmh" she nodded, grinning. "You're better watch out, i'm going to spin your world around Waverly Earp."

I looked at her, taken aback by all the feelings filling me up. "You aware you're already do that since the day we met, uh ?"

"Oh no baby, you didn't see anything yet." She smirked and brushed the back of her hand against my cheek. "Believe me."

"Well, i'm looking for it then."

We stared at each other, lovesick smiles on our lips. This morning i had wished for her to be here and it happened. I was in her arms, finally able to touch and kiss her. For the first time in almost three weeks, i knew i will sleep peacefully.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, i hope you enjoyed it :) 
> 
> Also, did you see Carmilla The Movie trailer ? What did you think about it ? :) 
> 
> Take care and see you on Sunday :)


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here the Sunday's chapter :)  
> Enjoy ! :)

It had been 2 hours now, i was staring at Waverly with nothing more than pure adoration. Her beautiful face, relaxed by a peacefull sleep. Her long and silky hair, spread on the bed. Her soft lips, slightly apart against the pillow. Her bare back, not covered by the sheet. She was simply mesmerizing.

Those three weeks without her had really been torture, even more i thought it would be. Not answering her calls, not talking to her has been the worst. I had wanted to reassure her, to tell her i was going to be here for the wedding but at i had needed it to be a surprise. And when i finally saw her, opening this door, i knew i had made the best decision and that i was madly in love with her. Just after the fight with her father, who i had nearly punched in the face, i had told her she was extraordinary. And this was the absolute truth that i sweared to myself, i would show her every single day.

I smiled as i brushed my fingers tips on her arm, shoulder and back. I saw goosebumps appearing on her skin as she slightly moved her body against mine, a tiny grin on her mouth. Her eyes were still closed though but i knew she was just pretending to be still asleep by now.

"You're not really good at faking sleep baby" i chuckled, kissing her on the shoulder. She laughed a little and dropped her nose in the pillows, trying to hide her face.

"I don't know what you're talking about. I just woke up" she replied, her eyes now glancing at me playfully. I smiled and softly brought her on me, her body now above mine. She grinned and gently kissed me on the lips with a noise. Then again, and again giggling at the same time.

"What are you doing ?" i laughed, kissing her back everytime. She finally stopped with a long teasing one, leaving my body breathless and on fire.

"I was just telling you good morning my love." She leaned back, straddling my hips her hands resting on my stomach. She was smiling innocently but her eyes were telling another story, way more mischievous. She gently scratched her nails on my abs wandering on my side and between my breast. My body was shivering from desire as we were deeply staring at each other.

"You know, i could be used to this kind of greeting" i whispered, my hands coming to her waist as they gradually took place on her ass.

She grinned and painfully slowlly, rolled her hips against me causing us to both moan. "I'm not opposed to start every morning this way." I simply agreed with a nod as i repeated our previous gesture once again.

We didn't rush things, keeping this delicious teasing for a long time. It was so sensual the way her body was moving against mine, and i couldn't closed my eyes for a second. We eventually made love, taking time to worship the other with love. It's like we needed to show at the other how much we were deeply connected. Our bodies were in sync, like they already knew what the other needed to feel. Every touch, every kiss, every breath was a promess whispered between us in the comfort of each other arms.

  
_________________________

  
"It was about time guys" i said when i saw Carm and Laura finally coming in the hall of the diner. Carm smirked and shrugged, taking Laura's hand.

"Well we were celebrating our reunion, so sorry but not sorry" she replied, as we made our way to a table. "And i'm sure you know what we're talking about" she added, pulling out the chair for Laura. The girl sweetly smiled and kissed her on the cheek before sitting. I was still impressed by my friend here, i never saw her this nice and cautious with someone other than Laura.

"So" exclaimed suddenly Wave, looking at everyone excited. "What's the program guys ?"

I softly looked at her and giggled. Since this morning she was asking me about what we planned for the rest of the holidays but i decided to keep quiet and to wait for Laura too.

"Well i know me" answered Laura with a cheeky grin on her mouth. I looked at Carm surprised and raised my eyebrows.

"Don't look at me like this, she can be really persuasive" she replied, her hands lifted before her in surrending.

I snorted and shook my head, she was so weak. "You're so whipped."

"She's not whipped babe, she's just in love" retorqued Waverly, looking at Carmilla with a challenge in her eyes. Carm turned instinctly red, looking everywhere but at Laura. I never saw her this embarassed and it was a pure delight.

"Y-you don't have to say something Carm don't worry" reassured Laura, putting a hand on her arm. She was looking at her with her eyes full of hope though.

I knew she was in love with Laura, we had this talk just a few days ago. She had confessed she had real feelings for her and she was indeed in love. And strangely she was not really afraid of it, she seemed even a bit excited. But it was still Carmilla, she was not used to exprim herself in a enthusiastic way. But here, i was curious if she was ready to reveal it or if she was going to stay silent.

"Well" she started, her voice sounding a bit nervous as we were all staring at her with apprehension. She swallowed and shrugged a little, trying to regain some confidence. "I can't really deny it" she simply said turning her head to Laura, a rare cute smile on her lips. She didn't say anything else, probably wanting to say the three words once they'll be just the two of them.

Laura simply looked at her, joy illuminating her lovely face. She leaned on her and gently kissed her, a hand on her cheek. I turned to watch Waverly who was touched by the confession, her chin rested on her joined hands and a big smile on her face. I was so craving to tell her i loved her too but i wanted it to be the right moment and here, it was about our friends not us.

"Well done baby" i cheered, kissing her on the temple. She beamed and scrunched her nose, dropping her head on my shoulder.

"Basically It was just supposed to embarass her. But i'm glad it had turned out that way."

I laughed and took a toast above us, ready to finally eat after this exhausting but amazing morning. "Well, now it's clear Laura already know what we're gonna do" i said, turning my head to look at her. "Do you want to know ?"

"Yes !" she shouted with wide eyes, clapping her hands.

"Ok ok." I put down my knife and raised the toast to my mouth. "But before i'm gonna enjoy this beautiful breakfast" i grinned, looking at her teasingly.

She gasped and didn't lost time to take away the toast from my hand. "Tell me now" she said, squinting her eyes. I snorted and kissed her on the nose, trying to take it back but she didn't let me raising her hand up.

"You're aware i'm taller than you babe ?"

"Tell me or you're not touching me for days" she declared, firmly. I looked at her surprised, my laughter quickly stopping. She wouldn't dare...

"You're bluffing."

"Try me." She was looking serious now and i was torned between giving up or challenging her.

"I don't believe you" i said, staring at her trying to notice a hint of defeat in her eyes. But i didn't get this lucky, she was actually not lying at all.

"Fine" she replied, smiling sarcasticly and dropping the toast on my plate. "I hope you enjoyed last night and this morning." I looked at her surprised, not really sure if she was actually going to do it.

"If i were you" commented Laura, looking at me with compassion in her eyes. "I wouldn't had take this risk. Wave is the worst when it comes to blackmail, and believe me you're going to regret it.

I swallowed, eyeing Wave anxious. "Babe i was kidding i'm going to tell you don't worry."

"Too late" she replied with a cheerful voice. She smiled at me and took a bit of my toast.

"It's gonna be so fun to witness this" said Carm, watching me entertained. "When you said no touching, what did you mean exactly Buttercup ?" she asked to Waverly, smirking.

"Well" she looked at me and swallowed when her eyes went down to my lips pouting by now. "We're still gonna kiss cause i can't resist that mouth" she stated her eyes raising up to mine. "But other than that, no cuddle, no sex for a week babe."

"One week ?!" i complained, feeling panicked.

"Oh boy, it's gonna be so fun" exclaimed Carmilla, rubbing her hands together. "But i'm sure you will not resist one week." Great, she was challenging her even more now. Thank you very much Carm.

"You're gonna see babe, she's gonna do it till the last day" insisted Laura as she was eating a cookie. I sweared the girl was eating cookie at every meal, it was crazy she didn't turned diabetic yet.

"You're telling me these two" she pointed at us with her index finger, "who had just get back together yesterday, are not gonna touch each other for a week ? Let me doubt it Cupcake."

Waverly swallowed and looked at me, finally less enthusiastic. Maybe she was realizing what she put ourselves in. "Well maybe, we could still cuddle a little." That was a small relief here, i could still take her in my arms. "But no sex" she added, shaking her head, determined.

"I'm still convinced you're not gonna hold this" stated Carmilla, arching an eyebrow.

"Yes she will" replied Laura, getting a bit annoyed. "Do you wanna bet ?"

"No, no more bet guys" i sighed, running a hand in my hair. Why did i have to tease her ?

"Ok" accepted Carmilla, turning to Laura holding her hand over her. "I bet Wave doesn't stand two days before fucking Nicole."

"Classy Carm, really classy" remarked Waverly, rolling her eyes. "I appreciate your faith in me Hollis but you're not going to bet on u-"

"Ok" replied suddenly Laura, shaking Carmilla's hand in a real business mode. "I bet she will resist one week." She didn't waist time to turn again to Waverly, really serious. "You need to resist i can't lose against her."

At the same time Carm looked at me, deeply serious too. "You have to make her give in. Tease her, touch her, t-"

"No !" exclaimed Laura, putting her hand on Carmilla's mouth. "No teasing ! We need rules."

"I hope you're happy" i sighed, looking at Waverly a bit annoyed. "Now they're gonna control every moves we make."

"It's not my fault if you can't resist a fucking challenge. I didn't think you would take the risk !" she snapped, soundind frustrated.

"I thought you were jocking !"

"Well i was not !"

"So you're gonna hold this for one week ?" i asked, arching an eyebrow amused. "You really think you can resist me for 7 days ?"

She looked at me surprised and scoffed. "You're so full of yourself, of course i can resist. I have some control on myself, thank you very much." Well i was waiting too see this.

"Guys, rules, now" ordored Laura, looking at all of us. "First" she said raising her thumb. "You can kiss if you want, but Nicole you can't worked her up" she precised, serious.

"You're not fun" groaned Carmilla, rolling her eyes.

"Shut it. Then" she lifted her index, "when you're cuddling no sneaking hand ok ? You can't touch her in inappropriate way."

I sighed and crossed my arms against my chest. Stupid bet.

"Ok she can't do this" agreed Carmilla. "But she can do everything else. Like smiling" she smirked looking at Waverly wickedly. I smirked too, loving where Carmilla was going. It was not a secret Wave was crazy about my dimples. "Or being disgutingly cute."

"Fine" accepted Laura, sharing another handshake. "But i'm watching you" she quickly warned me, trying to be menacing. I frowned amused though, she was not really scary.

"Now we're clear" smirked Carmilla. "Let me have a discussion with my girl please."

I rolled my eyes amused and snorted. "I would like to have my breakfast in peace actually."

"Nope you're coming, we need a plan" she declared, grabbing my hand and dragging me out of the diner before i could even take my toast with me.

"Carm calm down it's just a bet" i laughed a little, looking at her. "It seems like your life depends on it."

"This is the case. I love Laura yes, but i can't let her win. I need you to be the best" she said, putting her hands on my shoulders. "Do your best game Haught."

I chuckled and nodded, mimicking her gesture. "Don't worry Karnstein, i give her less than 48h. I know how to make her give in." I was really confident, it was going to be a piece of cake.

"I give you 48h but if you don't manage till then, we do things on my way ok ?"

"Fine, we can do this." I knew there was no way to discuss with her anyway.

She smirked and wiggled her eyebrows, stepping back. "Ok now it's time to tell them where we're going."

"Well you already told Laura" i reminded her, going back inside. "You're so weak by the way."

She smirked and glanced at her nails, smugly. "Well she thinks she knows but i didn't tell her the real thing" she revealed, looking at me amused. "She actually thinks we're going to New York."

I stopped and laughed, taken aback. We were not going there at all. "Well done, well done. You know what ? I think if she doesn't know either, we could really surprise them at the last minute ?"

"What do you mean ?"

"Well, we could tell them we're going to New York as you said but we keep the real destination secret till the last minute."

She looked at me thoughtful before glancing at the girl's who were talking animatedly. "Ok we can do that."

We had actually decided to bring the girls for two days at the Bonnaroo Festival taking place in Tenessee. It was starting in four days so we had planned to actually stay here, in Kentucky, until then. I was going to stay at Waves's house while Carmilla will go to Laura's. She was really anxious to meet Laura's dad who was apparently overprotective but on my concern, i was not afraid for her. I knew she would ace it.

I took my sit back once we were back to the table, finally able to eat my breakfast. I was gladly surprised though, to see my plate already filled by toast, eggs and bacon. I turned to Waverly who was watching me with a small smile, eating a slice of fruit.

"Thanks babe" i said softly. It was a small attention but way enough to make my heart beat fast. I leaned to her, ready to kiss her but i suddenly felt Laura's hand between our mouths. What the fuck.

"Innocent kiss, got it ?" She was looking at me, her index raised.

"Oh God" sighed Wave, rolling her eyes. "Don't worry i can handle things Hollis." She slapped Laura's hand away and closed the last gap between us. We smiled through the kiss as i rested my hand on her cheek.

"By the way Cupcake, what is my price when i'll win ?" i heard Carmilla asked, confidence in her voice.

"You mean, when I win" corrected Laura, confident too. I sighed amused and leaned back in my chair, looking at them now. Carmilla was stealing some pieces of Laura's cookies, rolling her eyes affectionately.

"Anyway, what do we win ?"

"I'm gonna think about it" she replied, narrowing her eyes in deep thoughts. "I'll let you know."

"Ok now can i please finally know where we're going ?" begged Wave, a big pout on her face.

I chuckled and kissed her on the temple. "Yeah, babe we're going to-"

"New York City !" blurted out Laura, cutting me. I looked at her surprised but instantly laughed seeing her excitment. She was bouncing in her chair, with big eyes and wild smile.

"OH MY GOD !" exclaimed Waverly, throwing her arms around my neck. "I always wanted to go there, you're the best babe !"

I smiled, trying to appear exciting too but i glanced at Carm uneasy. She was shaking, her hand on her mouth hiding her silent laugh. I didn't know Wave would be this excited about it, i was scared for the real surprise now.

"Y-yeah, surprise" i cheered a little, feeling bad for lying to her.

"You're gonna love it girls, for sure" declared Carmilla, smirking impishly.

  
______________________________

  
"So Nicole, tell me more about you" Waverly's mom said to me as we were eating in the kitchen.

We had spent the afternoon with our friends, the girls giving Carm and I a short tour of the town. Eventually we had arrived to Waverly's house, where her mother had been here waiting for us. She had actually greeted me in a warm embrace. While Wave's father was a moron, her mother seemed to be really awesome. She was kind, funny, welcoming and really pretty too. I was not surprised by it though, her daughters were gorgeous.

"Well what do you want to know ?" i asked, smiling a bit nervous. I wasn't used to talk about me with an adult, especially the mother of the girl i loved. This was actually the first time i was meeting my girlfriend's parents. I never had before with anyone else.

"Where do you come from ? Are you in College ? You seem to be older than Wave."

"No Mrs Earp, i'm 18 like Wave" i replied, briefly looking at Wave who was next to me. She smiled reassuringly and grabbed my hand under the table.

"And she's going to start the Police Academy this fall" Wave informed her mother, proudly. I blushed a little, touched by her enthusiasm and pride.

"Oh wow. Well I don't have to worry about you keeping my daughter safe then" jocked Mrs Earp, taking her glass of wine.

"Oh i think she's actually strong enough to take care of her" i replied, squeezing her hand. "But yes i'll have her back, don't worry."

She nodded, satisfied and glanced at Waverly amused. "I didn't believe your sister when she told me you were head over heels. But now i see the way you look at her Sweety, i do."

I turned curious to Waverly, noticing she was indeed looking at me with heart eyes and a dream smile. I beamed and bumped briefly but softly my fronthead against hers. I was craving to kiss her but i was not really comfortable to do it in front of her mom.

"I am" replied Waverly leaning back, scrunching her nose. "She's the best" she added, dropping her hand on my shoulder. I smiled and closed my eyes kissing her on her head, grateful to have this beautiful human by my side.

"Happiness looks good on you Love" she suddenly declared, staring at her daughter with love and care. This was actually beautiful to see her mother looking at her this way. This was certainly increasing my like for this woman.

"Your daughter is a wonderful human" i replied, playing with Wave's fingers. "I don't know her for a long time, but it doesn't change the way i see her. She's one of the strongest person i know. She's kind, funny, cute, caring, immensely smart and have a big heart. I'm really lucky to have her and i'll try to make her happy every day as long as she wants me by her side." I didn't really know why i needed to say that, but it felt like i had to.

"Don't let her go this one" instructed Mrs Earp to Wave, tears in her eyes. "Understand ?"

"Yes mom, you don't have to worry about it" she replied, staring a me with some tears on her cheeks. I soflty smiled and gently brushed her face with my fingers. She was the love of my life, it was undeniable now. "Thank you" she mumured, taking my hand and kissing the palm.

I grinned and straightened in my chair, looking back at her mother. "I'm sorry it was not my intention to make you cry."

"It's ok Honey, they are happy tears." She stood up and winked, going to the counter. "I'm going to prepare the dessert"."

My phone suddenly rung, telling me i had a text message. I looked at it and snorted when i saw who was texting me. "It's Carmilla" i informed Waverly, putting the phone between us.

**Carm** : _HELP ! Her dad hates me !_

"Tell her he hates everyone near Laura anyway" replied Wave, standing up and giving me a peck on the cheek. "I need to say something to my mom, stay there."

I looked at her anxious but nodded. "Everything's ok ? I didn't mean to make her cry."

She giggled and shook her head. "No babe, don't worry everything is perfect. I just need to tell her something about my sister." I nodded relieved and smiled, reaching for her hand and kissing it before she leaved.

**Haught** : _Wave says he hates everyone who dates Laura :p what happened ?_

**Carm** : _He stares at me like i am a fucking vampire ready to suck his daughter's blood :o_

**Haught** : _Ah Ah ! Be sweet and keep your snarky comments for yourself i'm sure it's gonna be alright_

**Carm** : _I'm sweet and nice, and polite ! And i'm begining to have some bad reaction on my skin because of it !_

 I laughed and rolled my eyes. I'm sure she was exaggerating.

  **Carm** : _Oh ! And you want to know the worst in it ?! I can't even sleep in the same room as Laura ! I have to sleep on the sofa..._

**Haught** : _It's not worst than sleeping in the same bed as your girlfriend... but not be able to touch her because of a stupid bet ;)_

 Yes i was still pissed about it. I was determined to make Wave give in, of course, but i knew she wouldn't let this happen so easily.

  **Carm** : _You need to win this Haught. Sleep naked, this is not against the rule ;)_

 I gasped, quickly looking at Wave with a victorious smile. Yes, she was going to kill me. But Carm was right, Laura said nothing about nakedness.

  **Haught** : _You're a genius ! I love you !_

**Carm** : _Yeah, yeah i know ;) now come rescue me ASAP_

**Haught** : _Sorry, you're on your own on this ;)_

**Carm** : _Bitch !_

**Carm** : _Fuck ! He wants to talk to me...._

**Haught** : _Be yourself Carm, you're great. He's gonna see you really love Laura so chill out :) xx_

I giggled, putting back my phone in my pocket. I'm sure he will love her.

  
_______________________________

 

"I love your bedroom" i said to Wave, looking at all the pictures on the wall. "It's so... you."

The room was colorful but not too much. This was decorated with taste and it was really cosy and warming. Honestly, it seemed like i was in one of the bedroom you find on Pinterest.

"Thanks" she replied as she was stripping. I looked at her smiling and slowlly walked to her, sliding my arms around her when she was in nothing but a tank top and her panties. "What are you doing ?" she asked, swallowing.

I smiled and shrugged, my hands softly grazing her back. "Nothing, just hugging you" i replied, innocently. I felt her shivered, now my fingers were wandering under her top.

"You can't touch me like this, this is against the rules" she whispered, her eyes closed. I giggled and kissed her in the neck before stepping back.

"You're right, sorry."

She opened her eyes, taking a deep breath. "I'm gonna sleep in Wynonna's room."

"No" i pouted, frowning. I didn't want to sleep without her, especially knowing she was just the room next to mine. "Stay, i'll be well-behaved promise."

"Ok but no funning business" she stated, looking serious. It was going to be hard but if it was the price to sleep with her...

"Fine, fine" i sighed, nodding. I stripped off my top and my jeans, leaving me in my underwears. It was ridiculously hot even at night, i was not going to wear a pyjama. I made my way to the bed, laying down and smiling as my nose burried in her pillow. It was smelling like her, it was perfect.

"Baby, what are you doing ?" she chuckled, laying down next to me. I grinned and turned on my back, quickly trapping her in my arms.

"Got you" i exclaimed, starting to kiss her everywhere i could in tiny tender pecks. She laughed heartedly, her body squirming underneath my hold.

I finally stopped, but kept her above me in my arms, a big smile on my face. She scrunched her nose and put her hands on my face, leaning her face on mine. I puffed my cheeks and blew some air as she pushed them, giggling. She was so childish sometimes, i loved it. I laughed and went up to kiss her but she quickly leaned back a bit before i could. I tried again amused and she did it again. We did it a few time, laughing like two children full of life and joy. Eventually she let me kiss her, her fingers softly brushing my jaw.

"I love you" she suddenly whispered against my lips. Did i hear her right ? I opened my eyes taken aback, not daring to move. She was staring at me, her hazel eyes sparkling. She was beaming, not one glimpse of fear or regret in them. "I love everything about you. Your smile and eyes full of love and care. Your fucking dimples. The way you're so confident but respectful at the same time. The fact you're one of the nicest person i had ever met." She took a deep breath and giggled a little, her face reflecting happiness. "You make me smile. You make me laugh. My body is on fire everytime you're touching me. My heart explodes everytime you're looking at me the way you do. I'm scared, but i'm not afraid. I know it's stupid" she laughed, rolling her eyes amused. "But it's true. It's scary how everything is going fast with you but i'm not afraid, cause i trust you. I know you're here with me and if i fall, you're going to catch me."

I inhaled deeply, trying to hold back my tears. But it was getting really hard with all my body vibrating and burning with love. "I will catch you" i confirmed, my voice cracking a little. "But you're not going to fall. You're going to fly every single day, i make you this promise." We were staring at each other, our eyes mirroring everything we were feeling. "I love you Waverly Earp."

She released a watery laugh and swiftly crashed our lips together. I let my tears falling, not really caring anymore. I was euphoric and i needed to let my body just expressing it. The both of us were crying from delight as we were kissing like two soulmates, finally reunited.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading and sharing this journey with me :)  
> So the Bonnaroo Festival takes usually place during June but for the story it will be in July :)  
> Ok, see you on Wednesday and let me know if you'd like some special things to happen :)  
> Take care !


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys :) here's a new chapter, enjoy ! :)

It had been three days now we had made this stupid bet and believe me, i was on the edge. It was way more complicated that i thought and Nicole wasn't really helping me. Yes this was just a stupid bet that i could break in any second, but honestly, my pride was against it. I wanted to win and prove her i have some self-control, even if yes, she was perfect. And it was really hard, especially since the night we said "I love you". This confession has really brought our relationship on the next level. We were even more close now and we couldn't get enough of each other. And i was really eager to live this new bound in a bed, naked and free to make love for hours.

"No Cupcake, it's not a dragon it's a duck." I snorted and turned my head to glance at Carmilla who was laid down, her head on Laura's stomach. We were all laying lazily on the grass, tired from the day we spent at the lake with all of our friends. It had been a great time as everybody was happy to see Nicole and Carm again. But it had also been torture to me since Nicole had worn her blue bikini.

"It's not a duck, it's a dragon. Look" said Laura, taking Carm's hand. She drew the cloud with her finger, concentrated. "Here there is the tail, here the nose and here the ears."

Nicole snorted and shook her head. "It's not a dragon or a duck guys, this is obviously a dinosaur" she declared, frowning. I giggled and kissed her on the cheek, throwing my arm around her stomach. She was too cute.

"How can you see a dinosaur ?" asked Laura, frowning too.

"If you can see a dragon, she can see a dinosaur. It's almost the same babe" answered Carmilla, playing with her girlfriend's fingers. "And you guys are both wrong, this is a duck. Anyway it's gone. Now i see..."

"A unicorn !" i exclaimed, excited. It was actually true, well with a little imagination. But the shape was almost there, i swear.

"Ok the lack of sex, really messed up with your brain" jocked Carmilla, looking at me with a smirk.

I narrowed my eyes and flipped her off, burrying my nose in Nicole's neck. "Can you punch her ?" i asked to Nicole, amused. She laughed and nodded, gently kicking her foot against Carm's leg.

"Don't be jealous" she chuckled, trying to push Nicole's foot back.

"Do you think Unicorns are real ?" asked suddenly Laura, looking at all of us serious. I raised my eyebrows amused and shrugged a little.

"I don't know" i replied, not really sure. But it was actually a good question.

"Cupcake" sweetly smile Carmilla, staring at her lovingly. "We're not in Harry Potter, but if you want them to exist" she shrugged, squeezing her hand. "They do." Laura beamed and leaned on her, softly kissing her.

"I love you" i heard her whisper to Carm, discretly. The girl just smiled even more, sliding her hand in Laura's hair and raising up to probably deepened the kiss.

I chuckled and turned my head to Nicole, curious to know her opinion. "And you baby, do you believe in unicorns ?"

She dropped her gaze on me, her eyes brighter than before. "Yes i do" she murmured, smiling. "Life proves me soulmates exist, so i'm sure Unicorns are too." I looked at her speechless. She grinned and secured a strand of hair behind my ear. "Are you ok baby ?"

I was not no. Not at all. She was going to kill me with love one day, i was pretty sure of it. "Why are you telling me things like this ?"

"I told you i was going to show you i much i love you" she simply replied, sounding resolved. I caught my lip between my teeth and shook my head. "And it's the truth. You're my soulmate Wave, this is undeniable."

"I love you" i breathed, my heart bursting from adoration. I was also convinced we were soulmates, without a doubt. Maybe i had been afraid at first but now i was at peace. I knew our connection was something unexplainable. I couldn't really describe the things i was feeling but it was here and i couldn't deny it.

"So i was thinking" started Laura, who apparently wasn't glued to Carmilla's lips anymore. "We could go to Broadway go see a musical."

Carmilla quickly groaned, shaking her head. "No fucking way."

"Come on it could be fun !" she exclaimed, looking at Nicole and me for support. "Guys ?"

"I'm not against it" i replied, smiling. I liked musical and it was definitely something to see once in our life.

Nicole whinced, grimacing a little. "I don't know, it's not really my thing."

"We're not going to see a bunch of people who are unable to talk like normal people and sing about everything" declared Carmilla, sitting up. "If i hated Glee, this was for a fucking reason."

I looked at her entertained and giggled, sitting up too. "It was actually a great show."

"Why am i not surprised you liked it ?" asked Nicole, poking at my ribs amused. I glanced at her smiling and shrugged. I was not ashame of it, it was a good show.

"What ? It was really funny and i loved how they covered the songs."

"And Santana and Quinn were really hot" added Laura, looking blankly at the grass. I snorted remembering the huge crush she had on these two.

"True" confirmed Nicole, nodding. I raised my eyebrows surprised and laughed. I hadn't thought she was had actually watched the show. I had pictured her more One Tree Hill kind of girl. "What ? Everybody was talking about it" she explained, shrugging. "It may happened i watched it from time to time."

"Please, you didn't want to miss one episode" revealed Carmilla, smirking. I glanced at Nicole and laughed at her, delighted to hear this news.

"Fuck off" she mumbled amused and lightly pushed me. She swiflty turned her gaze to Laura and smirked. "And for your information, your 'tough' girlfriend was actually a big fan o-"

"Shut up !" shouted Carmilla, suddenly jumping on Nicole. She had her hand on her mouth in a flash, her face all red. Laura and I burst out laughing, watching the two fighting. Nicole was laughing, trying to push away Carm's hand while speaking. Carm was resisting though, begining to laugh too. "Shut up or you're gonna regret it !"

I wanted so bad to know what Nicole was saying and Laura's too, by the way she was eyeing me mischievously. We smirked at each other, nodded and suddenly jumped on the girls. We tried to pulled back Carm but it was hard as we were laughing so hard. But eventually we managed, Laura falling on her ass with Carm in her arms.

Nicole was quick to straightened and laughed, running a hand through her hairs. "You're crazy" she said, trying to catch her breath.

"Tell us !" i begged with eagerness.

"Yeah come on !" exclaimed Laura, her arms still around Carm who was glaring at Nicole amused.

"Don't you dare or-"

"Smallville !" finally blurted out Nicole, starting to laugh again what i quickly did too. Shocked, i was shocked. Carmilla was a big fan of Smallville, it was so precious.

"Oh my God" gasped Laura, amazed. "You're a big fan of Smallville and you dare to call me a nerd ?!" She was laughing so hard now. But all of sudden she gasped, her eyes opening wide. "For Merlin's sake ! No wonder you always correct me when i get confused between Marvel and Comics. And why you're always calling me Lois Lane !"

"Oh yeah, she was her big fantasy" declared Nicole, smirking at Carm not a bit sorry.

Carmilla groaned, really embarassed. I was having a blast to see her like this. "I was young and stupid, it's not relevant anymore."

"Of course" mocked Laura, looking at her playfully. "It's ok babe, i don't mind if you're a big nerd too." To be true, she seemed actually pretty excited about it.

"I'm not a nerd, stop it" she giggled, rolling her eyes. "It was during my dark years, i am not the same one anymore."

"Well she still has a Superman's Tshirt in her dresser you know..." retorqued Nicole, definitely determined to embarass Carm apparently. I was actually loving this bitchy side of her.

"No way" exhaled Laura, shaking her head. "You can't fool me anymore babe" she chuckled, dropping a kiss on Carm's cheek. The dark hair's girl rolled her eyes and crossed her arms but with a small smile on her lips though.

"Are you aware Superman wears colour and no dark clothes ? Are you fine with it ?" i teased her, grinning.

"Ah ah ah" she replied, sarcastically but still amused. "You're so funny."

I laughed and let myself fall in Nicole's arms who was sit behind me. She kissed me on the head and brought me closer to her, her fingers intertwining with mine.

"Anyway, we're going to Broadway fine" Nicole said to Laura, making her jump from excitement. I beamed and swiftly kissed her on the jaw to thank her.

"We're so done Haught" declared Carmilla, glaring at Nicole but trying to hide a small smirk. Nicole looked back at her and winked at her devilishly. Carm's smirk was in full display now. Something was definitely going on here.

"You guys are planning something, what is it ?" inquired suddenly Laura. She must had seen the same thing as me as she was staring at them, her eyes narrowed.

"Nothing" frowned Carmilla, losing her smirk. "What are you talking about Cupcake ?"

"I agree with her" i spoke, squinted my eyes too. "You did your things where you're speaking through your gaze." And i was maybe, a tiny jealous of it. But, i knew now it was meaning nothing except friendship for years.

"I just teased her, that's all" replied Nicole, kissing me in the neck. "So maybe we should go pack for tomorrow, we had a long trip to prepare." Smart, she was changing subject. But i was still persuaded they were hiding something from us.

"Yes you're right" acquiesced Carm, standing up with a smirk. She held her hand to Laura, helping her to raise up too. "Still one night and i could finally sleep again in the same bed as my girlfriend" she beamed, circling Laura's waist with her arms. Laura's giggled and move forward to kiss Carmilla lovingly.

I smiled and looked at Nicole who was already glancing at me. She was patting the back of her short jeans, trying to remove the grass. "I don't think i can handle 4 more days babe" she pouted.

"I know" i sighed, pouting too. "But I can't loose, i'm sorry." Sometimes i really was hating my stubbornness, especially when she was looking at me this way.

  
_____________________________

  
"So if i get all this right, you're not coming back till the end of August ?" summed up my mom, her eyebrows raised.

"Yep" i replied, looking at her excited. We had decided earlier with Laura that we stayed with them until the end of the summer. I didn't really know where we were going after New York City but it was pure adventure and i was so impatient to live it.

"And where are you going exactly ?" she asked, sounding a little anxious. I knew she was trusting me but she was still worried as hell when i was away from home.

"We don't know yet" i giggled, taking her hands in mine. "But it's going to be awesome i'm sure of it. And don't worry" i reassured her, squeezing her hands. "I will be very careful and if something goes bad, i call you ASAP."

She inhaled deeply and shook her head. "Now Wynonna is finally settled down, you have to go crazy and carefree. I will never be peaceful with the both of you" she sighed, amused. "Are you sure this is what you want ?"

"Yes, one hundred percent sure mom."

"You swear you'll call me at least once a week ?" she ordered, cupping my face. I grinned and nodded. "And you're being safe. No drugs. No jails."

I snorted, rolling my eyes amused. "Mom i'm not Wynonna, i'm not going to be thrown in jails. Chill out."

"You're right" she sighed and blinked, appearing a bit relieved. "Oh I know" she quickly said, looking really serious all of sudden. "I don't want you to call me a morning and tell me you married Nicole at Las Vegas."

I stared at her taken aback, not really sure if i was actually capable to promise this. "I can't promise this" i told her, shaking my head. I mean, we never know... I laughed when i saw her face turning blank.

"What do you mean you can't promise ?!" she exclaimed, looking panicked. "Waverly, i'm serious here. You're just turning 18, there is no way you marry Nicole now."

"I didn't say i was going to marry her now" i replied, unable to stop smiling. Just the idea to marry Nicole was overwhelming. "But i said i just can't swear if the opportunity is here, i don't take it."

"Oh my God" she exhaled, bringing a hand to her heart. "She's really serious." I chuckled and nodded. I was really serious, yes. "You can't be married by some Elvis Waverly. I want to be here to your wedding, so you won't." I looked at her surprised, my smile widening. She was not afraid about me marrying Nicole, she just wanted to be here for the ceremony.

"So you don't really care if i'm getting married with Nicole while i barely know her ?"

She sighed and shook her head. "I didn't say this. I'm still thinking this is way too soon but if it have to happened, i would be actually relieved this is with Nicole."

I squealed, jumping on place. "So you're giving me your approval here ?!"

"What ?! No, no." She looked at me serious, raising her index finger. "No wedding until your late twenties when you will both finished with your studies. You have time Waverly, don't need to rush."

I smiled and blinked, acquiescing. "I know mom, don't worry." She was right, i knew we had time but it was still exciting to talk about it

"I know you're in love and i can see she is too, but you are both young." She brushed her fingers against my cheek and smiled, lovingly. "Be reckless, be carefree, be in love, i agree with it. You need to live, especially after all the things you've been through these past years. But please, think about yourself first. Do the things you really want. Travel, study, party do all the things you supposed to do at your age. Do it with Nicole if you want, but let the wedding and all boring responsablities for later. Believe me, you don't want it yet."

I swallowed and came into her arms, holding her tight. "I promise. Thank you mom."

"You're welcome Sweety" she replied, kissing me on the head. "Ok go, i'm calling you when dinner is ready."

"Yep." I smiled and ran up upstairs, ready to finish packing my bag. I was so thrilled to go to New York City, i couldn't wait anymore. "My mom is ok if i get married with you" i said, entering my room. Nicole who was sat on the bed with a book, looked at me and cocked an eyebrow amused.

"And you, do you want to marry me ?"

I grinned and raised my shoulders, going to my dresser faking indifference. "I don't know yet. I mean you'll know the day you'll ask."

"Oh is that so ?" she asked, chuckling. We stared at each other, playfulness feeling the air around us. She closed her book and put it away on the bed as she stood up. I leaned my back against the dresser, watching her walking towards me. She was smirking, her eyes lighten up and shining and i knew it was enough to know i was screwed. "If i ask you to marry me, would you finally back down on this stupid bet ?" she asked, trapping me against her with her arms on each side of me, supported by the dresser.

I shook my head, resting my hands on her hips. "Never." She titled her hand, licking slowly her lips thoughtful. I looked at the gesture, swallowing. "What ?" i asked, my voice shaking a bit.

"I didn't actually think you would be so good at resisting me, i'm impressed" she replied, bowing her head. She brushed our noses together, humming. "I'm sorry but you're not letting me the choice. I'm going to follow Carm's plan. And believe me you're going to regret it."

I frowned, a little confused. "Carm's plan ?" I was begining to get a little scared here, everything about Carm was saying trouble.

"We agreed if i didn't make you give in in the first two days, i would do in her way then" she informed me, wiggling her eyebrows. She grazed my lips and whispered. "Be ready baby." She stepped back, not even giving me a kiss. I glared at her, raising my chin up annoyed. She was so infuriating sometimes. She smiled, smugly and went back to the bed like anything happened.

"You know" i started, turning my back to her. "I wouldn't be so cocky if i were you." I opened my drawers and ramaged through them, trying to find what i needed now.

"And why's that ?"

"Cause, i know how to play too" i smiled, finally finding it. I turned around, my hands behind my back holding it. She tried to catch a glimpse but i didn't let her, already going to the door. "I'm going to take a shower."

In the bathroom, i took my time wanting to be perfect. I knew it was extremely dangerous to go down this road cause i was not even sure i would resist myself if she was starting to touch me. But i wanted to try and show her i was in the game too. I looked at myself in the mirror, satisfied. My hair were wet by the shower but i had managed to put them in a messy but sexy way. I had just a little make up on my eyelashes and lips. I took a deep breath and made my way to the bedroom, silently wishing to not running into my mom. It would be really, really embarassing. I slowly opened the door, taking a deep breath. Game on.

"No Carm come on i-" Nicole dropped her phone, stopping instantly her conversation with Carmilla apparently. I smirked wickedly, arching an eyebrow. I closed the door with my foot and made my way to the bed where she was sitting on the edge. She swallowed her eyes scanning my body with hunger and desire.

"Baby" she breathed, her face colouring. I knew this black lace pantie and bra were going to make her crazy but i didn't think this much. It was even more perfect. "You're gorgeous." I raised my eyebrows surprised but touched. Damn it ! Of course she had to be cute when i was trying to seduce her with a sexy outfit on.

"And this is just for you" i whispered, straddling her and wrapping my arms around her neck. My body quickly reacted when her hands came to my hips and soflty slid up and down my waist and thighs. I shivered, my fronthead dropping against hers. It had been three days we hadn't dare to touch each other this way and it was fucking amazing to finally do it again.

"Baby, i'm not supposed to touch you like this" she murmured, deeply staring at me. I inhaled and tightened my hands in her hair. I knew that at first it had just been a way to aroused her but my body was craving for her hands on my skin the second she dropped them on me.

"I know but it's ok. I just want to feel you a little bit" i admitted, whimpering when her fingers gently scratched against my ass. I was not going to give in, i could handle being touched without having sex.

"So we can touch each other intimately but no sex allowed ?"

"Something like this" i nodded, my lips ghosting over hers. "I need to feel your hands on me baby."

My body was on fire and i was pretty sure she was feeling the same as her hands were desperately exploring my body. I dropped mine on the hem of her tshirt, quickly throwing it away. I didn't waist time to unhook her bra and caress her breast from the tip of my fingers. The rules were crossed but i didn't care i needed to touch her.

"Fuck" she swears, her lips still on mine but motionless. We were breathing against the other's mouth but no one was daring to kiss yet. We were staring at each other, shaking from desire and passion with every touch.

She gently slid her thumbs on each side of my pantie and pulled at it, causing it to suddenly press against my center. "Oh my God" i moaned, jumping a bit from pleasure. I catched her bottom lip between my teeth and softly neeped at it when she did the gesture again. I was going to die from desire here.

"Girls dinner's ready !" suddenly came my voice's mom. I swallowed and stopped to move, unable to speak. I wasn't sure if i was able to stand and walk out of this room right now.

"W-we need to go downstairs" Nicole said, her voice barely a whisper. Her chest was raising fast as her fingers were still wrapped around my underwear.

"Y-yes" i finally managed to say, leaning a bit back. "Y-your fingers" i added, not really happy to see them leaving. She nodded and removed them, softly. I briefly closed my eyes, sensitive as hell. What an aweful idea i had to go on her this way.

We stood up, not saying a word. Our breaths were still panicked while our faces were all flustered. My mom was going to catch everything in a second, it was certain. I made my way to Nicole's bag, taking her large flannel shirt. It was big enough to cover through the middle of my thighs, so i didn't bother to put something under.

"You're gonna stay like this ?" she asked, devouring me with her eyes as she was putting back her top.

"What ? it's like a dress" i replied, grinning. I made my way to the door and titled my head. "Are you coming Love ?" She shook her hand, laughing a little and joined me.

"Yeah quick, before i can't control myself anymore." She pecked me on the cheek, reached for my hand and led us to the stairs. "You nearly give me a heart attack."

I giggled and shrugged amused. "It was actually part of the plan babe" i confessed, walking in the kitchen our hands still holding. My mom was already serving our plates, humming the song played on the radio.

"It smells really good Mrs Earp" smiled Nicole, pulling out a chair for me. I grinned and sat, looking at her lovingly. I was always melting with her delicate attentions.

"Thanks Honey" replied my mom, happily. She took a sit too, grabbing the wine bottle. "So, Nicole i need to talk to you." I frowned at her curious and slowly turned my gaze to Nicole who had straightened in her chair in an instant. I chuckled and squeezed her arm.

"At ease babe" i jocked, winking at her. She rolled her eyes amused and quickly looked at my mom.

"I'm all ear Mrs Earp."

"First" my mom started, amused. "For the hundred time, call me Lily please." Nicole nodded, relaxing a little. It was cute to see her acting this way with my mom.

"I wanted to make sure you will not marry this girl" she pointed at me, raising her eybrows amused. "On Vegas." I laughed and rolled my eyes, looking at Nicole interested to know her answer. She was a little taken aback, her cheeks slightly warming.

"Um, I won't ?" she replied, not sounding really sure about it either. My eyes opened wide and i couldn't stop myself. I squealed from joy and threw my arms around her, kissing her on the cheek. "Baby, what are you doing ?" she laughed, gently putting her hands on my arms.

"You want to marry me" i exclaimed, looking at my mom curious. Yeah, she was not really pleased... At all.

"Nicole you seemed like a clever girl, don't you think you're a little young for that ? Moreover in Vegas ?"

"Well i agree with you Lily" she started, keeping me against her. "And i won't marry her on Vegas, don't worry. We deserve more than that. Though, it seems to be an evidence to marry her so that's why i hesitated." She glanced at me and smiled, lovingly. "You're the love of my life Waverly. I can't explain it, it just something i feel so yes i want to marry you. And i can't say when, but i'm sure it's better if we let things happen and see where we're going." She kissed me on the nose and turned back her head to my mom.

My mom stared at her, her eyebrows raised with a small smile on her lips. "It's ok by me then."

I laughed and kissed Nicole on the cheek before returning into my chair. I was still going to look on the internet about Vegas's wedding though, you know... Just for informations.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, well, well, Wave seems to have some ideas in minds... 
> 
> Thanks for reading, and i hope you're ready for Friday... cause the real adventure is coming :)


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there :D Time for a long chapter representing the start of a new adventure :)   
> Enjoy ! :)

"So we have to tell you something" announced Carm, looking at me then the girls. We had just finished to fill the trunk with our bags, ready to go. Wave and Laura were really excited and we were slightly regretting our choice to lie to them right now. I really didn't know how they will react once the true destination will be revealed.

Laura frowned, her smile progressively disappearing. "What is it ?"

"Well" i started, coming next to Carm. We were both leaned against the car, the girls just in front of us. "We kind of lied to you."

"What do you mean ?" asked Waverly, her enthusiasm gone. Both of the girls were staring at us with confusion now and i wasn't feeling safe all of sudden. They were going to kill us, there was no doubt.

"The truth is we're actually not going to New York" Carmilla said, smiling a little but not so sure as well. "Surprise ?" she exclaimed weakly, her arms raising. Laura frowned even more while Waverly looked at me fire in her eyes. Great.

"So you let us think we were going to New York, for what ? Making fun of us ?" she asked, crossing her arms.

"No, not all" i quickly replied, shaking my head. "Carm just said this to Laura and we wanted it to be a real surprise so we decide to lie" i explained, walking to her. "Babe i-"

"Where are we going ?" she snapped, stepping back when i tried to take her hands.

"Yes, we would like to know the truth" added Laura, looking really annoyed too. We knew we would regret it.

I glanced at Carm who rolled her eyes, sighing. "I knew it was a bad idea to listen to you" she said, blasé.

"Because it was your idea ?" asked Wave, arching an eyebrow. I was really in deep trouble. I sighed and bowed my head, acquiescing.

"Yes but i really thought this would be a great idea."

"Come on girls" said Carm, putting her hand on my shoulder. "We wanted to surprise you that all. We're going to the Bonnaroo Festival" she finally revealed, smiling a little. "It's a music and arts f-"

"Oh my God" exclaimed Waverly, her face gaining back all of her joy. "Amaze-balls !"

I raised my eyebrows surprised and laughed from relief. "You're ok with it ?"

"Of course i love that idea !" she replied, coming into my arms. She grabbed my face and kissed me, lovingly. "Thank you." I grinned and kissed her again, grabbing her thighs and lifting her in my arms. She laughed and wrapped her legs around my waist, hugging me close.

"My dad is not going to be happy about it" declared Laura as she went to Carmilla amused. "But for my part, i'm pretty excited" she beamed, hugging her by the side.

"Don't worry Cupcake your dad knows everything, i already told him" Carm informed her, kissing her on the cheek. "And yes, he barely had a heart attack but i reassured him" she shrugged, amused.

Laura laughed and tightened her embrace. "You're the best babe. So where is it exactly ?"

"Tennessee, just a few hours from here. We're going for two days" replied Carm, opening the door.

"And then we're heading to the west coast" i added, wiggling my eyebrows. Wave scrunched her nose, her eyes wrinckling the way i loved so.

"Maybe we could stop by Vegas no ?" she asked, innocently. I snorted a little, remembering the discussion from last night. Strangely i wasn't afraid to talk about marriage, but i knew i would not marry Wave in this city.

"We'll see" i winked, putting her back on the floor. "Come on, we had a few hours to drive" i said, softly slapping her ass teasingly. She jumped, giggling and stopped looking at all of us.

"Who drives today ?"

"Can I ?" asked Laura, smiling sweetly. "I swear i'm a great driver." Carm and I looked at each other, not really convinced. Nobody except us had driven our baby yet.

"Cupcake, i'm afraid you will not be able to touch the pedals" Carm replied, smirking. I looked at her surprised before bursting out of laughing with Waverly. Laura gasped, turning red instantly.

"You just did not say that" she groaned, narrowing her eyes. Carm just nodded, trying to supress her laugh.

"What, it's the truth."

"You're just a few inches taller than me ! And i'm sure i can, thank you very much" she said, raising her chin up. "Give me the keys" she ordored, holding out her hand determined.

I looked at Carm amused, curious to see if she was going to give her or not. They stared at each other for a short moment but eventually Carm sighed.

"Be careful, it's our baby."

Wave snorted and shook her head, looking at us mocking. "It's just a car guys." Carm and I just gasped, shocked. "What ? This is just a pile of scrap" she shrugged, lifting her eyebrows.

"Ok your girlfriend just insulted our baby Haught" said Carm, glaring at Wave not really pleased. I know it was stupid to get sentimental about a car, but it was a special car ok ?

"Baby you can't say that" i informed Waverly, my eyes still wide.

She chuckled and rolled her eyes. "You are so ridiculous." Suddenly the honk rang out, making us all jump from surprise. We all turned to the car, to see Laura already behind the steering-wheel, looking at Carmilla cockyly.

"Hey babe" she said, winking seductively. "Did you sit on a pile of sugar ? Cause you have a pretty sweet ass" she declared, wingling her eyebrows suggestively. Carm just stayed speechless, her eyes shining with entertainment. Wave and I though were already giggling. This was really a cheesy pick-up line but a funny one i had to admit.

"It's actually pretty accurate" responded Waverly, causing my smile to drop and glared at her. "What ?" she asked amused. "She really has a great ass."

"Thanks Buttercup" finally spoke Carm, smirking at Wave. "But i'm already taken." She winked teasingly and came to Laura, resting her elbows on the edge of the windows. Obviously she decided to put on display her ass. I sighed amused and put my hand on Waverly's eyes.

"Babe what are you doing" she laughed, trying to pull it away. I chuckled and tried to keep it in place, eager to hear Carm's come back though.

"There must be something wrong with my eyes, i can't take them off you" she smoothly said, securing a lock of Laura's hair behind her ear. Laura smiled, apparently pleased by this answer.

"Well your lips look really lonely... Would they like to meet mine ?" she retorqued, not looking away. Carm smirked and nodded, resting a hand on Laura's cheek and leaning for a kiss.

I smiled and finally dropped my hand, looking at Wave amused. "You're not looking at her ass or i'll get mad." She chuckled and slapped mine, pecking me on the cheek.

"Don't worry babe, yours is much better."

  
____________________________

  
"Favorite Disney Movie" exclaimed Laura, looking at us. She was now in the backseat just behind Carm, her hands on her shoulders. Yes, Laura wasn't the one driving anymore. We soon discovered she loved speed and we really wanted to arrive at the Festival in a single piece if you know what i mean.

"The Fox and the Hound" replied Waverly in an instant making me looking at her amazed. I had thought she would chose something with a Princess in it. But once again, she was surprising me. "What ?" she asked me, blushing.

"Nothing" i smiled, taking her hand. "You're just full of surprise." She grinned and leaned over my seat, stealing me a kiss. I was in the front, my back against the door and Wave next to Laura, behind. With the heat outside, we had decided to let the convertible opened today.

"What about yours Cupcake ?" asked Carm, glancing at the rear-view mirror.

"The Lady and the Tramp" she beamed, proudly. "But the first one, just to be clear." I nodded, showing her i was agree. The first one all the way.

"I'm sure Carm's would be thrilled to play the spaghetti's scene" giggled Waverly, looking at Carm teasingly.

Carm flipped her off amused and shook her head. "No way i push meatballs covered by bolognese salsa with my nose."

I looked at them, smiling. It was really a relief to see them being friendly, Waverly way less anxious by our friendship. I had been a bit afraid at first but i quickly saw it was ok now.

"Come on babe, it'd be funny to try" cheered Laura, sliding her arms around Carm's neck by behind. "Please, please, please."

Carm sighed and rolled her eyes. "We'll see." Laura squealed and kissed her on the cheek. Laura was really blowing me away sometimes with the way she was achieving to get what she wanted with my best friend. I really had never seen her act this way with a girl before, never.

"And you baby ?" inquired Wave, running her fingers on my arm who was rested on the seat.

"The Jungle Book" i replied, blushing a bit. She raised her eyebrows surprised and chuckled, titling her head. "What ?" i asked, amused.

"Nothing, you're just full of surprise" she repeated, grinning. I laughed and raised up from my seat, climbing suddenly the seat to go in the back with her. I know, i know it was dangerous but we were alone on the road. "What are you doing ?" she laughed, trying to help me. I finally fell on the back seat, not really graciously i had to admit.

"Smooth move Mowgly" remarked Laura, looking at me jockingly. I straightened and flipped her off amused even if alright, she had a point.

"And Carm what is it ?" Wave asked, nestling in my arms once i was finally settled. I smiled and kissed her on the head, waiting to see if Carmilla will be honest. It would have an impact on her badass image, for sure.

"Bambi" she mumbled, avoiding Laura and Wave's stares. Silence fell in the car, the girls watching Carm with wide eyes. They both looked at each other, begining to chuckle and finally burst out of laughing.

"You really are a big softy" said Laura, hugging her again affectionately.

"Shut up" she grumbled, rolling her eyes amused. Wave leaned to her and squeezed her shoulder playfully.

"If you can't say something nice, then don't say anything at all" she quotes, winking at her. Carmilla snorted and shook her head, smiling. Wave grinned and came back against me, sliding her arms around my waist.

"Ok next question" started Laura, squinting her eyes thinking. "If you had to be a hero who would you be ?" She looked at Carm and kissed her on the cheek. "Except you babe, we already know you want to be Superman."

Carm blushed and groaned, pulling back her head. "I'm still on my revenge Haught by the way."

"I'm sure of it" i giggled, nodding. I knew she was going to find something really embarassing and to say the truth, i was a bit scared. I looked at the girls and smiled shyly, already feeling my cheeks burned. "I think i would be Zorro."

"Oh baby" awed Waverly, staring at me lovingly. "I understand even more why you want to be in the law now." I grinned and nodded, kissing her on the nose. It was indeed one of the few reasons, she was right.

"She was always here to protect kids who where bullied if it's even a surprise at all" said Carm, looking at Wave through the mirror. "She took my defense one time. Believe me or not, when i was a kid i was not really this confident" she confessed, rolling her eyes. Laura squeezed her arm and caressed it, tenderly. "And one day, in third grade if my memory serves me right, she punched a boy who was bullying me for months. She get expelled for two weeks cause she broke her nose" she swallowed, glancing at me now. "And from this time, i knew i wanted to be as strong as you. You always here for the people you love, even the one you don't know at all. You're not afraid of anyone and you're a fucking hero."

I looked at her taken aback, my eyes getting wet. I remembered this memorie but she never told me this thing. "Carm" i said, my voice reflecting my emotions. "I didn't know..."

"I never told you" she shrugged, smiling timidly. "I love Superman Laura" she said looking at her girlfriend. "But believe me, Nicole is the hero i would like to be."

"Ok you really are a big softy" declared Wave, tears in her eyes too. Actually we were all on the verge of crying. I was really overwhelmed by her confession and i didn't know what to respond. This was really rare for her to express her feelings this way, especially in front of people.

"Yeah anyway" she exclaimed, clearing her throat nervously. "Who would you be Cupcake ? I'm sure you'd be Hermione" she jocked, lightening a bit the air.

"Yes you're absolutely right" she chuckled, nodding. "Hermione Granger or Veronica Mars."

Carm snorted and shook her head, her cocky behavior back. "Creampuff, she's not a heroine."

"Yes she is" frowned Laura, straightening. "I don't see why she's not."

"Because she's not a heroine. She doesn't save anyone. She just runs investigations and solves mystery while being a pain in the ass. A bit like you actually." Laura gasped and narrowed her eyes, not seeming really pleased. Carm smirked and began to giggle, rolling her eyes. "Come on, i'm kidding babe" she confessed, entertained.

"You're not funny" Laura replied, going back against her seat with her arms crossed. Carm laughed and reached back with a hand behind her seat, keeping her eyes on the road and her other hand on the steering wheel. She quickly found Laura's ankle and started to tickling it. "Stop" laughed Laura, gently kicking the hand.

"Come sit with me then, i'm feeling like a fucking taxi driver here" she said, keeping tickling Laura.

"Ok but slow down or i'm going to fall" she replied, already standing up trying to keep her balance. Carm did what she said and a short moment later, Laura was sitting on the passenger's sit.

"Are you ok ?" Wave whispered suddenly, her hand on my cheek. "You didn't say anything since Carm told us the story."

"I'm still a bit stunned that's all" i confessed, shrugging a little. "But i'm alright don't worry" i reassured her, curling a finger under her chin. She smiled and stared at me, her eyes sparkling.

"You know she's right, you're a hero. And i'm sure you're gonna be a great cop."

"Stop it" i shyly smiled, bumping gently my head against her. "I'm not a hero. You're all way more stronger than me. I still have my parents, my family and they love me. Carm had been adopted, you lost your sister and Laura's mom abandonned her."

"And ? It's not because you didn't have dark time in your life you're not strong" she replied, sighing. "Nicole, you're brave and you have the biggest heart i know. You are not afraid to fight for what you feel right or what you want. And believe me, this is something a few are really capable of." I smiled touched and kissed her fingers. It was a lot of kindness today, but i wasn't complaining.

"Thanks, it means a lot" i murmured, closing my eyes. I suddenly felt her lips on mine, softly kissing them.

"I love you" she whispered, her hand going in my hair. "And as you want to show me every day how much you love me, i'm going to show you how much you're a great person Nicole." I took a deep breath and nodded, opening my eyes. She was already looking at me, her eyes shining. "And how much i love you too" she added, with a cute smile.

I giggled and brushed our noses together. "Let's do this then" i concluded, kissing her to seal the deal. She nodded through the kiss, both of her hands on my face now.

"How's going the lack of sex guys ?" asked all of sudden Laura. Wave and I both groaned, breaking our kiss to glare at her.

"Nasty" laughed Carm, squeezing her knee. "Love it Cupcake."

"I learn from the best" she replied, beaming. "Talking about that, where we're going to sleep at the Festival ?" she asked, frowning.

"In a tent" i replied, smiling. I was a big fan of camping.

"Awesome" exclaimed Wave, holding me close. "I never slept in a tent before" she confessed, excited. I looked at her suprised and grinned, running my hand in her hair.

"You'll see, it's really cool."

"Or not" snorted Carmilla, rolling her eyes. "Say goodbye to your personnal space and welcome the heat."

"She has a point" i grimaced, amused. "But it's just for two nights so it's gonna be ok, you'll love it." She nodded and looked at Laura, curious.

"It's your first time too Hollis ?"

"Nope" she said, smiling. "I was actually a girl scout when i was a kid" she revealed, proudly.

"I was too" i grinned, holding my hand out for a high five. Maybe her love for the cookies just began because of it...

"No way, awesome" she laughed, slapping my hand and turned to Carm. "You were with her ?"

"She tried to drag me with her one day, it was hell" Carmilla replied, her eyes getting big. "I don't know how you could stand it."

"It was fun for me" i shrugged, smiling. "Anyway, we have a little problem though. We have just one tent, so we have to share it."

"Yes, so try to not jump at me Earp" jocked Carmilla, smirking smugly. "I know you love my ass now." I arched an eyebrow and scoffed, looking away. Yes i was still a little pissed about my girlfriend checking my best friend's ass.

I heard Wave giggling and felt her hand on my cheek, forcing me to look at her. "Are you really jealous ?" she asked, neeping at her lip amused.

"Of course she's jealous, did you see my ass ?" replied Carm, wiggling her eyebrows cheekily. I snorted and rolled my eyes, smiling a little.

"I still don't understand how you can have an ass like this while you don't do any sport" remarked Laura, shaking her head stunned.

"Well, we do some workout Cupcake" she replied, suggestively. "And with the stamina you have, believe me i'm feeling like i run a fucking marathon everytime." Laura just turned red, slapping Carm on the arm. It was funny to see Laura still feeling embarassed by Carm's statements.

"Can you just not talking about sex for the next 3 days please ?" groaned Wave, sounding frustrated. I nodded, agreeing with her.

It was honestly getting hard to not have sex with her. She was so sexy in everything she was doing, from the way she was playing with her hair to the way she was moving. I had almost lost it yesterday when she had came back from the bathroom with just sexy black lace underwears and had let me touch her. I swallowed, remembering her hands on my breast and her lips on my neck. I briefly closed my eyes and took a deep breath, trying to calm down.

"I don't know why you hadn't gave up yet" Carm said, rolling her eyes. "I mean, you're clearly on the edge."

"I told you she was going to hold it" Laura turned to Wave, beaming. "I'm proud of you."

Wave snorted and rested her head under mine, pouting. "Believe me, this is the first time i almost don't care if i lose."

"And this was the last time i challenge you when it comes to our sexual life" i giggled, kissing her on the fronthead. She tightened her embrace and nodded, her nose in my neck.

"You better."

  
________________________________

 

"Ok i didn't think it would be so huge" declared Laura, looking around us with big eyes. We all nodded, observing the Great Stage Parks blown away.

After one hour of a long queue, we had finally been able to arrive on the camp site. The place was really big and breathtaking. We were probably surrounded by thousands of people dancing, singing, eating, painting, sleeping, drinking,... A lot of them were wearing colored clothes, some fun costums and weird make up. We were just in the camping aera for now but it was already promising.

"Amazing" breathed Waverly, coming under my arm excited. I laughed and kissed her on the head, caressing her back.

"I agree Buttercup" replied Carm, slapping Laura's ass. "Come on Cupcake, time to show your scout talent" she smirked, opening the trunk and putting out the tent.

"Buckle up, you're going to be amazed" she replied, puffing her chest and smiling proudly. She took the tent from Carm's hands and kissed her on the cheek. "Enjoy the show."

She started to set the camp while Waverly was already wandering in the crowd, looking at everything with wild eyes full of innocence. She was acting like a child, looking at the world for the first time and it was amazing to watch.

"You're creepy you know when you're looking at her this way" stated Carm, bumping her hip against mine. I snorted and turned my head, glancing at her amused. She was smirkng, playfullness in her eyes. I was still having what she said in minds, and maybe it was my shot to answer her while we were alone.

"You know, you really touched me with all the things you said" i started, smiling shyly. She blushed and shrugged, blinking. "And thank you, it's something really important to me you think that. We're not used to talk about feelings but i want you to know you're a part of me, you're my family. I would do anything for you. And i'm also really proud of you, of the things you achieved and the person you turned out to be. I love you and nothing would ever change that" i finished, bringing her in my arms. I heard her sniffled a little as she wrapped her arms around me.

Strangely as it was, even if we had dated and had sex together we were not used to hug each other. But it was always feeling good to hold my best friend.

"You suck" she mumbled against my chest, laughing a little. "You're making me crying in front of my girlfriend." I laughed and shrugged, looking at Laura curious. She was in full working mode, looking determined and concentrated.

"Don't worry, she's too focus on her task to notice us right now."

She snorted and stepped back, turning to Laura amused. "I'm going to tease her" she said, wipping at her eyes. "Thanks, you know for all this" she added, smiling timidly. I nodded and watched her walk to Laura who was down on her knees, some tent-poles in her hands.

"Babe, there is a fairwheel" exclaimed Wave, coming back her eyes shining. I laughed and kissed her on the nose, dragging her in my arms.

"And i'm pretty sure you want to go, am i wrong ?" i asked, looking at her adoringly. She chuckled and nodded, sliding her arms around my neck.

"Yes but not now, tonight" she said, toying with the hair in my neck. "For now we're going to change into something more Festival spirit." She quickly pecked me on the lips and winked, going to the car.

"What do you mean exactly ?" i asked, confused. We were already in comfy clothes, even Carm was wearing a short.

"I mean we need more colour and estival make up too, some things in our hairs so-"

"No way i'm wearing colored clothed" grimaced Carm, helping Laura to raise the tent up.

"And i'm not wearing some hippie things in my hair" i agreed with Carm, shaking my head. Wave rolled her eyes and put out her bag from the car.

"Come on, it's awesome ! Laura help me" she whined, pouting.

"I'm totally in" she said, still focus on her task but beaming. "Come on babe, i'm sure some flowers in your hairs would be awesome."

Carm arched an eyebrow and scoffed, releasing her grip and causing the tent to drop. Laura gasped, her face turning from surprised to angry in less thant two seconds.

"Carm !"

"What ?" asked Carm, looking at her her eyebrows lifted. "No way i'm putting flowers and weird things in my hair. I'm not Pocahontas."

"Ok we're not touching your hair" agreed Wave, rolling her eyes. I giggled and joined her, taking a sit on the edge of the car's door.

"Come on babe, express your art on me. I'm all yours" i smiled, taking her by the hips and bringing her between my legs. She beamed and did a little victory dance, way to cute for my heart to keep a calming beat.

"You're going to be gorgeous" she said, kissing me on the nose. "Well you already are but you know" she added, taking her makeup bag grinning. "Let's get started."

  
___________________________

 

Everything was really amazing here. People were all kind and relaxed, the music was awesome and the animation too. We were all with stars in our eyes, in awe. The bands who played this night were not really famous but there were still awesome, making dance everyone around. It's been hours now Wave and Laura were dancing like fools, enjoying and loving every seconds of it. Carm and I were dancing too but less wildly. We were actually too engrossed by our girls laughing and being simply stunning to do antyhing else.

"Are they on drugs ?" i asked to Carm, amused. I swear, they were really wild and excited. And yes we had some drinks but not enough to be drunk.

"I don't know what they're on but i want the same" replied Carm, laughing.

"CARM" exclaimed Laura, throwing her arms around her, beaming. "Come dance with me babe !"

"You're not dancing Cupcake, you're jumping" she giggled, hugging her back.

"Jump with me then" she retorqued, playfully. She took her hand and laughed, resuming her dance with Carmilla. I snorted watching my friend grimacing and dancing uncomfortably.

I made my way to Wave who was still dancing gracefully and totally in her own world. She was really mesmerizing, her dance class had given her really great moves and style. I reached for her hand, spinned her and pulled her against me. She laughed heartedly and wrapped her arms around my neck, continuing to sway her hips.

"You're having fun baby ?" i asked, even if i knew already the answer. She beamed and simply kissed me, showing me how much she was happy right now. I grinned when she pulled back, starting immediately to dance with her. I was not a really great dancer but it was something i loved, so it was enough to just enjoy the moment.

We danced for a long moment, our bodies all sweat and sore when we finally decided to go back to the tent. Laura had successfully built it by the way, in an impressive time.

"What time is it ?" asked Carm, yawning as she watched Laura opened the door's zip.

"4 am" answered Wave, her body leaned against my side. "I'm exhausted" she said, hugging my arm sleepily. It was not really surprising after her wild night.

"Yeah me too" agreed Laura, entering the tent and instantly laying on her sleeping bag with a scoff. I laughed when i saw Carm did the exact same thing, dropping on Laura and trying to kick her shoes with her feet. Laura laughed but didn't move, accepting Carm's body on her.

"Oh God, it's hot in there" remarked Wave, surprised. She sit next to Carm and Laura and pushed them with her feet, childishly.

"Go away" groaned Carm, trying to push her back but with no strength at all.

She simply laughed and looked at me as i was the last one to enter. It was indeed really hot and i was a bit afraid it'd be getting worse with four bodies glued together.

"Come here" she suddenly said, grabbing my hand and quickly pulling me over her. She didn't lose time to kiss me lovingly, her hand playing with my hair. I grinned and kissed her back, resting on my elbows who were placed each side of her head. I leaned a bit back and brushed our noses together, able to stare at her with the lights outside. She was breathtaking.

"I love you" we said at the same time, causing us to beamed.

"You guys are gross" said Carm, her face turning to us on Laura's back. Laura has her face turning to us too, smiling.

"Do you think we looked like them when we kiss each other ?" she asked, sounding amused.

"Nope no way" Carm answered, smugly. She slid her hands under Laura's shirt on her stomach causing the girl to giggle a little. "I'm sure we're looking super hot."

I snorted and dropped my head in Wave's neck, her arms holding me close. "Not at all" i corrected her, amused.

"WE are hot" added Wave, gently caressing my back and hair. "You two are just looking" she stopped, sounding thoughful. "Horny." I laughed and nodded, remembering all the times we had surprised them fooling around.

"We're not horny, we are in love" replied Laura, a bit bashful but amused. "And don't project your frustration on us" she teased, chuckling.

"That's my girl" smirked Carm, climbing a little up to kiss Laura. "I love you" she whispered before dropping her lips on Laura's. The kiss soon turned a little more passionate for my taste knowing we were just a few inches away from them.

As i was about to say something, Wave suddenly squirmed beneath me, whining. "What is it ?" i chuckled, dropping my gaze on her.

"I need to pee" she sighed as i leaned back.

"Do you want me to come with you ?" i asked, looking at Carm and Laura still attached by the lips. It was enough to make my decision. "I'm definitely coming with you" i said, getting out of the tent and holding out my hand.

She laughed and took my hand, getting out too. "Come on" she said, starting to walk towards the public bathroom. We made our way silently, a lot of people probably sleeping now the party was over. When we entered the building, we were pleasantly surprised to find them clean. We both found two empty stalls without difficulty with the late hours.

Once i had finished, i opened the door to see Wave, leaning against the sink looking at me through the mirror with michievous eyes. I smirked, remembering our first encounter.

"Hey" i innocently said, coming next to her and washing my hands. We locked our gaze, playfully.

"Hey" she smiled, turning to me and resting her hip against the sink. I mimicked her and stared at her, smirking.

"Do you always stare at strangers in public bathroom?" she asked, neeping at her lip.

"Just the one that i want" i said, confident. We were ridiculous i know, but i was really enjoying it. I had never thought the day i had met her that we would be here by now.

"Too bad i have already a girlfriend" she replied, taking a step to me with an evil smile.

"What a lucky girl she is" i retorqued, putting my hands on her waist and bringing her against me. We looked at each other, something switching in our eyes. We were suddenly laughing, her arms wrapping around my neck.

"I don't know who the luckiest actually" she whispered, her lips coming to meet mine. I grinned and cupped her face in my hands, kissing her in a long and loving kiss. I was the luckiest, without a doubt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, i hope you liked it :)   
> If you have any suggestions for their adventure, let me know :)  
> See you on Sunday :)


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's Sunday and i have something for you... :) 
> 
> But first i have a question. Carmilla's movie coming, i thought it would be fun to write a chapter from Carm and Laura point of view. So i wanted to know if you would be into it or not. If yes i would post on next sunday one with Carm's pov and next wednesday with Laura's. So let me know :)
> 
> Enjoy :)

I woke up with the sunlight coming through the tent and illuminating it. I kept my eyes closed though, wanted to take my time to remind the event of yesterday. It had been a crazy night but totally awesome. At first i had really been disappointed to learn we were not going to New Yok but when they said we were going to Bonnaroo, i was in a fucking dream. I had already heard about it and it was really something i wanted to do once in my life. And here i was, with my love and my friends for two days. What a great way to start this journey.

"Morning beautiful" i heard Nicole whispered, gently kissing me on the nose. I will never get how she was always knowing i was awake even with my eyes closed.

I grinned and slowly opened my eyes, adjusting to the light. She was beaming at me, her hand running through my hair in a gentle way. We still had our makeup on and our hairs were wild from the dance we had last night, but she was gorgeous anyway. I took time to look at her, savoring every second. Her face was still a bit sleepy but shining at the same time and her body was barely covered. I swallowed and put my hand on her arm, gently caressing it. We were both just in on underwears, the hotness in the tent preventing us to wear anything more.

"Are they still sleeping ?" i murmured, moving to be completely against her body. She quickly looked behind me to see if the girls were awake or not. I was really wishing they were not.

"Keep quiet" she suddenly said with a big smile on her face. I giggled and rocked our body around, allowing me to hovering her. She wrapped her arms around me, staring at me with her soft brown eyes, full of love.

"I dreamt about us" i said, my lips gently covering hers. She smiles through the kiss, her fingers softly scratching my back.

"Tell me more."

I smiled and kept my lips against hers, whispering. "I dreamt you were making love to me, in your car." Ok, i was lying. It was not really what i dreamt about last night. But it was one of my fantasy so it was kind of a dream, right ?

"Mmh" she groaned, pouting now. "Why are you so mean ?"

"I'm not mean babe" i giggled, caressing her cheeks with my thumbs. "I just want to share my dreams with you that's all."

She scoffed and slid her hands on my ass under my panties, causing me to jump and moan a little. I looked at her surprised but amused to see her grinning wickedly. She was actually proud of her little move here which i had to admit, was a good pay back for my teasing. I arched an eyebrow, raising to a sit position my thighs still straddling her hips. I was so ready to tease her a little more, even if it was pretty sure i would be hating myself to turn us on. I quickly glanced at the girls, checking if they were still asleep and soon felt my cheeks warming as i saw Carm looking at us, with a smug smirk.

"Please, entertain me" she said, gesturing for me to continue.

"Shut up" laughed Nicole, throwing her shirt at her. She quickly pulled me back on her, recovering me with her arms around me. "Stop leering at my girlfriend's perfect body please."

I chuckled and nestled my nose in her neck, trying to get as close as possible from her body. "She's a perv."

"I'm not a perv, you are the one who are fooling around with your friends just next to you" she declared, sitting up and putting Nicole's shirt on. Yes it was maybe bothering me, but it was fine. "And i don't think by the way that Laura would be glad to hear about it" she added, amused.

"We were not having sex" shrugged Nicole, tightening our embrace. "We have the right to cuddle."

I smiled and kissed her in the neck, looking at Carm amused. "Go wake your girlfriend please, we have some yoga class to attend." They all frowned, looking at me curious. "What ?" i asked amused. "Yesterday we saw there was some yoga class so we decided to go today."

"Um babe, no offense but no way i'm doing yoga" declared Nicole, raising up but keeping me on her.

"Yes not going to happen for me too" snorted Carm, shaking her head.

I sighed and rolled my eyes. "You're not fun but fine" i pouted, starting to step back from Nicole. She looked at me amused and quickly grabbed my hand, pulling me back against her.

"Fine i'm going with you" she sighed, smiling a little. I squealed and cupped her face in my hands, kissing her lovingly.

"Thanks baby" i smiled, dropping my head in her neck and making us lay down again.

Carm just looked at Nicole and grimaced. "You know, i don't recognize you anymore." Nicole just snorted and flipped her off amused, causing Carm to wink with a knowing smile. "But i know i'm going to come too, i won't survive to Laura's pouting" she confessed, sighing. "But don't tell her i said that" she quickly warned us, staring at us seriously. We both nodded, ready to see her waking Laura up.

"Cupcake" she gently said, dropping her hand on Laura's cheek. It was so funny to see her attitude changed when it was for her girlfriend.

"Mmh" pouted Laura, her face burrying in her yellow pillow. Carm softly smiled and pushed back some of her hair, leaning to kiss her on her temple.

"Baby it's time to wake up" she whispered, dropping another kiss on her cheek this time. I saw the corner of Laura's lips turning into a smile as Carm was making her way to her mouth with light kisses.

I turned my head to see Nicole who was watching them too, entertained. She briefly glanced at me, squeezing her arms around me and looked back at our friends. Intimacy was really not the right word to describe the atmosphere in a tent.

"I want a hot chocolate and cookies" pouted Laura, turning on her back and taking Carm in her arms.

Carm laughed and nodded, kissing her on the head. "I'm going to find you that. But in the meantime you're getting up, ok ?" she asked, raising her a little and sweetly caressing her cheek. Laura nodded and leaned to her, kissing her lovingly.

"I'm going with her, do you want something special ?" i asked to Nicole, leaning a bit back. She looked at me surprised, but in pleasant way. I know it was strange for me to go alone with Carm but i wanted to talk to her.

"No it's fine, just take me something to eat and a coffee please" she answered before dropping a kiss on my lips. "Thanks baby" she added, releasing me. I smiled and grabbed our bags in the corner of our feet, taking out one of her shirt and a short of mine. I turned to Carm who was getting dressed too and smiled.

"Ready ?"

"Yep" she nodded, getting out of the tent following by me. "Fuck, my back" she cursed, waiting for me to come fully out as she stretched her arms up in the air. I snorted and bumped her with my hips, causing her to lose her balance and fall on the tent which was next to ours.

"Oh my God" i said as i saw her crashed the tent. She looked at me with big eyes, shocked too. We soon heard the voices swearing inside the tent, making us jumped of surprise. I quickly came to her, grabbing her hand and trying to get her up in a hurry. But honestly, it was really hard with the both of us laughing silently but out of control.

"Hurry up" she laughed, finally back on her feet, the tent behind her almost down. I nodded, starting to run far away as possible before they came out.

"Oh my God, you crashed their tent !" i exclaimed, still laughing out loud.

"You pushed me bitch" she laughed too, her hands on her knees trying to catch her breath now we were far from the tent.

I looked at her playfully and shrugged, not a bit sorry. "It's not my fault if you can't keep your balance. Another reason to do yoga" i retorqued, winking. She laughed and rolled her eyes, walking to the food truck a few feet away.

"If i were you, i would keep an eye open" she warned me, smirking. I snorted and nodded, not afraid at all. After all, Nicole was here to protect me.

"You're not scaring me. Not after the way i see you being all nice and sweet with Laura. Your badass attitude is an old memorie by now."

"I'm only sweet with her, because i love her you know" she retorqued, raising her eyebrows amused.

"Yes but you're sweet with Nicole too" i reminded her, wiggling my eyebrows. "You can't fool me anymore Carm, you're a big softy and i'm sure you like me enough to be kind with me too." And i was sure of it, we were actually getting along pretty well.

"Shut up" she grumbled, pushing me lightly with her shoulder. I winked at her amused and get in the queue, finally getting a look at the time. 2 pm, well maybe it was time for lunch actually. I turned my head to Carmilla, noticing she was watching the menu thoughtful.

"So, i was wondering if i could ask you something" i started, toying with my ring a little nervous. I was going to ask her something kind of personal and i wasn't sure about her reaction.

She arched an eyebrow perplexed and blinked. "Go on."

"Yesterday when you told us about Nicole being your hero, it moved me a little" i confessed, smiling sadly. "And i wanted to know a bit more about you and your story if you're ok with it."

She looked at me, taken aback but smiling a little. "Nicole or Laura didn't tell you yet?" she asked, sounding skeptical.

"No." I shook my head, blinking. Well i was just aware about the fact she had been adopted but that was the only thing i knew about her personal life. "They didn't tell me and i didn't ask them cause i think it's your story to tell."

"Thanks Buttercup, i appreciate it" she replied, a sincere smile on her lips. "Well, maybe i won't getting into all the details yet but i can tell you about some things."

I smiled, really grateful for her to trust me enough. "Yes, i'd be really glad" i answered, briefly squeezing her hand. She did it back and took a deep breath, her eyes losing the sparks she had since this morning.

"I was adopted with my twin brother when we were only 4 years old." Well, it was just the begining but i was already stunned to learn she has a twin. "But not in the same family" she precised, causing me to gasp. How can you separate a brother and a sister ? "I had the chance to get in a good family who really took care of me. But my brother didn't get this chance though."

"Did you find him back ?" i asked, not able to stay quiet.

"Yes" she revealed, a small smile on her lips. "Nicole came to me one day, confessing she had made some research and had finally found him." I looked at her astonished to hear this. Of course Nicole would find a way to help her friend. "I didn't believe it at first but when she gave me the adress where i could find him, i simply burst into tears. Eventually i called him and we met again. It was honestly one of the best days of my life."

"I guess" i replied, smiling a little. "What happened then ?"

"He told me about his family and i begged my foster's parents to take him with us. They accepted and he went with us but i quickly learnt he was into drugs." She sighed and took a step in the queue. "It was a hard time but i sweared to myself i would take care of him no matter what. And Nicole was here to support me, she really was my strength." She looked at me apologeticcaly. "I'm sorry you don't probably want to hear about Nicole and I."

"No, don't worry" i shook my head, smiling sincerely. "I want to know your story and she's a big part of it. And i know i don't have to be afraid anymore." I had finally made my mind, realizing their bound was extremely strong yes, but meant nothing more than friendship.

"Ok. Well he eventually went to rehab and he's now clean but he's still weak. It was actually hard to leave him this summer but i know my folks are here to take care of him too" she said, really grateful. "Well my foster's one cause my real mother returned from the dead about one year ago." This was the only thing i knew about her story. But i nodded, not really sure if i had to stay silent or not.

"She just appeared from nowhere ?" i asked though, curious to know more about it.

"Yes" she snorted, rolling her eyes. "She just claimed she has a fucking cancer and she wanted to see us." I looked at her, really taken aback. "Well that was what she pretended" she added, locking her jaw. "Cause it was actually a fucking lie."

"Shit" i breathed, gazing blankly at the floor. This was really fucked up. "How did you discover it ?"

She snorted and raised her eyebrows, a bit amused. "Guess who."

"Nicole" i instantly responded, without thinking too much. It was obvious now she'd be here to make sure her friend was safe.

"Yep" she nodded, smirking now. "She's going to be a great cop, that's for sure." I smiled and nodded, feeling a wave of pride for my girlfriend. "She never really told me how she discovered it but when i confronted my mother with it, it was actually true. She was just here to fucked our lives, like she did years ago."

I sighed and suddenly pulled her in my arms, hugging her tightly. She didn't really hug me back but she didn't push me too, what made me smile a bit. "You know a hug is supposed to be from both side" i teased her, not releasing her. She snorted and finally hold me back.

"If Laura sees us, i'd say you were trying to seduce me" she declared, smirking. "And if Nicole sees us, i'd tell her you were trying to touch my butt."

"Don't be so full of yourself, my girl's ass is much better than yours" i retorqued, stepping back amused. The hug had been short but it was enough to show her she could trust me. "Thank you for sharing this with me."

"I will tell you more another time" she answered, blinking. "But for now, let's order and get back to our girls."

  
_________________________________

 

"Oh my fucking God" whispered Nicole, trying to get in the right yoga position. I laughed, turning my head to her.

"You're ok babe ?" i asked, trying to keep my voice low to not disturb the class. We were switching between plank, cobra, downward dog and moutain pose for a few times. And as it was really easy for Laura and I, it was not really the same for Nicole and Carm.

"No i'm not" she sighed, all flustered and sweaty. "I mean it's the fifth time we're doing this, can you explain me why ?" she said annoyed, trying to raised her body with shaky arms.

"It's for gaining energie babe, you're gonna feel awesome after the practice you'll see" i replied, raising up too.

"Bullshit, i'm going to sleep till tonight" she answered, her body crashing on the mat. I laughed and switched to the cobra pose.

"Come on babe, it's almost finished" i encouraged her, turning into downward dog. I turned my head to her and smiled, winking. She grinned but didn't move from the mat, her eyes scanning my body sinfully. "Stop it, you're distracting me" i chuckled, feeling my body reacting to her stare as i switched to a mountain pose.

"I do nothing, i'm just enjoying the show" she innocently answered, standing up next to me. She leaned to me and quickly pecked me on the cheek before sighing once the teacher came down in a new plank pose.

"Are you fucking kidding me" she groaned, getting down too.

I snorted and looked at her, with a challenge in my eyes. "I'm sure you can't keep this plank pose more longer than me" i dared her, knowing she would stop to complain if i was distracting her. And it worked as her eyes lightened up, a smirk on her lips.

"Please, did you see my abs ?" she answered, confidently. I smiled, proud to see my tactic worked.

"Let's go then" i responded, ready to challenge her. I was not really convinced to win on this bet, cause yes she was really fit. But i was too so it was equal battle.

"Carm stop" suddenly laughed Laura who was with Carm just in front of us. I looked up, keeping the plank pose and chuckled when i saw Carm sat on Laura's butt, tickling her side.

"Nope" she replied, shaking her head. Laura's squirmed beneath her, trying to kick Carm's back with her feet.

"Get off me" she screamed in laughter, causing some people to stop and look at them annoyed. Fortunately we were in the back and it was a huge crowd, so the teacher couldn't really hear us.

I laughed and turned my gaze to Nicole who hadn't move yet. She was laughing too and probably sensing my eyes on her, she turned her head to me and beamed.

"Are you ok babe ? You're shaking" she said with a provocative smile. God, she was so fucking hot right now. She was wearing just a blue sport bra and grey legging, her hair pulled back in a messy bun but it was enough to make my head spinned.

"Baby, did you forget i was doing yoga and dance class since i'm 3 ?" i managed to say though, trying to clear my minds from the dirty images i was having. I glanced back to Carm and Laura who was still fighting like kids.

"Carm ! I can't breathe" exclaimed Laura, still laughing hard. She was now on her back, Carm hovering her hips. The dark hair girl suddenly leaned down, stopping to tickle her but kissing her like she was doing some mouth to mouth. Laura was squirming under Carm, trying to speak.

"Shut it, i'm saving you babe" answered Carm through her laughter as she leaned down again. Laura quickly trapped her in her arms and kissed her back, in a real one this time.

"Pssst" called Nicole, making me look back at her. She was smirking, not showing a damn weakness.

"What ?" i asked, starting to sense my arms and body shake. It was begining to get hard to hold the plank to be honest.

"If i win, you canceled the bet about not having sex" she stated, with a evil smile. I raised my eyebrows surprise. It was a good way to end this stupid bet and finally be able to have sex but at the same time she would be winning... Both bets. No fucking way.

"Nice try" i answered, giggling. "But i'm not going to let you win the bets."

"We don't care about it babe" she retorqued, her arms starting to show some sign of exhaustion. Mine were really shaking by now and it was really getting difficult to keep everything straight. "Think about it, if i win we don't have to wait anymore and i would make love to you in like ten minutes" she revealed, her voice full of lust.

It was the final straw to make me crashed on the mat with all my weight. I heard her do the same, a big groan escaping her mouth. We looked at each other, our body breathless and our faces all red. We suddenly began to laugh, our body shaking from the exhaustion but from joy too.

"You cheated" i said, trying to push her but she was too far.

"I have not, this is the real price i swear" she grinned, her body finally relaxing. She crawled towards me, soon getting on my back and covering all my body with hers. "I hope your yoga had really gave you some energie cause you'll need it" she whispered, kissing me on the neck. I moaned, raising my ass up to push her away but she didn't go away. "Don't do this babe, unless you want me to take you right here, right now."

"Fuck" i cursed, feeling my body getting really aroused. She hummed and nodded, continuing a path on my neck.

"Um guys, we're in public" suddenly whispered Laura, now before us. I was just seeing her feet and Carm's one, not really able to move my head further with Nicole on me. I chuckled though, amused by the sound of fear in her voice.

"You were doing the same thing just a few seconds ago" laughed Nicole, raising a little.

"It's not the same" giggled Laura, rolling her eyes amused. "Carm was just tickling me" she precised, kissing Carm's cheek. "Anyway, we're going to get a shower" she smiled, resting under Carm's arm. I raised my head up and arched an eyebrow teasingly.

"A shower ? Mmmh sure" i said, making her blushed. She flipped me off and dragged a real happy Carm away from us.

"They're so going to fuck" giggled Nicole, standing up and holding her hand out to me. I nodded and grabbed it, quickly coming in her arms. I rested my chin on her chest and looked up at her, mischievously. She bowed her head, staring at me with nothing else but love and desire. "Come on" she swiftly said, intertwining her fingers with mine.

We quickly made our way to the showers too, not saying a word. We didn't have too, we knew we just needed to let our bodies speak for ourselves. We found an empty stall and stripped off our clothes in a record time, not caring to let them fall on the wet floor. Once naked, i didn't lose time to throw my arms around her neck and crashed my lips against hers in a hungry kiss. I honestly didn't want it to be gentle right now. Not with my body screaming at me to release the tension between my legs.

"Start the shower and grab my shoulders" she instructed me as she dropped on her knees before me and raised one of my leg on her shoulder. I stared at her, stunned to see what she was about to do. "Babe" she laughed, kissing my inner thigh. "The shower."

"Y-yeah" i mumbled, shivering as i pushed the button. It was cold water, obviously, but it was not enough to calm my body righ now. No, not when Nicole was starting to kiss my center after 5 days. "Shit" i moaned, trying to keep my balance with a hand on her shoulder and the other against the wall.

"Baby try to keep quiet" Nicole whispered, chuckling. I nodded, swallowing but soon whimpered again when she resumed her work. She looked up at me, not stopping though. Her eyes were full of desire but entertainment too as i was moaning, unable to stay silent and contain myself. Damn would be the consequences.

It was embarrassingly fast before my body freeze, ready to explode from pleasure. My nails dig into Nicole's neck as i was bitting my other hand, preventing to reveal to everyone in the building that i was having a fucking orgasm. My body suddenly shook waves after waves, my head falling on the wall behind me. All the tension from the last few days was finally leaving, my body now deeply relaxed.

"I fucking love you" i laughed, looking at Nicole my leg still on her shoulder. She smirked and gently put it down. She quickly stood up and kissed me passionately.

"I fucking love you too" she grinned, breaking our kiss. I chuckled and lightly punched her on the arm, neeping at my lip. I was so in love, i didn't know it was even possible to love someone this way.

"I fucking love you" i repeated, cupping her face in my hands. She beamed as i swiftly cupped her face in my hands, kissing her again with love and craving. It was time to show it now. I pushed her gently but firmly against the wall, coming against her body. My mouth quickly found her breast, kissing and bitting softly as my fingers were wandering between her thighs.

It was not long for her too before she collapsed in my arms, her body shaking from pleasure and release. Her fronthead was resting on my shoulder, her arms holding me tightly. We hugged each other for a long time trying to catch our breathes back.

"Babe we have a problem" she suddenly said, her nose still in my neck. I frowned and leaned a bit back.

"What is it ?"

"We didn't take towels" she stated, trying not to laugh. I opened my mouth surprised and chuckled with big eyes. In our hurry to have sex we indeed forget to get towels and new clothes.

I looked at our clothes on the floor, damp by the water. "Shit. What we're going to do ?"

"I don't have a clue" she replied, laughing even more. "Ok wait" she said, opening the door just enough to look around. "Fuck it's full" she observed, closing the door back.

"Ok we have no choice but to wear back our clothes then" i said, grabbing the items on the floor.

It was really hard to get dressed with damp clothes, especially when they were already tight at first. But we eventually managed it and made our way back to the tent, trying to act normal even if we were laughing and pushing each other teasingly.

"Ok quick" she said, opening the tent and pulling me inside with her. I giggled as i dropped on the sleeping bag, already trying to put off my clothes.

"Babe, i'm stuck" i said, with my tank top over my head and arms. I heard her laughed as i sensed her fingers gently helping me.

"Here" she replied, letting go my top and pushing my hair back. She kissed me on the nose and leaned back, getting naked too. "I'm so excited for tonight" she suddenly said, boucing a little. She was so cute when she was excited about something.

"I'm sure you're going to sing all of their songs." I was really eager to see her singing out of her lungs.

"Yes" she beamed, removing her legging. "The Killers" she said dreamily, letting herself fall down on the mastress. "I'm sorry babe but i'm in love with them."

"No" i pouted, climbing on her, our body now fully naked again. "You're mine and no one else." She nooded and smiled, gently caressing my back up and down.

"Where do you want to go after Bonnaroo ?" she asked, giving me gentle kisses.

I narrowed my eyes, thinking about it. "I don't know" i said, shrugging a little. "I just want to be with you, Laura and Carm."

"Ok" she replied, brushing her nose against mine. "But if you've got an idea, don't hesitate to tell me. I would do my best to make it happen." I scrunched my nose, gently grabbing her cheeks.

"I'm sure you will" i replied, knowing she was saying the truth. "Let's explore the world together my Love" i whispered, kissing her lovingly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it :) And a big thanks for all the kudos, comments and just for reading actually. You guys are awesome !  
> Oh and let me know about the idea of Carm and Laura's point of view :)  
> Take care :)


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys ! Here i am to deliver another (long) chapter to you :D
> 
> Enjoy :)

"Where are we going next ?" asked Laura who was leaned against Carm's front between her legs.

We were in the tent, trying to escape the rain pouring outside since this morning. We were a bit afraid to see the night canceled, especially since it was our last day in Bonnaroo. Tomorrow we would need to hit the road again and as you could see, we didn't have found our next destination yet. But i wasn't worried about it though, honestly i was just happy to be with Wave and my friends.

"We could go to New York ?" asked Waverly, innocently. She looked up at me, her head resting on my shoulder with a sheepish smile. I snorted and kissed her on the nose, unable to resist her.

"Yes, we could go there" i nodded, looking at Carm and Laura. "What do you think about it guys ?"

"I was thinking we could go West coast actually" replied Carm, glancing at Wave sorry. Wave just nodded and smiled anyway, her fingers playing with mine on her belly.

"Where then ?"

"We could go to Colorado ?" proposed Laura, narrowing her eyes. She suddenly gasped, her eyes getting big. "I know ! Tijuana !" We all looked at her in surprise, quickly shaking our heads amused. Carm and I had already been there and it was not a really good memorie. So nope, no way i was going there again.

"No offense Cupcake but I don't think your father would be pleased to learn you went to Tijuana" Carm said, kissing her on the cheek. "And I think he would kill me." I looked at Carm entertained to see her concerned by Laura's father.

"Yes, you're probably right" grimaced Laura, raising her eyebrows teasingly. "He would probably burry you alive actually."

"You would not let him do it."

"Of course not" she smiled, turning her head to see Carm. "I w-" but she didn't get the chance to finish her sentence as Carm's lips crashed against hers, in a sweet and loving kiss. Laura giggled a little but didn't move away, her fingers grazing Carm's jaw.

It was actually cute to see them getting even more in love day after day. They were less bickering now, like they had finally found how the other was working. Carmilla was less sarcastic and more caring and loving, even with Wave. She was smiling a lot more, her eyes shining and full of joy as they used to when she was really happy. She had already been this way with me but it was amazing to see her open up to other people. And it was all because of Laura. I really needed to thank her for making my best friend so happy.

"Thank you Laura" i suddenly bluterd out, causing them to stop and looked at me curious. Wave glanced at me too, her eyebrows raised in amusement.

"For what ?" frowned Laura, a bit perplexed.

"For loving Carm this way" i replied, smiling a little. Carm looked at me surprise before hiding her head in Laura's neck, tightening her embrace with her eyes closed. I knew she was going to listen every words i was going to say, though. Laura just beamed and blinked, encouraging me to continue. I took a deep breath, playing with Wave's fingers nervously. "It's just that i know her since we're 4 years old and i never saw her so happy before. Since you came into her life i saw her becoming more carefree and relaxed. You are a ray of sunshine Laura and i am really grateful to see you giving this kind of love to my best friend."

"Thanks for saying this, it's really kind of you" Laura beamed, her eyes reflecting her emotions. "But i'm just loving her the way she deserves" she stated, resting her head on Carmilla's one. "Maybe at first i was fiding her smug and i was annoyed by her attitude but now i love it. I love everything about her actually" she snorted, smiling like a fool. "She's brave, caring and funny. She makes me feel loved and she just accepts me the way i am, not asking me to change a thing." I smiled as i saw Carm burying depper her head in Laura's neck. "She asked me to take care of her heart when she finally opened to me and i will never let her down" she finished taking a deep breath, some tears in her eyes.

I swallowed, holding Wave closer and put my head in her neck too. She grabbed my hands and softly kissed them, a simple gesture yet enough to make me feel at ease again.

"Ok good job to make us cry Hollis" chuckled Wave with a teary voice.

"Sorry" she replied, smiling a little. "Carm look at me" she whispered, trying to raise Carm's chin up. Carm refused though, shaking her head and keeping it buried in her neck. She was crying from the way her body was shaking a bit. "Babe" she murmured again, this time turning her body and taking Carm in her arms. They didn't say a word, just hugging each other silently.

Wave looked at me and pointed me outside with her head. I acquiesced guessing they might need to be alone. I stood up with her and walked outside, grimacing when i felt the rain pouring hard.

"Oh shit" sweared Waverly through a chuckle. She leaned her head back and opened her arms wild, slowly closing her eyes. She had just one of my grey sweatshirt on, way too large for her but she didn't care. I hadn't see her with her own clothes for day actually, she was always wearing mine. She was really breathtaking though. The rain was falling on her face and body but she wasn't complaining, no she was laughing heartedly. I loved everything single thing about this girl, but when she was childish and carefree like this, my heart was beating even more faster.

"Do you want to dance ?" i suddenly asked, already knowing she would accept. She smiled and nodded, holding her hand for me to take. I grinned and grabbed it, spinning her around and pulling her against me in a smooth move.

"Are you going to sing ?" she teased me, her arms around my neck as my hands were resting on her hips. I snorted and shook my head amused. I had nearly lost my voice last night at the concert, i needed to rest it.

"Nope sorry, i want to preserve the less i've still got."

She laughed and gently wiped some drops on my face away. "You have actually a good voice you know" she said, looking at me sincerely. I smiled and kissed her hands, before taking them firmly and pushing her away, to pull her back instantly in a dance move.

"Wait to see me play piano" i smirked with a wink. It was something i actually hadn't told her yet and i was eager to see her reaction.

"You play piano ?!" she gasped, stopping our dance. I smiled and shrugged amused. "Oh my God, we need to find a piano quick !" she exclaimed, looking around excitedly.

I laughed and brought her back in my arms, cupping her face in my hands. I stared at her lovingly, savoring every details of her beautiful face. We were soaked but it didn't matter, i was not afraid to get cold if i had to see her this happy. She raised her eyebrows amused, her eyes full of life.

"You're really hot when you're wet" she declared out of the blue with a grin. I looked at her surprised and laughed, dropping my hands on her hips and raising her up to hold her. She swiftly wrapped her legs around my waist, running her hands through my hair.

"Only when i'm soaked ?" i asked, playfully.

"No" she shook her head amused and kissed me slowly. "You're always gorgeous" she replied, kissing me again. "And hot" she mumbled against my lips, smiling. I grinned too and brushed our noses together, an idea popping in my mind.

"I know where we're going to go tomorrow" i announced, leaning my face a bit back. She looked at me curiously and grazed my jaw tenderly.

"Tell me."

"My grandparents own a ranch in Texas. Maybe we could stay there for a few days ?" i proposed, caressing the back of her thighs. It's been a while i had saw them and it was actually on our road if we were heading West. Moreover, i wanted them to meet Waverly. I was sure they would love her.

She lifted her eyebrows surprised but didn't show any reject. "Yes it's a great idea" she answered, smiling. "Do you think Carm and Laura would be ok though ?"

"Carm always comes with me when i'm going there so i know she'd be glad. But i don't know about Laura."

"I think she'd be ok too" she replied, blinking. "Her grandparents live in Oklahoma, maybe we could stop there too and make her the surprise ? She hadn't seen them in ages and i know she misses them" she said, titling her head.

"It's actually a good surprise" i beamed, kissing her on the nose. "We need to make sure they're ok though."

"Yep, i'm on it" she squealed, looking really thrilled. "I'm going to call her dad and ask him their phone number." I nodded and smiled, loving the way she was always caring about the people she loved.

  
___________________________

  
The rain had finally stopped, leaving place to a clear sky and warm sun. Sometimes i was still amazed to see the weather changing so extremely in a short time but here, i was really grateful cause it meant the concert was still happening.

"Do you see your grandparents often ?" Laura asked me as we were just the two of us, walking to a food truck.

When Wave and I had finally went back into the tent, we had informed our friends about the idea we had. Well except for Laura's surprise, of course. They had been pretty excited about it, Carm happy to see my family who was almost like hers. Then i had asked Laura to come with me to grab some food, letting Wave stay with Carm and inform her about our real plan.

"Not so much unfortunately" i shook my head, sadly. "But i'm calling them often though" i added, shrugging a little. It had been one year i hadn't seen them and i was really eager to call and tell them the good news.

"They will be happy to see you then" she smiled, cheerfully. "Are you sure they won't be bothered by Wave and me ?"

"No, don't worry" i reassured her, grinning. "They're going to love you i'm sure. Especially when they will see how Carm is way happier and less broody."

She smiled, blushing a bit. "Can i ask you something ?"

"Sure" i accepted, looking at her curious.

"I would like to get her on a real date" she started, getting into the queue. "But i don't know what a perfect date would be for her" she sighed, rolling her yes. "And believe me, i tried to get some informations but she's not really cooperative." I looked at her amused and nodded, knowing Carm was a real pain in the ass when informations were required.

"I don't really know" i said, thoughtful. I was sure Carm would be happy with any kind of date if it'd be with Laura, but i wasn't really helping if i'd said that.

"I mean, you guys are best friends and you had dated. You're supposed to know a little bit about her taste in date no ?" she asked, raising her eyebrows hopeful. Well, she had a point here.

I sighed and nodded, narrowing my eyes. "Um, it's been a while and we were younger but she's an hopeless romantic. She doesn't say it but she likes all the cliché" i revealed, amused. "Flowers, stargazing, candles, wine, poetry" i listed, searching through my memories. I laughed when i saw Laura beaming with pure excitement.

"I knew it" she exclaimed, enthusiastically. "I have maybe an idea but i need to think about the details first" she stated, determination in her eyes. I chuckled, loving when she was like this, in full soldier mode.

"Ok but if you need any help Wave and I are here."

"Thanks, i'll let you know" she replied, smiling. "By the way, speaking of you and Wave" she started, her smile fading away. "You made me lose my bet" she declared, glaring at me. "And i'm good for a therapy session too" she finished with a grimace.

I snorted, remembering when Wave and I had been naked in the tent yesterday. We had maybe get carried away at a certain moment, when our cuddles had turned into teasing touches and kisses, finally leading to sex. When Laura and Carm had eventually came back from their 'shower', they had obviously found us in a compromise position.

"Sorry but i told you she was going to give in" i smiled, proud of myself. I had really been happy when Wave had finally crashed down on her yoga mat, making me the winner. And no need to say it had been a blast when we had our little reunion in the shower.

"She told me you cheated" she stated, rolling her eyes amused. "And i'm not surprised, you and Carm are the same. You can't play fair."

"I didn't cheat" i laughed, looking at her surprised. "I played fair, we made just another bet and she lost it too" i explained to her, smirking. "Not my fault if i'm smart."

She glared at me playfully and pushed me a little. "Anyway my team lost and now Carm is going to say the price and i'm scared." I nodded, chuckling. If i were her, i would be too.

"I'm sure it's going to be related to sex, don't worry" i reassured her, teasingly. I was almost certain it would be the actual case.

She took a deep breath, looking at the floor amused. "That's exactly why i'm scared."

"Scared of what Cupcake ?" suddenly inquired Carm, encircling Laura's waist and dropping her chin on her shoulder. Laura lightly jumped of surprise but relaxed immediately, leaning into Carm's embrace.

"Scared to know about the price you'll claim for our bet" she answered, turning her head to her.

"Don't worry, i'll be gentle" she smirked, softly kissing her. I snorted and looked around, my eyes searching for Wave. I frowned though when i didn't see her.

"Where is Waverly ?" i asked to Carm, a bit curious.

Carm grinned and leaned back, winking at me. "She's on the phone." I nodded and smiled, understanding she was probably talking with Laura's dad.

"I don't know what to eat" Laura sighed, looking at the menu contemplative. I laughed, knowing she was always saying this but would always choose the same thing.

"Let me guess" i started, teasingly. "A hot chocolate" i said, looking at Carm amused.

"With a salad if you're into your healthy mood" she continued, smirking.

"Or a hot dog with fries if you're into your junk-food mood" i finished, laughing. She scowled at us amused and rolled her eyes, pushing Carm away with her butt. "But with ketchup and no mayo, because ew" i jocked, trying to impersonate her voice. "Oh and we forget the most important" i added, wiggling my eyebrows.

"The cookie of course" answered instantly Carm, rolling her eyes and shaking a bit her head like it was an evidence.

"Fuck off" laughed Laura, crossing her arms against her chest. "I'm not always eating this, you're exaggerating." We shook our head, chuckling. We were absolutely not. "Sometimes i take an ice cream and i don't always take a hot chocolate, i drunk water yesterday" she stated, raising her chin up.

"Cupcake, we're kidding" said Carm, pulling her in her arms. "Come on, let me order for you today" she proposed, pecking her on the cheek.

"Ok" accepted Laura, seeming pleased. "But-"

"No cheese" blinked Carm, smirking. "I know. And no mushrooms too even if i doubt there are things with some in here" she declared, scanning the menu.

Laura glanced at her, her eyebrows raised. "I'm impressed" she announced with a soft grin.

"And i'm in love" retorqued Carm, smirking smugly. I snorted, quickly recognizing this line from the movie Cruel Intentions.

"Did you seriously quote Sebastien Valmont ?" asked Laura, begining to laugh. Of course, Laura would knew her classic. Carm lost her smirk and turned a bit red, her smug expression going away. "No way" exclaimed Laura, laughing even more.

"Shut up" grumbled Carm, embarrassed.

"Smooth Karnstein" i laughed, looking at her jokingly and slapping Laura's hand joyfully. "Well done, Hollis."

"How was i supposed to know she would recalled this line ?" protested Carm, glowing.

"I love this movie babe, this is one of my guilty pleasure" confessed Laura, smirking mischieviously. Well, well, well our tiny human was not so innocent after all. Carm stared at her surprised and smiled, sharing a naughty look with her girlfriend.

I snorted amused and decided to let them eye fucking in peace. I made my way on the path where food trucks and stands were selling different things. The crowd was bigger than the last few days, but maybe it was due to the fact some great artists had been announced for the last night. Coldplay, Lorde and Kygo for the closing time. Let me tell you i was really eager for tonight.

As i was wandering, my eyes felt on a stand full of jewelries. The owner was an old lady with a scarf attached around her head, dressed like a hippie came straight out of the 60's.

"Hi" she greeted me with a big smile and warm eyes. She was the kind of person you just wanted to hug even if you didn't knew her.

"Hi" i smiled, looking at the stand curious. "It's really beautiful" i said, raising my head to her.

"Thank you my Dear" she replied, beaming. "Are you looking for something special ?" she asked, glancing at me warmly. Well, i hadn't planned to get something but now i was here, i wanted to make a gift to Waverly.

"I don't know what exactly but yes, i'd like to buy something for my girlfriend."

"What does she like ?" she inquired, looking at me curious. It was actually a great question...

"I don't know" i replied a bit hesitant. "We're not together for a long time and this is the first time i will get her a gift actually" i confessed, bashfully. It had been a moment i wanted to offer her something but i hadn't get the chance yet.

She laughed a little and blinked. "Tell me more about her, i could help you to find something" she proposed, her eyebrows lifting.

"Um where do i begin" i said, taking a deep breath. "Her name is Waverly and she's stunning" i started, a smile forming on my lips. "No" i laughed a little, correcting myself. "She's breathtaking, in and out. When she smiles or laughs, she just lights up my world. She has a big heart, she's strong, funny and really smart." I glanced at the lady and saw her eyeing me focused. "We don't know each other for a long time. We had been through some issues but she's my soulmate" i confessed with a shrug. "She's my everything."

"I know exactly what to show you" she suddenly told me with a large smile. "I'm coming back" she informed me, disappearing behind a curtain. Just a short moment after, she came back with two items in her hands. "Here" she said, holding her hands out across the table. In the right hand was a necklace with a gold chain carrying a small golden sun with a tiny amber stone placed in the center. In the other hand was a really thin golden ring with a small amber germstone too.

"Wow" i breathed, really stunned by the lady's right deduction. "It's perfect." The items were soft, warm and mesmerizing just like my Waverly.

"Take your time to choose Darling" she guided me, sparks in her eyes. "Follow your heart" she added, giving me the items with a wink.

I stared at her a bit disturbed but not in the wrong way. No, it was a wise advise actually. I smiled and dropped my eyes on the jewels. I was really torned. The necklace was really beautiful and i was sure Wave would love it. But at the same time the ring was stunning too, and the meaning behind it was even stronger. It was like a promess.

"I took both" i said, deciding all of sudden. I would give her the necklace for now and keep the ring for another occasion, way more special.

"Good choice" she replied, taking out a small bag for the necklace and a box for the ring. "Here my Dear" she said, giving them to me.

"How much i owe you ?" i asked, getting out my wallet.

"Nothing" she answered, shaking her head and grabbing both of my hands. I looked at her surprised, my eyebrows raised. She was looking serious, her big smile still here.

"Are you sure ?"

"Yes" she blinked, squeezing my hands. "To see your love for this girl is way more important for me than money. So take this and i will ask you just one thing in return" she said, titling her head. "Well two actually. First, keep believing in your love the way you do." I swallowed and nodded, unable to tear my eyes aways from hers. They were a deep blue, really powerful. "And secondly, i would love to meet her" she finished, releasing my hands.

"Ok" i quickly accepted, leaning across the table and pulling her in my arms. This was the first time i was taking a stranger in my arm but it was feeling right. "I will." I sweared, stepping back from her.

"I know" she blinked, mirroring my smile. "Now go put a smile on her face."

I nodded, excited. "Thank you so much" i said, before going back to the tent. I didn't know what had happened with this person but i was feeling fantastic all of sudden. I quickly reached the tent and noticed Wave was in it, rummaging through her bag. "Babe" i called her, unable to hide my enthusiasm. I kneeled down before the tent and watched her with a big smile on my face.

She looked at me and chuckled, her eyebrows raised. "Why are you staring at me like that ?"

"Because i love you" i whispered like it was a secret. She beamed and grabbed one of my hand, pulling me to her in a firm gesture. Our lips crashed together in a deep and passionate kiss, expressing all the feelings we shared for each other. The kiss lasted for a long moment when we finally broke it, feeling the need to breathe.

"You're driving me crazy" she laughed, breathless. I stared at her lovingly and quickly stole another kiss. She giggled and followed my lips when i leaned back, capturing them again. She forced me to sit on my ass, her thighs swiftly straddling me. She ran both of her hands in my hair, deepening the kiss with desire. We were both driving each other crazy to be correct.

"Baby" i exhaled through the kiss, my hands cupping her face and forcing her to stop. Her eyelids slowly opened, her eyes full of desire looking right through me with confusion. I took a deep breath and grinned, my thumbs softly caressing her cheeks. "I have something for you" i murmured, excited to give it to her. Her confusion changed for enthusiasm and delight in less than a second.

"Show me" she squealed, beaming like a child.

"Ok close your eyes" i gently instructed her before taking out the bag with the necklace in it. I glanced at her, amused to see her bouncing from impatience. Her teeth were bitting her bottom lip and i obviously couldn't help myself, i needed to kiss her again. What i did.

"Stop it" she exclaimed, laughing. She kissed me back though, humming against my lips. "Is this your gift asshole ?"

"Not at all" i reassured her, leaning back and holding the bag out to her. She dropped her eyes to it and scrunched her nose, her face covered in joy. She quickly opened it and gasped when she found the necklace.

"Oh my God, it's beautiful" she said in a breath. She took her time to observe it, turning it over, brushing the stone. "Where did you find it ?" she asked surprised, her eyes full of light.

"I'll show you. I want you to meet someone actually" i confessed, titling my head. "Do you like it ?"

"I love it" she cheered, throwing her arms around my neck. "Thank you, thank you, thank you" she repeated, holding me close. I laughed and kissed her on the head, relieved. I really needed to thank again the lady, she had really been awesome. "Can you help me ?" asked Waverly, leaning back with the necklace before her neck.

"Of course" i agreed, waiting for her to turn around and put the necklace around her neck. "I love you" i whispered in her ear, dropping a kiss in her neck. I let her face me again and found her wearing a toothy smile, her fingers gently wrapped around the tiny sun. She was so pretty.

"Who you want me to meet ?" she inquired, her eyebrows raised in wonder.

"The lady who helped me to find this for you" i revealed, grinning. "Come on, you're going to love her" i said, getting out of the tent with Wave closely following me. "Carm and Laura didn't get back yet ?" i asked, curious.

"Nope, i thought they were with you actually" she answered, raising my arm up and sliding under it, her arms wrapping against my waist.

"No they were eye fucking and i decided to take a walk and leave them" i informed her, amused. "So they're probably somewhere with no clothes on right now."

She laughed and raised her head to me, wiggling her eyebrows. "I'm impatient to have a private room again with you." I giggled and leaned to her, dropping a light kiss on her lips.

"Did you manage to have Laura's father by the way ?"

"Yep and her grandparents" she replied, beaming. "They're excited to see Laura and they said it was a great idea, especially her family is already here for the summer."

"Carm is going to have a panic attack but it's going to be fun" i laughed, picturing Carm with all Laura's family.

"She was really happy when i told her about our plan" she replied, releasing my waist and stepping in front of me, causing me to stop.

I looked at her curious and chuckled a bit. "What is it ?"

"Do you want to go on a date with me ?" she blurted out, looking a little nervous. I raised my eyebrows agreeably surprised and smiled. It was somehting i didn't expect at all to be honest but it was even more great.

"Of course baby" i accepted, cupping her face and stroking her cheeks with my thumbs. "Did you and Laura talked about date or what ?"

She neeped at her lips, her eyes full of playfulness. "Maybe ?" she replied, smiling like a fool. I laughed and dropped my forehead against her. I had another question in mind.

"And did you ask Carm some advice ?" I was pretty sure of the answer though. She shrugged and giggled, brushing her nose against mine.

"Maybe yes, maybe not" she stated, wiggling her eyebrows playfully. It was enough for me to guess she had indeed asked her.

I snorted and stared at her amusingly. "You're so full of mistery Miss Earp" i declared, my lips ghosting over hers. She smiled and captured them, nodding along. "I'm looking for it then. Surprise me" i whispered through the kiss.

"You don't put pressure on me at all" she laughed, stepping back. I winked at her teasingly and pulled her back under my arm, resuming our walk.

"I'm sure it'd be perfect whatever you'll plan" i reassured her, dropping my head on hers. I smiled and straightened when i saw the old lady already looking at us. "Wave, i want to introduce you to um" i glanced at the owner embarrassed, realizing i didn't even ask her name.

"April" she replied, beaming not a bit annoyed. "It's nice to meet you Waverly" she said, coming to us and taking Wave in her arms. Wave freezed a bit but quickly hugged her back, looking at me amused.

"Nice to meet you too" she chuckled when April pulled her back. "Thank you for the necklace, it's really beautiful."

"I'm glad you like it." She blinked with a smile and turned to me. "You didn't lie when you said she was stunning" she stated, winking. I laughed and nodded, taking Wave's hand.

"Thanks" mumbled Wave, a bit shy under April's stare.

"You two are really soulmates" she suddenly announced. "There is no doubt here." She geniunely smiled, softly grabbing our hands. "Take care of each other, have faith in your love and love each other unconditionnaly" she instructed us, with a peaceful voice. Wave and I looked at each other, our eyes full of love and nodded.

"I will" promised Waves, turning her gaze to April.

"I will too" i sweared, squeezing her hand. "Thank you for everything" i insisted, really grateful. I didn't know how to explain this moment but it was a real pleasure.

She blinked and warmly smiled. "Thanks to both of you for showing this kind of love still exists." Wave suddenly grabbed her back in her arms, holding her tightly as she was thanking her again.

The situation was crazy and seemed unreal, but it was unique in a way. A woman we didn't know was encouraging us to believe in our love no matter what. It was something i had already told myself but hearing it by a stranger was something else. Patting my back pocket of my jeans, i felt the ring i hadn't put in the little box yet. This ring was making even more sense now and i knew it was going to be the engagement's ring when i'd eventually proposed to Waverly.

I looked at the girls curiously when i caught April whispering something in Wave's ear. Wave looked at her surprised but rapidly beamed, nodding enthusiasticly. "Of course i swear."

"Good" replied the lady, stepping back and looking at us with pride. "Go now girls, and take care of you." We nodded and said our goodbye with a warm embrace before heading back to the tent.

"What did she tell you ?" i asked to Wave, still curious to know what they had whispered during their hug.

She looked at me amused and shrugged, her eyes sparkling. "She asked me to invite her on our wedding's day."

"You're kidding" i laughed, rolling my eyes amused.

"Actually no" she chuckled, shaking her head. "She really told me this babe" she insisted, taking my hand. "And she also told me something else but i can't tell you" she declared with a playful smirk.

I looked at her amused and gently pushed her. "You're an ass."

"No babe." She quickly faced me, still walking but backward. "I'm the love of your life" she corrected me, wearing a stunning smile on her pretty mouth.

I whinced and grimaced wickedly. "This is what i make you believe just to get in your pants actually." She gasped and punched me on the shoulder, starting to laugh.

"Who's the ass now !" she exclaimed, looking at me jockingly.

"I'm kidding" i softly smiled, reaching for her hand and gently kissing it. "You're the love of my life Waverly Earp. Don't ever forget it."

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, the kudos and the comments, you guys are the best :)
> 
> Oh before i forget, it seems like a lot are interested into Carm and Laura's POV, so it's on :) Basically, it's going to be this way: on this Friday you'll have Wave's POV, on Sunday Carm's and on next Wednesday, Laura's.
> 
> Ok have a nice day and see you on Friday :)


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there :) It's Friday and i hope you'll start a good week end with this chapter, enjoy ! :)

It had been an hour now, my eyes were opened looking blankly at the ceiling. It was still early, around 6am, but i couldn't sleep anymore. Deciding i needed some air, i grabbed one of Nicole's hoodie and quietly got out of the tent. I was the only one awake around, people probably still sleeping exhausted by last night and the amazing show we had attended.

I took a sit and looked up at the sky, beautifully painted by soft and warm colour. It was a peaceful and relaxing atmosphere, and as i touched the necklace around my neck, i let my mind wandered to yesterday's events. When Nicole had offered me this gift, i had been overwhelmed. This was actually our first gift and simply as it was, it had been perfect. Then, when she had introduced me to April i had been perplexed at first. But i had quickly relaxed, realizing she was amazing. But since then, i couldn't think to another thing that she had told me. Indeed, she had asked me to invite her at our wedding but she had also said something else that i couldn't keep out of my head.

"Hey" whispered Laura, suddenly by my side. I looked up at her surprised to see her already awake but grinned, patting the ground next to me for her to sit.

"Did i wake you up ?"

"Nope i couldn't sleep" she revealed, sitting against me with a smile. "And i saw you getting out so i followed you. It had been a while since we had just been the two of us" she declared, dropping her head on my shoulder. I put my head on hers, softly nodding. Since Nicole and Carm had came back, we had indeed been too engrossed with our girlfriends to be just the two of us.

"Are you ok ?" i asked, wrapping my arm around her back. It was feeling good to share this little moment with her.

"Yes, absolutely" she laughed, playing with her hands distractedly. "This is the first time i'm feeling so great actually" she confessed, raising her head and watching me with pure joy. I grinned and kissed her on the forehead, pulling her back in my arms. I was genuinely happy to see her so in love and ecstatic about her relationship.

"You deserves it Sweety" i smiled, holding her close. "And believe me, yesterday i talked a little with her and she's really crazy about you too."

"I know" she smiled, dreamily. "I asked to Nicole about the date by the way" she informed me, wiggling her eyebrows amused.

"Oh tell me what she said." I was so curious to know what was a perfect date for Carm.

"Well apparently like i predicted, Carm is a big romantic" she declared, raising her eyebrows amused. Ok this was not what i had pictured.

I stared at her, entertained. "Like flowers, candles, big romantic diner, etc ?"

"Yep" she nodded, smiling excitedly. "So i'm going to find a place somewhere where we can look at the stars and just be in a romantic vibe" she spoke, narrowing her eyes thoughtful. "Do you think Nicole knows some place at her grandparents for it ?"

I puffed my cheeks with air, unable to tell her. "I don't know at all. I just know it's a ranch but i'll ask to her ok ?"

"Yes, thank you" she beamed, raising her nose in the air and closing her eyes. "I love it here, i'm going to miss this place."

"Me too" i agree, mimicking her posture. "Remember when we were talking about our summer last winter ?"

"Oh yeah" she snickered. "Not really what we had planned uh ?"

"No, not all" i chuckled, shaking my head. We had actually planned after New Orleans to spend the rest of the summer in our town and doing some volunteering in the retirement house. "It's much better now."

"Yes, definitely."

"Can i tell you something ?" I whispered, finally opening my eyes and turning my head to her. I really wanted to share with someone about the things April had told me.

She turned her head to me and nodded, appearing intrigued. "Yes of course. What is it ?"

"Well yesterday, Nicole and i met a lady who was selling some jewelries on a stand" i started, reaching without thinking for my necklace. "And she told us we were made for each other." I smiled, remembering the way Nicole had looked at me. "And she said she wanted to be invited to our wedding" i revealed, glancing at Laura mischievously. She snorted and shook her head, rolling her eyes teasingly.

"You need to stop with this idea of marriage Wave, we're way to young."

I shook my head, not a bit disturbed. Everybody was telling the same thing over and over again, it didn't matter anymore. "Shhh i'm not finished" i hushed her, smiling like a fool. "She said something else but only to me" i confessed, lowering my voice. She frowned curious and leaned to me, gesturing for me to continue. "She told me i was going to be the one who proposed." She leaned back surprised and stared at me, perplexed.

"And are you really believing a stranger ?" she asked, raising her eyebrows. Alright, maybe it was odd but i was feeling like she was telling the truth.

"I don't know how to explain it but yes, i believe her" i confirmed, shrugging a little. She titled her head, scanning every part of my face with narrowed eyes. "What ?"

"So now you're planning to propose her, don't you ?" she asked, deeply staring at me.

"Maybe ?" i shrugged a shoulder, taking my bottom lip in my teeth. She took a deep breath and shook her head, laughing a little.

"You're unbelievable."

"And deeply in love with Nicole" i added, feeling my heart beating fast against my chest. "I know it's crazy" i laughed, rolling my eyes still stunned by myself. "But we're in love, i want to spend the rest of my life with her and i don't care about what people can think to be honest." I knew a lot would disagree with this but they were not the one deciding for me and my life.

"Ok" nodded Laura, taking my hands in hers. "If you're sure about it, i'm all with you in it" she said, smiling sincerely. I deeply inhaled and released everything with a laugh, pulling her in my arms. She was the best friend i'd never be enough grateful to have.

"I love you Hollis."

"Love you too even if you turned crazy since you met Nicole" she jocked, shaking her head exaggeratedly. I snorted and nodded amused. I couldn't really deny it. "Ok what's the plan ?" she asked, smirking at me wickedly.

"Well first, i need a ring and then we'll plan the proposal" i said, neeping at my lips really thrilled. She laughed and looked at me with the same exact excitement.

"Your mom is going to kill you."

"I don't care" i laughed, shrugging and standing up. "I frankly don't care for all the people who are going to be mad or annoyed. It's my life, my choices."

"I agree" she smiled, nodding and standing up too. "Breakfast ?" she suddenly asked, reading in my mind.

"Absolutely."

____________________________________

  
"We didn't forget anything ?" Nicole said, scanning around attentively with narrowed eyes.

We had finished to pack our things, ready to leave for Oklahoma. If everything was going as we planned, we would be at Laura's grandparent house for the end of the day. It was a really long trip and i was not really thrilled to spend so much time in a car again but i was excited for Laura to see her family though.

"Nope" replied Carm, coming next to Nicole. "You or me ?" she asked, car's keys hanging around her finger. Nicole glanced at me with a smirk and titled her head.

"Do you want to drive babe ?" she inquired, grinning. Carm looked at her surprised but quickly turned her head to me curious.

I looked at them taken aback and nodded with a chuckle. "Yes" i exclaimed, grabbing the keys from Carm's hand before she could protest. She rolled her eyes amused and went back to the car, opening the back door.

"Come on Cupcake, i'm all yours today" she said, kissing Laura on the cheek. "Wave is driving."

Laura looked at me surprised then at the girls. "So she can drive and i'm not allowed ?" she asked with a scoff.

"You're way too dangerous" replied Nicole, teasingly. "I don't know how you even get your licence" she jocked, getting in the front seat.

"I'm sure she slept with the examiner" retorqued Carm, glancing at Laura playfully. She laughed and gently punched her on the arm, shaking her head.

"Shut up, my name is not Carmilla Karnstein."

I laughed, turning the keys in my hand and let them fall on the ground. I rolled my eyes and kneeled down to grab them but my eyes fell instantly on a ring just next to it. I gasped surprised and raised my eyebrows in awe. It was a gold ring with an amber germstone just like the one on my necklace. I took it and gently turned it over, looking at it with attention. It was simple, yet gorgeous. It was perfect.

"Wave what are you doing ?" i heard Nicole said, causing me to stand up back with a smile. I quickly hid the ring in my back pocket and headed to the car, jingling the keys in my hand.

"I dropped them" i answered, getting in the car and taking place behind the steering-wheel. I took my time to adjust carefully the seat and controlled the rear-view mirror in the car and outside, checking a few time if everything was settled.

"Babe, what are you doing ?" asked Nicole, staring at me amused.

"I'm getting ready" i explained, raising my chin up.

She laughed and tenderly kissed me on the cheek. "Are you ready now ?"

"Yes" i smiled, noddind nervously. To be honest i was not really feeling at ease with cars since i had my accident but i needed to overcome this fear. "Ok let's go" i whispered more to myself than anyone and turned on the engine.

"It's going to be ok, don't worry" whispered Nicole, squeezing my knee with her hand. I looked at her surprised to see her reassuring me. She was staring at me with an encouraging grin and a peaceful expression. She was trusting me and it was all i needed to feel better.

"Thanks." I smiled, straightening in my seat and starting to drive. I was not crazy about cars but i had to admit this one was really nice to drive.

"Ok so i'm gonna be the DJ today" announced Laura, leaning forward to plug her phone. Nicole and Carm groaned, of course, but for my part i was thrilled. It was going to be Karaoke time for sure.

"Can we just stay silent for a bit ?" claimed Carm, sounding annoyed.

"Nope babe, we need music. We're on a road trip" she stated, turning her head to me with a wide smile. "Spice Girls ?" she murmured low enough for me to be the only one to hear.

I laughed and nodded excitedly. If she was sweet talking to me like this, i couldn't disagree. "Definitely." She smirked wickedly and hit play, the famous laughter of Wannabe resounded in the car.

" _Yo, I'll tell you what I want, what I really, really want_ " she suddenly sang, titling her head to the left.

" _So tell me what you want, what you really, really want_ " i sang back, titling my head to the right. I glanced at Nicole who was looking at us with her eyebrows raised up, entertained while Carm was groaning in the back.

" _I'll tell you what I want, what I really, really want. So tell me what you want, what you really, really want_ " we sang together this time, smiling like fools. So much sleepovers were reminded by this song. " _I wanna ha, I wanna ha, I wanna ha, I wanna ha, I wanna really, really, really wanna zigazig ha !_ " we shouted, laughing at the same time.

"I had to know it would eventually happened" declared Nicole, staring at us teasingly.

"It's a classic, of course it would." Laura replied, getting back against Carm still singing along the Spice Girls. I chuckled and glanced at Nicole, amused.

"Come on, i'm sure you love this song. Everybody loves this song" i said to her, looking back at the road.

"I never said i didn't like it" she retorqued amused. I smiled pleased and reached for her hand.

"I'm sure Carm loves it too" i said throwing a look to her through the rear-view mirror. I quickly laughed, taken aback to see her actually mouthing the lyrics along Laura who was still singing, carefree. "Oh my God she's singing" i whispered to Nicole through my laughter.

She nodded, giggling too. "Wait, do you want to hear her really sing ?" she said, taking Laura's phone and taping on the screen. I opened my eyes wide and quickly nodded, really eager to hear her. It was not the first time i heard her sing, she had at the concert but i wanted to hear her properly now.

"Ok listen" she smiled playfully, turning to look at Carm. "She can't help herself when this song is playing."

The first note of Born to Die by Lana Del Rey started and i saw Carm straightening in her seat, her face breaking into a smile. She started to sing along and i was leaved speechless through all the song. Her voice was smooth and she was hitting every note with precision. She was singing with easiness and emotion. It was a delight to listen to her.

"Wow" i breathed when the song finally changed, leaving everybody silent. I glanced at Carm who was smiling peacefully, her eyes closed. Laura was looking at her in awe while Nicole was smiling to me, her eyebrows raised.

"Wait to hear her sing Breathe by Sia, you'll burst into tears" she declared amused. I looked at the road surprised and swallowed, still touched by Carm's voice. Her voice was really captivating.

"You need to sing to me every night babe" suddenly spoke Laura, sounding overwhelmed but excited at the same time.

"If you want to" she accepted, laughing a little. I chuckled surprised and briefly glanced at Nicole.

"Babe, you're going to need some singing class or i'm going to leave you for Carm" i jocked, smiling teasingly. She gasped amused as Laura and Carm were laughing behind us.

"Sorry Haught, it had to happened after all" stated Carm, putting her hand on Nicole's shoulder.

Nicole scoffed and shrugged her hand off amused. "I don't need to sing, she didn't know all my talent yet that's all" she retorqued, looking at me with a smirk. I frowned a bit curious and smiled, looking at the road in wonder. What could she be talking about ?

"Which talent ?" inquired Laura, leaning against my seat with her arms.

"You'll see eventually" she replied, smiling mischievously. Carm snorted and gently slapped me on the arm.

"Good luck with that Buttercup" she said, leaning back in her seat dragging Laura with her.

"Her ass, now her voice. You really are going to leave me for my best friend" announced Nicole with a pout on her lips. I laughed and shrugged, looking at her playfully.

"Well, i have to say you're not really interesting anymore."

She gasped and looked at me, taken aback. "Bitch !" she laughed, shaking her head in disbielief. "Ok if you want to play dirty, fine. Be careful."

I snorted and rolled my eyes diverted. I was impatient to see her comeback.

  
____________________________

  
"Wait a minute" suddenly exclaimed Laura, straightening and looking around. We were just a few miles away from the town where her grand parents were living and she was finally realizing it. I was not the one driving anymore and i was actually glad to be next to her in the back to witness it.

"What is it ?" i asked, trying to hide my amusement. She was turning around in her seat with big eyes and she was really reminding me of a suricate in alert right now.

"I know this road" she gasped, looking at me in awe. "Oh my God, you did not-"

"Surprise ?" i said, with a toothy smile. The expression on her face was just priceless as she threw her arms around my neck, holding me close. I laughed and hugged her back, looking at the girls before us. Nicole was the one who was driving but she was glancing at us through the rear-view mirror with a big grin. Carmilla was turned around in her seat, looking at Laura with tenderness.

"Are you ok Cupcake ?" Laura nodded, releasing me and waisting no time to crash in Carm's arms across the seat. Carm laughed and held her close, kissing her on the head.

"You guys are just awesome" she cheered as she leaned back, her face beaming.

"I just need your direction now" Nicole chuckled, turning briefly her head to us. Laura quickly nodded and leaned forward, resting an elbow on each seat.

"Ok drive a little more and in a few miles there will be a path on your left" she instructed, bouncing in her seat. I giggled and leaned forward too, my hand going on her back and playing with her hair. She turned her head to me and smiled. "Thank you."

"I knew it was important for you" i said, really happy for her. She nodded and turned her head back to see the road. "Ok you carn turn there." She pointed to a road disappearing in a large field.

Nicole followed her directions and after 5 more minutes we finally arrived in front of a big house. A large crowd was gathered around tables, chatting and dinning animatedly. A few children were playing around them and we could hear a music in the background.

"Um Laura, how big is your family exactly ?" asked Carmilla, sounding worried. I snorted and looked at Laura who was smiling even more.

"A lot" she said, quickly opening the door once Nicole had parked. "Come on" she exclaimed, getting out and dragging Carm out of the car too in a hurry. Nicole and I laughed as we saw Carmilla tuning white.

"Laura, wait i-"

"Shhh come on !" she laughed, excited. "They're dont bite don't worry." I looked at Laura's family who was already stood up ready to greet Laura and Carm. Laura's grandma swiftly took Laura in her arms while Carm was standing next to her, not really comfortable.

"She looks like she's in real pain" i said to Nicole, turning my head to her. She laughed and nodded, getting out of the car too.

"I think she is" she replied, opening my door and holding her hand out. I giggled and took it, instantly coming in her arms. "Do you know them ?" she asked, bowing her head to look at me.

"Yes" i nodded, caressing her neck. "They're great." I had already met them during holidays when they had came to Laura's house. They were really nice and funny people. "You'll see, Hollis's family is awesome."

"I don't doubt it." She smiled and slowly kissed me, one of her hand resting on my cheek. "Come on" she said, leaning back. "Let's save Carm."

I laughed and closed the door, ready to face Laura's family. We made our way to them, Nicole playing with my hand nervously. Carm was already talking with two of Laura's aunts while Laura was in her grandpa's arms.

"Waverly !" exclaimed one of Laura's cousin, wrapping her arms around my legs. I looked at him surprised and laughed heartedly when i immediately recognized him.

"Theo" i replied with as much enthusiasm as him, kneeling down to take him in my arms. I had a huge sweet spot for the boy. He was really funny and cute but also really smart. For a few weeks her mother had stayed to Laura's house and we had to babysat him with his sisters, that's why we had became close.

"I missed you" he mumbled against my chest, tightening his grip with his tiny hands. My heart melt even more when he leaned just a bit back, rested his hands on my cheeks and looked at me with his big green eyes and toothy grin. "My princess" he softly said, his little voice full of innocence.

I laughed and ran my hand in his wild curly blonde hair. "Wow you're a big man now" i cheered, observing him closely. "And even more handsome than the last time". He smiled confidently and shrugged a little.

"You know i am 7 now, i'm not a kid anymore. And i work out with daddy" he announced, flexing his arm with concentration.

"I have some serious competition here" Nicole said, looking at us really entertained. I chuckled, taking Theo in my arms and raising up.

"Theo i want you to meet Nicole."

"Hey" he grinned, not a bit shy. He had this way to talk with strangers with easiness.

"Hey buddy" greeted Nicole with a big grin too. "Nice guns" she declared, touching his bicep. He beamed, puffing his chest proudly and flexed one of them again.

"When i'll be as strong as daddy one day, i'll be a fireman like him" he stated, with determination in his eyes. He was too cute for my own sake.

"Wow, you're brave" said Nicole, staring at him impressed. He chuckled and shrugged, his cheeks turning a bit red.

"You know, Nicole is going to be a police officer" i informed him with my eyebrows raised. He opened his mouth in surprise and turned his head to Nicole in awe.

"With a gun and handcuffs ?!" he exclaimed in pure delight.

She laughed and blinked. "Yep but i still need to be strong like you, i'm not ready yet."

"Oh we can practice together if you want !" he proposed, excited.

"Really ? It would be great idea actually" she replied with a sincere smile.

"We'll start tomorrow with my dad, you'll see he's the best !" I giggled along with Nicole and smiled when i saw Holly, her mother, coming to us.

"Theo" she sighed, looking at us amused. "I'm sorry girls, he had apparently too much candies tonight" she jocked, taking him back in her arms. "It's nice to see you again" she quickly said, dragging me in her arms. I laughed and hugged her back, careful to not crush Theo.

"It's nice to see you too. Nicole, this is Holly, Theo's mom. And Holly, this is Nicole, my girlfriend" i said, stepping back.

"Hey" mumbled Nicole, staring at Holly shyly. I looked at her amused but quickly understood why she acting like this all of sudden. Holly was really gorgeous. She had blonde hair, hazel eyes and a gorgeous smile. She was classy and hot but warm at the same time. I couldn't be mad at Nicole to be impressed.

"Girlfriend ?" asked Holly, amused. "Well you seemed to have better state in girls than men" she added, looking at me playffully. I laughed and nodded, taking Nicole's hand.

"Hey Waverly" suddenly greeted Clay, her husband. I felt my cheeks turning red, remembering how much he was handsome. He had been my huge crush for years and everytime i was seeing him, i was flustered. He was really tall, muscular but not too much. He has blonde curly hair and blue eyes. Honestly, him and Holly were the perfect couple coming straight out from a magazine.

"H-hey" i stuttered, trying to keep some composure. He smiled and turned to her wife, his eyes full of love like everytime he was looking at her.

"Dylan is finally sleeping" he declared, opening his eyes wild.

"And Alex and Grace ?" she asked with a chuckle.

"Watching TV."

"And Cassie ?" Yes they had a real big family.

"With Kaitlin, asking a lot of questions to Laura's new girlfriend" he answered, looking at us amused. "If i were you, i would rescue her."

"It's ok she loved kids" retorqued Nicole, glancing at me wickedly. I snorted and nodded, dropping my head against her shoulder.

"Well, i hope she is brave to support these two together" he jocked, shaking his head. I didn't know well Kaitlin who was the daughter of another aunt but i knew she was a little monster.

"I think she'll get along with Kaitlin" i reassured them, amused.

"Ok, well come when you want, you must be hungry" said Holly, starting to walk away with Clay.

"Are they real ?" whispered Nicole, turning to me amused but a bit stunned. I snorted and nodded, still amazed too after 5 years.

"Believe me this is what i tell myself everytime i see them together" i replied, coming into her arms and dropping my chin on her chest. "They met in middle school and been together ever since. They got Theo and Cassie at 16, Grace and Alex at 22 and Dylan just a few months ago." Twins was really a thing in their family apparently. "But they still love each other like crazy."

"Wow" she laughed, speechless. "True love."

"Oh yes" i agreed, gently caressing her back. "And i was used to be a little jealous of their love but now i am not anymore" i confessed, grinning. "Cause i found the love of my life too" i finished, raising on my tip toes and kissing her, lovingly.

She smiled and cupped my face, her thumbs gently stroking my cheeks. "This is the life you want ?" she asked, resting her forehead on mine. I looked at her thoughtful and smiled. I maybe didn't want as many kids as them but i wanted some for sure.

"Well i don't want their life, i want ours" i started, shrugging a little. "But i want to get married and have children with you. Don't you ?"

"Of course i want that too" she smiled, brushing her nose against mine. "But maybe 5 kids is a little too much though."

I chuckled and nodded, nestling my head in her neck and closing my eyes. "I love you."

"I love you too" she whispered, kissing me on the head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading and the kuddos and comments :) The song played was Wannabe by the Spice Girls (duh :p)
> 
> So on Sunday you're gonna read a chapter with Carm POV and i'm pretty excited for you to read it. Until then, take care and have a nice week end :)


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> J-4... But for now, who's ready for Carm POV ? :) 
> 
> Enjoy !

"Carm" whispered Laura, shaking me a bit. "Babe wake up" she insisted, climbing on my back. I groaned and quickly put my head under the pillow, not ready to give up my sleep yet. She chuckled and quickly removed the pillow.

"What do you want from me ?" i pouted, turning on my back as i was slowly opening my eyes.

"You" she whispered, immediately catching my lips in a good morning kiss. I hummed and smiled, really pleased as i turned us over, realizing i had all of sudden some energy in me. She giggled and brought her hands in my hair, deepening the kiss. I softly dropped my hand on her shoulder, then the side of her bare chest and finally her stomach. We were already naked, of course, after the crazy night we had. Let's say that Laura had really been happy to show me her gratitude for the surprise.

I gently made my way in her neck with light kisses as my hand moved to her hip and finally her left thigh. I grabbed it and softly raised it up against my side as my mouth was now wandering on her breast. I smirked when i felt her squirming and whimpering under me while her hands were buried in my hair. I spent some time on her chest but then decided to go down a little bit on her stomach. She shivered when i barely grazed my lips against her skin, tracing the line of her perfect abs. She had a perfect body and it was always a pleasure to explore it.

"Fuck" she cursed, arching her back as her hands tightened in my hair. I smirked even more, tracing a line down on her lower abs. "Carm" she groaned, raising up on her elbows. I looked at her amused, my mouth continuing her path lower. She swallowed and crashed down on the mattress when my tongue finally came where she wanted it to be the most. Deep moans and curses were quick to follow, as i worked her up to the point where she was begging me to release the tension in her. What i gladly did, of course.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck" she whimpered as her body was frenetically shaking from pleasure. I stopped and raised up on my elbows, watching her patiently coming down from her edges. She was always so beautiful, i couldn't help myself.

"Such bad words in a pretty mouth" i teased her, climbing up on the mat and dropping next to her. She laughed and quickly nestled against my side, her arm resting on my stomach.

"I spent too much time with you, you have a bad influence on me" she answered, gently kissing my jaw. I grinned and turned my head to her.

"You didn't seem to complain a few seconds ago" i retorqued, arching an eyebrow playfully. She chuckled and shook her head, kissing me tenderly.

"You're right, i wasn't." She buried her head in my neck while i was gently caressing her back with slow movements.

I thought back to last night when i had met her family. I had been a bit intimidated at first, but they had really been welcoming and i had finally relaxed later in the evening. Her family was big, really big. There were a lot of kids too, maybe a little too much for my taste. I snorted when i remembered the two girls from last night who had questionned me for hours.

"What ?" asked Laura, raising her head to me curious.

I smiled and blinked amused. "Nothing i'm just thinking back to Cassie and Kaitlin asking me if i was a vampire." I had been a little surprised but in a good way, they had a point i was really white.

"Oh God" giggled Laura, shaking her hand and standing up on her elbow. "I'm sorry, when they're together they are monsters."

"No don't worry, i like them. They're funny actually" i replied, sincerely. "And" i smirked, shrugging a bit. "I told them i was indeed a vampire" i revealed, proud of myself. "If you had seen their faces." They had turned blank, their eyes looking at me with sudden fear. It had been a pure delight.

"You didn't" she laughed, staring at me entertained. I grinned and wiggled my eyebrows.

"Of course i did. And they think you a vampire too now" i informed her chuckling. She bit her lip and shook her head, looking at me with disbielief.

"You're unbelievable."

"Finally a compliment. It was about damn time" i exclaimed teasingly, opening my eyes wild. She rolled her eyes amused and brushed her fingers against my jaw lovingly.

"I tell you compliments everyday" she stated, staring at me her eyes full of love. It was actually true but i just wanted to annoy her innocently.

"No you don't" i shook my hand, faking a pout. "You're always saying i'm annoying, smug and full of myself."

She snorted and rolled her eyes, smiling a little. "I didn't tell you these things for a long time now, idiot."

"You see, now you called me an idiot" i sighed, trying to act sadly. Laura was a bit naive and i was a good actress. I was curious to see where i could go with this act. "It's always like this anyway."

"Hey" she swallowed, looking at me worried. It seemed like it was working. "You're not an idiot and yes, you're maybe smug, but it's something i actually like about you. And you're so caring, and loving, and funny" she rambled, her eyes scanning all my face. "I love you so much Carm."

I swallowed and looked at her surprised and touched. I didn't thought she would be so determined to show me i was wrong. "I love you too" i whispered, pulling her down for a kiss.

Sometimes i was still thinking i was in a dream with Laura. Everything was great and i was constantly afraid something or someone would come to destroy our relationship. She had became one of the person i was the most afraid to lose and i know it was silly to think i would lose her someday, but i couldn't help myself. Never i had thought i could love someone the way i was loving her. Even when i was with Nicole it was not as much perfect. It had been great and we had been in love but what i was living with Laura was nothing to compare.

But even if i knew she was really loving me back, i was afraid. I was scared for her because my life was a mess and i didn't want for her to suffer because of that. With my brother being an ancient addict, my mother returning from the dead and my lack of ambition, i didn't want to be a burden for her. I wanted for her to have a happy life and to live her dreams.

"Hey Laura" i suddenly said, leaning back and resting my head against the pillow. "Can you promess me something ?"

She frowned at me worried and blinked, resting her head on my pillow too. "What is it ?"

"If someday i become too much too handle for some reason and you're not happy anymore or if it's too hard, can you promise me you'd leave and be happy ?" i asked her, feeling my eyes getting a bit teary. Fucking emotion.

She swallowed and stared at me, concern covering her beautiful features. "Why are you asking me this ?"

"It's just i know my life is fucked up" i sighed, shrugging a bit. "And i'm afraid one day you'd be sad or frustrated because of me." She frowned and started to opened her mouth but i quickly put my finger against her mouth. "Let me finish" i asked her, running my hand on her cheek and pushing some hair back. "I love you so much and you're all i want and all i need in this world. But you're a passionate and an ambitious person Laura, you have a fire inside you you need to express. And i'm not like you. I don't have a plan for my future, i don't know what i want to do. And i have some issues in my family who just stopped me even more. And i don't want to be the girl who stops you from achieving your dreams." I swallowed, staring at her with my vision blurred. "I want to be the one who encourages you and pushes you to live your life. I want you to be happy and stay this girl i admire so much even if i'm not the reason to it" i declared, my voice cracking a bit. "You deserve the fucking world Laura."

She stared at me speechless, tears rolling on her cheeks. "I can't promise this" she breathed, barely aubible. I frowned and shook my head.

"Laura pl-"

"No i can't promise you this" she repeated more firmly, sniffling. "Carm i don't care if you're not ambitious what you're wrong about by the way. Because you can be ambitious if you want, i'm sure of it. You just need to believe in yourself a bit more" she explained, sliding her hand in my hair. "You're incredible Carm and i'm sure my dreams and our relationship can work together. Maybe i have plans yes, but you're in it too now. And we can't say what the future is going to be made of but i don't want to promise something i can't even handle right now" she said, shaking her head. "I can't promise you to leave you cause you're the reason i am so happy right now and i can't even imagine a life without you in it."

I deeply inhaled, trying to keep my tears at bay. Of course she would refused. "You're so stubborn sometimes" i snorted a little, looking at her really moved. She released a teary laugh and nodded, dropping her forehead against mine.

"That's why you love me."

"Among other things, yes" i confessed, brushing my nose against her. She beamed and gently kissed me, bringing my body closer to her. "Thanks for all the things you said" i murmured against her lips. She smiled and kissed me again, this time more passionate.

"Let me show you now" she whispered, her body quickly hovering mine with a childlish laughter.

  
________________________

  
When we finally decided to go downstairs for the breakfast it was already past 10 am. We had spent a good amount of time having sex to be honest, not really caring about the time. The kitchen was empty when we entered the room, just the radio filling the silence in the room. Although, the table was still settled with pancakes, cereals, bacon, eggs and toasts.

"What do you want to eat ?" asked Laura, already filling a plate with some pancakes with hungry eyes.

"I don't know, everything ?" I replied, really serious. I wanted to taste everything, it was smelling so good. She looked at me amused and nodded, taking a bit of everything on her plate. "Where are everyone ?"

"Probably outside" she informed me, pecking me on the cheek when she passed next to me. I grinned and quickly caught her hand, soflty pulling her back to me cautious to not let her drop the plate.

"What ar-" she began before i cut her with a tender kiss. She giggled and squealed a little, her free hand coming on my upper arm. I smiled and slid both of my hand in her hair, not breaking the kiss for a second. Well until i heard someone clearing their throat. Laura and I jumped of surprise, stepping back in an instant.

"Nana" exclaimed Laura, her cheeks all red. I swallowed, turning my head to her grandmother embarassed as well.

"Girls" she said, a little smirk in the corner of her lips. She wasn't looking annoyed at all, no on the contrary she seemed amused. "Good morning" she greeted us, making her way to the coffee pot. "Did you sleep well ?"

I turned to Laura who was now relaxed, smiling at me reassuringly. "Yes, very well" she told her, squeezing my hand. "And you ?"

"Good, thanks." She glanced at me amused and raised her eyebrows. I smiled at her a bit nervous. I didn't know why but since yesterday she was looking at me in a weird way. "Can i tell you something Carmilla ?" she suddenly asked with a smile.

"Yes, of course" i nodded, a bit worried. I felt Laura squeezing my hand, her head dropping on my shoulder.

"Cassie and Kaitie are really thinking you're a vampire and i will advise you to keep your eyes opened" she confessed, entertained. I felt my shoulders dropped in relief as my eyebrows raised in amusement.

"What do you mean ?" i giggled, staring at her curious.

"They are setting a trap" she laughed, rolling her eyes with adoration. I laughed a bit surprised and looked at Laura amused.

"Good luck with them" she chuckled, grabbing back the plate and going outside. I shrugged amused, not really afraid of two midgets.

I turned my head to Laura's grandma and smiled. "Thanks for the warning Mr Hollis."

"Call me Glenda Sweety" she grinned and made her way to me with two cups in her hands. "I like you Carmilla" she said holding me out one of the mug. I stared at her surprised and smiled a bit shyly. It was silly but i was really glad Laura's family was liking me.

"Thanks Glenda" i answered, feeling my face getting warm.

"Ok go with your friends outside, you're probably hungry" she announced, returning to the stoves. "Tell Laura i'll bring her her hot chocolate."

I smiled and made my way outside, finding almost everybody gathered around the table as Laura had told me. I greeted everyone and quickly walked to Laura and Wave who were chatting at the end of the table. Wave was wearing one of Nicole's tshirt, but it was not surprising anymore. I swear she wasn't wearing her own clothes anymore.

"Hi Carm" she welcomed me with a smile, a piece of pancake on her forks ready to be eat.

I smiled back and sat next to Laura. "Hey Creampuff, where's your other half ?" i asked, looking around for Nicole. It was strange to not seeing them attached by the hips, or the mouth actually.

"She's training with Theo and Clay" she replied, rolling her eyes amused and pointing at a corner in the garden.

I raised my eyebrows surprised and snorted when i finally saw them. Clay or Mr Universe, yes i had for a second doubt on my own sexuality when i first saw him, was in nothing but a short doing some push ups. Nicole was next to him, in a short shorts and sport bra doing some push ups too. And Theo, who was the cutest midget of all, was between them trying to imitate them in just a Spiderman's boxer shorts.

"He's so cute" laughed Laura, covering her pancakes with some maple syrup. I chuckled and nodded, agree. I usually wasn't fond of children, finding them annoying and useless but i had to admit Theo was melting my heart.

"He asked me to marry him this morning" Wave informed us, laughing a little. "I said yes obviously" she added, showing her left hand with a ring on it.

"Oh my God" exclaimed Laura, taking her hand amused. "Where did he find this ?"

"He told me he asked Holly if he could borrow it until he can buy another with his own money" she explained, shaking her head with adoration. I opened my mouth in surprise, really in awe with this kid.

"I'm sure Nicole was happy to hear this" Laura jocked, releasing Wave's hand. Wave laughed and blinked, looking at the ring amused.

"They actually fighting for me after their training" she announced, smiling really pleased. "She's really great with children, i'm still stunned. It seems so natural for her."

I snorted and shook my head amused. "She didn't tell you she was training kindergarten basketball team ?" She looked at me surprised and straightened immediately.

"Seriously ?"

"Yep" i laughed, nodding. "They all love her."

"It's not hard too" stated Laura, looking at me amused. I arched an eyebrow curious. "I mean, she's really likeable" she shrugged, taking a bit of her pancake. "You dated her i remind you."

I snorted and blinked, taking a sip of my coffee. "You're right, she is." I looked at Wave and wiggled my eyebrows teasingly. It was time to have a little fun. "Did i already told you how we started dating ?" i suddenly asked, looking at Laura while i was squeezing her thigh under the table. I was really hoping she was going to play along with me. She frowned at me curious but swiftly winked at me and frowned again. I smirked really satisfied, she was the best.

"No, actually you didn't and i was curious about it" she spoke, shaking her head. I glanced at Wave who had her jaw locked, inhaling profoundly. She was so easy to tease, it was going to be awesome.

I waited a few seconds to see if she was going to stop me but she didn't for my great pleasure. "Well, it had been a while since we were kind of flirting" i started, deciding to stick with the truth. "But nothing too much, we had never kissed actually. But one day, i came back in my room after school and she was here, sat on my bed. When i asked her if she was alright, she blurted out she had feelings for me, strong ones." I glanced at Waverly who was ripping her pancake in pieces, seeming really annoyed. I tried not to laugh but it was so hard. "I was really surprised to be honest" i resumed my story, "and really happy she was feeling the same way as me. I mean she was so perfect" i exagerated a bit, "so caring and hot" i said, shaking my head in disbelief "and-"

"Ok stop" finally snapped Wave, scowling at me. "She's perfect and you were both in love we get it" she said angrily. I raised my eyebrows diverted and briefly glanced at Laura who was hiding her amusement.

"Well i was not really finished" i told her, arching an eyebrow and smirking smugly. "I didn't tell you when we shared our first ki-" But all of sudden, i was cut by orange juice splashing on my face.

"Oh my God" breathed Laura, looking at me in shock. "Are you ok ?" she asked, quickly bursting out of laugher. I blinked in disbelief, feeling the juice dropping under my shirt. I knew Wave could be fierce but i hadn't expected so much actually.

I looked at her amazed and smirked, my hand wiping my eyes. "Savage." I couldn't be angry at her though, i had deserved it after all.

She laughed and straightened proudly. "Now you know you don't mess with me when it comes to Nicole" she shrugged, handing me a napkin with a satisfied smile. I snorted and took it, rolling my eyes amused.

"The message is clear" i declared, starting to dry myself.

"You deserved it babe" stated Laura, still chuckling. I looked at her amused and quickly caught her in my arms, swiftly rubbing my face against her. She screamed, trying to get away while she was laughing. "Go away !"

"Nope" i laughed, shaking my head and leaning on her. I didn't saw our fall coming though. At all. "Fuck" i cursed, Laura still in my arms laughing incontrolably.

"Are you ok ?" asked Wave, leaning across the table sounding concerned but laughing nonetheless. I nodded amused before turning my head to Laura, a smile promptly stretching my lips. I had a pure sunshine in my arms.

___________________________

  
"No fucking way" i sweared in a breath, looking at my clothes in amazement. Garlic. Everywhere. Oh little brats, you were really unaware about who you had defied. I swallowed and removed it, cursing again when i realized it was a fucking garlic's cultivation in my suitcase. "I'm going to smell like a fucking garlic sausage."

I suddenly heard some muffled chuckles just beneath the bed. I raised my eyebrows in surprised, the war was definitely on. But i needed to surprise them. I arched an eyebrow and narrowed my eyes, smirking. Yes tonight, when they will be peacefully asleep.

"Why are you making this face ?" asked Nicole with a frown. I stared at her, pointed my suitcase and then under the bed. She frowned even more, walking to the suitcase. She snickered and shook her head. "Are they here ?" she mouthed, showing me under the bed. I nodded as i took her hand and quickly walked out of the room.

"They're going to regret it" i said, once we were out of ear in her room. She rolled her eyes amused and took a seat on the bed.

"They are kids, don't be too cruel."

I shrugged and smiled, not giving a damn. "They want a vampire, i'll give them a vampire." I was so eager to be tonight.

"Just don't scare Theo" she told me with a pout. I snorted and shook my head.

"Don't worry, i think i'm going to ask for his help actually." I mean every boy would be keen to scared his sister and cousin right ?

"I don't want to know" she informed me, staring at me entertained. "Just don't be the cause of an entire life of therapy please."

"I can't guarantee it" i jocked, winking at her. "Anyway, i heard Theo proposed to your girlfriend and she said yes" i declared, letting me drop on the bed next to her. "How do you handle to be led by a smurf ?"

She giggled and leaned down next to me, turning her head to me. "Is it normal to be jealous of a kid ?" she asked, staring at me amused. I laughed and shook my head, she was so ridiculous. "I mean, since we get here she's always with him and she doesn't see me anymore" she sighed dramatically.

"I'm sure she's going to leave you for him."

"Yes, it's eventually going to happen" she looked at me, pouting sadly. I snorted and rolled my eyes, pushing her a bit. She laughed and looked at me, playfully. "Is it true Wave threw orange juice on your face ?"

I chuckled and nodded, still impressed by her move. "But i deserved it, i provoked her."

"I know" she snickered, her turn to push me. She took a deep breath and crossed her arms behind her head, closing her eyes. "I'm going to propose to her."

I frowned and stared at her, raising on my elbows. "Um you're kidding right ?" There was no way she was not.

"Nope" she replied, opening just one eye and glancing at me. "I already have the ring" she confessed, biting at her lips with excitement.

I freezed with my eyes wide. "I repeat, you're jocking right ? " i babbled, deeply shocked. She shook her hand and beamed. Fuck, she was really serious. "But you can't ask her to marry you, we're way too young."

"It doesn't matter and you know it" she sighed, getting up. "I don't care if you disagree or not, i just wanted to tell you cause you're my best friend. And i thought you would be happy for me" she declared, looking at me a bit upset. I snorted and rolled my eyes.

"I'm being your best friend right now Nicole. I know you're in love but it's way too soon. You just met her a month ago !"

"And ?" she frowned, raising her hands. "You just met Laura a month ago too and you're crazy about her. You know time doesn't mean anything." Well, she was right but marriage was a serious thing though.

"It's not the same. I'm not going to ask Laura in marriage cause i know we're too young and we have time."

"I don't want to wait and i know she doesn't want too" she stated, fire in her eyes. I stared at her, speechless. I recognized this look and i knew she had made her mind and there was no turning back.

"You're crazy" i sighed, shaking my head. "But ok, let's get you married" i snorted, glancing at her still stunned but a bit amused. Even if i was not really agree with this idea, i was here for supporting her and showing her i had her back. And when i was seeing her so happy, i couldn't be mad. "Show me the ring."

She beamed and ran to her suitcase, took a pair of jeans out and rummaged through the pockets. "Fuck" she swore, looking at me with worry. "I don't find it."

"You put her in your jeans ?" i asked her confused. "Knowing Wave could find it ?"

"She couldn't i was wearing those pants yesterday" she said, searching in her bag, throwing everything away. "Fuck fuck fuck i lost it." She raised her head to me and swallowed, panick in her eyes.

"Ok breathe" i told her, kneeling down near her. "When did you see it for the last time ?"

"Yesterday morning, just before we leave from Bonnaroo." She closed her eyes and groaned. "Fuck i lost it there."

I grimaced and patted her hand on her shoulder. "Did you spend a lot of money on it ?" I couldn't be sure with her when it was about Waverly.

"No, i had it free" she revealed. "But it was the perfect ring."

"It's ok you can find another one, i'll help you" i reassured her, taking her in my arms sorry. She nodded and hugged me back, her head resting on my shoulder. I chuckled and shook my head, leaning a bit back and grabbing her face. "She really drives you crazy uh ?"

"You have no idea" she laughed, rolling her eyes sick love.

______________________________

  
"Close your eyes" instructed Wave, standing in front of me holding a makeup brush. She had been pretty excited when i had asked her to help me to transform into a vampire knowing her skills in makeup. "You're going to look so cute" she smiled, running the brush on my eyelids.

"Uh" i leaned back, opening my eyes with an eyebrow arched. "I don't want to be cute, i want to be scary."

"But you don't need me for this" she jocked, looking at me playfully. I raised my eyebrows taken aback and gently pushed her, rolling my eyes amused. I had to confess, she was growing on me everyday a little bit more.

"You're so funny" i said, my voice full of sarcasm. She laughed and gestured me to close my eyes again to resume her work. "Make me the scariest and keep the cuteness for Theo."

"Ok boss." She curled a finger under my chin and raised up my head. "I hope Laura and Nicole will find some fangs" she declared, the brush going on my cheek bones now.

"Are you finished ?" i asked, opening my eyes. It hadn't been a long time since she had begun, but i was impatient to see the result.

"I just started a few minutes ago" she giggled, releasing my chin. "You look like you're really enjoying this uh." She glanced at me amused and took a smaller brush along her makeup palette.

I shrugged a little and grinned a bit embarassed. "Maybe" i confessed, getting a sit on the sink before her.

"Don't worry i won't tell Laura" she replied, throwing me a complice wink. "Look up" she told me, getting between my legs. I did what she asked me and rested my hands on the sink, each side of my body.

"You know" i started with a smug smirk. "It's actually the first time i have a pretty girl between my legs without having dirty thoughts."

She snorted and shook her hand with a light chuckle, focusing on her task. "Glad to know you don't attracted to me."

"Don't take it personally" i retorqued, teasingly. She laughed and rolled her eyes, getting on the other eye.

"I knew from the start we couldn't work out together" she sighed, faking a sad expression. "I had already made a reason of it, don't worry." I snorted and glanced at her amused. I wanted to laugh but i was a bit afraid to move with the brush near my eyes.

"You won't be happy with me anyway" i said, playing along. She pouted and gently titled my head. "And you know my heart is already taken."

She snickered and nodded, taking a step back. She grabbed back her palette and get a new colour. "We could have been great together you know" she declared, her voice full of amusement. She leaned back into me and resumed her work on my eyes.

"Ok we're going to pretend we didn't hear this" said Nicole as she entered the bathroom with Theo in her arms and Laura by her side. They were both looking at us with confusion written all over their faces. Wave and I quickly laughed, shaking our heads.

"We're jocking guys don't worry" i explained, holding my hand out for Laura. She sighed in relief and rapidly came to me, grabbing my hand and pecking me carefully on my cheek.

"You better" said Nicole, puting down Theo next to me. She glanced at Wave amused and kissed her on the forehead before going to the toilet and sitting on it.

"You're really white babe" stated Laura, looking at me amused. "I couldn't thought it could be possible" she added playfully. I snorted and softly nudged her, turning my head to Theo.

"Do i scare you monkey ?"

He looked at me titling his head and grimaced. "Not really."

Everybody scoffed as i turned my head back to Wave. "What ?" she exclaimed amused. "I am not finished yet" she chuckled, taking a red lipstick. "Did you guys find the fangs ?" she inquired, putting some red on my lips.

"Yep here" answered Laura, giving her the fangs. We glanced at it and frowned when we realized it was some gummy fangs candy.

"Cupcake, is it what i think it is?" i asked, looking at her amused. She pinched her lips amused and shrugged innocently.

"What ? You asked for fangs, they are fangs" she claimed, raising her chin up. I glanced at Wave and Nicole in disbelief.

"Don't look at me like that" responded Nicole, giggling. "I think it's pretty realistic" she added, standing up and coming behind Wave. She wrapped her arms around her stomach and dropped her head on her shoulder. "But they're not really tasting good though."

"I like it" shrugged Laura. "It's actually very yummy." I looked at her amused and caressed her back lovingly. I was not really surprised she was enjoying it, it was a candy and full of sugar after all.

"No it's degusting" retorqued Wave, putting some lipstick on her lips mischiesviouly. She suddenly turned her head to Nicole and kissed her on the cheek, leaving a red mark. She then trapped Theo in her arms and kissed him on the cheek too. He laughed and instantly wrapped his arms around her neck, holding her tight.

I glanced to Nicole amused and cocked an eyebrow. "Serious competition here."

"Shut up" she mumbled amused, looking at Wave and Theo with adoration though.

I snorted and took the fangs, putting them then in my mouth. It was actually hard to keep the candy in place. I managed though and looked at Laura, wiggling my eyebrows. "So ?" i tried to say, drooling embarassingly. Fucking candy fangs.

"Oh my God, i need a picture" she laughed, taking out her phone. I shook my head amused and turned to the mirror to finally see the result.

It was actually not bad at all, well except for the fangs. But for the make up part, i was scary and even a bit sexy in my opinion. My skin was indeed really pale as my eyes were covered by red and black eyeshadows making my eyes a deep darker than usual. My lips were red, it was just missing some fake blood and the deal was done.

"You're hot" declared Nicole, staring at me through the mirror amused.

"Totally" Laura agreed, with a big smile. "Well done Wave."

"Thanks" she replied, releasing Theo and turning to me. "You just need some blood now and it's all done" she said, smiling proudly.

I nodded and removed the fangs, grimacing a bit when i tasted all the sugar gathered on my teeth and tongue. "Disguti-" but Laura quickly cut me, crashing her lips on mine in a hungry kiss. I raised my eyebrows surprised but rapidly caught her waist, pulling her against me. I hadn't been aware she was so into vampires.

"Ok there is a kid in here" laughed Nicole, gently pulling Laura back by the shoulder.

"Sorry" apologized Laura, still looking at me with desire though. I swallowed, feeling a rush of arousing between my legs. She was so sexy when she was looking at me this way.

"Alright" said Wave, getting in front of Theo hiding us from his gaze. And i think it was a good idea right now, cause i couldn't keep my eyes off Laura. After my little prank, one thing was sure, i was going to take care of her.

"Guys seriously, try to keep your hands to yourself" asked Nicole amused.

That's what i did for the last fifteen minutes, when i was finishing to get ready with Theo. It had been hard though with Laura keeping to look at me like i was a big cookie that she wanted to eat. But eventually, we were ready to be the scariest vampires in the history.

"Ok buddy are you ready ?" i whispered, kneeling down before Theo. Waverly had flattened his hair back with water and put some red lipstick on his lips too. He was wearing some fangs too and he was absolutely the cutest little vampire on earth.

"Yes" he whispered back, bouncing in excitement. I giggled and looked up to my friends and Glenda who were watching at us amused.

"Don't be too harsh on them" said Glenda, her eyes sparkling with entertainement though.

"I'll try" i smiled, blinking and standing up. "Ok one, two, three" i counted down, taking Theo's hand and quietly opening the door.

Everything was dark inside the room, the girls already asleep. We made our way to the beds in silence. I smirked and squeezed Theo's hand, giving him our signal. He smiled and went to Cassie's bed while i went to Kaitlin's one. We softly turned our torches on, putting them under our head allowing the light to illuminate our face in a scary way. We looked at each other amused, ready to surprise them. I mouthed until three when we gently kicked their beds with our feet, what was enough to wake them up.

They both mumbled sleepily, looking around when they suddenly screamed out of fear when they saw our scary faces lighten up. Theo and I quickly bursted out laughing when someone switched the light on, revealing to the girls our true faces. It was actually the most funny prank i had made so far.

"Nanny !" they exclaimed, running into Glenda's legs. I slapped Theo's hand in a big high five and turned to everybody who were laughing.

"Remind me to never let you keep my children" said Waverly, nestled under Nicole's arm. I snorted and removed my fangs.

"Please i'm hillarious, kids love me" i retorqued, looking at Glenda amused. She winked at me as she was comforting the midgets. Kaitie and Cassie were glaring at me, not really agreeing with me on this point apparently.

"Are you proud of you ?" asked Laura, coming to my side still laughing.

I beamed and nodded, wrapping an arm around her waist. "Absolutely."

"You're going to regret it" warned me Kaitie, murdering me with her eyes. I snorted and raised my eyebrows, staring at her not a bit worried. I was actually eager to see how they would take their revenge.

"Bring it on" i defied, narrowing my eyes. I know i was ridiculous to act so juvenile but i was having a blast with this little war. Especially when i was seeing her and Cassie scowling at me while they were wearing pink pyjamas with their hair all over the place.

"Theo choose your camp" declared Cassie, crossing her arms over her chest with a determinated face. I glanced at Theo who was grabbing my free hand.

"I'm with Carm" he answered with no hesitation, puffing his chest proudly. I looked at him surprised but quite moved. He had chose me over her twin sister, i knew it was meaning a lot for twins.

"Fine" stated Cassie, not really pleased at all. "You're banished from our room then."

"Girls m-" started Laura, looking at them surprised.

"Stay out of this Cupcake" i softly cut her, taking Theo in my arms and lifting him up in my arms. "Theo is coming with us" i declared, glaring at the girls. Everybody stared at me pleasantly surprised. I blushed a little, realizing i had maybe took things a bit too seriously. Theo grinned and wrapped an arm around my neck, sticking his tongue out to the girls.

"Out" ordonned Kaitie, raising her chin up. I had to admit these two brats was having some real attitude and bravery.

Glenda laughed and rolled her eyes. "Ok everybody's going to bed now."

We all agreed, still amused by this cute scene as we all said our goodnight and reached our rooms. Laura looked at Theo still in my arms, amused.

"Seems like you're sleeping with us Sweety" she said to Theo, running a hand in his hair. He beamed and nodded, suddenly hugging me tightly.

"Thank you" he mumbled against my neck, his hair tickling my nose. I raised my eyebrows surprised and stared at Laura in awe. She was looking at me back, her eyes really soft.

There was no doubt, now. Since Laura Hollis had came into my life, i was surrounding by sunshines.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading and i hope you liked it :)
> 
> I really had fun to write it and if you want to, i can do more chapters with her and Laura's POV in the future :) You'll tell me. 
> 
> Wednesday is Laura POV, till then, take care :)


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there ! :) So time for our favourite tiny gay's POV.
> 
> Enjoy ! :)

Did you already wake up a morning with someone's feet in your face ? Cause that was exactly what i was experiencing right now. It had been a few seconds now i was staring at Theo's feet just an inch away from my head, wondering how he could had been able to turn over in a bed while he was stucked between Carm and I. I softly shook my head amused, giving up to try understand it. I raised up on my elbows and glanced at Carm who was still sleeping peacefully. I silently got up and made my way to her side, taking a sit next to her on the bed's edge. I brushed some of her hair back and took my time to look at her.

Yesterday i had discovered a new facet of her that had caused me to fall even more in love with her. The way she had acted with Theo, Cassie and Kaitie had made me realize how much she was a kid herself. She was often acting tough and bored but i knew she was in fact all the contrary. I already knew she was a big softie and loved to have fun, but i had just seen her true personality with me, Nicole and Wave. Here, it was different. She had took time to play with my cousins and had enjoyed it a lot, she couldn't fool me. She had even got asleep with Theo in her arms last night. And it had be the cutest thing i had ever seen.

"I love you" i whispered, gently strocking her shoulder before getting up again.

I grabbed a large sweatshirt and snorted when i recognized the smell on it. It was Wave's perfume mixed with Carm's one but i knew the clothe belonged to Nicole. It was not a surprise though, because Nicole had became our official hoodie's supplier since we were all together. But for our defense, she had the best sweatshirts of all time. They were large due to her height, warm and very comfy. And the best in it ? They were all kind of vintage making them really cool to wear.

I made my way to the kitchen, knowing there would be just my grandpa up at this early hour. He was always up around 6 am, taking time to enjoy a peaceful moment alone before starting the day. It was his ritual, where he was reading the newspaper with a coffee mug in his hand, the radio softly playing in the background.

"Hey Paps" i greeted him, finding him like i predicted sat at the kitchen's table with the newspaper in his hand and his glasses on.

He raised his head up to me and smiled warmly. "Hey kiddo, already up ?"

"I couldn't sleep anymore" i replied walking to him and leaning for a hug. He smiled and gently patted my back before dropping a kiss on my forehead and releasing me.

"I heard Theo slept with you and Carmilla" he chuckled, putting down his glasses and pushing away his newspaper to make room on the table. "You know how to make this little boy happy."

I laughed and blinked, straightening up. "He was really happy yes" i replied, getting behind the counter to make my breakfast. "He's in Heaven with all this attention on him and the girls love him."

"It's hard to not to" he remarked amused, turning in his chair to look at me. "It's really nice to have you here with us" he stated, watching me with his soft green eyes. I beamed and nodded, really happy to be here too. This surprise was really awesome and i was really grateful for my friends to brought me here.

"Oh i'm sure you're really happy to be surrounded by beauties like her friends" exclaimed suddenly my grandma as she walked into the kitchen. He looked at her entertained and giggled along with me, not really disagreeing with her. She rolled her eyes amused and joined me, kissing me on the temple.

"You can't blame me, they're really sweet" he replied, shrugging innocently. I snorted and went back to the table with a bowl full of cereals.

"They're too young for you Paps" i teased him with a wink.

"And not really into bald old man" added my grandma playfully as she took a sit next to him. He raised his eyebrows amused and ran a hand on his almost bare head with a pout. I laughed and looked at them joyfully. It was always nice to see them so in love after all these years.

"I think it's more the fact you're a man grandpa" i reassured him with a soft smile. He snorted and nodded, taking his mug amusingly.

"I can't disagree with them, women are beautiful creatures" he declared, turning his head to my grandma lovingly. She glanced at him delighted and put her hand on his neck, gently rubbing it. "But i was surprised to see this sweet Waverly with a woman, i thought she had a boyfriend" he added, glancing at me again.

"She had" i blinked amused. "But then she met Nicole and i think we could say it was love at first sight." I was remembering the first day in the diner when they hadn't been able to tear their eyes away from each other. I had never seen Wave so engrossed in someone, especially a girl.

"I'm not surprised to hear this, they seem really in love" announced my grandma with a smile, pouring some sugar in her mug. "They actually remind me of Holly and Clay when they had met."

"You're right" agreed my grandpa, chuckling a bit. "And you and Carmilla, was it love at first sight too ?"

I looked at him amused and shook my head. Let's face it, it hadn't been a good start. "No, not at all. She was so infuriating and smug" i snorted, rolling my eyes amused. "We were always bickering but i knew pretty quickly that i was attracted to her and she was intriguing me" i confessed with a smile. To be honest, even if we had been arguing on our first encounter, i had been disturbed by her deep dark gaze and her fucking sexy little smirk.

"She's really an interesting girl" told my grandma, nodding along with my grandpa. I smiled at them and blinked, agreeing with them. "And i think she's perfect for you."

I looked at her surprised and beamed really glad to hear that. "Why do you think that ?"

"Because you have a strong personality Sweety" she started, shrugging a little. "You're passionate about what you love and what you believe in, and you need someone who is able to shake you up, to challenge you. And i don't know Carmilla well but she seems to be able to do that."

I stared at her a bit surprised but quickly nodded. "You're absolutely right" i replied, laughing a little.

Carmilla was indeed not afraid to be disagree with me, what happened pretty often if i was being honest. But it wasn't something bad, actually. No, it was really interesting to have another opinion, pushing me to think about things differently. And yes maybe it was annoying sometimes but i was in fact loving this.

"And she's really pretty" winked my grandpa with a playfull grin. "You have great taste in women kiddo, just like your old Paps."

"Don't tell her that, it's going to get to her head otherwise" i warned him as i took a spoon of cereals in my mouth.

"Oh something tells me she already knows" he retorqued amusingly as he got up, his mugs in his hand. "Ladies" he smiled, taking a little bow. "It's time for me to go take care of my garden."

"Go pamper your beans John, you're right" jocked my nanny, looking at him teasingly. He winked and made his way outside, grabbing his old grey cap on his way.

"How long are you staying ?" asked my grandma, looking at me curious. This was something we hadn't talk with the girls yet, but i was hoping to stay a few more days.

"I don't know" i revealed, shrugging clueless. "I know we'll go in Texas to Nicole's grandparents next. But they didn't tell me when exactly so i'll ask them later and i'll let you know."

She nodded and took a sip of her coffee. "You're staying all together for the summer ?"

"Yep." I beamed delighted. "We don't really know where we're going too long in advance but since now, it had been perfect." I mean, Bonnarroo had been awesome and now this surprise, i couldn't had ask for more.

"I'm glad to hear it" she replied with a big smile. "And when fall is coming where do you all go to College ?" I lost my smile a little and swallowed. I know it was just a month away but i was trying to not think about it for the moment.

"Well, Wave and I are going to Yale. She's going to study history and psychology and me journalism as you know." It was in a way comforting to know i was going to be with my best friend. "Nicole is going to a Police Academy in Chicago." I grimaced, wondering how they were going to manage to be so far away from each other. "And for Carm, she hadn't apply in any college" i finished, still a bit annoyed by that. Don't get me wrong, it was her choice but i knew she was bothered by that herself.

"Oh" exclaimed my grandma taken aback. "How so ?"

"She doesn't really know what she wants to do yet." I sighed and shrugged a little. I know there was another reason though but i couldn't told my grandma about it, it was Carm's story. But yes, i knew she wanted to be able to have time to take care of her brother. Even if it meant to put him first, forgetting her own studies and future.

"I understand. What she will do then ?"

"I don't know" i puffed my cheeks, a bit worried. It was really something we'd have to talk eventually. "But i hope i'll get to see her often."

I couldn't imagine my days without her anymore, she was so important to me and i was deeply in love with her. Yesterday when she had asked me to promise her to leave her if i wasn't happy anymore, i hadn't been able to. But it was for a simple reason, she was making me happy every single day. I knew she didn't have a peaceful life and she was having hard time with her past but i didn't care. I was here for the good yes, but also the bad. And i wanted to show her we could do it together, as a couple. She didn't have to face alone.

"Maybe she'll come with you" she said, watching me hopefully. I took a deep breath, not really convinced.

"I don't know, it's more complicated than that."

"Well, if you are made for each other you''ll find a way to work things out Darling, don't worry." She grabbed my hand on the table and gently squeezed it. I swallowed and nodded a bit shaken. Maybe it was about time to have this conversation with her.

______________________________

  
It was after a good chatty hour with my grandma that i finally returned to my room to cuddle with my sexy girlfriend. I silently walked up the stairs, aware it was still early and everybody was probably still asleep. Well, that was what i thought before i opened the door and found Carm, Theo, Wave and Nicole all laying on the bed together. I raised my eyebrows in surprise, watching the scene i had in front of me with adoration. Theo was curled up between Carm and Wave, his back against Carm's front as his head was nestled in Wave's neck. Nicole was spooning Wave, her arm around her waist with her nose buried in her hair. They all had their eyes closed, seeming like they were still asleep.

I nipped at my lip, deciding to capture this cute moment. I quickly grabbed my phone on the dresser and took a picture of them. I then tiptoed to the bed, laying down behind Carm and resting an hand on her stomach. She swiflty turned, facing me with a sleepy smile.

"Hey" she murmured with her raspy voice i was so crazy about. I beamed and gently kissed her, my fingers slowly brushing her sharp jaw. She smiled and slid her hand in my hair, gradually deepening the kiss as one of her leg found herself between mine. I swallowed as she gently pressed her thigh against my center, feeling already my body getting aroused. It was always so quick with her, i couldn't explained it. But frankly, i didn't mind at all. Well except for now, cause we had some company in our bed.

"Babe stop" i breathed, leaning a bit back. I stared at her and get lost in her deep dark eyes as she slowly grazed my lips with her thumb. How could i resist to someone so hot ?

"They're asleep" she answered, her voice still low. I raised my eyebrows a bit startled and shook my head. It was insane and even if i wanted her so much, i couldn't have sex with her next to my cousin who was just 7.

"Theo is here" i reminded her, looking at her apologetically. I giggled a little when i saw her face fading in defeat, a pout appearing on her lips. "Later" i promised her, kissing her pout away.

"Mmmokay" she mumbled against my mouth before dropping her head in my neck. I smiled and softly began to run my hand in her short dark hair, making a doubtless mess. But i knew she didn't mind though. A few days ago she had confessed it was her favorite thing when she had her nose in my neck, brushing my skin, as my fingers were playing with her hair.

To be honest i couldn't name a thing we were doing together i prefered. I loved when we were cuddling like this or when she was gently tickling my abs with the tip of her fingers. She was driving me insane with her kisses, sometimes light and innocent and other time, hungry and unrestrained. I was melting when she was stroking some hair behind my ear while she was watching me lovingly. Her smirk, her jaw, her eyes, the way she was articulating when she was speaking, her body, her confidence and snarky humor. Everything about her was made for me to be completely and hopelessly in love with her.

"I love you so much" i barely whispered, kissing her fronthead. She looked up at me, her eyes full of affection as a shy smile appeared.

"I love you too" she murmured, raising her head and gently kissing me.

"I love you too guys" suddenly spoke Nicole, teasingly. We snorted and broke the kiss, Carmilla turning around to see her. She was still with Wave in her arms, looking at us with a playful grin.

"Yeah, i love you too" mumbled Wave drowsily, her eyes slightly opened. I raised my eyebrows amused with a chuckle. I was really loving this little affection's display.

"Me too" muttered Theo, getting on his back with his hands rubbing his eyes. We all giggled as Wave caught him in her arms, bringing him against her body and kissing him everywhere on the face. He began to laugh, trying to kiss Wave the same way. I swiflty climbed on Carm's body as i decided to do the same thing. I cupped instantly her cheeks and started to kiss her everywhere, making her grimaced with her eyes closed.

"Cupcake what are you doing" she exclaimed through a laugh, grabbing my wrists. She didn't push me away though, she even pulled me closer, her lips trying to capture mine. I tried to resist a little bit, but i was soon giving in letting our mouths kissing playfully.

All of sudden i felt a weight on my back, following by two other one. Laughter were filling the room as Carm and I were groaning amusingly, literally crashed by three bodies on us.

"I can't breathe !" exclaimed Carmilla with a chuckle, squirming under me to bring down this human's tower on us.

After a few attempts, she finally managed to make us all collapsed on the mat beside her with a powerful groan. We were all dying of laughing as we were somehow trying to gain our breath back.

"You're going to regret this" giggled Carm, getting up on the bed and suddenly jumping on Nicole and Wave. I looked at the scene with wide eyes as Carm fell on them, not really aware they were already on the edge of the bed. They all screamed in surprise as they smashed on the floor in a loud, loud, noise.

"Oh my God" i breathed really stunned. I quickly crawled on the edge in worry but rapidly burst out of laughing when i saw them spread messingly. Carm's body was half on the floor, half on Wave who was for her part on Nicole's body.

"You're crazy !" laughed Wave, trying to raise up.

"I told you, you were going to regret this" retorqued Carm, sitting up and grimacing with a hand on her forehead. "I bumped my head" she groaned, turning her head to me with an amused pout.

"Wait i'm going to kiss it and make it better" said Theo, already jumping on the floor determined. He grabbed Carm's face and gently dropped a kiss on her forehead. We all looked at him in adoration, well except for Nicole who had not moved a bit, holding one of her wrist in her hand.

"Hey are you ok ?" She had fell on her back with two bodies on her after all, i was a bit worried she had got hurt. She shook her head and looked up a the ceiling, laughing a little but immediately grimacing in pain.

"Baby what is it ?" asked Wave, her smile gone away and replaced by a frown.

"I think i sprained my wrist." We all gasped and looked at each other in shock before errupting in a new wave of laughter. It wasn't nice, i know, but it was too funny to keep our composure. "Stop laughing assholes !" she chuckled, her features showing pain though.

"I'm sorry" apologized Wave, leaning on her and trying to calm herself. "Come on, show me." She helped her to sit and softly grabbed her wrist. Nicole hissed a bit but tried to keep a straight face while some tears were filling her eyes. "Sorry" said Wave, looking at her with concern.

"Fuck, i'm sorry Haught" declared Carm getting next to her and grimacing when she saw her swollen hand. It was really bad. "Oh fuck."

"It's ok" she reassured her, blinking some tears away. "You're lucky the basketball season is over" she jocked with a teary chuckle, softly kicking her on the leg.

"We need to go to the hospital babe" declared Wave, running a hand in Nicole's hair. Nicole nodded and looked at me with a small smile.

"Can you drive me ?"

"Yes of course" i instantly accepted, already up to grab my shoes. "Let's go."

______________________

  
"Wave stop pacing around, you're making me sick" i groaned, catching her hand and stopping her. She looked at me apologetically and swallowed, sitting next to me.

"Sorry."

"It's ok" i reassured, squeezing her hand. Carm had gone with Nicole and the doctor when we had got here. She was feeling really guilty about it and Wave and I knew she needed to be the one with Nicole. "It's just a sprained wrist, don't worry."

"I know but i can't help myself, she's in pain."

"You'll take care of her" i said with a small smile. She scoffed a litlle amused and blinked, relaxing a little.

"I'm ridiculous, right ?" she sighed, running a hair into her hair.

"A bit" i jocked with a giggle. "But i understand. If it was Carm at her place i would react the same."

She nodded and looked blankly at the floor. "I don't know how i will handle things when she'll be a cop." I grimaced and raised my eyebrows in wonder. It was a good question. "I mean she could get shot at any moment. I know she's tough and thinks she's invincible but she's a human" she declared, worry in her eyes. "I don't know how i could survive if anything happen to her."

"Hey." I pulled her against me and gently rubbed her back. "Try to not think about it or you're going to turn insane." I understood why she was so anxious about it but it wasn't a good idea to have these kind of thoughts.

She nodded and inhaled, leaning a bit back. "I found the ring" she confessed with a small smile, her face lightened up. I lifted my eyebrows in surprise and snickered a little, remembering her idea.

I knew it was crazy and i didn't know if Carm was asking me i would accept but for Nicole and Wave it was actualy like an evidence. They were still young and they didn't know each other for a long time but it wasn't something bothering me. When we were looking at them, we had no choice but witness and believe in their love. I knew Wave for 5 years now and i had been there when she had been in coma and lost her sister. She had been devastated and it had been really long before seeing her smiled again genuinely. Actually, it had just happened last year. She had finally gained back her free and joyful spirit but something was still missing. Until Nicole. The childish and free Waverly had finally appeared again.

"When ?"

"Just before we leaved from Bonnaroo" she grinned and rummaged through her bag. "Look" she said, getting out a ring. I looked at it pleasantly surprised. It was really beautiful. "I found it on the ground. It's perfect."

"Indeed" i agreed, nodding excitedly. "So now, we need to plan the proposal." I was pretty sure it was going to be hard to plan something, knowing we were on the road and always with Carm and Nicole. But i wasn't worried though cause when Wave and I were working together, we were unstoppable.

"Yes." She narrowed her eyes, turning the ring in her hand in deep thoughts.

"Hey" said Carm walking to us with Nicole standing next to her with a blue sprained wrist cast. We looked up at them, Wave quickly hiding the ring back in her pocket.

"Hey, what did the doctor say ?" asked Wave as she made her way to Nicole and gently kissed her on the cheek.

"Moderated sprained" she said, rolling her eyes with a sigh. "They don't really know how long it's going to take to heal but it's already happened a few time so i know in a couple of weeks i should be good."

"The only problem though it's this is her right hand" grimaced Carm, getting by my side a bit amused. I was happy to see her less sad than she had been when we had arrived at the hospital. "So it seems like you'll have Nicole's head a lot between your legs Wave." I snorted and looked at our friends who were rolling their eyes amused.

"Shut up" replied Nicole, chuckling a bit as Wave looked up at her.

"I don't mind" she said with a big smile. "And don't worry" she continued, turning her head to Carm. "We'll get imaginative." Nicole laughed and nodded, kissing her on the head as Carm smirked.

"If you want some fun ideas, ask to my wonderful girlfriend here" she declared, wrapping an arm around my waist. "She has wicked ideas in bed." I turned to her taken aback, feeling my cheeks getting warm. Ok maybe i had imagination in bed but she didn't need to tell everybody about it.

"Shut up" i hissed when i heard Wave and Nicole laughed. Carm was smirking with an arched brow.

"Are you ok Cupcake ? You're a little red." She brushed her hand on my cheek which i spatted away. Se chuckled and tried again amused. Urgh she was so annoying.

"Don't worry Laura, it's not a secret you're crazy wild in bed" stated Wave with a teasing smile. I opened my mouth amused and laughed, shaking my head. She was not really wrong about it though.

"And she doesn't let me being on top" added Carm with a pout. I pushed her amused and rolled my eyes, crossing my arms against my chest. She was acting like she was bothered by it but she was actually loving it.

Nicole snorted and titled her head. "Don't pretend you don't like it Carm, you're like being dominat-" but she instantly stopped herself, glancing at Wave who was already scowling at her with her eyebrows raised.

"Yeah stop there" agreed Wave firmly, locking her jaw not really pleased anymore. Nicole swallowed and pinched her lips as she touched her cast looking like a child who had just been scolded by their parents.

Strangely i was not bothered by Carm and Nicole's past like Wave could be by moment. I mean they were both gorgeous and they had probably been a hot couple, but i didn't care. I knew it was over and i honestly couldn't pictured them being together in a romantic way.

"Ok let's get back to the house now" declared Carm, taking my hand. "I have a war to take care of."

______________________________

  
Let me tell you one thing : playing at hide and seek with children was harder than i thought. They were really good at finding the best places to hide and their height was surely helping them. And of course they were also good to find us. It had been an hour now we were all playing at it and i was really having difficulties to find new places even if we were in a big house with a big garden i knew by heart. I mean even Carm and Nicole was getting caught after me.

It was Wave's turn now to seek and as she was almost finished to count, i hadn't found a place yet. I knew the old shack where my grandpa was storing his stuffs in the back garden was forbidden by the rules but it was my only option to not being caught the first for the fourth time. I wasn't playing fair but i was honestly fed up to be the one who seek. I looked around, checking if anybody was watching me and made my way to it. I quietly opened the door and slid inside, closing it straight away.

"I always knew you were a cheater Cupcake" i suddenly heard Carm whispered in my ear. I jumped of surprise and faced her, a hand on my heart. The place was just illuminated by the light passing through the planks but it was enough to see her smirking smugly at me with an arched brow.

"What are you doing here ?!" i asked, feeling my heart beating frenetically against my chest. I had nearly punched her from fear, she had been really lucky.

"I can ask you the same thing." She wiggled her eyebrows amused and put her hands on my hips, getting closer to me. "It's not a surprise for me to not follow the rules but for you, it's surprising."

I rolled my eyes amused and wrapped my arms around her neck. "I can live a little dangerously sometimes you know."

"This is what you're calling dangerous here ?" she asked, chuckling a bit. I smiled and shrugged, gently scratching the back of her neck.

"It depends on what we could do just here" i started, suddenly turning us over and gently slamming her against the door. "Right now."

I stared at her with desire, feeling a wave of arousing filling me up. That what was happening every single time i was alone with her in a room actually. She swallowed and slowly licked her bottom lip, her fingers reaching the button of my short jeans. I let her undo it, not breaking our stare for a second as i did the same thing with her own. She was smirking, her eyes darker than their usual ones. I was pretty sure i could come just by looking at her. I shivered when i felt her fingers barely touching my center, deliciously teasing me. She bitted at her lips when i decided to mimick her action, reproducing every move she was doing to me.

"Fuck" she moaned, her head dropping on the door behind as her eyes closed.

"Open your eyes" i ordered, my voice shaking a bit by the pleasure i was feeling with her magic fingers. I sweared i was seeing stars every single time she was touching me.

She opened them again, catching my neck with her free hand and pulling me towards her. We didn't kiss though. We were just breathing and moaning against each other lips as our fingers were driving the other insane. It was increasingly getting hard to follow the same patterns she was doing to me while my brain was having difficulties to stay focused with the pleasure i was feeling.

"Fuck i'm going to come" i stuttered, grazing my lips on hers. She swiflty nodded and sped up the rythm within a second. I instantly moaned, trying to keep up with her but my wrist was begining to hurt.

"Don't. Stop" she breathed with a raspy voice and it was enough to give me some strength to continue.

The release for both of us struke us by surprise, almost as the same time, leaving us moaning from pleasure as our body were desperately hugging each other to not collapse. We stayed a few minutes like this, letting our bodies slowly relaxing. Eventually, we removed our hands from each other underwears as i stepped next to her against the door.

"Wow" i exhaled in a laugh, sliding on the floor. She laughed and did the same, turning her head to me.

"Best hide and seek game ever" she announced with a large smile. We looked at each other lovingly as her hand softly brushed my cheek. I swallowed and lost my smile though when i suddenly remembered the conversation i had this morning with my grandma. "Hey what is it ?" she asked with concern.

"I don't want us to be apart" i murmured, grabbing her hand on my cheek. "I-I don't want to be away from you when i'll need to go to Yale. I can't." I knew it wasn't a great time to discuss it but i was constantly thinking about it since this morning.

She deeply inhaled and glanced away, her hand escaping mine. She swallowed and closed her eyes, bumping the back of her head a few times against the door. I looked at her, feeling my eyes getting wet. I was really afraid she would shutting herself off now. Why did i have to open my mouth.

"Carm please say something."

"I'm going with you" she confessed, her eye opening again. "I will come with you to Yale Laura, i would follow you wherever you go actually." I stared at her stunned, not really realizing she was saying all the thing i wanted to hear.

"W-what about your brother ?" i asked, raising my eyebrows in surprise.

"I'll find a solution." She swallowed and get on her knees, turning completely to me. "Laura, you're one of the best thing that happened to me and i want to be with you. I want a life with you." I looked at her, tears rolling on my cheeks. "I want to be here to wish you luck for your first day at College. I want to be here to support you and calm you when you'll have your exams, cause i'm sure you'll be a nightmare" she rolled her eyes teasingly, chasing my tears away. I chuckled a little, feeling my heart ready to explode. "I want to be by your side every seconds you need me, so i'm coming with you. And i will do every thing in my power to make you happy."

I nodded and sniffled, grabbing her hands. "You're already make me happy."

"I will continue then" she shrugged, squeezing my hands. "And i'm going to try to find something to do with my future don't worry".

"We'll find it together" i blinked, kissing her hands. "I know you can do anything you want and i'll be by your side to support you too. We're together in this." She took a deep breath and pulled me in her arms, holding me close. I was so happy right now, i was at the verge of screaming out of joy. She was going with me to Yale and i was going to help her to find something she would like to do.

"I'm sure Carm is here babe, she never follows the rules." We leaned back, watching at each other with wide eyes when we heard Nicole and Wave approaching the shack.

"Fuck" she whispered, standing up and helping me. We looked around, trying to find a hiding place but it was too late when the door opened.

"Little bastards" exclaimed Wave, not really happy to see us here. Nicole was laughing beside her, shaking her hand entertained. "You were here all this time ?!"

I shrugged a little but i wasn't really caring to be caught cheating. No i needed to express my joy. "Carm is coming with us to Yale !" i suddenly screamed with a large smile.

"What ?!" asked Wave in awe, looking at Carm and me in surprise. I laughed and nodded, taking Carm's arm.

"She told me she'd come with me and followed me anywhere" i explained, glancing at Carm with adoration. She was beaming, looking at Wave and Nicole with her eyebrows raised.

"Ready to live with me Buttercup ?"

Wave laughed and nodded, pulling both of us in her arms. "It's just awesome !"

"You'll need to keep your hands to yourself though" jocked Carm, stepping back and looking at Nicole mischieviously. Nicole snorted and rolled her eyes, looking at me amused.

"I wish you both courage to handle this one" she declared, taking Wave back in her arms. Wave grinned and rested her head on her chest, looking at us happy.

"I'm really happy for you guys."

"Me too" agreed Nicole, smiling sincerely. I was really moved to see them happy for us even if they were about to get separate themselves. They were real true friends and i was really lucky to have them and Carm.

________________________________________

  
It was early in the night when i decided to join Nicole who was sitting alone on the front porch. Wave was watching a Disney movie with the children while Carm was playing pocker with my grandpa and Clay. I had wanted to play with them but i wasn't really a good, so after two games i decided to let the pro played together and go outside take some air.

"Hey" i greeted Nicole, taking a sit next to her. She turned her head to me and gave me a warm smile.

"You're not playing anymore ?"

"Nope" i giggled a bit, rolling my eyes. "It's not really my things. I'm more a UNO kind of girl."

She laughed and nodded, looking at me teasingly. "I'm sure you would cheat even at Uno." I rolled my eyes amused. I swear i was not a cheater usually.

"Shut up" i said, gently pushing her. She grinned and winked, before looking at the sunset.

"Can i ask you something ?"

I looked at her curious and nodded, pulling some of my hair back. "Sure, go on."

"Do you think Wave would be agree if i was coming with you on the fall ?" she asked, turning her head to me. I raised my eyebrows in surprise and released a small laugh, not hesitating at all.

"Of course she would, she'd be ectastic actually" i replied, staring at her in wonder. "B-but wait, does it mean you come with us ?!" I straightened and turned my body to her with excitement.

"Well" she started, shrugging a shoulder with a big grin. I gasped and threw myself in her arm, holding her close. I was really happy for Wave but i knew Carm would be delighted too and i was honestly happy too. Nicole had grown on me and she was my friend now.

"Oh my God it's awesome" i laughed, leaning back. She was chuckling with shining eyes. "But what about Chicago ?"

"My place is with Wave and i don't want Chicago if she's not there" she stated, taking a deep breath. "And i looked on the internet and there is the New Haven Police Academy." I looked at her stunned and smiled. She was giving up her place to Chicago for Wave, i was certain Wave would be really moved by this decision.

"She's going to cry, then scold at you for ruining your future for her and then jumped at your neck, kissing you passionately" i declared, glancing at her playfully. She laughed and nodded, raising her eyebrows up and down.

"I'm ready for it. And after, i will tell Carm" she added with a big smile. "You don't say anything ok ?"

"Promise" i nodded, holding my hand out for a high five. She grinned and slapped my hand. "When are you going to tell them ?"

"Tomorrow" she said, taking a deep breath. She looked around and leaned to me. "And then i will propose to Waverly" she whispered, taking something out of her pocket. I stared at her in awe and gasped when i recognized the ring Wave had showed me this morning.

"Oh my God" i breathed, grabbing it and looking at Nicole taken aback. "Where did you find it ?!"

She laughed and shrugged. "At Bonnaroo. A old lady gave it to me and i knew it was the perfect ring for Wave. But i thought i had lost it and i found it back earlier when Wave was in the shower. She was wearing one of my short and it was in it" she explained, sighing in relief. "I hope she didn't see it though."

I watched her a bit speechless and shook my head, starting to laugh. The situation was simply mindblowing. "She didn't tell me anything" i decided to say, leaving the surprise to both of them. "But i think it's a great idea." She beamed and took back the ring, neeping at her lip.

"I wanted to plan something special but honestly i'm afraid to lost it again" she revealed, showing me the ring with a chuckle. "And every moment with Wave is unique and perfect anyway."

"She's going to be really amazed" i replied, trying to hide my amusement. I was really wishing to be a little mouse right now to be able to see Waverly's face when she'd see the ring and Nicole proposing before her.

She smiled and put the ring back in her pocket, standing up. "Let's get back inside ?"

"Yep." I raised up and soflty grabbed her hand. "I'm really happy you're in Wave's life. You really good for her so thank you." She looked at me surprised but nodded and pulled me under her arm, begining to walk inside.

"Wave and you are really the best things happened to Carm and me in our lives, so thanks to both of you." I beamed and blinked joyfully. We were definitely agree, we were all unexpected but perfect gifts for each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading and i hope you enjoyed :)
> 
> So like you can see, some clues had been dropped concerning the future of this fiction. What i can tell you, it's we still have a long way to go :) 
> 
> Also i hope you liked Carm and Laura's POV cause i really enjoyed to write them and I think it's not going to be the last time i do it. So let me know what you thought about :) 
> 
> I'll see you on Friday and enjoy Carmilla's movie if you're planning to watch it :) Take care !


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there :) So i think we can say we had been blessed with the movie... I mean... really blessed (i'm sure you know what i'm talking about :p) Honestly i found they all did a real great job and Dom actually made me love Ell too. But i was loving when she was playing Gooverly so i'm not really surprised i did here too :p
> 
> Anyway, they didn't disappoint us and the long wait was worthing :)
> 
> Ok for the story now, we go back to Wave and Nicole's POV. And here, this is Nicole's one, enjoy :)

I hadn't sleep a lot last night, way too excited to talk to Wave and propose to her. I was not really sure how i was going to do but on the other way i wanted to just let things happened. I had the ring, i had the girl, i just needed to let magic happen now. Maybe this morning, maybe with this afternoon or even tonight, it didn't matter as long as she was saying yes.

I turned around to face her and beamed when i realized she was already awake, her body just a bit away from mine. She was looking at me with bright eyes and a small sleepy smile, her hair spread on the pillow. We didn't say a thing as we took time to stare at each other with fool smiles and hearteyes. She gently grabbed my sprained wrist and removed the cast, careful to not hurt me. The wrist was still swollen and bruised but it was looking more painful than it actually was.

"My poor baby" she pouted, softly grazing the hand. I hissed a bit but more by surprise than pain. She looked at me in worry and instantly put back her hand.

"Don't" i smiled, gesturing for her to continue. "I like it, i was just surprised." It was actually really relaxing and sweet of her. She smiled relieved and resumed her caress.

"Does it hurt ?"

"A bit but not too much" i replied, shaking my head as i watched her soft fingers brushing my wrist. "And it was worthing to have a sprained wrist anyway." And i was sincere, it had been a great moment yesterday and maybe i had finished with a bruised wrist but it had been a while i hadn't laugh as much as this morning. "And i have a super hot nurse" i added, wiggling my eyebrows. She had been really caring with me since yesterday and it was really sweet of her.

"I don't like to see you hurt" she said, softly kissing my hand. "When you'll be a cop i warn you." She straightened and looked at me really serious. "You'll be wearing a bulletproof vest every single time and i'll call every hour to see if you're alright."

I laughed a little and nodded, moving my head on the same pillow as her. "Ok baby, anything you want" i whispered, running my nose against hers up and down.

"Anything i want ?" she smiled, her lips softly brushing mine as she spoke. I grinned and nodded, kissing her slowly. I would do anything for her without a doubt.

I felt her smile getting bigger as her hand leaved my wrist and made a way in my hair. "I want you" she whispered, kissing me playfully. "On me." I grinned and immediately obeyed, climbing on her careful to not use my sprained wrist as i rested on my elbows. She chuckled and quickly wrapped her arms and legs around me, pulling me even more against her.

"What else do you want ?" i asked with a smirk, dropping my lips in her neck. One of her hand quickly burried in my hair as the other made her way under my tank top, gently stroking my back.

"I want you to tattoo my name on you" she said, giggling a bit. I raised my eyebrows in surprise and lifted my head, looking at her amused.

"Ok" i agreed with a nod. "I'll do it." If it what she wanted...

She stared at me in amazement and shook her head. "No babe i'm kidding." She laughed and cupped my face, raising up a bit to kiss me. "You're crazy."

"I'm crazy for you, don't you know it yet ?" i retorqued, kissing her again. "Wait." I stood up and quickly ran to my bagpack. I had an idea.

"What are you doing ?"

"You're going to love it." I found it and raised up, showing her a black felt tip marker. "You're going to be the one who tattoos me."

She opened her eyes wide and rapidly squealed, a big smile on her face. "Awesome ! Come here" she exclaimed, kneeling on the bed. I joined her excited too and sat cross-legged in front of her. She chuckled and grabbed my face. "I love you" she said, giving me a joyful kiss. I'd been sure she would loved this idea. I grinned and kissed her on the nose before leaning back.

"Ok so i want it" i instructed her with narrowed eyes. "On my ribs." This was the place i would do the real one anyway. She nipped at her lip in delight and quickly nodded her hands already on the hem of my top. "Are you going to manage to see me top less without touching me?" i teased her with a playful smirk.

She snorted and arched an eyebrow with an evil smile. "Who says i couldn't touch you ?" I snickered and blinked, helping her to remove my shirt.

"I want it just here" i said, showing the rib just under my left boob. She smiled and stole me a kiss, before opening the cap with her mouth.

"And what do you want me to make ?"

"Well you wanted your name on me" i shrugged amused. "But if you want to draw another thing, feel free." I knew she was a good drawer and had a good imagination, i wasn't afraid of the result.

"Awesome." She narrowed her eyes in deep concentration and titled her head. "I have an idea" she whispered to herself, gently taking my arm and raising it up. "You need to keep it here ok ?"

"Yep" i nodded, keeping it in the air. "What are you going to do ?"

"You'll see" she answered with a grin as she kissed me on the rib. I shivered but chuckled at the same time as i pulled my stomach in by reflex. I was really, really sensitive in this aera. "You're ok babe ?" she asked with a giggle as the tip of the pen brushed on my rib.

"Y-yes" i shuttered, trying to keep a straight body. I was biting my lip hard as the pen was running on my rib. It was funny cause the feeling was on a hand uncomfortable but at the same time a turn on.

"Don't move" murmured Wave in deep focus, her breath tickling my nipple. I whimpered a little, feeling my body getting covered by goosebumps. It was actually embarrassing to be so sensitive when a fucking pen was touching me. "Almost done" she chuckled, kissing my shoulder. I tried to glance but i couldn't see what she was doing, i just knew it was a heart for sure but with something else. "And it's done."

I kissed her on the cheek and walked to to the mirror to see it. I raised my eyebrows and beamed when i saw a small heart shape, with a tiny ' _W._ ' just under it a bit on the right like a signature. It was really minimalist but i loved it. "Awesome babe" i smiled, going back to the bed with her. She grinned and gently kissed me, her hands grazing my jaw.

"Now your turn."

"Alright" i accepted, leaning back and kneeling before her. She giggled and threw her, i mean my, shirt away in a hurry. I snorted and wiggled my eyebrows amused.

"Someone is eager to get undressed."

"Shut up" she laughed, pushing me a bit. "I want one on the same place as you" she quickly instructed me, kneeling too and raising her arms in the air. I nodded and took the pen, thinking about what i could do. I was not really good at drawing but... Oh my god, i knew what i was going to do.

"Ok close your eyes" i quickly exclaimed, bouncing in excitement. It was the perfect tattoo and she will be for sure taken aback. I took a deep breath and started to do it, trying my best to make it good.

"I dare you to tattoo for real the one on your rib" she suddenly said, looking at me playfully. I raised my eyebrows a bit surprised but nodded straight away.

"Deal" i grinned. "I dare you the same thing."

"Deal" she instantly replied, biting her lips with enthusiasm. I smirked and hurried myself to finish the tattoo. I was so impatient to see her reaction, especially now she needed to tattoo it for real. It was a small one too but i wanted it to be perfect so it took me about two more minutes. "Done" i finally said, leaning back and getting up to see her reaction.

She squealed and jumped from the bed, barely falling in her excitement. She laughed though, not giving a damn and ran to the mirror. I quickly followed her and stood just behind her, a big smile on my face. I was so ready for her to see it.

"So" she said, turning a bit to have a better look on the writing. Her face fell in an instant, a gasp escaping her mouth. _Will you marry me ?_ was the thing i had wrote with a small heart at the end. She turned to face me in a flash, her face full of surprise as her eyes were searching mine in panick. I knew it was a crazy idea to propose her here, as we were just wearing our panties in the middle of a room with fake tattoos on us. But it was also a carefree and innocent moment, full of joy and love and i knew it was perfect.

I deeply inhaled and took her hands in mine, shrugging a little. "Waverly Earp, or the love of my life" i started, tilting my head. She swallowed and raised her eyebrows, her hazel eyes lightened like never before. "Since the day i met you, my life is just a dream. I had never felt something so strong for someone and you're everything i could have wished for. You're funny, you're smart, you're fucking hot" i smiled, squeezing a bit her hands. She released a teary laugh, her eyes not leaving mine for a second. "You're a wonderful person Wave and i honestly don't know why you chose me, but i think you did the right thing cause we're working pretty well together" i jocked as i kissed her hands. She giggled and nodded with a big smile on her face while some tears were falling on her cheeks. "We are soulmates this is undeniable. And i think you and me, we can prove to anyone than our love doesn't have rules or limits. We don't care if we're knowing each other just for some weeks or if we're too young to know about life. We're in love, we're crazy for each other and this is our future, not their."

I released her hands and stepped back to the chair to grab my jeans from yesterday. I quickly took the ring out and walked back to Wave ready to ask the last question. She was staring at me with delight and euphoria as i got down on one knee and took a deep breath.

"Oh my God" she breathed, her body shaking with jubilation. Mine was honestly shaking too.

I laughed a little and caught her hand. "As i was saying" i resumed, reaching for her hand. "This is our future and now, i want to ask you something." She nodded frantically and squeezed my hand. "Would like to be my Waverly for the rest of our lives ?" i finally asked, showing the ring to her. I had been so happy when i had found it back, it had been the final sign for me.

"No way" she gasped, her hand covering her mouth in awe.

I looked at her amused and lifted my eyebrows. "Does it mean yes ?"

"Yes of course" she laughed, taking my hand and helping me to get up. "I-it's just i-i had the same ring for you a-and i was going to propose to you with it" she explained, staring at me in disbelief. Wow, i wasn't expecting it at all.

"What ?" i asked stunned, "You were about to propose me ?"

"Yes but it didn't matter anymore" she laughed, holding out her hand. "Yes i want to marry you baby." I beamed and softly put the ring on her finger. We looked at each other, smiling like fools. It was real, we were going to get married.

"Come here" i said as i pulled her in my arms and lifted her, not caring about the pain in my wrist. I was too much happy right now to feel anything else but love and happiness. She laughed heartedly and wrapped her legs around my waist as she laced her arms on my neck.

"I love you so much" she whispered as she crashed her lips on mine in a deep and passionate kiss. I smiled and shuffled to the bed, not wanting to break this perfect embrace. I gently dropped her on the bed, still kissing her with passion. Waverly Earp was going to be my wife and never in my life i had been so happy to hear someone say yes.

___________________________________

  
"We tell them now or we wait ?" asked Wave in a whisper as we made our way outside ready to take our breakfast. I looked at her amused and kissed her on the temple, smiling when my nose brushed her freshly washed hair and smelled her shampoo. I could smell her hair every day, every seconds.

"As you want babe" i replied, walking to Laura and Carm who were already eating. They were already aware i planned on doing it today anyway.

"Hi But-"

"SHE PROPOSED !" shouted Wave, showing her hand to them with enthusiasm. I laughed and rolled my eyes, watching Carm and Laura amused. Of course she wouldn't be able to wait more.

"It was about time !" exclaimed Laura with a big smile. She stood up and brought us into her arms across the table. "I'm really happy for you guys."

"I won Cupcake" suddenly said Carm, looking at us proudly as she took a sip of her coffee.

Laura rolled her eyes and sighed, sitting back. "Fine." Wave and I frowned as we leaned back, glancing at them curious.

"Um what are you talking about ?" inquired Wave as she gently pushed me on a chair and took a sit on my laps. I smiled and wrapped my arms around her waist, dropping my head on her shoulder.

"Carm said she would propose first thing in the morning" she explained, looking at us playfully. "While i thought you would do it tonight." I snorted and shook my head amused, it was obvious they would bet on us.

"What was the price ?"

"A lap dance" smirked Carm, putting an arm around Laura's neck with shining eyes. I giggled as Laura blushed a bit, but i was sure she was secretly enjoying this.

"Wait, so Laura you knew she was going to propose ?" asked Wave, staring at Laura in surprise.

Laura shrugged amused but shook her head. "Nope she just told me last night and showed me the ring." She laughed and took Wave's hand across the table. "By the way i don't know what's the deal with this ring but it's surely made for you." I frowned and looked at Wave, remembering when she told me she had found the same one for me. I hadn't thought about it at the moment, way too excited for her answer, but now i was curious.

"What do you mean ?" inquired Carm, leaning on the table to see the ring too.

"Well if i got things right" she started, raising her eyebrows entertained. "Nicole got this ring for Wave but she lost it and Wave found it and decided it would be the ring for her proposal." I turned my head to Wave taken aback. She was really about to ask me. "And then Nicole found it back and proposed the first" she finished, releasing Wave's hand and leaning back in her chair satisfied.

"Wait you were really about to propose to me with this ring ?"

Wave bitted her lips amused and quickly nodded. "Yes but as i said it doesn't matter anymore cause you asked, i said yes and now we have a wedding to plan" she exclaimed excitedly. I grinned and kissed her on the cheek, tightening my hold.

"Oh boy" sighed Carm with playful grin. "I'm eager to see how you'll plan this knowing we're broke as hell."

"We don't care, we don't need a big thing" she shrugged, running a hand in my hair and watching me with affection. "Right Love ?"

I smiled and gently kissed her. "You're totally right." It wasn't something that mattered for me. I just wanted Wave, Carm and Laura. It was enough for me to make this wedding perfect.

"I'm curious to know what your parents would think of it" stated Carm, taking a pancake. I swallowed and raised up and down my eyebrows. I knew they would be really disappointed in me between this wedding and my wish to quit Chicago Police Academy. But i wasn't expecting people to understand my choice anyway.

"I don't know but it won't change the fact that i love Wave" i declared, soflty bumping my forehead against her temple. "And that i'm coming with all of you to Yale" i announced, turning my head to Carm with a toothy grin.

"Oh my God" breathed Wave, leaning a bit back and staring at me amazed.

"Excuse me ?!" laughed Carm, her eyes opened wide. "You're jocking right ?"

"Nope, i'm coming with you." I beamed and looked at them amused. Their faces were priceless. "I maybe wanted Chicago but now i want to be with my wife" i said, glancing at Wave excited. It was feeling so great to call her like this. "There is other Police Academy and i want to come with you guys."

"But you can't throw away everything for me Nicole" claimed Wave, shaking her head. I snickered and exchanged a knowing look with Laura. She had been right.

"Well done Hollis."

"I know" she chuckled, watching Wave amused. "Don't pretend you're not ecstatic Wave, we all know one of you would change her plan to follow the other eventually."

"Yes bu-"

"I made my mind babe. I want to be with you no matter what and i'm not saying i won't go to College, i just say i'll go but near to all of you."

"Your parent's definitely going to kill you Haught but i'm in" exclaimed Carm, beaming full of joy. She stood up and quickly walked around the table, taking me in her arms straight away. I chuckled and hugged her the best i could with Wave still on my laps.

"You and me against the world" i reminded her, holding her close. She laughed and nodded, tightening the embrace. It had been our things to say since we were kids and maybe now there were Wave and Laura too but it was still true.

"Love you" she mumbled before leaning back and looking at Wave amused. "What ?"

"Nothing" she said, looking at us with bright eyes and a big smile. "Hollis get your ass here, big crushing bones hug is on" she declared as she suddenly pulled Carm and I against her. Laura laughed and in a few seconds joined us, hugging us close too.

"I love you so much guys" she exclaimed through her laugh. I was crashed by three people, barely able to breathe anymore but i didn't care cause i was showered by real love.

____________________________

  
After the excitement of the morning and the congratulations from Laura's family, we had spent the afternoon in front of the TV watching movies. The weather was good but it was freaking hot outside and we were much better inside with the cool air of the old house.

We were all lazily sat on the couch, all squeezed together. Wave was on the left side against the armrest with her head on my shoulder and Cassie on her laps, napping with her thumb in her mouth. I had Theo on me, his head on my other shoulder, his thumb in his mouth too. He was not asleep yet but he was for sure getting to it. Carm was on the right side, against the armrest sleeping with Kaitlin on her, both of their mouthes slightly opened. They had finally made peace and it was funny to see them so close now. Kaitie was really making me think of Carm when she was seven. She had dark hair and a wicked smile on everytime.

"I want two kids, a boy and a girl" suddenly whispered Wave, looking up at me. I raised my eyebrows in surprise and bowed my head, laughing a bit.

"Alright. What else ?"

"Um" she narrowed her eyes amused and grinned, brushing her nose against mine. "I want a house on the beach, just a few feet away from the ocean."

I smiled and nodded again, kissing her slowly. It was a great plan. "Ok let's do it." I leaned back and rested my head on hers.

"They're too cute" suddenly stated Laura, coming back from the kitchen with a bowl full of ice cream. She took her place between Carm and I and watched Carm and Kaitie with a scrunched nose.

"Agree" i said, quickly stealing the bowl and taking a big spoon. She scowled at me amused but soon giggled when i grinned sheepishly. I was a fool for ice cream, i couldn't help myself.

"Do you want some babe ?" i asked to Wave, putting the spoon before her mouth trying to avoid Theo and Cassie. She nodded and came to eat it but i swiflty moved the spoon, crashing it on her nose and mouth.

She gasped and raised her head to me, glaring at me in surprise."Bitch" she whispered through a chuckle. I grinned and leaned to her, gently kissing her nose and lips, removing the ice cream. It was always tasting better on her. She scrunched her nose amused and kissed me back once i had finished.

"Do you guys want to go on the lake tomorrow ?" asked Laura, taking back the bowl with the spoon.

"With pleasure" said Wave, leaning away and dropping her head back on my shoulder.

"Yes absolutely" i accepted, my eyes falling back on the TV. We had decided to do a High School Musical's marathon and maybe i had thought it would be a great idea at first but i was not so sure anymore. I mean, the songs were still great but it had got old and a bit cheesy in my opinion.

"Do you remember when you had this huge crush on Zac Efron" said Laura, looking at Wave amused. I snorted, not really startled to hear that.

"Yes" she giggled, shaking her head amused. "I still had a crush on him, i mean did you see him in The Lucky One ?" I titled my head, trying to remind his face in the movie. Yes, she was right he was really handsome here.

Laura grimaced and shook her head. "Nope, i don't understand why everybody is so obsessed by him." Wave straightened and leaned to take the bowl amused.

"You're so gay Hollis sometimes" she declared teasingly. Laura flipped her off and led the bowl away from Wave's hand playfully.

"Did you always know you were gay ?" i asked Laura curious. It was a question i had never thought about now i was thinking. She nodded as she took the last spoon of the ice cream before giving the empty bowl to Wave wickedly. Wave gasped, calling her a bitch through her laughter.

"I discovered when i was about 7" she replied, blowing a kiss to Wave amused and then looking at me with a soft smile. "All my friend was crazy about Chad Michael Murray while my crush was Sarah Michelle Gellar and i knew something was going on."

"Mmmh Chad" moaned Wave, briefly closing her eyes and neeping at her lips with a dreamy smile.

I looked at her amused and raised my eyebrows. "I supposed he was another crush" i jocked, glancing at Laura amused.

"Oh everybody was her crush" she retorqued, watching Wave amusingly.

"Come on Chad is hot" Wave exclaimed, looking at us like it was an evidence. "What about you babe, who was your big crush ?"

I narrowed my eyes and snorted when i remembered. "It's so embarrassing" i laughed a little, feeling my cheeks getting hot.

"Come on tell us" giggled Laura, looking at me with big eyes.

"Lindsay Lohan and Hilary Duff" i whispered, glancing at them shyly. They immediately chuckled as Wave kissed me on the cheek.

"That is so fetch" she quoted, leaning back with a playful smirk. I laughed a bit and wiggled my eyebrows.

"Stop trying to make "fetch" happen, it's not going to happen" i quoted back with a grin. She laughed and kissed me on the lips this time, one of her hand coming to my cheek.

"You guys are even grosser now you're engaged" said Laura, looking at us mockingly. Wave squealed and wiggled excitedly her finger with the ring on it. Laura shook her head amused and leaned against Carm. "Did you already date a guy ?" she suddenly asked me with curious eyes.

I laughed a little and nodded, remembering my first real boyfriend. "Yes, he was a nice boy" i admitted, really sincere. "I was actually in love but something was missing. And when i began to have those feelings for Carm i understood i was into girls, so we broke up." They looked at me surprised and raised their eyebrows in sync. "What ?"

"Did he take well the fact you broke with him for your best friend ?" asked Wave.

"He said it was not really a surprise" i giggled, shaking my head. "It was apparently clear for everyone that Carm and I had feelings for each other, except for us." I glanced at Wave a bit afraid to see her reaction but she was smiling at me reassuringly.

"I still can't picture you together" said Laura, shaking her head amused. I laughed a little and blinked, understanding it would be hard to indeed. Carm and I were not a real good matching actually. "I mean no offense but i think i'm much better with Carm" she added, smiling evilly. I laughed and nodded, looking at Wave joyfully.

"I totally agree" she stated, nodding amused as she was strocking Cassie's hair.

"So where do you want to get married ?" suddenly asked Laura. I puffed my cheeks and stared at Wave in wonder. We didn't have talk about it yet.

"I don't know" she replied, staring at me too. I grinned as she beamed, her eyes looking at me with adoration. "I think it's time to stop planning thing anyway, cause in our relationship everything happened out of nowhere." I chuckled and nodded, really happy to see we were on the same page.

Everything was a surprise between us and i think it was one of the reason why our relationship was so special and unique. We were not afraid to take the jump as long as we were together, side by side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, so, so... She finally proposed ! I knew it would happened in this chapter but to be honest when i started to write it, i didn't know how she was going to do. But as always i began to write and it came to me as i was making this scene. So i hope you liked it.
> 
> I wish you all a great week-end and take care :)


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, here's a new chapter from Wave's POV, enjoy ! :)

  
"Are you sure you know where we're going ?" i asked to Laura in a whisper.

It had been a long hour now we were walking in the forest, searching for the lake Laura had told us about. Nicole and Carm were behind us, Theo and Kaitie on their shoulders while Cassie was between Laura and me, holding our hands. We had decided to take them with us, wanting to enjoy our last day here with them.

"I think we're lost" she whispered back, looking at me a bit worried. That what i thought.

"Shit" i swore, causing Cassie to gasp exaggeratedly. "Sorry Sweety."

"It's ok" she smiled with an innocent shrug. "You have to give me a dollar though."

I stared at her surprised and snorted with a blink. "Fine. But if you want to have a lot of money, you should go talk with Carm" i informed her, looking at Laura amused.

"I know but Kaitie is already with her and you're the second one who says bad words all the time so..." she declared with a mischievious grin. Maybe she was looking like an angel with her blond hair and blue eyes, but she was rather a little demon.

"I don't swear so much" i protested with a frown. Sure i was saying some ' _shit_ ' and ' _fuck_ ' here and there but not as mush as Carm.

Laura scoffed and shook her head amused. "You're cursing all the time Wave." I rolled my eyes and turned my head to Nicole behind us.

"Babe, do i curse often ?"

"All the time" she laughed with a big nod.

"See" said Laura, smiling smugly. "Cassie is right."

"Fine." I released Cassie's hand to cross my arms and narrowed my eyes, arching an eyebrow. "Laura lost us" i suddenly stated with a devil smirk before turning my head back to Carm and Nicole. Nicole looked at me not a bit surprised, even a bit amused while Carm stared at Laura with a sigh.

"See i told you i already saw this tree" said Carm, rolling her eyes and walking to us. "Way to go scout girl" she said to Laura teasingly.

"I know we're almost there but i don't know which way to take anymore" she sighed, looking around her hands on her hips.

"Maybe we could try to listen carefully if we can hear the sound of water running ?" proposed Nicole, looking up to Theo with a grin. "What do you think of it Monkey ?"

"Great idea" he beamed, closing his eyes in concentration. I smiled and stared at Nicole in adoration.

She was so good with kids that i was eager to have some with her. I was sure she would be a great mom. Caring and funny, always trying to make them happy. She was always playing with Theo, Cassie or Kaitie ready to do every games they would proposed. She was patient and loving and i was falling even more in love with her because of it.

Nicole quickly whispered something to him that made him grinned and opened his eyes. "I think we should go the right" he suddenly said, looking at us with confidence.

We all smiled, understanding Nicole had told him the direction we should take but we all played along, congratulating him when we indeed found the lake. Which actually, was really close.

"Ok midget, down" said Carm, kneeling down to let Kaitie go off of her shoulders. "You're heavy for a smurf." Kaitie scoffed and gently kicked her on the shin, sticking her tongue out. "Fuck !"

"Another dollar" she smiled, flipping her hair back with a devil laugh before skipping away.

I snorted and went to Carm, dropping my bagpack next to her. "They're going to ruin us."

"I already owe her 10 dollars since this morning." She rolled her eyes amused and dropped her bag too. "I swear Cupcake the day we have kids, there's no way we do this game."

Laura looked at her surprised and smiled, shrugging a bit. "Maybe it could help you to be less rude."

"Fuck off" Carm giggled, flipping her off.

"Ma ma ma, Carmilla Karnstein talking about kids ?" teased Nicole, watching her with big eyes. "I never thought this day would come."

"Shut up" she laughed, rolling her eyes. "I'm not meaning in the near future like you and Wave, Laura and I are more reasonable."

"I wouldn't mind to have kid early" smiled Laura, spreading the towel on the ground. I glanced at her amused and snickered when i saw Carm turning white.

"Cupcake, i love you but one step at the time ok." She gestured with her hands to slow down before looking at the kids who were playing near the lake. "Who i'm gonna drown first" she said with squinted eyes and a wicked smile.

Nicole smirked and suddenly grabbed her, throwing her on her shoulder making Carmilla yelped. I didn't miss the pain on her face though, probably coming from her wrist. She needed to rest it for healing properly but i had learnt she wasn't really caring about her injury.

"Let me down bitch !" She started to squirm, half laughing, half protesting.

"Nope" replied Nicole through her laughter, already making a straight line to the lake.

Laura and I watched the show with entertainement, bursting out of laughing when Carm dragged Nicole in her fall in the lake. They were still with their clothes on and not really far from the edge but it didn't stop them to start a water fight.

"Do you realize we're going to live all together ?" said Laura, looking up at me from her towel as she was striping from her clothes.

I snorted and nodded, removing my shirt. "It's gonna be a beautiful mess." I was really excited though, i hadn't planned things this way but it was so much better.

"We need to find an apartment."

"Yep" i agreed, sitting down next to her. "We could start to search tonight ?"

She nodded and laid down, still looking at me with a grin. "What ?" i asked with a frown.

"You're getting married" she sang amused, wiggling her eyebrows. I giggled childishly and touched my ring. I was still stunned to have this ring around my finger while i thought it would be the one i'd proposed with to Nicole. "You didn't tell me how she proposed by the way."

I nipped at my lip and scrunched my nose, remembering this perfect moment. "We were playing to tattoo each other with a felt pen and she tattooed ' _Would you marry me_ ' on my ribs, look." I twisted, trying to show her the remaining of it. It was a bit erased but you could still see the ink. "Just before that, we had agreed to tattoo it for real" i added.

She lifted her eyebrows in surprise and chuckled. "You are unbelievable." I shrugged pleased, taking it as a compliment.

"I need to call my mother and Wynonna to tell them the news."

I was a bit nervous to be honest. I knew they won't be too surprised but i was ready to get a lesson about our young age and our irresponsible behavior. But i won't change a thing anyway, i would still marry Nicole with their benediction or not. As for my father... he was not part of my life anymore.

"I hope it's going to be alright but in any case, i'm here for you."

I looked at her and smiled a little. "Thanks Hollis" i said, laying down next to her. "I'm a bit afraid for Nicole though, she just throws everything away for me. I think her parents won't be too supportive and fond of our relationship."

I had never met them but i was really afraid now. I will be the girl who stole their daughter's future away. Nicole didn't want for me to worry about it but i couldn't help myself. She was giving up her plans for me and i was sure her parents would hate me for this.

"She's not throwing everything away Wave, she just changes her plans to be with you" Laura corrected me, taking my hand. "She'll still go to College you know."

"Yes but what if New Haven doesn't accept her ?" i asked, really worried. Yes she still could apply but it wasn't sure she would be accepted. And i didn't want for her to have any regrets.

"And what if she's accepted ?" she retorqued, looking at me seriously. "Wave, i understand you're worried but i think it's clear no matter what happens she won't regret her choice. She wants to be with you. And i'm sure she would find something else if she can't go on the New Haven Police Academy."

I sighed and nodded a bit reassured. Nicole was indeed smart and resourceful. "You're right. What about Carm ?" i asked, curious to see what were her plans. I knew she hadn't applied on College and i was curious to see if Laura had convinced her or not to try.

"She's a pain in the ass" she sighed, rolling her eyes amused. I snorted and lifted my eyebrows up and down. It wasn't really new. "She doesn't think she's strong enough to do anything. And she's so wrong. I mean, she's freaking smart and talented, she could do anything she wants. She is so supportive of me, so i want to be the same with her. And if i need to pep talk to her every day, i would. I don't care if she goes or not in College, you know ?" she said, straightening on her elbows. I smiled entertained, passionate Laura was definitely on. "Cause College is not made for everyone and i can understand if she's not really keen to sit on a bank all day long. But she could do something else. I mean did you hear her ? She has a wonderful voice and she plays music, she does photography and she's really good. She's an artist and I'm sure she could do something with it."

I stared at her beaming. When she was passionate about something or someone, it was always a delight to watch her. Her brown eyes were shining, a raging fire in them. Her voice was firm, full of devotion and love. Everything she was saying was coming straight to the heart. And let me tell you, when it was about Carm, her fervor was increasing with power.

"What ?" she asked, finally calming down. I laughed and shook my head amused, raising on my elbows too.

"Nothing, it's just you're really passionate about it."

"I am" she nodded with a big smile. "I love her and i want for her to be happy."

"I understand" i smiled, watching Carm and Nicole playing with the children in the water as i stood up. "Come on" i said, holding my hand out. "Let's drown them."

_______________________

  
After playing in the lake for a long time and picnicking, we were all laying lazily on our towels. Theo, Cassie and Kaitie were taking a nap while Nicole was laid on her stomach, one of her arm curved under her head, dozing a little. I was in the same position, looking at Carm and Laura who were playing a card game.

"You can't do this, it's not allowed" exclaimed Laura in a whisper.

Carm arched an eyebrow blasé. "Cupcake don't tell me to follow the rules when you're the one who's cheating since the begining."

I snickered when i saw Laura getting her cheeks warm as she cleared her throat. She was always cheating, even if she was claiming she was not.

"I don't know what you're talking about" she replied, raising her chin up.

"You're lucky you're cute" said Carm, rolling her eyes amused.

I laughed and turned my head to Nicole, scrunching my nose when i saw her looking at me sleepily. "I have a question" she murmured, her eyes fluttering a bit.

"Tell me" i grinned, gently running the tip of my finger on her face. She briefly closed her eyes and hummed through a smile. I quickly touched her dimple, giggling a bit when she shoved her tongue against her cheek to push my finger away.

"What do you dream of for our wedding ?" she asked, staring at me with bright eyes.

I raised my eyebrows and smiled joyfully. "To begin, you." She laughed a bit and turned her head to kiss my fingers. "Then, i don't want a big thing. I know i would prefer to be on the beach, with a simple dress on, barefoot with the ocean next to us."

"Looks like the ocean is really important for you" she teased me, arching an eyebrow curious though. I blushed a little and nipped at my lip. It was yes, but i have my reasons.

"When i was around" i looked up, trying to remember my exact age. "7, my grandparents brought me and my sisters to the ocean. It had been the first and only time i saw it. And it just one of the best memorie i have. Big waves were crashing on the beach but i didn't care, i was still jumping in them with Wy and Willa by my sides." I took a deep breath, thinking about this exact moment where Willa and Wy were both holding one of my hand, preventing me to be drawn. "My grandma was not really at peace but she was still laughing along. I remember one day, as we were all eating ice cream" i giggled, reminding Wynonna cursing under her breath when some sand had covered her stick because of the wind. "A newly wed couple were taking pictures on the beach. The bride was gorgeous and the groom too, they were laughing and kissing passionately. They were really happy and at this exact moment, i told myself if i'll getting married someday, it would be on the beach near the ocean."

"Where is it ?" she asked, moving a bit her head ahead to be able to brush her nose against mine.

"Near San Diego" i smiled, kissing her softly as i slid my hand in her hair.

She grinned and kissed me again. "It seems like we know where we'll get married then." I leaned a bit back and stared at her in awe. I had told her this story not really thinking she would pick this place.

"A-are you sure ? This is my dream but i want you to be agree with it, y-"

"I like the idea to get married on a beach" she cut me with a shrug and a sincere smile. "I don't want a big wedding, i just want to be surrounded by people i love and trust. And if this place means so much to you, i think this is the right place for us."

I stared at her stunned, feeling some tears in my eyes. I couldn't thought of any other place which would be as much perfect than this one. And it was maybe stupid, but I was feeling like a part of Willa would be here with me.

I took a deep breath and smiled with a nod. "Ok, let's do it there then. Do you think your parents would be here ?"

"I don't really know" she swallowed, shaking a bit her head. "But i hope they'll come with my brother and sister and my grandparents. It would be enough for my part. What about you ?"

"I want Wynonna, my mother and my grandparents to be here. And maybe Rosita, Kirsh, Jer, Laf, Perry and JP cause they're close friends." And i was sure they would be excited for us.

She nodded and smiled. "When do you want to get married ?"

"Now ?" i grinned, laughing a bit when i saw her lifted her brows in amusement. "Soon" i said, telling the truth. "Pick a date." She had let me choose the place, she would pick the date.

She narrowed her eyes and smiled. "August" she started, pinching her lips in wonder. I giggled and quickly captured her lips in a playfull kiss. She laughed and kept kissing me, gently turning on her back, dragging me with her. I was now on her, both of my hands on her cheeks.

"We need to find a number now" i whispered against her lips.

"Let's say we can plan a wedding in about three or four weeks and let's get married on August, 24 th" she proposed, one of her hand softly grazing my back. I squealed and nodded, crashing my lips on hers in a euphoric kiss. It was not really far away but enough to get ready.

"Guys !" i exclaimed, breaking our kiss and turning my head to Laura and Carm in excitement. "We're getting married on August 24th !"

They stared at us in surprise but swiflty laughed.

"Of course you need to rush for that too" said Carm sarcastically but not without wearing a smile. I scowled at her amused, knowing deep down she was just teasing us and was really happy for us.

"It's awesome" beamed Laura, gently slapping Carm on her shoulder with the back of her hand. "Where ?"

"San Diego, on the beach" i answered excited before looking back at Nicole, my hand still cupping her face. She was staring at me lovingly, her gorgeous smile in display. "What ?"

"You're beautiful" she whispered, before raising up to kiss me and sitting, keeping me on her. "Come on, we need to call some people."

I took a deep breath and nodded, standing up with her. "Who starts ?"

"Me if you want." She grabbed her phone and took my hand. "But i need you to be here." I obviously nodded and squeezed her hand, walking a bit away with her. "Ok" she sighed with her hands shaking nervously.

"I'm here baby" i reassured her, gently brushing my fingers against her cheek. "It's going to be ok no matter what."

She took a deep breath and nodded with a small smile. "You're right." She searched for her mother's number and called, putting the phone on speaker. She looked at me anxiously and if i was being honest, i was too. There were a few rings before her mother's voice resounded from the phone.

"Hi sweetheart" she greeted Nicole with a sweet voice. It was actually the first time i was hearing her voice, Nicole always texting her rather than calling. 

"Hi mom" said Nicole with a nervous smile. Her eyes were soft though, looking happy to hear her voice. "How are you ?"

"Good, good. What about you ? And Carm ? I hope you're staying out of trouble uh." Nicole snorted as i looked at her amused. She rolled her eyes and gently pushed some hair out of my face with a sweet smile.

"We're really good mom don't worry. Listen, i need to tell you something" revealed Nicole, her voice a bit shaky. I swallowed and came into her arms, resting my chin on her shoulder to see her.

"I don't like this tone but go on."

"I need to tell you two things actually" she corrected herself, bowing her head to look at me. I softly blinked and brushed her cheeks.

"Straight to the point please."

"Do you remember the girl i told you about ?"

"The one you met on the road and said you were in love with ?"

"Yes" she said, staring at me amused. I scrunched my nose and neeped at my lips, i wanted to kiss her so bad right now. "Well, i may had asked her to marry me and she may had accepted." I looked at her surprised and gasped. I hadn't thought she would go this straight.

"I beg your pardon ?"

Nicole swallowed and dropped her forehead against mine. "We're getting married mom, on August, 24th. I would like you, daddy, Jamie and Aly to come please."

I wished they would accept. I knew the circumstances were not the best for our first encounter but i wanted them to be here for Nicole.

"Nicole, are you out of your mind ? You barely know this girl. I don't even remember her name !" I whinced, looking at Nicole worried.

"Waverly, her name is Waverly. And no, i'm not out of my mind. I'm sure of my decision and i won't go back on it."

"But what about Chicago ?! Do you think you can mar-"

"I'm not coming there anymore. I'm going to Yale with her. And Carm is coming with me." I swallowed, grazing my fingers against her locked jaw. It was really not going well.

Her mom released a harsh laugh. "Are you high Nicole ? Cause you're not making any sense here."

"I don't care if it makes any sense to you, this is my life, my choices" she harshly replied. "Now i just wanted for you to know but i'm not changing my mind about it."

"You're 18 Nicole ! 18 ! And don't tell me this is your life and your choices after all the things your dad and me did for you ! You'll go to Chicago, no discussion. And you're not marrying this girl for God's sake !"

Nicole scoffed and took a step back, her eyes turning dark. "Don't tell me what i need to do, i'm not a child anymore."

"Well you're acting like a spoiled brat here" replied her mother, her voice full of anger. I glanced at Nicole and swallowed. I never had saw her this furious. "And for this girl, i don't know what she did to you but it's out of the question you're marrying her !"

I took a deep breath, feeling the tears in my eyes making their way. Nicole looked at me sorry and grabbed my hand, pulling me back against her.

"Listen mom, i'm not going to argue with you for hours. I made up my mind, i'm marrying Waverly and i'm moving to New Haven with her. You're in or you're out, i don't really care. I just want you to know i'm really happy with her and you'd love her so this is all your loss." I swallowed and sadly smiled with a blink to thank her.

"How can you expect for me to like a girl who is messing with you like this ? You're going to regret it Nicole and i'm warning you, i won't be here for your wedding. Although, i'll be here the day you will realize you made a huge mistake. Cause i love you and i'm your mom, i know you."

Nicole snorted and shook her head. "Don't tell me you know me. You don't know anything about our love."

"You're young, this is the first girl you really love i get it" she sighed. "But you can't ruin your life because of a stupid summer love. Nicole cut the crap and come back home."

"No" she said, her eyes red. "Wave is my home now and this is not a summer love. She's the love of my life."

I stared at her and quickly wrapped my arms around her waist, burying my nose in her chest. I deeply inhaled, smelling the odor of her skin just covered by her bathing suit. It was always so comforting.

"You know what Nicole, call me back in a few days when you will have really think about it and change your mind" she suddenly spat before hanging up .

I looked up at Nicole and pouted when i saw her staring blankly in front of her. "I'm sorry baby."

"It's ok, i knew it would go this way" she sighed. "It's not changing anything don't worry" she said, softly cupping my face. I blinked and smiled a little, raising on my tip toes to kiss her.

"I'm going to call Wynonna." I was almost sure she would be thrilled for me and it would be great to ease the atmosphere.

She nodded and made her way to the lake, walking a bit in. I followed her and called Wynonna, taking Nicole's hand in mine.

"Hey Babygirl ! I was just about to text you" she greeted me with a small laugh. Well, that was explaining the quick response.

I smiled, happy to hear her voice. I knew she had just been back from her honeymoon and i was curious to know how it went. "Hey, how was Mexico ?"

"Perfecto" she exclaimed, making Nicole and me giggled. "It was perfect, and their tequila mmmh" she purred on the phone. Nicole snickered, looking at me entertained. See, i knew Wynonna would light us up.

"Don't you supposed to be pregnant ?" i asked, arching an eyebrow amused.

"I drunk just a little, the first night. I needed to fake until Henry knew you know." I rolled my eyes amused and nodded, even if she couldn't see me. She had told me through a text that Doc had took the news with happy tears, what wasn't a big surprise.

"No alcohol, no coffee and no cigarettes ok ?" i warned her. Nicole looked at me payfully and mouthed ' _bossy_ '. I grinned and gently pushed her further in the water.

"Yes mom. Anyway, where are you now ?"

"Oklahoma. But we're going to Texas tomorrow. Look, i have to tell you something."

"You're not pregnant too uh ?"

"No" i snorted, shaking my head. "But i'm getting married." I glanced at Nicole who was smiling at me, her eyes less red than earlier. Wynonna didn't answer right away and i was starting to feel less confident all of sudden.

"With Haughstuff ?" she suddenly asked. I giggled a little and nodded, staring at Nicole who was smirking smugly. I splashed some water on her with my foot.

"Yes, with who would you like to ?"

"I don't know" she laughed. "But i knew it would happen eventually, we talked about it with mom actually."

"Seriously ?" i asked, raising my eyebrows.

"Yep, we were not thinking here in the summer but soon. Guess we know you well" she teased me. I laughed, feeling a big relief in me. It meant my mom was going to be ok with it. "You're not mad ?"

"Of course not, if you're sure of it, go." I squealed and bounced, staring at Nicole delighted. I wanted to jump in her arms so bad right now.

"Thank you ! San Diego, August 24th ! I'll call you back, i need to go" i said, hurrying myself to hang up. I knew i had been really rude but i was sure Wynonna would understand.

I dropped my phone on the grass near the edge and quickly ran into Nicole, wrapping my arms and legs around her. She caught me instantly and kissed me hard, causing my heart to skip a beat.

"So how it goes ?" asked Carm, joining us with Laura curious.

"Good for Wave" Nicole answered, securing me in her arms as she leaned her head back.

"And bad for you ?" supposed Laura with a little grimace. I pouted and looked back at Nicole, sorry.

"Yes but it was just my mother. I'm sure Jamie and Aly will be happy for me."

I lifted my eyebrows pleasantly surprised and gently grazed her neck. Maybe i could still convince her mother...

"I'm sorry" sighed Carm, coming next to us.

"It's ok" she shrugged with a tiny smile. "Anyway, who's ready for a Chicken fight ?" she suddenly asked, raising her eyebrows mischieviously. I glanced at her amused and nodded, excitedly.

I was a master at this game.

_______________________________

  
"Are you kidding me ? Look at the bathroom it's perfect" exclaimed Carm, looking at us in awe. I snorted and nodded, looking at the other pictures.

"And the kitchen had a counter" i said, glancing at Nicole wickedly. She raised her eyebrows amused and smirked, tightening her arms around my waist.

We were all sat aroud the kitchen table behind Laura's laptop. Laura was on Carm's laps while i was on Nicole's and we were looking for apartments for about an hour now. We were just looking to get an idea about the price and things we could find in New Haven but we all knew it was something we have to take care pretty soon. The price was around 1200$ to 1500$ by month to get at least two bedrooms and there was some choices, but we knew it would be gone fast.

"What about this one" said Laura, showing us another one. It was bigger with three bedrooms and a balcony but the price was over 2000$ unfortunately.

"Nice but expensive Cupcake" sighed Carm, taking away the packet of potato chips in Nicole's hand.

"Mmh" whinned Nicole, looking at the pack with a pout. I giggled and cupped her face amused, gently kissing her. "Bitche stole my chips" she mumbled against my lips.

"You nearly ate all the packet" stated Carm.

"Liar" chuckled Nicole, kissing me again and turning her head to Carm. "You helped me."

"I just took like two chips since you opened it" she said, rolling her eyes amused.

"True" said Laura, her hand buried in Carmilla's hair.

I laughed a little when i saw the contrast between Carm and her. Laura was really tan while Carm was not white anymore but rather red. She had caught a bad sunburn at the lake and i was eager to see her after the shower. Her skin would turn even redder.

"Why are you laughing ?" asked Carm, arching an eyebrow.

"You're red like a lobster" i jocked with a toothy grin. Laura giggled as Nicole snickered and pecked me on the cheek grabbing the chips's bag back.

"Ha ha ha" she pretented to laugh, rolling her eyes. "It's not funny i can barely sit on my ass" she sighed with a pout.

"I told you you needed to put some sunscreen on" Laura said, opening her eyes big. "But as always you never listen to me" she added, lifting her eyebrows up and down.

Carm smirked and shrugged. "What can i say, it's so funny to piss you off." Laura rolled her eyes amused and pocked her on her arm. She instantly hissed, pushing Laura's finger away. "Bitch."

"I read somewhere you could rub some tomato on you and it would stop the burn" suddenly spoke Nicole, lifting the packet above her mouth trying to catch the last crumbs in it. We all watched her amused by her statement but also by her action. I smirked and gently hit the pack, causing the crumbs to fall all over her face.

"Well done Creampuff" laughed Carm, holding her hand out in a high five. I chuckled and slapped it, turning my head to Nicole with a sheepish smile.

"Oopsy."

She raised her eyebrows amused, some crumbles still on her face. I giggled but soon screamed when she grabbed both of the knots of my bikini's top with her expert fingers, releasing in a single move and causing it to fall before i had the time to react.

"Oopsy" she repeated, throwing my top away with a proud smirk.

"Bitch !" i exclaimed through my laughter, trying to hide rapidly my breast with an arm, punching her shoulder with my free hand. She laughed and shrugged, taking my hair and gathering them on my chest like a curtain.

"Damn it, they're big" breathed Laura all of sudden, her eyes glued to my boobs.

I rolled my eyes amused and leaned on Carm, trying to get the hoodie put on the back of her chair. I was aware she was probably seeing everything but i didn't care, she had already seen some in her life.

"Well, well, well who's eager to show me her tits" she still said though with a smug smirk. I snorted and leaned away once the sweatshirt in my hand, but not without pushing her a bit.

"They're like really big" insisted Laura, looking at mine again and than at her with a frown. Nicole chuckled and gently pulled my hair out of the hoodie once i closed the zipper enough to hide my chest.

"Don't worry Carm doesn't like big boobs" she said, leaning to me and dropping a kiss on my temple. I grinned and wrapped my arms around her neck, resting my head against hers.

"True" said Carm, kissing Laura on the cheek with a smile. "Don't worry Cupcake, yours are better."

Laura scoffed and rolled her eyes amused. "Come on, they're perfect" she said, pointing at my breast. I rolled my eyes amused and gently wiped her hand away.

"Can we stop talking about my breast please ?" They all laughed and nodded, looking back at the computer.

"I'm so eager to decorate" announced Laura, looking at me with a wicked smile. I grinned and wiggled my eyebrows mischieviously.

We had already talked about it when we were coming back from the lake and we were agree on all the ideas we had. We had almost the same taste so it was quite easy to be on the same page.

"Um just a warning" started Carm, watching both of us with an arched brow. "No way you put color everywhere, i don't want to live in a fucking rainbow."

Nicole giggled, softly caressing my back. "You know, i think you can't expect black color when you live with these two" she declared, pointing at Laura and me.

"And trust us, we have perfect taste" added Laura, beaming. Carm snorted and rolled her eyes. She knew Nicole was right.

"Whatever" she mumbled, looking at her nails amused.

"Can we have a dog ?" suddenly asked Nicole, looking at us with a toothy grin. I raised my eyebrows surprised and laughed when i heard Carm groaned and Laura gasped in excitement. Yep, i was really impatient to live with them.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading and i hope you liked it :)   
> See you on Wednesday !


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there :) I hope you're all good and ready for a new chapter. 
> 
> Enjoy ! :)

  
"Thank you for everything Glenda" i said to Laura's grandmother, holding her close.

"It was my pleasure" she replied, stepping back and taking Wave in her arms. "Take care of you girls and look after my Laura."

"I will" swore Wave, hugging her with a big smile.

We were all saying our goodbyes to Hollis family who had been awesome from day 1, ready to go to my grandparents. It was not really far away, just a four hours trip and i was pretty excited to see them. But i was also nervous to announce them my engagement. I didn't know if my mother had already told them to be honest.

"Oh and send us some pictures from your wedding please" said John, looking at us warmly.

Wave and I smiled and glanced at each other with a blink.

"Actually we wanted to know if you would like to come ?" announced Wave, watching them with a shy grin. We had already talked about it together and we really wanted for them to be here.

They looked at us a bit taken aback but quickly chuckled and nodded. "Of course, it would be our pleasure" exclaimed John, taking me in his arms.

We finished our goodbyes with everyone, getting some tears when Theo, Cassie and Kaitie offered to the four of us some homemade beads bracelets. They were really great kids and i hoped we will see them again soon.

"Your family is really awesome Cupcake" said Carmilla, kissing her on the temple before she went on the driver side.

Knowing i had still my sprained wrist, i couldn't really drive but it was alright, i wanted to text Aly and Jamie anyway.

"I know" replied Laura with a teary smile. "I wish i could see them more often."

"Well, they'll be welcome to our house anytime" said Wave, getting a sit next to me but quickly leaning to the front seat to hug Laura.

"Yes definitely" agreed Carm, squeezing Laura's knee before turning the motor on.

"Thanks guys" said Laura, kissing Wave on the cheek. She then released her and get comfortable in her sit, wiping her tears away.

"You can pick the music today" proposed Carm, leaning to her and gently putting some hair behind her ear. Laura laughed a little and sniffled with a light nod.

"Can i put anything i want ?" she asked with a small grin, already taking her phone out. I giggled a little, pretty sure Carm wouldn't be really keen to listen the song Laura would choose but would agree anyway.

"Yes" she sighed amused, kissing her tenderly before putting her seatbelt on.

Laura squealed a little, her sad face switching for a happy one as i heard the first notes of Love Yourself by Justin Bieber. Well, it was not Baby at least and i had to admit it was a good song. And i knew Carm secretly liked Bieber, even if she would never confess it.

"Awesome" whispered Wave, apparently happy to listen to this song. She beamed at me and came nestling in my arms, gently resting her head on my shoulder starting to mumbled the lyrics against my neck.

__________________________

 **Aly** : _She's hot ! :o :o_

That was the text i recieved from my sister during the second hour of our trip, when i was peacefully playing a game on my phone.

 **Aly** : _I mean, hot as hell ! :p_

I snorted and rolled my eyes amused, bowing my head to see Wave who was sleeping with her head on my laps. I gently ran a hand in her hair before texting my sister back.

 **Nicole** : _How do you even know ? :p_

 **Aly** : _Welcome to 2017 where you can find anybody on Facebook ;) Well done sis :p_

I chuckled and shook my head amused. Of course she would stalk my facebook account to find Waverly's one.

Alyson was only 14 but she was still the baby of the family. We were close but we were also really different. First physically. She had my mom brown hair, like my brother actually and i was the only one who had got my dad's ginger hair. We were all tall and athletic but that was the only thing we had in common. She had my mom's green eyes and her hair were long and wavy. She was way more feminine than me and finally, she hadn't inherited from the dimples coming from my dad. 

Secondly, Aly was a cheerleader, belonging to the popular girls of the High School. She was the kind of girls i was actually avoiding to be honest, but she was my sister so it was an exception. She was smart and determined. But she had a strong character and she was a pain in the ass when she wanted something. 

 **Aly** : _So... I read in magazine you got engaged, rumors are true ?_

I laughed and rolled my eyes, enjoying her way to bring things.

 **Nicole** : _You know you shoud usually not believe what tabloids say, but here you can do an exception cause it's true ;)_

 **Aly** : _You're loco :p But i'm really happy for you, i mean i saw her posts on her Insta, you guys look really in love. It's like really gross but cute at the same time :p_

I raised my eyebrows amused, a big smile on my lips. Since the start of our trip, Wave was putting some pictures and videos on her account. Some were from Bonnaroo, other from random things and then from our few days in Oklahoma. I wasn't usually into sharing my personnal life on social network but with Wave, i didn't care.

 **Nicole** : _You really are a good stalker :p and yes we're really in love even if mom doesn't think we are._

 **Aly** : _I know... She's really mad at you, you know..._

 **Nicole** : _What about dad ?_

I was pretty sure he would be on her side but i was still curious to know for sure.

 **Aly** : _He didn't really say something, it's wierd. But i'm totally on your side sis and Jamie too don't worry. We're going to try changing their minds ;)_

I sighed and looked ahead, smiling a bit when i found Carm glancing at me through the rear-view mirror.

"Everything's ok Haught ?"

"I'm just texting with Aly" i informed her, shrugging a bit. She nodded and looked back at the road.

 **Nicole** : _Thanks, you guys are awesome :)_

"What does she say ?"

I glanced at Laura who was also sleeping with her head against the windows and smiled a little. "That Wave is hot" i snorted amused. "And she and Jamie are really happy for me."

"But ?"

"But she said my mother was really mad and that my father didn't say something yet." I lost my smile and took a deep breath.

"I'm sure they just need time to come to terms with it."

"I don't know" i sighed, looking outside the windows. I was not so sure of it, i knew i had deeply disappointed them. "This is the first time we get in a real big fight."

"Do you want for me talk to them ?" she asked, briefly glancing at me. I stared at her thoughtful and pinched my lips.

They were considering Carm like their own daughter, maybe she could convinced them i was serious. But at the same time i didn't want for her to be involved and get into a fight with them because of me.

"It's nice but i think it wouldn't be a good idea." She nodded and smiled sadly. "Hey by the way, did you talk with your parents and Will about New Haven ?"

"Not yet" she sighed, shaking her head. "I don't think they get mad, i'm sure they'd even be relieved for me but about Will i'm not sure." I grimaced and nodded, understanding. Will had just been out of rehab about four months ago and Carm knew he could go deep once again at any time. "I'm feeling like i'm letting him down again you know."

"You're not" i said with a frown. "You have your own life to take care of Carm. I know it's complicated but you need to stop sacrifice yourself for him, he-"

"It's not a sacrifice, it's my brother" she cut me with a sigh. "He got into drugs because of me, i need to take care of him."

"It's not your fault if he was into drugs" i sighed, shaking my head. "It's not your damn fault if his foster family sucked."

We already had this conversation but nothing could change her mind. She was feeling guilty for ended up in a good family while her brother had not.

"It still should have been me and not him" she declared a bit annoyed, her voice still low though, cautious to not wake the girls up.

"And why's that ?" i retorqued, loosing a bit my patience. I knew it was useless to argue with her about it but i couldn't help myself, it was driving me nuts to see her carrying this guilt.

"You know why we already talked about it" she replied with her jaw locked.

I scoffed and rolled my eyes annoyed as i straightened in my seat. "Because you think you could have been strong enough to handle Will's foster family ?" i asked, my voice rising increasingly. "You know you would had been ruined too ! They were crazy Carmilla."

And they really were, they had been abusive with Will and even if Carm was one of the strongest person i knew, i was convinced she would have been destroyed too.

"I don't want to talk about it anymore" she spoke, her voice turned harsh.

"You're always avoiding this discussion because you know i'm right." I knew i was pushing her, but i wanted for her to understand she needed to stop.

"For fuck's sake !" she exclaimed, losing her calm too. I noticed Laura and Wave had woken up and were looking at us a bit perplexed.

"Hey Carm, what's the matter ?" gently asked Laura, watching her worried.

"Nothing" she replied, deeply inhaling. "Just some people should stay out of other's business" she declared, throwing me a dark look through the rear-view mirror.

I looked at her surprised and locked my jaw pissed. "Funny how you want my opinion when it suits you but when i disagree with you, you don't anymore" i spitted out, playing with the velcro of my cast nervously.

Wave who had raised up was looking at me worried too, her brows frowned in concern.

"I never asked you your opinion on this" she retorqued, her voice getting louder. "You just assumed i needed it cause you think you understand everything and you can help everyone. But guess what ? You fucking don't !"

I stared at her and took a deep breath. That was the issue with Carm and I, when we were disagree on something we could get out of the line pretty quick. It was not the first time she was saying this thing though, we had already fought about it actually but it was still hurting. I knew she was right, i was always trying to help but it was because i couldn't stand to see the ones i loved lost and hurt.

"Hey" suddenly said Wave, glaring at Carm. "I don't know what you guys are arguing about but don't talk to her like that."

"Indeed, you don't know a damn thing so stay out of it" she snapped, her knuckles turning white as she was tightening her grip on the steering wheel.

I gently took Wave's hand and squeezed it. I was touched she was here to support me but i knew it was not a good idea right now.

"Ok, um maybe we could take a break no ?" proposed Laura, looking at all of us worried before brushing her hand against Carm's cheek. "You know just take some air and relax."

"You're right" sighed Carm, relaxing a bit under her touch.

We so stopped at the next station, Carm and Laura going on their way when Wave and I went on another. I was still pissed and upset but i knew we needed to calm down before talking again. It was always the case when we were arguing on something serious.

"Do you want to talk about it ?" asked Wave as we were shuffling along the snack shelves.  
  
I sighed and stopped, turning to her. "I told her she needed to stop feeling guilty about her brother and wishing she would had been the one in his foster family" i explained, rolling my eyes. "I know it's not my business but i would like for her to be happy and just move on. This is the past and she's not responsible for her brother's action."

She lightly nodded and gently brushed my cheek. "You know if she's not ready to let go yet, you can't force her. You need to understand everybody is going on their own pace."

I looked at her surprised and swallowed when i guessed she was reffering to her own story with Willa.

"Fuck, i'm sorry."

"Don't be" she reassured me with a blink. "Just accept she can think differently than you. It's her story, her feelings. Be here for her but don't force her to react the way you'd like to."

I raised my eyebrows and swallowed feeling ashamed. "I suck."

She laughed a little and shook her head. "You're just worried for her, it's normal. But you're not everybody's hero Nicole." She gently wrapped her arms around my neck and stared at me with sweetness. "You're awesome and you have a big heart and i know your intentions are good. And i agree on Carm not being responsible for her brother's actions but she'd eventually realized it, on her own. Be here for her like Laura and I are, but don't push her and be patient. She's following Laura, don't you think it's already a big step for her ?"

She had absolutely right and i hadn't even thought about things this way.

"Yes it is" i agreed, dropping my forehead against hers. "How can i be so lucky to have someone like you ?"

She giggled and softly scratched the nape of my neck. "You're not so bad yourself you know."

I smiled and kissed her slowly, bringing my hands on her lower back. I needed to apologize for Carm.

_________________________

The last two hours were filled by Laura and Wave talking and playing game, probably trying to ease the tension still palpable between Carm and I. I knew i needed to talk to her but for now it had to wait, cause we were finally arriving at my grandparent's house.

"Don't be nervous" i told to Wave, looking at her amused. She was nervously playing with her ring, looking outside like she was afraid to get out.

"This is the first time i met someone from you family, let me be nervous" she replied with a tiny pout.

It was indeed the first time she would met my family but i was pretty sure my grandparents would love her, even if i was going to tell them about our engagement.

"Smile and be your rainbowly self and they'll love you" suddenly said Carm, twisting in her seat to look at Wave with a small smile.

I watched her surprised but pleased, it was actually the first time she was talking to us after our fight.

Wave raised her eyebrows like me and smiled a little. "Thanks for the tip." 

She winked and went outside, joining Laura who was already out to pet my grandpa's australian shepherd. "Zack !" she exclaimed, kneeling down in front of him, next to Laura. She laughed, falling on her ass when Zack jumped on her, licking her face with enthusiasm.

Wave looked at them and arched an eyebrow amused. "Carm is a dog person ?"

"Yep" i laughed with a nod. Even if she had a cat personality she was a dog person, all way. And she was really loving Zack as you could see.

I got out and joined Carm and Laura, laughing when i saw Zack on his back, squirming under Carm and Laura's carress. I grinned, mimicking Carm and Laura's caresses. I glanced at Carm and smiled a little when i saw her looking at me. I felt a relief when she returned it and pointed the car with her chin.

"Seems like Wave is nervous."

I frowned and turned my head to the car to see Wave still in it, biting at her nails. It was funny to see her acting so shy and apprehensive about meeting my family.

"Come on Wave, get your shit together" said Laura teasingly as she stood up, patting the dirt on her knees.

Wave sighed and finally got out, giggling when Zack jumped at her excitedly. "Hey you" she greeted him, already bent to pet him.

I smiled and looked around, taking a deep breath. There was something about this place that was making me feel at ease every single time. The fresh air, the clear sky, the horses, the old ranch, Zack, my grandparents. I had never felt more at home than here. Well, it was before i met Wave.

"Hey Kiddo !" suddenly exclaimed a voice, coming from the porch house.

I beamed, immediately recognizing my grandpa's voice. I quickly made my way to him, throwing my arms around his neck when i reached him. He laughed and hugged me softly before stepping back and puting his hands on my shoulders, taking his time to scan my face.

"What ?" i asked through her small chuckle.

"Nothing, i'm just glad to see you" he grinned with a wink and turned his head to my friends. "Carmilla !"

She smiled and gently greeted him with a hug. "How are you Harold ?"

Carm had always came with me during holidays since we were 6, so they were like her own grandparents. They were treating her like their own grandchild, always asking about her when they were calling me or giving her gifts for her birthday. 

"Awesome as always" he replied, releasing her and watching Laura and Wave with a big smile. "Hello."

"Harold, let me introduce you to my girlfriend Laura" said Carm, gently sliding an arm on Laura's waist.

"Hi Mr Haught" Laura said with a shy smile and a hand-shake. "Nice to meet you."

"The pleasure is all mine Laura" he replied, winking at Carm with a pleased expression. He then turned his head to Wave who was bouncing nervously next to me and smirked.

"And you must be my soon great-daughter in law" he stated with an arched eyebrow and shining eyes.

I sighed not really surprised he already knew, the news were spreading fast in our family. Though i was glad to see him smiling warmly at her.

"Y-yes Sir, i'm Waverly" she introduced herself with a blush and a timid smile.

He chuckled as he gently took his hand and kissed it. "It's a lovely name."

"Thanks" she replied, her shoulders relaxing a bit as her smile grew.

"So you know ?" i asked with my eyebrows lifted. I wanted to be sure he knew everything and i was a bit curious to know what exactly my mother had told him.

He blinked with a light shrug. "Let get you settled and we can talk about it after ok ? When your grandma had returned from town."

That what we did when my grandma finally returned from town. She had welcomed Wave and Laura with a hug, of course, cause she was a hugging person. She had been really warm and it had made me relax even more realizing she was apparently not against Wave. Carm and Laura had decided to let us talk in private and had gone take a walk outside, Carm wanting to show Laura around.

"Do you want something to drink ?" asked my grandma to Wave as we all settled in the living room.

Wave shook her head with a polite smile and sat beside me on the couch. "No thanks Mrs Haught."

I looked at her and gently took her hand, squeezing it. She was still a bit anxious and i couldn't blame her, i was too.

"So" started my grandpa as he took a sit on his large chair in front of us. "What really happened exactly ? Cause if we believe your mother, you gone crazy and brainwashed by this lovely girl" he explained, showing Wave with his hand.

I raised my eyebrows surprised and scoffed, turning my head to Wave sorry. "There is nothing such as brainwashed" i sighed, "it was just love at first sight and we're crazy about each other that's all." I gently smiled at Wave and leaned to kiss her on the temple. She grinned and scrunched her nose, getting under my arm, closer to me. "She's my soulmate and i want to marry her" i said, looking back at my grandparents.

"Why do you need to get married so early ?" inquired my grandma, frowning a little.

"We don't have a real explanation" replied Wave with a shrug. "We just want to live our love like we want to. We both think this is the right thing to do so why waiting ?" She threw me a nervous smile and gently reached from my hand, lacing our fingers together.

My grandpa narrowed his eyes and slowly scratched his cheek as my grandma stared at our joined hands with a small smile. I was pretty sure they were actually happy for us but what my mother had told them was staying on my mind and i was really disappointed.

"Well your mom won't like it but i'm not against your wedding" stated my grandpa, turning his gaze to my grandma. "What do you think Honey ?"

"I agree" she said with warmth. "I mean like you say Waverly, this your love, your business. We don't really have a thing to say in this and i can see you're really in love both of you. So all i can say is that i wish you all the best and love."

I laughed relieved and quickly got up, walking to them with my arms opened. They were the best and it was really important for me to have their support. They chuckled and hugged me closely as i began to feel some happy tears in my eyes.

"Come here Sweety" suddenly said my grandma with a gesture to Waverly. Wave beamed surprised and rapidly joined us.

"Thank you Mr and Mrs Haught, really" she said as we finally stepped back from the hug. "And i know you probably don't trust me yet but i really love Nicole" she declared, taking my hand. I smiled and softly grabbed her in front of me, wrapping my arms around her stomach. "And i would do my best to make her happy."

I beamed and dropped my head on her shoulder, watching my grandparents really delighted.

My grandma snorted and shook her head amused. "I never saw Nicole looking so fool, so i don't have a doubt Sweety don't worry."

_____________________________

  
The rest of the afternoon and the evening had been spent with my grandparents, trying to catch up with all our adventures. They had been curious about Laura and Carm too when they had came back and had been really happy to hear that we were going to all live together. My grandpa had teased Carm and I, saying to Wave and Laura they should be crazy to agree to live with us.

To be honest, i was so impatient to find a apartment with them. It would be our place, our home to the four of us. I knew it won't be easy everyday and we would probably fight quite often but i wasn't nervous. No, i was feeling at peace and excited. I would live with my beautiful wife, my best friend and her girlfriend who had also became my friend, so why should i be afraid ?

I looked at Wave who were in my arms as we were silently cuddling on our bed. We had all said our goodnight after the dinner, a bit tired from the trip. We had fell on the bed holding each other and we hadn't move since then.

"Babe i'm going to take a shower" she suddenly whispered, slowly going up. I groaned and shook my head, pulling her back to me. She giggled and looked at me amused. "You want me to stink in our bed ?"

"You don't smell bad" i disagreed, kissing her lazily. She was always smelling good and i didn't want her to move from our comfy embrace actually.

"Yes i am and you too" she teased me, leaning back and looking at me playfully.

I smirked and raised my eyebrows, rolling up in a sitting position. "Let's get a shower then."

"Nope" she shook her head, standing up. I looked at her confused and frowned when she laughed a little. "Don't look at me like that" she said, cupping my cheeks. "I'm going to take a shower and you're going to take this time to go talk with Carm."

I pouted and shook my head, not really convinced it was the right time. "I don't know babe, it's late they're probably sleeping" i narrowed my eyes amused. "Or fucking." We couldn't really know with them.

She chuckled and shook her head, pecking me. "Go, now."

She winked at me, grabbed her phone and made her way to the bathroom. I sighed and stood up, shambling out of the room.

We had talked a little during the afternoon and evening but it hadn't been so much. She was still a little tensed around me and i was feeling stupid for pushing her when she had told me to stop. I sighed once i arrived before the door and as i was about to knock, the door opened.

"Oh hey" said Laura amused, her phone in her hand. "Carm is all yours" she said, winking at me and passing by me.

I looked at her surprised and narrowed my eyes, watching her go to the bathroom. I rolled my eyes amused and snorted, realizing Wave and her had set up this trap for Carm and I.

"They really need to be more discreet" suddenly said Carm, looking at me from the bed.

I smiled a little and nodded as i entered, playing timidly with my cast. "Can we talk ?"

"Yes" she sighed, patting the bed next to her. "But quit the kicked puppy look please" she added, rolling her eyes teasingly.

I snorted and gently bumped my shoulder against hers as i get on the bed. "I'm sorry."

"I am too" she replied sincerely. We stared at each other as she took a deep breath. "You're right. I would had turned insane with his family too but it's just sometimes i don't understand why him. I mean why he didn't get a good and loving family like me ? Why they had even separated us. I should have found him sooner, before he touched this crap."

I swallowed and nodded, gently putting an arm around her shoulder. "I understand what you mean but maybe you need to forgive yourself and move on ? You're with Laura now and you need to think about your present and future, not about your past anymore."

"I know" she sighed, dropping her head on my shoulder. "It's just i feel like i'm letting him down. I'm happy and in love and i'm feeling selfish. I know he struggles every day with his addiction and he needs me."

"Maybe he wants to see you happy you know." Will and I were not really close and we were not speaking so much together but i knew he loved his sister. And maybe yes, he needed her but i was persuaded he wanted for her to be happy too. "Maybe you need to talk with him and get things clear."

She nodded a little and straightened, looking at me apologeticcaly. "I'm sorry for what i said in the car. You know," she shrugged a little "you being a fucking savior everytime."

"It's ok, you're right" i sighed, rolling my eyes. She had been right and i couldn't deny it. "I need to work on it."

"It's a part of your charm you know" she teased me with a gentle nudge.

I snorted and pushed her, making her fall on her back. I laid down next to her and turned my head, holding my fist out.

"Peace ?"

She smiled and blinked, softly bumping my hand with hers. "Peace."

"Can we come in ?" suddenly asked Laura, just her head visible as her body was hiding behind the wall.

Both Carm and I rolled our eyes amused and nodded, staying laid though. "Yes Creampuffs you can."

Laura and Wave chuckled and quickly made they were to us, dropping on us heavily. Carm wrapped instantly her arms around Laura's waist as Laura nestled her head in her neck. I did the exact same thing with Wave as she buried her head in my neck too.

"I love you guys" stated Laura, kissing Carm's neck and then looking at us with shining eyes.

"I love you too" agreed Wave as i were gently caressing her back.

I snorted and kissed her on the head, winking at Laura. "Me too."

"Urgh no way we're doing this again" groaned Carm, rolling her eyes and shaking her head.

We all laughed and all stared at each other amused. It was becoming like a ritual to find ourselves cuddling in a bed all together.

"We should do a game" proposed Wave.

"Which one ?" asked Laura, looking at her interessed.

"Tickle war !" she exclaimed, quickly jumping on Carm and Laura, starting straight away to tickle them with a wicked laugh.

They all began to squirm and squeal, Laura already laughing hard as Carm was trying to defend herself. I laughed and rapidly joined them, attacking Laura by surprise.

Yep, i was so ready to live with them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes there was some angst here but don't worry the next chapters will be lighter :)
> 
> Anyway, thanks for reading :)


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys :) I hope you're all good and ready to read this new chapter.
> 
> Enjoy :)

  
I slowly woke up, my eyes fluttering as i was trying to remember where i was. I was in Nicole's arms for sure, i could feel her front in my back and her breath tickling my neck. But we were not alone, nope, i quickly realized we had fallen asleep in Carm and Laura's bed.

After our tickle war, we had spent a good hour talking about our future apartment and finally been too sleepy to move. The bed was not really big but we were still fitting in it and i had a great sleep.

I smiled, brushing Laura's cheek affectionately and softly turned around to face Nicole. She was still sleeping, her mouth slightly opened and her features all relaxed. Everytime i looked at her i was finding her even more beautiful than the last time, and she was going to be my wife in exactly 24 days.

I was aware a lot would come to change in the next weeks. Our wedding, our move to New Haven, our new life. But i couldn't be more excited and ready for it.

My mom had been ok and happy with all of this when i had finally told her the news on the phone. She had even proposed to help us to plan and finance a bit the wedding. Actually, i had been surprised by all the support we had been given. I mean, except for Nicole's parents and my father, our family and friends had been really happy for us. And it was something i was really grateful for.

I gently kissed Nicole on the forehead and quietly got up, deciding to let them sleep. I grabbed Nicole's grey hoodie and headed straight to the kitchen downstairs.

Someone was already there, softly humming a song on the radio. I raised my eyebrows pleased and made my way to the room, beaming when i saw Nicole's grandmother, swaying her hips to the rythm of _Ain't No Moutanin High Enough_ while she was making some pancakes.

I cleared my throat to let her know i was here and waited for her to turn before greeting her. "Hello Jane."

"Waverly" she exclaimed warmly, pointing the table with her spatula. "Take a sit Darling, it's almost ready." I smiled thankful and took a sit, looking at her amused. She was always in a good mood, it was so nice. "Do you like pancake ?" she suddenly asked, flipping the pancake skillfully.

"Yes, i love it" i replied, giggling when she began to sing the chorus taking the spatula for a mic.

I mouthed the lyrics too, remembering Wynonna, Willa, my mother and I singing this song out loud in the car when we were younger.

"God i love this song" she exclaimed as it finally ended, letting another one start. She turned with a plate full on pancakes and joined me, sitting in front of me. "Let's eat."

I chuckled and nodded, eager to eat. It was smelling and look so good. "You have a lovely voice."

"Thanks" she smiled surprised and poured some coffee in a mug, pushing it towards me. I mouthed a _'thanks'_ as i gave her some pancakes in her plate before serving myself. "I used to sing in a band when i was younger."

"Awesome" i declared, smiling really interested. "What did you sing ?"

"A lot of stuff" she started, her eyes sparkling with excitement. "But we were more a Rock band. I have some old pictures i could show you later if you want."

"Absolutely" i accepted with a wide smile. "You know if you want you could definitely sing to our wedding" i proposed, knowing Nicole would be agree with this idea. And seeing her face lightening even more, i knew she was happy to hear my proposition.

"It would be my pleasure" she declared as she grabbed my hand on the table. "Thank you Sweety." I smiled and blinked with a light squeeze on her hand. "By the way, do you need some help for planning the reception ? What did you think about exactly ?"

I grinned, pleased to see her concern. "Well we want to marry on a beach at San Diego. We don't want a big thing, we just want our close family and friends. And we don't have a lot of money so it's going to be simple."

It wasn't going to be like the one Wynonna had done, but i didn't care. I just wanted to be surrounded by people we loved and have a great time. Moreover we didn't have a lot of time to prepare and we didn't want to be stressed out by it.

She nodded and took a sip of her coffee. "Small weddings are the best" she declared with a wink. "But if you need some money, Harold and I would be glad to help you."

I looked at her taken aback and coughed in surprise. She was literally saying me they would help us to finance the wedding.

"It's really kind of you" i said, smiling really touched. "But i think you need to have this conversation with Nicole." I was a bit uncomfortable to talk money with her, it was awesome and i was really grateful but Nicole needed to be here for this kind of talk.

"You're right" she agreed, taking a bite of her pancake.

I watched her, still a bit startled and thought about the difference between their reaction and Nicole's parents one. There was such a gap and i couldn't explain it.

"Can i ask you a question ?" I needed to understand a bit more.

"Of course" she nodded, lifting her eyebrows in wonder.

"Why are you so approving about our union while Robert and Carrie are so opposed ?" It was so strange to say their names for the first time outloud.

She pinched her lips and nodded, looking thoughtful at me. "You know i need to tell you something" she declared, moving her chair a bit back and slowly crossing a leg on the other. I stared at her curious and frowned a bit when she took a small sigh. "My daughter and her husband have good intentions and they had always been here for their children" she started, toying with her spoon in her coffee. "But they have great expectations for their kids. They had been lucky to have good children who were well-behaved and not a bit upsetting with them. They always did what their parents wanted to do, they are complice and share a lot of things together but" she sighed, shrugging a bit. "If you want my opinion, they do a lot of things that they don't really want just to make their parents happy."

I looked at her surprised and slowly nodded. Nicole was indeed really close to her family and was really respectful but i didn't thought they were just faking it. "Do you mean they're faking to be a happy family ?"

"I am not saying they're faking all the time" she replied with a small shake of her head. "I mean Nicole, Aly and Jamie are happy and they had been able to do the things they wanted but because it hadn't been an issue for Carrie and Robert. Nicole did well in High School, she were the captain of the Basketball Team, she never get into trouble. So except for her sexuality which had been an issue for a few months" i frowned, realizing i never had this conversation with Nicole. I knew she had been out pretty early but i didn't know how things had been with her family when they had discovered about her and Carm. "They were satisfied of her and the life she was leading. And when she decided to apply for the Police Academy in Chicago, they were really proud."

"Until i came crushing everything down" i concluded with a light sigh.

She laughed and shook her head amused. "No Sweety, you didn't. On contrary, you just helped her to open her eyes." I stared at her surprised and smiled shyly. "Nicole is a good kid, she has a big heart but unfortunalety her parents take advantage of it. It's sad to say but she had never said no to them, even when she wanted to and was bothered by their decisions. So seeing her so brave and finally able to tell them no, it's a relief."

I swallowed and nodded, glancing outside. "I didn't know" i confessed, feeling a bit embarassed. It was my soulmate and i didn't know all these things.

"You know, i don't think she knows herself" she stated, rolling her eyes. I frowned and locked my eyes with hers. Maybe it was explaining why Nicole had never told me about this. Maybe it was uncouscious after all. "So don't listen to my daughter when she says you brainwashed Nicole, cause it's actually the opposite. You woke her up and i never saw her so happy and carefree before."

I deeply inhaled and laughed a little, feeling my eyes getting teary. "I am so in love with her."

"Oh i have no doubt in it Darling" she chuckled, uncrossing her legs and resuming to eat. "And i will be eternally grateful for the way you light my granddaughter's world up."

____________________________

 

After the breakfast i had shared with Jane, i had decided to go take a shower, letting the time for the girls to wake up. I had took my time, thinking about our discussion from this morning.

I was really glad to have been able to have this talk with Nicole's grandma. I was more aware now of the things between Nicole and her parents, and it helped me to understand why they were reacting so bad when they were claiming to be a close family. Though, i was still turned between calling her mother and speak with her or letting the things go on their own.

I sighed, deciding to think about it later. I opened the shower door and reached for my towel, wrapping it around my body. I shuffled to the sink and was about to take my teethbrush when i heard someone knocked on the door.

"Babe, can i come in ?" i heard Nicole asked behind the bathroom's door.

I grinned, securing my towel around me and quickly opened the door. "Hey you" i greeted her, leaning against the door's frame.

She beamed at me and gently brushed her fingers on my cheek, putting some hair behind my ear. I had gathered them in a messy bun just before taking my shower but i knew it was probably really messy right now.

"Can i come in ?" she whispered with playful eyes. Her soft brown eyes and fucking dimples were enough to make me take a decision.

I nipped at my lip and took her hand, dragging her in the bathroom and firmly slamming her against the door once it was closed. She chuckled and didn't lose time to pull me in a hungry kiss, full of promises.

I smiled and shivered when she turned me around and attacked my neck with passionate kisses. I closed my eyes and reached for her neck, pulling her even more against me. I immediately felt her lips spreading in a smile against my skin as her hands untied my towel and let it fall on the floor. One of her hand swiftly wandered on my breast, lightly playing with it as the other dropped on my lower abs with small circles.

Even if i was really excited and turned on right now, i was feeling guilty to let her take care of me while she was hurt.

I swallowed and turned around, gently taking her sprained wrist where the cast was missing and tenderly kissed where the skin had turned purple. She raised her eyebrows in surprise but smile and circled my waist with her free arm, bringing me closer to her.

"I"m alright, don't worry" she reassured me. I smiled and brushed my nose against hers, releasing her wrist and lacing my arms around her neck.

"Let me take care of you this morning ok ?" I asked with my lips ghosting over hers.

She grinned with a light nod and gently caught my lip with her teeth. I shivered and tightened my grip in her hair, pulling her in a heated kiss.

I reached for the hem of her tshirt and removed it, her pyj's shorts and panties quickly following it on the floor. I walked us back in the shower and run the water on, softly pushing her on the wall as my mouth found her neck and my hands her ass. She moaned a little when my lips reached her breast, her hands rapidly coming in my hair, releasing them from the rubber band.

"Wave it's me, don't worry i just need to pee" suddenly said a voice, i recognized as Laura's.

I frowned and laughed a little when i saw the annoying expression on Nicole's face. I pecked her on the lips and turned around, opening just a bit the door enough to let my head. It was indeed Laura, sat on the toilet with her elbows on her thighs and her head in her hand looking at me amused.

"Sorry my bladder was about to explode."

I arched an eyebrow amused and tilted my head. "And are you finished ?"

"Nope" she shook her head and sighed, closing her eyes in relief. "Nicole is looking for you by the way" she informed me.

I smirked and closed the door, quickly jumping when I suddenly felt Nicole's hand between my legs.

"D-don't worry i found her" i replied, closing my eyes as her lips kissed my shoulder and her fingers found my center. I bitted my lip hard, preventing myself to moan and let Laura know she was actually just behind me.

"Oh ok" i heard her said as the toilet flushed. "Oh by the way, i found the perfect date for Carm" she declared excitedly.

I swallowed and grabbed Nicole's hand, forcing her to stop. I couldn't talk with her hand here, pleasuring me.

"C-Can we talk about it later ?" i managed to say as i felt Nicole quietly laughing in my neck. I turned around amused and gently punched her on the shoulder.

"Yeah sure b-"

"Wave, do you know where is Nicole ?" suddenly asked Carm as i heard the door opened again. "Oh hey Cupcake" she said affectionately.

Great, they were both here now.

I sighed, staring at Nicole amused. She mimicked me to hush and i nodded. "I saw her earlier but i don't know where she went. And i would like to take my shower in peace if it's not too much to ask."

I didn't get an answer and i thought for an instant they were gone when all of sudden the door opened. I screamed of surprise and hugged Nicole closely, like she could actually hide me.

"I knew it !" exclaimed Carm, laughing with Laura by her side.

They were looking at us really entertained, not a bit disturbed by our nakedness. Nicole and I were glued to the other, but they still could see everything. They were really lucky Nicole and I were not modest about our body.

"You are so dead" chuckled Nicole, taking the shower head and pointing it at them. They screamed and rapidly closed the door, trying to escape the water. I laughed and kissed Nicole proud to have a smart girlfriend.

"Bitch !" cursed Carm through her laughter.

"The war is on" declared Laura mischieviously.

She probably turned the sink's stream on cause the water of the shower got cold in an instant, making Nicole and I jumping in shock. We heard them laughing and running out of the bathroom like two kids proud of them.

Nicole stared at me, shaking from the sudden cold. "They're going to regret it."

"They better get ready" i agreed, looking at her amused.

She smirked and nodded. "But first" she said, cupping my cheeks "We need to finish something." She swiflty crashed her lips on mine, the heat between us instantly coming back.

________________________

  
My task was simple. Distract Laura and Carm enough to allow Nicole to pour at them a bucket full of cold water from behind. They had started a war this morning and we were not afraid to face them. We had good ideas in our minds and we knew they were about to regret their choice.

"Sorry Carm but" i started as i proudly put a Wild Draw Four card down on the table. "Not sorry. And i pick red color" i finished with a satisfied smile. She looked at me annoyed and groaned, getting four cards mumbling a ' _bitch_ ' in the process.

We were playing UNO cause i knew they were too competitive to think about anything else than winning. What was enough to get their attention away from Nicole who had disappeared just after our last game, faking the need to chat with her grandpa about something. It was obviously a lie, she was actually filling the bucket.

"Ok my turn" said Laura, narrowing her eyes and shuffling her cards in her hands.

She was really good at this game and it was the only one she was not cheating to be honest. But she was always taking an awful time to choose the card she wanted to play.

"Cupcake" sighed Carm, rolling her eyes amused. "You know it's supposed to be a fast game."

"Shhhh, i'm trying to focus here."

I snickered and shook my head amused when i suddenly noticed Nicole heading to us with a big bucket in her arms. I had proposed to her to do it, knowing she would have difficulties to carry it with her wrist but she had declained.

I locked my jaw, biting my cheeks to try not to laugh. But it was getting harder the closer she was getting from us. I glanced at our friends amused. Laura was still in a deep reflection while Carm was lazily leaned back in her chair, her arms folding against her chest with eyes closed. Mmmh, it was going to be so awesome.

I prepared myself to stand up to avoid the water that will probably going to splash on the table and looked at Nicole who was just a few feet away now. She was trying not to laugh too and it was really, really hard to contain ourselves.

She eventually reached the girls and lost no time to pour the water on them. They immediately froze, looking at me schocked. I bursted out laughing along Nicole, rapidly joining her.

"Son of a-" started Carm, not moving yet.

"Bitch" finished Laura, her skin all covered by goosebumps. "RUN !" she suddenly screamed as she stood up in a hurry, causing the chair to fall on the ground.

I looked at her surprised and laughed even more as i started to run away with Nicole by my side. Carm and her were quick to follow, cursing at us with rage. Nicole and I couldn't stop laughing and it was getting difficult to run fast at the same time.

"They're gonna kill us !" i exclaimed, trying to glance at them. They were just a few feet away from us and i was really feeling a rush of adrenaline in me.

"I never saw Carm running so fast in my life" replied Nicole still laughing out loud. "Come on !" she said, grabbing my hand and taking the direction of the barn.

The girls were still behind us but hadn't entered the barn yet when we hid behind a heystack just next to the door. Nicole and I stared at each other with big eyes and wide smiles, trying to catch our breath.

"We know you're in here !" shouted Carm as she emerged with Laura by her side, sounding as breathless than us. We glanced at them and noticed they were really close now and i was sure we were about to get caught.

I tried to hold my breath to not be heard and squeezed Nicole's hand. My heart was beating fast from the run but also the excitement and fear. I knew it was just a game but i loved this sensation, i was really feeling awake. I turned my eyes to Nicole and smiled when i saw her grinning childishly. She was apparently feeling the same way than me.

Laura and Carm began to walk further in the barn, taking some distance from us.

"I will look for you, i will find you and i will kill you" declared Laura in a low voice, probably trying to be impressive.

I quickly put my hand on my mouth, trying to muffle my chuckle. Of course she would quote Taken in a moment like this.

"Seriously ?" i heard Carmilla said, sounding perplexed but amused anyway.

"What ?" giggled Laura with a light shrug. They were their backs on us but i could guess that Carm was rolling her eyes at this exact moment.

"Come on" suddenly whispered Nicole in my ear as she guided me towards the door, her hands firmly holding mine. We were just passing the door when Zack barked loudly already running to us.

"Shit !" Nicole and I swore in sync, glancing at Laura and Carm behind us. They were just turning to us when their eyes got big.

"You're fucking dead !" Carm declared, starting to run with Laura towards us. The good news though was they were laughing now too, all anger vanished.

"Run" screamed Nicole as she dragged me with her in a fast run.

We ran to the house, trying to avoid Zack who was jumping on us eager to play. We made our way to the stairs in a hurry, Nicole climbing them two by two. We were almost on the first floor when i missed one and stumbled, losing my balance. Nicole caught me at the last time though, stopping me before i could fall backward.

"Are you ok ?" she asked through her laugh.

"Yeah" i nodded, quickly jumping the last stairs. Laura and Carm were still outside but i could hear them climbing the stairs of the front porch.

"Over there" said Nicole, opening a door i hadn't saw yet and pushing me with her in the room. She closed the door and locked it, turning to me. "We're safe here" she whispered, shaking her head amused as she took a deep breath.

"I'm so exhausted" i laughed, looking around as i was trying to catch my breath.

There were paintings and drawings everywhere, on the walls but also on the floor. There was a piano in the middle, with some guitars next to it. There were an old couch against a wall and a chair with a easel just in front of the large windows. The room was messy but in an artistic way. I liked it, it was full of life.

I felt Nicole behind me, wrapping her arms arounf my waist as her head fell on my shoulder. "This is my grandparents artistic room."

"It's nice" i smiled, turning my head to her. She grinned and kissed me tenderly before stepping back.

"I love coming here, it's peaceful."

She made her way to the piano and softly grazed the keys. I was so eager to hear her finally play something.

"Can you play something ?"

"Maybe later" she agreed, looking at me amused. "We're in the middle of a war here babe" she jocked with a wink. I chuckled and nodded when i heard the girls pacing in the hallway.

"We know you're in here cheater !" exclaimed Carm, trying to open the door.

I glanced at Nicole with big eyes and quickly joined her, nestling in her arms. If i were about to be killed, i wanted to be in her arms.

"Move, i know a trick" said Laura as we heard a noise on the lock.

"Shit" i cursed, remembering we had one day looked on Youtube to learn how to unlock a door. "We're screwed" i announced, looking up to Nicole half amused, half anxious. I was really wondering how they would get their revenge.

Her embrace tightened as the door opened, showing Carm looking at Laura impressed.

"I told you i could do it" beamed Laura, wiggling her eyebrows smugly before turning her head to us with a triumphant smile. "Well, well, well."

Carm smirked and closed the door behind, trapping us in the room with them. "How do you want to take your revenge Cupcake ?"

"I don't know let me think" she replied, looking at us mischievously. I looked up to Nicole amused and smiled when she winked at me, seeming not a bit afraid. "You know what" Laura finally said, smiling wickedly. "Let's take our time to find a good revenge."

"You're right" agreed Carm, throwing an arm around Laura's shoulder with her eyes narrowed. "Keep an eye open" she advised us with an evil smirk.

I snorted and nodded, gently caressing Nicole's back. "And maybe you could change before catching a cold ?"

"That's actually a great idea" remarked Laura amused. "Come on babe, we have some serious business to talk about."

They made their way out of the room, leaving us alone and really entertained.

"What do you think they will do ?"

"I don't know" snickered Nicole, shaking her head. "But i know we need to be ready for anything."

__________________________________

  
"So i would like to ask you a favor kids" started Harold as we were all gathered around the table having our dinner. I looked at him curious and smiled when he winked at me. "Jane and I hardly leave from the ranch with the horses who need to be take care of and i would like to take advantage you're here to bring my wife two days away from here."

I raised my eyebrows surprised and scrunched my nose affectionately when i saw the look of surprise and delight on Jane's face. It was apparently a surprise for her.

"Of course granpa, with pleasure" answered Nicole with a big smile on her face. "I mean, for my part i don't mind. What about you guys ?" she asked, glancing at us in wonder.

"It's cool for me" smiled Carm, winking at Harold.

"For me too" replied Laura, beaming. "You can even leave more days if you want, we're here you could really make the best of it."

He lifted his eyebrows surprised and grinned, glancing at Jane. "We'll see, if the destination please my wife we could stay a bit more" he declared, looking back at all of us. "Thank you kids."

"When are you going ?" i asked curious.

"Tomorrow ?"

"Great" exclaimed Jane with a big grin. "I love surprise" she explained, looking at us excited.

When she was excited like that, i couldn't help but to think at Nicole when she was in the same state. They had the same eyes and same cute smile.

"Try to not burn the house ok ? And take care of my horses" instructed Harold, glancing at Nicole teasingly.

"Don't worry grandpa, we'll be good and safe" she responded, a smirk appearing in the corner of her lips. She glanced at Carm who had a smirk too and narrowed her eyes childishly. I snorted when i understood they were probably already thinking about the war we could have during two days alone in here.

For my part i was thinking maybe it was the occasion for Laura and I to invite our girlfriends on the date we wanted tofor a while now. And as i watched her, i guessed she was thinking the same thing as me.

"Waverly and Laura, i count on you to watch them" said Jane, pointing at Nicole and Carm entertained. "I don't like what i see right now."

"Don't worry Jane, we'll do" i accepted with a giggle.

Nicole snorted and rolled her eyes amused. "I won't count on them, you know grandma. They are way worse than Carm and I."

"Agree" stated Carm with a nod.

Laura raised her eyebrows amused and chuckled as she threw a look to me. I grinned and shrugged. They were right, we could be worse than them sometimes.

"Ok i'm going to pretend i didn't hear that" Jane laughed, shaking her head amused.

We finished to eat dinner in a chatty mood and after doing the dishes, we all came upstairs to get ready for the night. I was a bit nervous about the war, i had a feeling Carm and Laura would take their revenge this night, during our sleep. And the complice and knowing smiles they were exchanging were not comforting me at all.

"We should make rules for this little war" i proposed after washing my mouth and straightening up. I turned to them, cleaning my teethbrush and lifted my eyebrows. Carm and Laura were sat on the toilet, brushing their teeth and looking at me amused, seeming not a bit convinced. "What ? I still can try to save our ass during the night" i shrugged.

Nicole gently bumped her hip against me to push me and spat her toothpaste out. "I think it's a good idea" she supported me, leaning down to rinse her mouth. I smiled and grabbed the towel to wipe my mouth.

Carm rolled her eyes and stood up, heading next to Nicole. "There is no truce in this war" she declared once her mouth empty. "So no, if something needs to happen during the night, it will."

"Fine" i sighed, giving the towel to Nicole and sitting near the sink.

Nicole rolled her eyes and came between my legs, dropping a soft kiss me on my nose. "Don't worry, i keep you safe" she declared with a sweet grin. I scrunched my nose and kissed her tenderly.

Knowing she was a heavy sleeper, i knew she wouldn't hear a damn thing if they were about to attack us but the gesture was cute. She smiled and gently caressed my back, deepening the kiss gradually.

Something was telling me we would stay awake for a while anyway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, for the kudos, comments.. Thanks for everything :)
> 
> I had a lot of fun writing their little war and i hope you liked it too. And you will get to see Carm and Laura's revenge in the next chapter, don't worry... ;) 
> 
> Anyway, have a nice week end and see you on Sunday :)


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ready for the revenge ?   
> Enjoy :)

  
It was a huge relief to see that Carm and Laura hadn't pranked us during the night, knowing Wave and I were completely naked. Last night when we had finally got back to our room, we had spent a large part of the night having sex. And when we had not energy left to continue, we had been too exhausted to get dressed again and had fallen asleep in each other arms, our legs tangled.

We had played with fire but fortunately, nothing had happened.

"I wonder when they're going to act" said Wave while we were cuddling, our bodies still naked barely covered by the sheet.

I was on my back with her body half on me, one of her leg was between mine and her hand was softly caressing my breasts and stomach. Her head was buried in my neck, her nose tickling my skin as my hand was playing with her long silky hair. 

"I don't know but i'm sure we'll know soon enough" i replied, kissing her on the forehead.

She nodded and fully climbed on me, dropping her elbows each side of my face. "You know, in 23 days" she started, brushing her nose against mine with sparkling eyes. "I'm going to be Mrs Haught."

I raised my eyebrows in surprise and beamed, running my fingers in her hair. I didn't know she wanted to have my name, i thought she wanted to keep her own.

"Exactly" i answered, brushing our noses again. "My grandparents want to give us money for the wedding."

I had been really touched when they had asked me if they could talk to me yesterday. We had came into the kitchen and my grandma hadn't lost time to inform me about their attention. I had been caught off guard but in a good way. I was really moved by their belief in our marriage.

"I know" she replied with a small grin. "But i told her she needed to talk with you about it and not me."

I looked at her surprised and smiled, raising a bit up to kiss her. "So we need to find a officiant for our wedding" i began, catching her lips in a sweet and loving kiss.

"And our dresses" she continued, kissing me back, her hands gently brushing my jaws.

"And choose the guests" i kept on, letting a hand in her hair as the other dropped along her back, gently coming on her ass in a sweet caress.

She shivered and deepened the kiss, her hips slowly rolling on mine. "And we need to find some" she stopped a second as we both swallowed of pleasure. "Some" she repeated as i wandered in her neck with heated kisses, not really concerned about our conversation anymore. I rolled up in a sit position, keeping her on my laps and dropped my lips on her breast.

"Later" i whispered, gently strocking her back with my nails. She moaned and nodded, her hands burying in my hair as our hips started to roll on each other.

"SURPRISE BITCHES !" suddenly exclaimed Laura as the door opened violently, causing it to slam against the wall in a loud noise.

Wave and I immediately jumped off surprise, looking at them a bit startled and frankly bothered to be interrupt. Laura was smirking, a determined look on her face as she was holding one can of shaving cream in her hand and a bottle on body soap in the other. Carm emerged in the room too, the exact same items in her hands and closed the door with her foot. She was also wearing her fucking smirk, way too proud of their entrance.

"I hope we don't disturb anything" she declared, wiggling her eyebrows wickedly.

I raised my eyebrows and swallowed, remembering we were very naked and turned on right now.

"Bitch" cursed Wave through a chuckle, already grabbing the sheet and covering us with it. We should have known better.

"See, this is how things are going to go" declared Laura, trying to act really badass right now. I snorted and shook my head amused when i realized she has toothpaste tubes slid in the band of her pyjama's short. "You have 30 seconds to put something on and then, you will pay for yesterday."

Wave and I looked at each other entertained. "Fine" sighed Wave, rolling her eyes playfully and getting up, not giving a damn about her nakedness. I snorted and did the same, they already had seen us naked anyway.

"I'm really worried about the lack of shame you both have with your nudity sometimes" stated Laura, staring at us perplexed but amused nonetheless.

Wave and I chuckled, grabbing our clothes. "Don't be such a prude Hollis, it doesn't suit you" declared Wave teasingly as she threw a large shirt on.

I did the same and we both had enough time to slid our panties on when Laura and Carm suddenly jumped on our backs, tackling us on the ground with energy.

"Time's up !" exclaimed Laura with a wicked laugh, already covering Wave with soap and shaving cream.

Wave was squirming beneath her, trying to escape her and screaming with her eyes and mouth closed. For my part i had Carm straddling me and doing the same thing. I tried to push her off me too, trying to keep my eyes opened even if i had some soap already burning them. The bitch was going to pay for that.

"Who's laughing now !" said Carm with an evil smirk.

I suddenly heard Laura yelp as Wave managed to turn them over. I looked at her impressed and laughed surprised when i saw her firmly pushing Carm of me with her shoulder. It was enough time for me to grab one of her weapon, the shaving cream, and to reverse the role.

5 minutes of intense war had been enough to turn the room and ourselves into disaster. We were all covered by shaving cream, body soap and toothpaste, lying on the floor out of breath. Waverly and I had managed to fight them back pretty well and i was really proud of us. The only problem though was that i had lost my view in this fight.

"I can't open my eyes anymore" i chuckled, rubbing them frenetically. It was burning like hell and i wasn't able to stop the cry.

Carm laughed and gently kicked my leg. "And i'm deaf now because someone decided to put some toothpaste in my ear."

I snorted and turned my head to her, grinning proud of my move. Payback was a bitch after all.

"I think i'm going to burp some bubbles with all the soap i swallowed" stated Laura with a small giggle.

"I'm sorry" laughed Wave.

She had been pretty tough on Laura to be honest. But it was not news she could be really fierce when she wanted to.

"It's ok" said Laura, finally sitting up and looking around. "Ouch it's a mess" she laughed, biting at her lips stunned. "I'm honestly afraid to see the state of our future apartment" she declared as she grabbed Carm and helped her to get up.

I snickered and straightened up too. "We're going to need some rules for sure if we want to avoid this."

I held my hand to Wave and pulled her up, immediately wiping her face from the remaining of the cream. Even with melting cream, toothpaste and soap on her face she was still beautiful.

She smiled and grabbed my hand, gently kissing it but quickly grimaced. "Ew" she said, spitting a bit away. I laughed as i noticed i had some cream and soap on my hand. "We definitely need a shower."

Silence felt all of sudden in the room. We all looked at each other and in less than a second we were all stood up, already running and pushing each other in the hallway to be the first reaching the bathroom.

______________________________

 

They had managed in a way to be the first reaching the bathroom, but they had cheated obviously. Laura had jumped on my back, biting me on the shoulder while Wave had tripped over Carm's foot. I swore these two were the worst when it was coming to play fair.

But eventually, after a long shower for all of us, we had got rid of everything and had came down to take our breakfast.

"You're ready grandma ?" i asked, reaching for the plate full of pancakes. I knew she was excited and i was really happy for her and my grandpa to take some days away from the Ranch.

"Yes" she smiled with a nod. "But can you please not ruin the house ?" She looked at all of us around the table with her eyebrows raised.

We all smiled sheepishly and nodded. We will be careful but i was sure the war was going to go on a next level real soon. I glanced at Carm who was sipping her coffee already looking at me evilly. I snorted, noticing the scratch on her cheek that Wave had done during our fight. She had said it was an accident but i was not really sure to be honest.

"What are you going to do by the way ?" asked my grandma curious.

I shrugged and puffed my cheeks. "I don't really know, chill out and do stuffs for the  wedding" i said, grinning at Wave who was in front of me. She scrunched her nose and quickly nodded, a big smile on her face.

"Boring" stated Carmilla, rolling her eyes teasingly.

"Well i thought maybe i could take you on a date actually" suddenly spoke Laura, looking at her with a shy smile.

Carm raised her eyebrows surprised and smiled, straightening in a chair. "A date ?"

"Yep" comfirmed Laura with a light shrug. "You and me alone, away from these two" she explained, pointing at Wave and me.

"It would be my pleasure Cupcake" she smiled happily and reached across the table for her hand, gently squeezing it. "When ?"

"I don't know, maybe tomorrow night ? I need to prepare some things." Carm arched an eyebrow and smirked, nodding calmly. But we could see in her eyes the excitement she was actually feeling. "And i need some help" she continued, turning her head to me.

I lifted my eyebrows and smiled. "Of course, anything."

Of course i'd help her, i didn't know what she had planned but if i could help her to make their first date perfect, i would do it.

"And Carm i need your help" declared Wave, turning to her excitedly. I frowned and giggled a little when Carm groaned.

"For what ?"

"Because i want to take my fiance on a date" she shrugged, throwing me a wink. I beamed pleasantly surprised and took a piece of pancake in my mouth.

"So tomorrow it's date night" announced Laura, bouncing a little in her chair with a huge smile.

"Ok" sighed Carm, not really good at hiding her joy. "So we can do a truce until then."

I narrowed my eyes, trying to see if she was lying or not but i quickly remarked she was not.

"Deal" i accepted, holding my hand out. She shook it with a satisfied smile.

At least we had two days now to plan a good revenge.

__________________________

  
When my grandparents had left in the afternoon, Laura and Wave had lost no time to drag Carm and I in different places to discuss about the dates. I didn't know where they were gone but for my part, i was in the barn sat on a haystack, watching Laura really entertained. She was pacing around for about 15 minutes now, talking animatedly with her hands and rambling about her ideas.

There were good ideas and she really wanted to blow Carm away. The main idea was stargazing and sleeping under the star. But she wanted to create a romantic atmosphere with soft light, blankets, pillows and food. She wanted it to be perfect and she had already planned everything.

"And that's all" she finally concluded with a wide smile, her chest puffed proudly.

I giggled and clapped my hands teasingly. "I think she's going to love it, don't worry."

"Really ?" she said, her eyebrows raising in enthusiasm. I nodded and stood up, walking further in the barn. "Where are you going ?"

"I know a place where we could set up the all thing" i replied, heading into a corner where the bikes were stored. "But it's not here, it's a few miles away so" i took a bike and turned around to show her. "Do you know how to ride ?"

Her face illuminated in a second as she nodded. "Of course !" she chuckled, coming to me delighted.

"Great, hop on then" i smiled, giving her the bike and taking another one.

The ride was not really long, just about 20 minutes but i knew it would be perfect for their date. The view was beautiful, they could catch the sunset and there was a old tree we could definitely use.

"Maybe tomorrow you could go by horses if you prefer" i said, getting out of the barn and beginning to pedal in direction of the place.

"To be honest i'm more comfortable with a bike than a horse" she revealed as she took place next to me on the dirty path.

I looked at her amused and lifted my eyebrows. "Scared ?"

"More uncomfortable around them" she corrected me amused.

I nodded, understanding right away. Not everybody was feeling at ease around horses. They were gorgeous but impressive creatures after all.

"Ok, well you could go by bike or just walking. As you want."

"I'll think about it" she replied, taking time to watch around. "It's really beautiful."

"Yes it is" i agreed with a nod.

We ride a few minutes in silent, just enjoying the peaceful sound of the wind and crickets. Something about riding a bike in the nature was always making me feel at ease and smiling like a fool.

"Are you stressed out about the wedding ?" suddenly asked Laura, looking at me interested.

"No" i instantly replied with a shake of my head. I was not at all, i knew i was making the right decision. "It feels like Wave and I are an evidence."

"True" she giggled. "But i was talking about the preps."

"Oh i know it sounds stupid but we don't want to be anxious about the wedding" i shrugged, playing with the rubber of my handlebars. "This is a day you're supposed to be excited and happy for, not crazy and nervous about the details. We're taking easy cause at the end, what matters the most is just our union."

I didn't care if our wedding wasn't conventional. I just wanted to share an important moment with my friends and family and just married the love of my life. We could have get married in a cave i would be as much happy to be true.

"You're absolutely right" she announced with a wide smile. "Are you going to ask Carm to be your maid of honor ?"

I grinned and nodded, glancing at her. "Obviously. But i think she already knows."

"Yes but she patiently waits for you to ask her you know" she confessed amused.

"Really ?" i asked, a bit surprised. It was not something Carm would care usually.

"Mmh, she's really excited for you, you know." She smiled and rolled her eyes amused. "She acts like you are crazy with Wave but deep down she's really happy for you both. She even searching to do something special for your big Day" she added but rapidly cursed. "Damn it, i was not supposed to say this."

I slowed my bike and stared at her a bit taken aback. "She is ?"

I knew she was happy for us but i thought she was still a bit against the idea though. But apparently i was wrong.

She sighed and nodded, coming to a stop too. "Yes, but i didn't say anything ok ? It's supposed to be a surprise" she grimaced a bit worried.

I giggled and blinked. "Don't worry i won't say anything" i reassured her. It was honestly a huge relief.

"So, are you up for a race ?" she proposed, a daring look on her face.

I lifted my eyebrows amused and smiled. "Prepare yourself to loose" i told her. I could be really quick with a bike. "On count of 3. 1, 2- Hey !" i exclaimed when i saw her already leaving. The bitch, i should have know she would cheat again.

She was laughing wickedly, already a few feet away from me. I started to pedal again and i was honestly having hard time to catch up with her. She was really fast for a tiny human. We eventually arrived to the place and i told her to stop, joining her breathless.

"Well done Speedy Gonzales" i jocked, letting the bike gently fall on the ground. She laughed and did a little victory dance. "But you cheated, again."

She rolled her eyes amused and put her bike down too. "Just accept your defeat" she giggled, softly punching me on the shoulder and finally noticing the aera. "It's perfect."

"I thought it would indeed enchanted you" i nodded, coming to the old tree. "So we could hang some lights here and maybe put a thin canvas above you ?"

She squinted her eyes in deep thoughts and nodded, walking next to me. "Good idea." She smiled and put her hands on her hips. "Ok we're doing it here. So we need to gather everything we need this afternoon and tomorrow we'll carry all the stuffs here ok ?"

"Yes boss" i teased her with a salute. She chuckled and turned around, heading to the bikes. "It's going to be complicated for them to not notice though."

"Well we could hide the things in the barn and i'll lock the door don't worry" i said, taking my bike too. "And i think they're probably busy with their date too."

I was really impatient to know what Wave had prepared. It was our first date too and i was pretty convinced she would try to do something perfect too.

"You're right" she smiled, starting to ride again. "Let's do it."

_______________________

"Canvas ?"

"Check."

"Lights ?"

"Check."

"Blankets and pillows ?"

"Check" i smiled, turning to her amused.

She smiled and folded her list, putting it back in her back pocket. "Alright everything is ready. We'll just have to do some grocery shopping now."

I nodded and straightened, gathering the things in the wheelbarrows we will use to carry the things to the place.

"Do you want to go now or tomorrow ?"

She looked at her watch and pinched her lips. "Maybe we could go now so i would be able to cook tomorrow morning."

"Alright" i accepted with a smile and head out of the barn. I locked the door and looked at her with complicity, holding out my hand for a high five. "Good job partner."

She chuckled and slapped my hand joyfully. "Ok let's tell them we're going in town."

I nodded and we made our way to the house, not really sure where we would find them. But we soon heard Wave and Carm's voice in the kitchen. We headed to the room silently and didn't interrupt their little conversation, watching them diverted.

"You need tomatoes too" said Carm, sitting on the counter and reading something on her phone concentrated as her legs were swaying in the air.

Wave who was in front of the fridge, squatted down and rummaged in it. "Nope, we need that too."

"Fine." She wrote down something on her screen and raised her head up, smirking when she noticed Laura and me. "Hey Cupcake" she greeted, putting down her phone as she jumped on the floor. She came to us and gently snaked her arms around Laura's waist, kissing her tenderly.

I smiled and joined Wave who had stood up by now. "Tomatoes ?"

"You didn't hear anything" she chuckled, putting her arms around my neck. I blinked and softly kissed her, lifting her and smoothly pinning her against the fridge's door. She hummed in contentment and wrapped her legs around my hips. "I missed you" she whispered, gently catching my lip with her teeth.

I shivered and nodded, pressing our bodies closer. "I missed you too" i murmured, wandering down in her neck with light kisses.

"Um guys" said Laura as Carm cleared her throat.

Right, we were not alone. I sighed amused and gently put down Wave, keeping her in my arms though.

"You definitely have a talent to interrupt us" stated Wave teasingly, her cheek against my chest.

"Sorry but i still need your girlfriend" she replied with a grin and looked at Carm excitedly.

I laughed a little and nodded, dropping a kiss on Wave's head before pulling back.

"Where are you going ?" asked Carm with a frown.

"Grocery store" i replied, grabbing an apple on the counter. "Your Cupcake needs some stuffs for your date" i explained, taking a bit as i looked at her amused.

"Oh !" exclaimed Wave, stealing the apple away from my hand. "We're coming, i need some things too" she declared, eating my apple with a playful grin.

I rolled my eyes amused. "For what exactly ?"

"You'll see" she smiled, pecking me on the cheek before taking Laura's arm and dragging her outside, my apple still in her hand.

I smiled and shook my head, taking another apple. I was sure i could eat this one in peace at least.

"Let's go Haughtstuff" said Carm, taking the apple from my hand with an evil smirk. "Our girls are waiting for us" she announced, biting the apple just before my eyes teasingly.

"Come on" i groaned, rolling my head back. She was never eating fruits !

I heard her chuckled as she leaved the room. I sighed and turned around to take another one but of course, it was now empty.

"Great."

__________________________

  
"Ok i need chocolate for the cake now" said Laura, turning in the sweet aisle with her list in her hand.

I nodded and followed her with the cart, a bit slouched on it i had to admit. I hated doing grocery and let's say Laura was taking an awful time to choose with extra care everything she needed.

When we had arrived in the store, we had split in two groups. Wave and Carm, Laura and me. We had been agree to not cheat and don't look what the other was buying but honestly, Carm and I were trying to get a look at each other's cart everytime we were passing near each other. I had seen tomatoes and onions but that was all for the moment.

"Milk or dark chocolate ?" asked Laura with her eyebrows raised.

"Milk" i smirked with a blink, knowing that Carm didn't like the milk one actually. She nodded and start her searching.

I looked around and caught a glimpse of Carm, also slouched on her cart at the begining of an aisle. I grinned and glanced back at Laura. She had two chocolate bars in her hands and was reading the labels, focused. I snorted and looked again at Carm who hadn't move yet.

"Coming back Hollis" i informed Laura, already heading into Carm's direction wickedly.

I took a short run-up in the aisle and jumped on the bar just down the cart between the wheels, rolling straight into Carm's cart. I hit it maybe more powerful that i had planned at first, causing them to smash in a loud noise and bumped in the shelves behind.

"Fuck" i breathed through my laugh when i saw some items falling down. Fortunately it wasn't something breakable, just a few pasta packets.

"Dumbass" laughed Carm, pushing me amused. I grinned and came down from the cart to put the pasta back. "So what we have in here" she said, looking in my cart with interest.

I giggled and stood up, glancing too at the contents in her cart. There were too much things for me to guess about something in particular.

"Mmh she's baking a cake" smirked Carm, arching an eyebrow when she locked her eyes on Laura who was staring at us in surprise, her chocolate's bars still in her hands.

Her eyes got big when she caught Carm's eyes on the bars and quickly hid them behind her back. Carm and I chuckled, looking at her mockingly when she joined us.

"What are you doing ?" she hissed a bit annoyed, instantly taking the cart away from Carm.

"Nothing i just wanted to talk to her" i shrugged amused.

"Babe, just for your information" spoke Carm, pointing at the bar that Laura had put in the cart. "I don't like milk chocolate" she revealed with a grimace.

I raised my eyebrows and laughed when i saw Laura murdering me with her eyes.

"But she told me to pick milk over dark."

"I lied" i grinned sheepishly.

Carm chuckled and pushed me with her hip amused, before taking Laura's hand and pulling her in her arms.

"I prefer dark one, i didn't really look what was in your cart and i love you" she declared with the sweet smile she was only saving for Laura. She stared at her lovingly as her fingers gently locked some of Laura's hair behind her ear.

Laura instantly melted, her face relaxing with a cute smile on her lips. "Fine" she blinked, catching her lips in a gentle kiss.

It was funny to see Carm not caring about PDA with Laura.

"Babe" sighed Wave behind me, touching me on the back and dropping something in her cart. "Go away." I turned to her and smirked, saying nothing. She arched an eyebrow, the corner of her lips curling. "Stop" she said amused, rolling her eyes.

I knew she hated when i was staring at her with no words. I continued though, smiling playfully. She chuckled and gave me a light punch of my shoulder. I swiftly caught her wrist and brought her against me, crashing our lips  as one of my hand quickly cupped one of her cheek.

"Asshole" she whispered affectionately against my lips. I smiled even more and kissed her again before leaning back. I rolled my head to Carm and Laura and smiled when i saw them still cuddling and looking at us entertained.

"Have you finish ?" said Laura, pecking Carm's in the corner of her lips and releasing her. "We still have a lot to take."

"Yep let's go" i said slapping teasingly Wave's ass on my way. She yelped a little and scowled at me as i winked at her smugly.

She shook her head, cracking a smile and taking her cart. "Come on Carm."

I giggled and turned to Laura with my eyebrows lifted. "Where's now ?"

"Um i need strawberries" she declared with a wicked smile. I frowned but quickly understood it was better if i was not asking too much on this.

We headed to the fruits and vegetables and i let her pick what she needed, looking absentmindly at my phone. I had some texts of my brother and sister i knew i needed to reply. My brother had been excited for me too and had asked some details about the wedding. He would come with Aly for sure and i was really happy.

"Hey Haught" i suddenly heard Carm's voice calling from behind.

I frowned amused and twisted around to see her, immediately receiving a grape on my forehead. I raised my eyebrows in amusement and chuckled when i saw her already laughing proudly. She was across the display stand, the grape case in front of her.

I quickly looked down to see what i could take and grimaced. I couldn't throw a banana at her, right ? I suddenly received another grape on my face and another, 4 in row to be exact. The bitch was literally attacking me with grapes.

I finally reacted after the fourth one, rocking from side to side to avoid her missiles. We were laughing out loud and we were probably watched by some people around us but it was too fun to stop.

I stepped a bit on the right when i noticed some raspberries a little bit away. I quickly grabbed two and threw at her one after the other. I touched her on the shoulder and in the face too.

"What the fucking hell guys !" exclaimed Wave, looking at us with wide eyes not really happy.

I instantly stopped and dropped my arm down, swallowing and avoiding Carm's look. I knew i would laugh if i was glancing at her while she was still with the raspberry smashed on her eyebrow.

"You're both a pain in the ass since we came here" sighed Laura with a head's shake. "You know what, go away and Wave and I will continue just the two of us."

We nodded, faking to be sorry but honestly we were both relieved to get free to leave. We didn't show it though and made our way to the cashier, finally laughing when we get outside. We sat on the sidewalk and eventually calmed down.

"I'm a bit nervous for tomorrow" suddenly confessed Carm, looking at me with a small grimace.

"Why ?" i asked, raising my eyebrows in surprise. She was not the kind of girl to be anxious about a date, even less if it was Laura.

She shrugged and smiled. "I don't know honestly but i'm nervous about what i need to wear or if i should buy her some flowers, you know this kind of things." She took a deep breath and played with her nails. "She just works hard for making a perfect date and i want to be perfect for her too."

"You already are you know" i grinned, bumping my shoulder against hers.

She smiled and rolled her eyes amused. "You know what i mean."

"Yes" i blinked. "But what i'm trying to say is, be yourself. She's crazy about you Carm, she doesn't want from you to act in a different way you do usually."

"You're right" she replied with a light nod. "But i think i should still buy her some flowers."

"You know what ? Tomorrow morning when they'll cook, we could get in town and do some shopping" i smiled with my eyebrows lifted. "You know, get new clothes and buying some gifts."

"I think it's a good idea" she smirked and held her fist out. I beamed and hit it before sliding an arm around her neck and pulling her against me.

"Would you like to be my maid of honnor ?" i decided to ask, turning my head to her with a big smile. She stared at me startled but quickly nodded, mirroring my smile.

"Of course i do dumbass."

I laughed and blinked, kissing her on the temple. "Love you too asshole."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading :) and i hope you liked it !
> 
> I'm curious to know what you think Wave had planned for the date... Let me know if you have some ideas :p


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there ! :) Ready for the first date ?   
> Enjoy :)

  
"Mmh it smells so good" i said to Laura, looking greedy at the chocolate cake she had just put out of the oven.

She grinned with a nod, taking a knife on the counter. "Thanks, i hope Carm will love it."

"I'm sure she will" i reassured her, looking amused at all the desserts placed on the counter.

This morning, Laura and I had dismissed the girls away to be able to cook for our date night.

Laura had decided to make an entire meal with sweet dishes and it was not surprising at all if you wanted my opinion. She had already baked this chocolate cake, some lemon cupcakes, a chocolate mousse with some strawberries they could eat with and she was currently making a cheesecake. I swear it was smelling so good.

For my part, i had chose to cook some lasagna. It was the first time i was doing it but Carm had told me it was Nicole's favourite so i wanted to try. It was less hard than i thought and with Laura's help, everything was going fine.

"What are you going to do for the dessert ?" asked Laura, breaking an egg in the bowl.

"I don't know yet" i puffed my cheeks, turning to the stove to check on my homemade bolognese sauce. "I was thinking maybe ice cream."

Lasagna was already heavy and ice cream was light, in a way.

"I think we won't eat everything, you can take some of my desserts if you want."

I looked at her surprised and smiled, putting down the spatula. "Thanks Hollis. Maybe i'm going to steal you some chocolate mousse then."

"No problemo" she smiled as she walked to the fridge. "Could you help me to get ready later ?"

"Yes of course" i accepted with a grin. "Do you know what you're gonna wear ?"

"Yep" she turned to me amused and shrugged innocently. "My white dress we bought with Rosi last time we went shopping."

I raised my eyebrows surprised and giggled, remembering this dress. It was a white bohemian dress, with large sleeves just cut around the shoulders and stopping to the wrists. The dress was short, barely reaching the middle of the thighs. It was relax but at the same time sexy. It was perfect for Laura actually.

"Mmh good choice."

She smirked and opened the fridge's door, taking out the cheese. "What about you ?"

"I don't know yet" i sighed, rolling my eyes.

I was honestly nervous cause i had spent my time to prepare the room and dinner for our date, but i hadn't thought about what i will wear.

"Go naked" she shrugged teasingly. I laughed and nodded, reaching for a large baking dish to put the lasagna in. "I mean, we all know this is were things will head anyway" she added, closing the door with her hip and a wicked smile on.

I mirrored her expression with a nod. "You're absolutely right. And i hope she would make love to me on her piano if you want to know everything."

We were going to spend the date in the room where we had hidden two days ago. With the help of Carm we had built a blankets fort and put some fairy lights everywhere. We had put some blankets and cushions on the floor, creating a comfy space to get laid.

She grimaced amused with a head's shake. "Too much details here."

"Don't be so prude" i retorqued, starting to built the lasagna. "We all know how it's going to end with so much chocolate and strawberries" i said, watching her playfully.

Her cheeks instantly warmed as she lifted her eyebrows amused. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Mmh sure." We stared at each other with a knowing look and quickly giggled. "I need to see what you and Nicole did by the way."

"Well it's not ready yet but when it's done, i'll show you before we get ready."

"Ok" i smiled, focusing on spreading the ricota. "What do you think they're doing ?"

I was curious to know what Nicole and Carm were up to. They were gone for a while now and they had refused to tell us what they were going to do.

"Honestly" she chuckled and shook her head. "It's better if we don't know, knowing them."

I raised my eyebrows amused. "Yeah you're probably right. Oh by the way" i beamed, taking the noodles. "Rosi, Laf, Perry and all the gang are coming to our wedding."

"Awesome" she beamed, licking her thumb. "Maybe Perry could help you to get ready with the boring stuff."

I nodded and laughed a little. "She already on it actually."

She had proposed from herself, claiming it was her thing and she would really be happy to help. It was actually a huge relief for Nicole and I cause we were a bit lost with all the procedure and papers you needed to fill for a wedding. She had also told us she would take care of finding someone to marry us. She was a real life savior.

"Obviously" chuckled Laura with a blink. "Did you find a place yet ?"

"Yep. Perry is going to call them today. I told you she's crazy about it" i laughed, shaking my head still stunned. I was really lucky to have friends so supportive and happy for Nicole and I.

"And did you already chose someone for your maid of honnor ?" she inquired, faking to be focus on her task.

I looked at her with narrowed eyes and an amused smile. I didn't ask her yet actually but i thought it was clear from the start i would pick her. But apparently she wasn't aware of it.

"Yes" i nodded with a poker face.

"Oh" she swallowed with a nod. "Great. Wynonna or Rosi ?" she asked, still not looking at me.

I rolled my eyes amused as i wiped my hand on the dish towel and walked around the counter to be next to her. "It's you idiot."

She finally looked up at me, her eyes lightening up. "Seriously ?"

"Yes" i nodded determined. "I would like you to be my maid of honnor" i repeated with a big smile.

"But what about Rosita ?" she asked surprised.

Rosita was also a close friend it was true but Laura and I had never been so closed than this summer and i really wanted to share this with her.

"You're my best friend Laura and i think you're the only one who could really understand the things between Nicole and I cause you're living it with Carm. And you're always so supportive about us and" i shrugged, taking her hands. "I just want to share this day with you by my side."

All her face illuminated as she jumped in my arms, crashing my bones in a bear hug she was the only one capable of. I laughed and held her close too, closing my eyes.

"Thanks, you'll see i'll be the best maid of honnor of the history."

I chuckled and nodded. "I'm sure of it."

_________________________

  
"I think she's going to rip your clothes away when she's going to see you" i teased Laura, finishing just the last touch of make up on her eyes.

We were getting ready in my room as Carm and Nicole were in the bathroom, getting ready too. I was really excited but nervous at the same time. I wanted for everything to be perfect for Nicole. It was our first date and i just wanted for her to remember of it for the rest of her life.

She chuckled and opened her eyes when i finally stepped back. "That's the plan."

I put the brush down and looked at her with a satisfied smile. She had let her blonde's hair down, two little braids on each side joining behind her head. Her make up was light but enough to make her brown eyes shine even more. She was wearing flat sandals, sticking to the bohemian style. She was really gorgeous.

"You're really pretty" i declared, letting her look at herself in the mirror.

She turned and lifted her eyebrows surprised with a big smile. "You're damn right." She twisted around to see herself in all the angles and finally turned to me. "Ok your turn now."

I took a deep breath and nodded. I was not really sure yet about the clothes i was going to wear. I was torned between a white bohemian dress a bit like Laura and another one, completely different. It was a low v neck maroon dress with quarted sleeves and really short.

"I don't know yet, i'm hesitating between these two" i said, going to the bed and showing her the two items.

She squinted her eyes and smiled, pointing at the maroon one. "This one, i already saw you in it and you were smoking hot."

I giggled and nodded, stripping from my clothes. "Maroon it is." I removed my bra too, knowing i couldn't wear a bra with a low v neck and put the dress on.

"Perfect" she smiled, looking at me through the mirror as she was putting some earings on.

"Ok down or tied up ?" i asked, joining her to the mirror with my hands in my hair.

"Mmh" she pinched her lips and stared at me in deep thoughts. "I would let them down."

I nodded and released them, taking my makeup bag. "I'm eager to see what they're wearing too" i said as i began to put some black eyeshadow on the corner of my eyelids.

"Yeah i'm sure they're going to be hot as hell."

I grinned and nodded, glancing at her amused. "Try to enjoy your dinner before jumping on each other."

"I can't garantee it" she laughed, shaking her head amused. "Is it normal to miss her while i saw her just an hour ago ?"

I chuckled and nodded, totally understanding what she meant. "Don't worry i miss Nicole too. I mean yes we saw each other today but since yesterday we didn't spend a lot of time together like we usually do."

"Yes, it's exactly what i mean" she laughed with an eye-roll. "We're ridiculous."

"We're just fucking crazy about them" i beamed, grabbing my mascara. "Anyway i hope they're ready soon cause i'm really impatient now."

I had just time to finish my make up when someone knocked at the door.

"Cupcake, are you ready ?" asked Carm behind the door.

Laura looked at me with big eyes and a huge smile. "Ok good luck" she whispered to me, kissing me on the cheek and hurrying to get to the door.

I stared at her amused when she stopped, her hand on the handle of the door, and took a deep breath before opening it. I saw her gasped in awe as Carm said _'_ _Fuck'_ at the same time. I grinned and shuffled back to be able to look at Carm. I instantly raised my eyebrows surprised and swallowed.

She had some high waist black shorts with high black socks. She was wearing a see through black crop top, with just a black bra under it. She had a smoky eyes on and on her wavy short hair was placed a black hat. I had to admit she was really hot.

"Wow Laura, y-you're gorgeous" she said, staring at Laura amazed. Laura didn't answered right away as i noticed her eyes scanning every part of Carmilla's body and face.

I snorted and waved at Carm amused. "Fucking hot Karnstein."

She smirked and glanced at me. "I think someone's going to have an heart attack when she'll see you" she declared with a wink before looking back at Laura. "Are you ok babe ?"

"Y-yes" Laura finally managed to say, gaining her composure back. "You're just" she shrugged, shaking a bit her head. "Wow."

"Thanks" she replied, showing a single red rose from behind her back. "It's not so much but i got you this."

Laura lifted her eyebrows surprised and nipped at her lips, softly taking and smelling it. "Thanks babe" she said with a wide smile on her face.

Carm looked at her with pure adoration and held her hand. "Ready ?"

"Yes" replied Laura, turning her head to me. "Have a nice date Wave, see you tomorrow."

"You too, enjoy your night" i smiled, winking at them. They nodded with a grin and leaved from the room, closing the door behind them.

I took a deep breath and looked at myself one last time as i grabbed my earings. I didn't know if Nicole was ready or not but i was really eager to see her and be in her arms again. It was ridiculous, i know, but i couldn't help to feel like a part of me was away when she was not near me.

I heard a knock on the door that immediately brought a smile on my lips. I knew i couldn't jump in her arms and needed to contain myself but it was really hard. I made my way to the door and quickly opened it, staring at her speechless as i covered my mouth with my hand.

She was just breathtaking.

She had a lace white dress on, sleeveless and reaching just above the middle of her thighs making her longs legs even longer. Her hair were gathered in a messy low bun and she had some light make up on. I noticed she had removed her cast for the occasion and to conclude this masterpiece, she was holding out a single daisie with her gorgeous smile and wonderful dimples.

I laughed and took the flower, biting my lips in awe. "You are so beautiful" i breathed, not able to tear my eyes away.

She chuckled and gently grabbed my hand. "I don't have words to describe how stunning you are to be honest" she confessed, our eyes locked in admiration for each other.

"God i missed you today" i exhaled, softly putting the flower on the dresser next to the door and hurrying myself to nestle in her arms. She instantly wrapped them around me and buried her face in my hair with a light chuckle.

"I'm glad you were feeling like me" she revealed, leaning a bit back and curling a finger under my chin to raise my face up. "But i'm so ready for our first date."

I grinned and gently kissed her, careful to not ruin her hairstyle with my hand. "Come on" i said, stealing another kiss before pulling back and taking her hand. "I hope you're hungry."

"Mmh i am" she replied with a big grin. "It was a torture to smell everything in the house and not be able to taste it."

I giggled and walked us to the room, stopping us just in front of it. "Ok, so Carm helped me a lot and i hope you'll like it cause it means a lot for me, for us."

"Don't worry" she smiled, cupping my cheeks tenderly. "I'm sure it's going to be perfect just like every seconds when i'm with you."

I raised my eyebrows surprised and nipped at my lips in delight. "I love you so much."

"I love you too" she replied with a wide grin, bowing her head and capturing my lips in a sweet kiss.

I smiled against her lips and gently grazed her jaw, taking my time to savor this moment. The kiss turned eventually heated, her hands finding my hips and slowly pushing me against the door. I moaned in her mouth when one of her legs came between mine and gently pressed against my center. We needed to slow down now or i would not resist.

"Ok" i chuckled, gently pushing her chest almost unwillingly. "Stop here before i can't control myself anymore."

She looked at me sheepishly and nodded, not moving though. "Sorry."

I blinked and looked at her amused. "Believe me it's hard for me too" i confessed, brushing her cheek affectionately. She smiled and took a small step back, allowing me to finally open the door. I pushed it and revealed the room."Surprise my Love."

She raised her eyebrows amazed and looked around, her surprise increasing at every details she would notice.

Carm and I did a really good job to be honest, i was really proud of us. The room was only lightened by candles placed all around the room and some fairy lights covering the blankets fort. The fort was full of blankets and pillows, creating a big comfy bed. And next to it, there was a small table dressed with a chandelier in the center.

"Do you like it ?" i asked her, taking her hand in mine.

She turned to me and laughed still amazed. "Baby it's" she sook her head, "it's just wow" she laughed, briefly glancing back at the room. "You're wonderful" she said, kissing my knuckles.

I scrunched my nose and pointed the table with my head. "Shall we ?"

She nodded and headed to it, pulling back one of the chair for me.

"It's really sweet of you baby but i need to go downstairs to grab the dinner" i explained, squeezing her hand.

"Oh ok, do you need some help ?"

"No, stay here" i smiled, kissing her on the cheek and leaving the room.

I came back just a few minutes later, two plates in my hands with hot lasagna. I didn't know if it will be tasty or not but it was really smelling good anyway.

"Ok babe, time to eat" i cheered, emerging in the room and looking at her with a big smile. She had apparently occupied herself during my absence by pouring us two glasses of red wine and putting some soft music on the record player. She beamed and stood up immediately, coming to take the plates. "Thanks."

"You're welcome" she said, putting down the plates and pulling again the chair for me.

I shook my head amused and giggled, taking the sit. She grinned and kissed me on the cheek before taking her sit too.

"Oh God lasagna, i love you so much" she exclaimed, staring at me joyfully.

I chuckled and winked. "This is my first attempt so i hope it's going to be good."

"I'm sure it will" she beamed me, already her fork in hand.

I looked at her amused and impatient to see if she will like or not. She took the first bite, her face staying stoic. I frowned and swallowed, watching her closely. She slowly chew and finally swallowed after some time.

"So ?" i quickly asked a bit worried. She pinched her lips with her eyebrows lifted and was about to talk when i cut her. "It's bad, isn't it ?" i added with a sig, really disappointed.

"No babe i'm messing with you, it's actually delicious" she confessed with a chuckle.

I raised my eyebrows relieved and gently kicked her on the shin. "Asshole, i thought it was awful."

"I know" she laughed, taking another fork and holding out to me across the table. "Here" I leaned to her and ate it, humming in appreciation. It was really good indeed. "See ?"

I blinked and smiled proudly. "I'm glad you like it."

We ate with small talks, savoring the meal and this romantic moment. It was strange in a way to be just the two of us. It was actually the first time we were totally alone in a house for a full evening and night.

I chuckled and shook my head lightly when i realized we were in our first date while we were already engaged.

"What's funny ?" asked Nicole, wiping her mouth clean as she took her last bite.

"Nothing. It's just we're not doing anything like a couple usually do and i love it so much."

She grinned and grabbed my hand on the table, gently brushing her thumb on my knuckles. "I think this is why our relationship is so unique in a way."

"I agree" i nodded, lacing our fingers together.

We looked at each other silently, just the soft voice of Billie Holiday filling the room. Her soft brown eyes were sparkling, staring at me with intense love. I couldn't look away, she was so breathtaking. I was the luckiest girl in the world and i was about to marry her in 23 days.

"Would you like to dance ?" she softly asked.

I slowly smiled and blinked, standing with our hands still holding. She beamed and gently pulled me to her, kissing me on the nose. I smiled, really melting and put my hands in her neck, dropping my head on her chest. She wrapped her arms around my back and we slowly started to rock from side to side in a circle.

" _I'll be seeing you_ " she started to soflty hum in my ear. " _In every lovely summer's day, in everything's that light and gay_ " she continued to sing as i looked up at her in admiration. " _I'll always think of you that way_ " she shyly grinned, brushing her nose against mine. " _I'll find you in the morning sun. And when the night is new, i'll be looking at the moon-_ "

" _But I'll be seeing you_ " we whispered at the same time, our lips brushing against the other's.

The last notes of the song played with the soft cracking of the record player while we were staring in each other eyes with adoration.

"I think we just found our song" i murmured, my lips still ghosting over hers as my hands were playing with the hair in the back of her neck.

"I think we could have more than one song, don't you think ?" she replied, her hands gently caressing my lower back.

"You're absolutely right" i smiled, finally catching her lips in a sweet kiss.

We kissed for a long time, letting our bodies rocking with the soft music still playing in the background.

We eventually made our way to the fort, gently removing our dresses and underwears with cautious and loving touches. Our lips and hands were travelling on each other bodies, already knowing where the other wanted them to be.

Our bodies finally naked, we gently dropped on the blankets, Nicole's body above mine. She slowly wandered her nose in my neck, her fingers already caressing my breasts. I swallowed, feeling my skin shivering under her loving touches. I laced a hand in her hair, releasing them carefully from her bun and gently pulled her head back to me, kissing her again.

We lost track of time as our bodies trembled from pleasure, our mouths moaning the other's name with desire and passion. We were making love at each other with so much devotion and it was simply amazing.

___________________________

  
"Are you too full for a dessert ?" i asked, looking at her with mischievious eyes as i ran the tip of my finger along her back, just stopping where her ass was covered by a blanket.

She smirked and quickly grabbed me, laying me back as she climbed on me. "Mmh, which kind of dessert ?" she whispered, her lips capturing mine in a playful kiss.

I giggled and slid my hands in her hair, tightening my grip as i felt her hand already falling between my legs. We had just stopped for less than 20 minutes and i was already feeling aroused again.

"Chocolate mousse made by Hollis or" i stopped, nipping at my lips as she started some caresses.

"Or ?" she asked amused, brushing her nose against mine as she continued to tease me.

"Or ice cream." i moaned, closing my eyes from pleasure.

She chuckled and hummed, her nose brushing along my jaw now. "Do you want me to stop ?"

"God no" i shook my head and immediately pulled her closer to me. "You stay here, with your hands and mouth on me."

"Where ? Here ?" she said, moving her hand away from my center and dropping it on my hip as her injured one was gently resting near my face.

I groaned and shook my head, pushing my hips up trying to find a friction. "I warned you if yo-" but i didn't needed to continue as i suddenly felt two fingers sliding in me. I moaned loudly, rolling my head back and welcoming her entrance with pleasure.

"If i what ?" she asked, her lips and nose grazing now my chest.

"Nothing" i swallowed as she created a rythm, her fingers working me up while her tongue and mouth were taking care of my breasts.

I was really happy to be alone tonight cause i didn't want to contain myself at all. I wanted to express how much i needed her and how she was making me feel everytime she was touching me. I had already leaved marks in her back with my nails, and some other in her neck and shoulders with my teeth.

And i kept doing it as i moaned and whimpered through my agitated breath, feeling the pleasure filling my body once again.

I quickly reached my climax, my back arching as i held Nicole firmly against me. All my limbs were shaking and my heart was on the verge on having an attack but it was feeling so fucking good.

"Oh my God" i exhaled, starting to laugh from pleasure. She smiled and kissed me softly, letting me relax as we cuddled in silence.

"Does it mean i earnt some dessert ?" she suddenly asked, looking at me with a childish grin.

I laughed and nodded, straightening a bit to kiss her. "Oh yes you definitely did'" i said catching her lips. "You can even have both mousse and ice cream if you want" i added, pulling her down with me for one last kiss.

She smiled, taking her time to kiss me properly. "Come on baby" she whispered, raising a bit up.

"Ok" i sighed amused and rolled up, pecking her on the cheek when i stood up.

We made our way downstairs, both wrapped up in a blanket to cover our bodies still naked underneath. She sat on the counter top as i headed to the fridge to take the ice cream and the mousse, eager to taste it. Laura was a good baker and her desserts were always delicious.

"I think Carm won't eat sugar for a while after tonight" said Nicole, looking at me amused. I giggled and nodded, shuffling back to her and dropping the things on the counter.

"I think they're going to have enough sex to loose all the calories they ate anyway."

"You're with no doubts right" she laughed, dragging me between her legs. "Come here" she murmured as she cupped my cheeks and gave me a gentle kiss.

I grinned and wrapped my arms around her waist, raising on my tip toes to deepen the kiss. I could honestly never get tired of kissing her. My blanket fell on the floor but i didn't care, my body was honestly on fire tonight and we were alone anyway.

She chuckled and slowly pulled back, brushing my face with her thumbs. "I don't know what you put in these lasagna but i can't get enough of you tonight."

"Just tonight ?" i teased her, arching an eyebrow as i ran my fingers up and down on her thighs.

"No" she snickered, scanning my body with soft eyes. "You're so beautiful" she breathed, shaking her head in awe.

I swallowed, feeling my cheeks glowing as a shy smile spread on my lips. I had stopped to count how many times she had told me this, but every single time i was flustered by her words. I was used to hear it by other people too but when it was coming from Nicole, it had another meaning, way more stronger. Maybe it was due to the fact she was always telling them with such admiration. And the way she was staring at me, with her soft sparkling brown eyes, was increasing this feeling. My soul, my heart, my body was overwhelmed by her love.

I took her hands in mine and gently kissed them. "I love you so much Nicole" i whispered, locking my eyes with hers.

"I love you too" she swallowed, tilting her head a bit worried. "Hey, are you ok ?"

"Yes" i chuckled, kissing her hands again before releasing them. "I'm fucking flying right now to be honest."

She grinned and poured a finger in the mousse, covering the tip with some chocolate and licking it with closed eyes. "Oh God it's delightful."

"I'm not surprised, Laura can do magical things when it comes to sugar" i giggled, doing the same thing with my finger and moaned when i tasted it. "Fuck it's so good."

She smiled with a nod and hopped down from the counter, letting herself drop on the floor, her back against the cupboard's doors and the bowl still in her hand. I looked at her amused and raised my eyebrows.

"Grab the ice cream and get your sweet ass next to me" she said, looking up at me with a big grin, her blanket opened for me.

I chuckled and blinked, taking the ice cream with a spoon and came down next to her. Her arm quickly wrapped around my shoulders, covering me with her blanket as she kissed me on the temple. I scrunched my nose and opened the tub amused.

"No need to say we're going for a run tomorrow" i declared, already sinking the spoon in the ice cream. Butter pecan, my favorite.

She laughed and nodded still eating the mousse eagerly. "I think i took almost 2 pounds tonight."

"At least" i chuckled and pinched her flat stomach playfully. "Or maybe more."

She wiped my hand away amused and shrugged as she took the ice cream and gave me the mousse. "I don't care, you would still love me if i was getting fat anyway."

"True" i nodded with a smile, dropping my head against the cupboard and turning it to her. "Would you still love me if i was getting bald ?" i asked, sucking my thumb amused.

She hissed and grimaced, shaking her head teasingly. "I don't think so." I gasped and kicked her leg amused. "What ? I love your hair too much" she explained, dropping her head next to mine with a grin.

"What else do you like about me ?" i asked, running my hand on her cheek.

"Everything."

"Could you be more specific ?"

She nipped at her lips and shook her head. "Nope."

"Why ?" i asked with a pout.

"Because i was planning to tell you this during our vows."

I lifted my eyebrows in surprise and beamed, bouncing in excitement. "Well pretend this is the beach and we're in our dresses, ready to say yes to the other."

She snickered and shook her head again. "No babe, you'll wait."

"Why ? Come on, i will act surprise on the big day, i swear" i insisted with a wide smile.

I was even more impatient to hear it now and i was a good actress, the guest wouldn't see anything.

"No" she repeated, her eyes getting big as she chuckled. "You're unbelievable."

"And you're not fun" i retorqued, rolling my eyes. I wasn't mad of course but i was a bit frustrated. 23 days, well 22 now, were an eternity.

"Don't pout" she giggled, kissing me on the cheek. I smiled and turned my head fast enough to crash our lips together what made her grin as she slid her fingers in my hair. "I think we should go back to our fort" she proposed, the kiss turning progressively heated.

I shook my head and gently pushed the food away to be able to straddle her, not breaking our embrace. Once settled, i laced my hands in her hair and stared at her with desire.

"I think we don't need to bother for that" i declared, instantly catching her lips back in a hungry kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song was I'll Be Seeing You by Billie Holiday :)
> 
> I hope you liked this chapter and thanks for reading !


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey ! So i thought maybe you would be curious to read Laura and Carm's date, so enjoy... :)
> 
> Ps: this is from Laura's POV

  
"You're really, really pretty" i repeated, looking at her with admiration. I didn't know if it was the high shorts with the high socks or the hat she wore, but i swear she was gorgeous.

She smiled, her cheeks turning a bit red and opened the front door, gesturing for me to head first.

I lifted my eyebrows in surprise and chuckled, turning to face her. "For Hupplepuff's sake, is Carmilla Karnstein blushing ?"

"Shut up" she sighed amused, closing the door behind her and taking my hand. "I'm just glad you like it."

"Even if you were wearing anything else, you would still be beautiful you know."

She rolled her eyes amused and gently brushed her fingers against my cheek. "Thanks Cupcake" she said, dropping a gentle kiss on my lips.

I loved when she was acting a bit shy, it was not so often but when it was happening, it was really cute.

"Mmokay" i smiled a few seconds later as i pulled away from the kiss. "We have two options here. The place is not here, so we could walk or ride, your choice."

She frowned a bit curious and lightly shrug with a smile. "What would you prefer ?" she asked, walking down the porch's stairs.

Honestly, i would prefer to bike but i wanted for her to choose cause it was all about her tonight.

"I don't care, tonight we do everything you want."

She looked at me surprised and smirked wickedly. "All i want ?"

I rolled my eyes amused. Obviously, she would have some evil ideas. But i couldn't blame her, i had also great ideas for our night.

"All you want, yes" i comfirmed, resting my hands on her hips.

"Interesting" she declared, pulling me closer to her with her famous seductive look.

I swallowed, feeling already flustered. She was always hot but tonight, all in dark sexy clothes, she was the pure temptation.

"Ok lady killer" i smiled, stepping back when i had still some strength left. She smirked and licked her lips, arching an eyebrow smugly. I rolled my eyes amused and pointed the bikes. "Foot or bike ?"

"Let's walk and appreciate the landscape" she declared, grabbing my hand.

I grinned with a nod, starting to walk on the dirty path and swaying our hands happily. She glanced at me and shook her head, a small chuckle escaping her mouth.

"What ?" i asked curious.

"You look like a fucking angel" she stated, squeezing my hand affectionately.

I stared at her surprised and smiled. "Well if i'm an angel, i'm yours."

"For sure" she comfirmed instantly.

I beamed and came to her side, kissing her on the cheek as i slid under her arm and reached for her hand on my shoulder.

"I'm your angel and you're my demon" i announced, looking at her teasingly.

She was a beautiful demon, obviously. You know, the kind you were forced to be attracted to.

She snorted and nodded, lacing our fingers together. "I used to be a demon, yes. But since i met you, i turned from a fucking panther to a small harmless kitten. You killed my game Cutie" she sighed, rolling her eyes amused.

I laughed and shrugged, not really caring. She had just pretend to be tough anyway. "You can't fool me, your badass attitude is just a cover. You've never been a bad person and you'll never be one."

"Shut up" she growled but kissed me on the temple anyway. I briefly closed my eyes with a grin and took a deep satisfied breath.

We walked in silence for a few minutes, enjoying the warm weather and the crickets sound melting with the light wind. I was happy to see the sky all clear, it would be perfect for stargazing. I was really hoping she would like what we had set for the date with Nicole. Everything was like i had imagined and i was eager for her to see it.

"I talked to my brother this morning" she suddenly announced, playing with my fingers.

I lifted my eyebrows surprised and watched her curious. I knew she would eventually called him but i didn't thought she would do it today.

"How it went ?"

"Surprinsigly good" she frowned, turning her head to me with a small smile.

I smiled relieved and tightened my grip on her hand. "What did he say ?"

"He said he was happy for me" she shrugged, gazing at her feet. "And he would like to meet you. And my parents too."

I beamed and accepted with a gentle blink. "I would like too." I was a bit nervous, obviously, but i was also keen to know her family.

"Well i told them we would come for the moving, you know to grab my things. And by the way, i hate to say this but we really need to see with the love birds how we're going to plan the moving and the wedding at the same time."

I snorted and nodded, totally agree with her. We really needed to speed the things up, cause the first classes were starting on August, 30th and even if i was loving our carefree road trip, i knew we needed to plan for the fall if we didn't want to find ourselves homeless. And to be honest, my dad was begining to freak out about it.

"I know, tomorrow we'll talk about it."

"Yes" she nodded with a grin.

"I'm happy for you" i said, kissing her jaw. "That your brother is not mad at you. See, you don't need to worry about it anymore."

"I know but i'm still going to worry about his addiction though."

"Trust him."

I mean, yes he had been into drugs but he was clean now, there was some hope he would stay away from it. And he was not alone, Carmilla's foster parents were also here to take care of him.

She nodded and looked at me with tiny smile. "Thanks to be so patient with me and all these stuffs."

"You don't have to thank me" i replied with a little shake of the head. "We're together Carm and i'm here for the bad things too. I'm not going to run away because of your past or family issues."

"I know" she smiled with a blink. "And i'm really grateful to have you but i just want to thank you anyway. So shut up and just accept it" she declared with a playful voice.

I rolled my eyes amused and nudged her. "Fine, you're welcome."

She grinned satisfied and looked ahead, the tree with the soft lights finally visible. "Wow."

I beamed and turned my head to see her reaction. I quickly laughed when i saw her staring at it with bright eyes, her face illuminated.

"We did what we could but i'm pretty proud of our work" i confessed, watching the tree as we were just a few feet away now.

It was indeed beautiful.

We had put soft lights around the tree to light the aera but it was not dark enough to see the final result and i was impatient to see it when the night would finally come. We had hung the canvas as planned between two branches, where we had put a big blanket under with the food (which thanks god was still here), some candles i needed to light, some pillows and a cover.

"It's really amazing" she breathed, turning to me stunned. "T-this is the first time, someone does something like this for me" she confessed, taking my hand and gently kissing it. "Thanks you Laura, a lot."

I raised my eyebrows in surprise and swallowed. "Not even Nicole ?"

"Nope" she snickered a little, shaking her head. "We were too young to put something like that when we were together and then, i wasn't with people who were caring enough to do this kind of things for me."

"It's even more perfect then" i beamed, dragging her under the canvas excitedly.

I had already disposed the food in display. The cupcakes were gathered in a large plate, the strawberries and cherries around them. The chocolate mousse (that had a bit melted by the temperature) was in a heart shape's dish i had found in the cupboard this morning. And the cheesecake and chocolate cake were in a plate next to it.

Looking at it, i told myself that maybe i got a bit carried away here.

"Did you rob a bakery ?" she laughed, staring at me with wide eyes.

I giggled and shook my head, coming on my knees on the ground. "Nope i did all of it myself."

"Seriously ?" she asked impressed. I nodded with a proud smile as she sat, crossed legs in front of me. "You're crazy" she laughed, biting at her lip as she took time to scan the pastries. "It looks so delicious... just like you" she whispered with a smirk, her eyes turning to me with playfulness.

I blushed a little with a shy smile and leaned to her, gently catching her lips. She smiled and ran a hand in my hair, kissing me back as she pulled me over her. She let herself drop on the floor, dragging me with her in her fall.

I knew where everything was probably headed but i had already resisted her for about 30 minutes and i frankly couldn't anymore. The food could wait and i was hungry only for her right now.

I straddled her and we smiled as i soflty removed the hat from her head before crashing our lips in another kiss. Our embrace became quickly passionate and heated as our mouths were devoring the other's lips and neck. I had one of my hand supporting me while the other where under her top, already teasing her breasts with expert touches.

"Fuck" she cursed against my neck, dropping a hand on my thigh and running it until she reached my ass and squeezed it.

I shivered and swallowed, straightening up to be able to strip off my dress. She followed me up, her hands already at the hem of it. I lifted my arms in the air as she swiflty removed it, careful to not drop it on the food. She raised her eyebrows in delight when she discovered i wasn't wearing a bra and didn't loose time to caress my breasts with her lips, her hands soflty scratching my back.

I moaned and buried my hands in her hair, rocking my hips against hers. She hummed, her lips against one my nipple and slowly ran her hands from my back to my hips, her thumbs gently caressing my hipbones teasingly.

She suddenly released a small chuckle and brushed her nose along my colarbone, looking at me amused. "Can you explain why you have a birthday candle stuck under your elastic band ?"

I frowned and looked down, noticing i had indeed a candle in my underwear. I quickly remembered why though and laughed, catching her lips in a teasing kiss.

"It's for the cake" i explained, dropping my lips in her neck. "And i had no pocket on my dress and didn't have a bra so" i continued, kissing just under her ear.

"I see" she hummed, her hand getting in the back on my head, encouraging me to continue as i felt the other taking the candle from my pantie.

I smiled and leaned away to be able to remove her top what i did eagerly. I threw it away and resumed my exploration on her neck, soflty biting her shoulder in the process. I felt her shivered as my hands made their way in her back, ready to unclasped her bra.

Once her chest released, we gently laid back again while our lips met each other once more. We kissed for a moment, our hands caressing each other with desire.

I eventually wandered down with light kisses, between her breasts, along her stomach and finally her lower abs. I caught her short and underwears, not bothering to undo her button and slid everything off her legs, taking the socks in the process. She was completely naked before me and i licked my lips, savoring every details of the pictures.

"Are you real ?" i breathed, shaking my head fascinated by her beauty.

"All real" she nodded with a smug expression, raising on her elbows.

I chuckled and began to kiss her ankles, slowly coming up along her legs with my lips and hands. I smiled when i felt her body shaking and looked up, finding her dark eyes locked on me. I winked and bit her inner thigh tenderly, causing her to curse under her breath.

"I have an idea" i suddenly said, raising and reaching for the chocolate mousse. I mean, we could use a little appetizer and i was planning to eat some on her anyway.

She smirked and looked at me with pure lust as i covered my index finger with chocolate and sucked at in a provocative way. I moaned exageretedly, happy to see my mousse was pretty damn good, and smirked taking some again. She swallowed and took her lip between her teeth as i ran my finger in her inner thigh, spreading delicately the chocolate on my passage.

It was actually the first time i was using food for sex, and i was really excited to try.

I leaned down, licking the chocolate smoothly, careful to remove everything. I felt her shuddered as her hand nestled in my hair, her fingers gently tightening her grip. I giggled and did it again on the other leg, just you know for teasing her a bit.

"Do you have fun ?" she chuckled shakily, her body a mess under my hands and tongue.

I beamed and nodded, raising a little up. "Maybe you want to taste some ?" i asked, sinking my finger in the mousse and covering my lips with it.

"I would love that" she replied with a raspy voice. I swallowed and leaned to her, slowly dropping my mouth on hers. "Delicious" she whispered, taking her time to clean my lips.

I smiled and pulled back, taking some chocolate and putting it where she wanted it the most. She inhaled deeply and fell down on her back when i finally leaned down, my head between her legs.

__________________________

 

Turned out this little sex/food session was something i loved very much and i would definitely try again.

After my little tasting on Carm's body, we had exchanged the role. And one thing was sure, if i hadn't already been a huge fan of chocolate mousse before, i would have been now. Our bodies were sticky and smelled like a chocolate factory but it was so worth it.

The night had finally fallen now and for my great pleasure, it was a new moon causing the stars to shine even brighter in the clear dark sky. We were sat against the tree, Carm's back leaned against it with me buried in her arms with a blanket on us. We were eating the pastries, looking at the stars peacefully.

"Do you know the Greeks used to think the stars were some windows where the Gods were watching them through ?" she suddenly said, eating a piece of cake as one of her hand was gently drawing some patterns on my belly.

I twisted around and smiled, lifting my thumb to remove some chocolate in the corner of her mouth. "No i didn't know, but i like this idea."

"Well, if this true they had probably been happy to watch us tonight" she declared smugly.

I giggled and nodded, dropping my head on her shoulder. "Do you imagine if someone had been passing by ?" i asked, looking at her amused.

I mean, it could have been a possibility, you never know.

"We would have proposed them to join us obviously" she jocked, poking at my side.

"Of course" i laughed and kissed her on the jaw. "Tell me other things about the stars."

She glanced at me thoughtfully and smiled, stealing me a kiss. "What do you want to know ?"

"Anything" i lightly shrugged, taking a cherry. "It's your opportunity to be a huge nerd here" i teased her, catching the cherry from the stem with my teeth.

"First, don't do this if you want me to focus" she declared, looking at my mouth distractly. "And secondly, i'm not a huge nerd."

I rolled my eyes amused and nodded. She seemed satisfied and smiled, taking the cherry's stem from my hand and put it in her mouth. I frowned a bit at that but grinned when she winked at me before looking at the sky.

"Earth is the only planet who hasn't a Greek or Roman mythology's name."

I nodded and tilted my head, glancing at her curious. "What's your favorite planet ?"

"Earth" she replied, gently brushing her fingers against my cheek.

"Why ?"

"Cause you are on this planet Laura Hollis."

I raised my eyebrows surprised and slowly beamed, staring at her with pure love. She smiled and sticked her tongue out, revealing a the cherry's stem tied in a knot.

"No way !" i exclaimed in awe. "How do you do that ?"

I mean it had always been something i was trying when i was eating cherries but everytime i failed. I was really impressed and she really needed to teach me how to do it.

She chuckled and took it, looking at it proudly. "What can i say, i'm good with my tongue" she replied with a cocky smile.

I rolled my eyes amused and laughed, gently punching her on the shoulder. Even if it was absolutely true, she was indeed really good with her tongue. And here was another proof to this.

"Teach me how to do it" i asked her excitedly, tearing a stem from a cherry and placing it in my mouth.

"I spent an entire summer before i could do it Cupcake, you will not learn it in one night."

"I don't care, show me" i insisted with big eyes.

She sighed amused and straightened. "Ok first, you need to make the stem more flexible with your saliva and teeth."

I did what she told me with narrowed eyes, really focus to wet the stem. She snorted and shook her head, watching me really entertained.

"What ?" i asked amused.

"Nothing, you're just making funny faces" she replied, taking another piece of the cake. "Babe, i think if you're failing at journalism you should open a bakery."

I grinned and look at the desserts. I had learnt how to bake when i was a child with my grandma and since then, it had been a passion. No need to say i was a sugar addict and that was making my love for baking even more important.

"What's your favorite dessert ?" i inquired curious, still playing with the stem in my mouth.

"Apple pie" she smiled, licking at her thumb. "And chocolate mousse since two hours ago" she added with a naughty smile.

"I will never see the chocolate mousse the same after tonight."

"Believe me, me neither" she chuckled, catching my hips and forcing me to straddle her. I smiled and wrapped my arms around her neck. "Is it enough wet ?" she asked, brushing her fingers on my back.

"What exactly ?" i retorqued, lifting my eyebrows amused. I mean, yes the stem was wet but it wasn't honestly the only thing wet.

Her eyes turned dark as a smirk appeared on her gorgeous lips. "Interesting" she whispered seductively, her hands brushing my ass teasingly.

"Ok i think you're going to teach me later about the cherry" i said, removing the stem from my mouth. "Cause i have other ideas way more important right now."

"Like what ?" she asked, her lips ghosting over mine.

I swallowed and tightened my grip in her hair. "Like you, making love to me under the stars all night long."

She hummed and smiled, her lips already crashing on mine in a sinful kiss.

_______________________

  
"Oh God" i breathed, my heart threatening to stop at any moment as Carm dropped next to me. "You're unstoppable tonight."

I had lost count of how many time she had make me come, but one thing for sure, i will be sore in the morning. But i wasn't complaining. At. All.

She laughed, out of breath too and turned her head to me. "I think it's the amount of sugar i ate, i'm not used to it."

"Well i don't mind" i chuckled, grazing my fingers on her breast as i kissed her on her jaw. "I mean, i'm not going to be able to walk tomorrow but it totally worths it."

"And the night is not finished yet" she announced, wiggling her eyebrows.

I beamed and nestled my nose in her neck, sliding my legs between her. I felt one of her hand in my hair, starting to play with it as the other caressed my arm resting on her chest. We stayed in this position for a moment, savoring every seconds. I was really surprised though to hear and feel her heart still beating frantically while mine had finally calmed down.

"Your heart beats really fast" i whispered worried.

"Don't worry, it just expressing how much i love you" she replied in a murmur, her nose burying in my hair.

I smiled touched, dropping a kiss in her neck. "I love when you're saying things like that. Hey, can i ask you a question ?"

"Yes" she accepted with a nod.

"Would you like to have kids someday ?"

I wasn't planning to have some now, obviously, but i was really curious to see what she thought for our future together. If she had some plans i wasn't aware of or if she wanted something in particular. You know, just knowing if we were on the same page.

"Yes, i do" she answered, leaning her head down to look at me. "I want a family with you Laura. Actually, i want everything with you."

I raised my eyebrows surprised and smiled, gently kissing her. "I want it too."

She smiled and pulled back, her eyes turning serious all of sudden. "But we're not Nicole and Wave, we're taking our time."

"Of course" i chuckled with a blink. "Do you think they're rushing too much ?" i asked, curious to know what she really thought about it.

"I don't think so" she shook her head, staring back at the stars. "I mean, it's obvious they are made for each other. And maybe yes they're young and i thought at first they were really rushing things, but the more i see them, the more i'm convinced their love is unbreakable. And i think when it comes to love, nothing should be forbidden. Love doesn't need permission."

I looked up at her in delight and softly brushed her cheek. "And what about our love ? Do you think it is unbreakable too ?"

"I think our love is different than their but yes, it is too."

"How do you think it is different ?" i frowned a little curious.

"Well first, it was not love at first sight like them" she started, turning her head to me with a smile. "Even if i found you attractive right away with your yellow flower sundress."

I looked at her surprised and chuckled, raising on my elbows. "You remember what i wore ?"

"I remember everything Laura when it comes to you" she declared, turning to her side and lifting up on her elbow too.

I blinked and shook my head, my heart full of love. I was so in love with her soft romantic side and i was melting every single time.

"Go on" i whispered, running a hand in her hair.

She smiled and grabbed my hand on her cheek, lacing our fingers together. "Our love is different too cause we are really opposite. I mean Wave and Nicole have a lot in common when you think about it. They are cute, everyone loves them, they are both full of light while you and I, we're the light and the dark" she declared with a shrug. "I mean, you're bubbly, enthusiastic, you smile all the time and you're just a fucking sunshine. And for my part, i'm more broody, snarky, not everybody is fond of me, i'm more dark."

I nodded and took a deep breath, understanding what she was trying to say. Yes it was true, we had two different personnalities but like had said my grandma, it was something suiting me really well.

"I don't care, i love the fact you're totally different than me" i declared with a shrug and a smile. "And you know, i'm sure a lot of people like you even if you think they're not. Cause you're awesome Carm."

She smirked and blinked, kissing my hand. "Thanks Cupcake."

I smiled and leaned to her, brushing our noses together. "So our love is unbreakable, you want children with me, what else do i need to know ?"

"That you're my shining star" she whispered with a gentle kiss. "And that i will be yours until my last breath."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading :)


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey ! This chapter is this time from Carm's POV, enjoy :)

  
I hadn't slept at all last night, wishing to enjoy every second of this perfect date. Laura had eventually fell asleep about three hours ago, her head against my chest and her arms wrapped around my waist. It had really been a perfect night and i was still a bit overwhelmed by all the work she had done for me. It was the first time in my life i was sharing these kind of feelings with someone and it was simply mind blowing.

That what i was thinking about for a while now, staring at the sky getting a bit lighter every minute. I could see the sun slowly rising in the distance, and i was happy to be still awake to see this masterpiece. I really wanted to wake Laura up, just to share this moment with her but as i glanced at her and saw her sleeping peacefully i just couldn't. So i just tightened my hold and kissed her on the forehead affectionately.

She moved a bit though and slowly opened her eyes, looking at me sleepily. I raised my eyebrows amused and ran a hand in her hair, gently pulling it back from her face. I was still amazed how she could be so a light sleeper.

"Hey" she whispered drowsily. "You're not sleeping ?"

I shook my head and smiled, dropping a chaste kiss on her lips. "I want to enjoy this date until the last second" i confessed as i leaned back.

She beamed and gently brought me back for another kiss, her hand coming in the back on my neck. I smirked and slid my fingers in her hair, our lips softly caressing. I could still taste the chocolate in her mouth, making all the memories from last night coming back to my mind.

I hadn't been a huge fan of sugar before but Laura had definitely turned me into an addict now.

I gently ended the kiss and pulled back, inclining my head on one side. "You're up just in time for the sunrise Cutie."

"Perfect timing then" she replied with a cute smile, moving her head on my shoulder to look at the show.

I smiled and dropped my head on hers, softly caressing her arm.

We said nothing as we just enjoyed the sun rising, coloring the sky in orange, red and yellow while the birds were slowly starting to sing. We could see and hear all the nature surrounding us coming to live again, after this peaceful and quiet night. I always loved to watch the sunrise and sharing one with Laura was making the show even greater.

"This is so relaxing" she whispered, catching my hand on my stomach and lacing our fingers together.

I nodded and smiled, fully agree with her. It was a simple thing but full of beauty and peace. Now i was thinking about it, it was reminding me of Laura in a certain way.

"You know, you are like this sunrise for me" i declared glancing at her with a soft gaze. "A natural beauty, full of soft and light colors, bringing me warm and safety. Something simple and yet, wonderful" i explained, smoothly brushing my fingers along her hairline. "A masterpiece i can't get enough of loving and looking at."

She swallowed and swiftly wrapped her arms around my neck, pulling me on her in a big hug. I chuckled and held her close, taking a big inhale as i closed my eyes.

"I love you so much Carm" she whispered, her voice full of joy as her hands brought me even closer.

"I love you too Laura" i murmured back, dropping a gentle kiss on her neck.

"I want you to wake me like this everyday" she announced with a light laugh, looking at me lovingly.

I grinned and blinked, kissing her slowly. "Fine. But you have to stop being a morning person then, cause i won't wake up before you everyday."

"Of course you're going to" she retorqued teasingly, her hands playing with my hair.

"No" i laughed with a head's shake.

I loved her yes, but no way i was giving up my sleep for these declarations.

"Think about it" she started with a mischievous smile. "You telling me sweet things, and me rewarding you with kisses" she said, catching my lips in a playful kiss. "And probably sex" she added in a whisper.

I arched an eyebrow amused and fully climbed on her. "Well when you put it that way" i replied as i lifted her thigh against my side and muffled her giggles with another kiss, way more passionate.

___________________________

 

"Do you think they're awake ?" Laura asked as we arrived at the house.

After our little morning sex session, we had chilled a little but soon decided to get back to the house for a shower. With the sweat from all our activities and the food we had put on our bodies, let me tell you we were really sticky.

"I don't know it's just 9 am" i replied looking at her amused when she stole my hat and put it on her head.

"How do i look ?" she said with a giggle.

"Hot" i replied, bringing her against my side and kissing her on the cheek.

She smiled satisfied and opened the front door, dragging me in with her. "I think they're still sleeping" she said when we noticed everything was silent.

"Probably" i nodded, heading to the kitchen curious. "Well, well, well" i said, looking at the mess on the floor amused.

"What ?" chuckled Laura, coming next to me in a hurry.

I smirked and pointed at two blankets discarded on the floor, some chocolate mousse and ice cream all melted next to it.

"I think we're not the only one who enjoy this little mousse" i said, glancing at Laura teasingly.

She laughed with a nod and turned around when we heard Zack running into the kitchen excitedly. "Hey buddy" she exclaimed affectionately, crouching down to pet him.

I smiled and kneeled down next to Laura but raised my eyebrows when i heard Nicole's laugh from the front porch followed by a loud noise on the door and a squeale from Waverly.

"What the-" began Laura but suddenly shut her mouth when the door slammed open agasint the wall, revealing Wave and Nicole engaged in a heated kiss.

They were both wearing workout bras and leggings, a bit sweaty and red. Had they seriously been for a run ? Wave suddenly moaned, her hands in Nicole's hair when this one's hands came to her ass and squeezed it, pulling her closer to her.

I smirked and looked at Laura who was entertained too. I stood up, crossing my arms and loudly cleared my throat. They jumped in surprise and turned their heads to us in fear, immediately relaxing when they realized it was just us.

"Hey guys" greeted Laura with a playful smile.

"Hey" replied Wave with a small blush but a huge smile. "You guys already here ?" She asked as she grabbed Nicole's hand and joined us in the kitchen.

"Yep, a shower is deeply requested" i informed them with a smirk. "Nice mess by the way" i added, showing the floor teasingly.

They raised their eyebrows, smiling sheepishly as they looked at each other with a complice look and bright eyes.

"The mousse was delicious Hollis" announced Nicole with a big smile, not answering my answer but throwing me a knowing look amused.

"Thanks" Laura beamed, looking at Zack with a small laugh when he started to lick the food on the floor.

"So how was your date ?" asked Wave with a grin, going behind the kitchen isle and grabbing the coffee pot.

"Awesome" Laura replied cheerfully.

I smiled and kissed her on the cheek, taking a seat on a stool. "It was really amazing and i think i became a sugar addict" i announced, throwing a wink to Laura.

She beamed and joined Wave behind the island, gently bumping her hip against hers as she grabbed some mugs and plates. Wave who was getting the coffee ready, smiled and slapped her ass playfully, heading next to the fridge.

"Oh i bet you are" she chuckled, turning to us with brows lifted. "Eggs ?"

"Yep" replied Nicole with a grin, taking a sit next to me and grabbing some oranges and a knife.

I leaned against the back seat with an amused smile and loosely folded my arms against my chest, observing all of them diverted. Laura was breaking the eggs in a bowl while Wave was softly humming a melodie crouching down, searching for a pan in one of the cupboard. Nicole glanced at Wave with a wide smile and heart eyes starting to hum the song too as she resumed to cut her oranges.

"Why are you watching at us like that ?" asked Laura, taking a fork amused.

I shrugged with a smile. "I just look at what it's going to be in a few weeks when we'll all live together."

"I'm so impatient" said Wave with a big grin, raising up with a pan in her hand.

"Yeah by the way, we really need to find an apartment" declared Nicole, standing up and walking to the sink.

"Yes and packing our stuffs for the move" added Laura, beating the eggs.

We had so much things to do in a small amount of time but strangely, i wasn't nervous about it. It was a new adventure, a new life that started and i was more excited than anything. Well, except for packing. I hated packing things. It was so boring.

"Thanks God Perry is planning the wedding" declared Wave with big eyes.

Nicole nodded and wiped her hands with the rug. "So, we could drive back to Kentucky and then Virginia once we leave from here ?"

"I think it's the best idea, yes" i agreed, taking the oranges and beginining to press them.

"We need to plan guys" remarked Wave from the stove. "Like, what do we do first ? Find the apartment, doing the moving and then the wedding or waiting just after the wedding to move or-"

"Ok babe calm down" chuckled Nicole, coming back next to me. "We have a few options here" she declared looking at the three of us. "First one. We find an apartment. Then Kentucky, we helped you girls to pack and then we're going to Virginia to pack too. And then, the wedding and when we come back from San Diego, we move."

I grimaced and shook my head not really convinced. "I think it's better if we move before the wedding. I mean the wedding is the 24th and you need to be at Yale for the 30th."

"Will we have enough time ?" inquired Wave with a light frown. "We have just about three weeks to find an apartment, pack and move. Is it enough ?"

"Well, Carm and I are not really in a hurry" noted Nicole, glancing at me before looking back at Laura and Wave. "I mean, we don't need to be settled for the 30th absolutely so we could take care of you first and then, us."

I looked at her and nodded a bit. She was right. "Yes, not a bad idea."

"And what about the Police Academy ?" asked Wave, watching Nicole confused.

"Well i didn't send the application yet so for the moment no need to worry about it" she replied with a shrug. Waverly seemed not really pleased by her answer but didn't say anything.

Nicole wasn't telling the truth though. She had already called yesterday morning to get more informations but had a bad news. It was too late and she needed to wait for the next session with the try out and everything. So technically she was free for a few months.

"But i would like to meet your family" said Laura, looking at me with a little pout.

"You will Cupcake, don't worry" i reassured her amused.

"So it didn't tell us exactly how we plan the thing" insisted Wave sounding a little annoyed, filling the plates with the scramble eggs.

"Geez relax Creampuff" i said with my eyebrows raised. She was acting so tense all of sudden.

Nicole looked at her, her brows a bit furrowed. "Something's wrong babe ?"

She locked her jaw and turned around to put the pan on the stove. "What are you waiting to send this fucking application exactly ?" she announced, turning back to us with a frown. "Being too late ?"

I lifted my eyebrows and looked at Laura who was across from me. She was looking as surprise as me, chewing slowly her eggs, watching Wave and Nicole with interest.

"Well i had other things in my mind" replied Nicole a bit defensive as she took her plate.

I didn't know why she didn't want to tell her the truth to be honest, it would avoid this kind of arguments. And i was sure Wave would be supportive and won't be bother by that.

Wave snorted and sat next to Laura. "Today, you send it before it's too late" she declared, pointing at her with her fork. "I'm serious Nicole, this is your future."

"Yes, i know" she replied with a sigh. "Can we come back to the plan now ?" she asked, sounding frustrated. Wave looked at her with a frown and nodded, looking down at her plate.

"Yes um" Laura cleared her throat. "So you were talking about other options Nicole."

Nicole nodded and swallowed her food. "Yes. So the other option is to drop you and then Carm and I are going to Virginia alone. To finally meet again at New Haven with all of our stuffs."

"No, i want to be here when you'll see your parents. And i'm not leaving you" said Wave, her expression softening.

Nicole looked at her surprised with a small grin and gently grabbed her hand across the island. "Ok" she accepted, locking her eyes with hers.

I rolled my eyes and turned my gaze to Laura amused. To be honest i didn't want to leave her too, even if it was for a few days. I know, i know, it was ridiculous but what can i say ? I was addicted to her after all.

"So not the second option" concluded Laura, narrowing her eyes thoughtful. "So we can do the things where we begin by us and then move your stuffs after. Who knows, maybe we will have the time to move all of our stuffs before the wedding."

We all looked at each other and smiled with a nod. We were finally agree on this option. We still needed to discuss about the details, like how the hell we would bring all our stuffs in just a car for instance. But i was pretty sure our parents would help us. Well, i hope.

Wave suddenly stood up and walked into Nicole's arms in an instant. "I'm sorry if i snapped at you" i heard her mumbled into Nicole's chest, her arms wrapped around her waist.

Nicole simply nodded and kissed her on the head, closing her eyes. "It's ok, we're talking about it later."

I shook my head with a small smile, happy to see the tension disappearing. I finally started to eat my eggs, and it was a pleasure to eat something salty after all the sugar i had eaten in the past hours.

"So when do we leave from Texas ?" asked Laura, grabbing her orange juice.

Nicole opened her eyes again and pinched her lips. "My grandparents come back this afternoon so maybe in two days ?"

"Alright" she said with a smile as she brought the glass to her lips.

"So we need to search for apartments now" i sighed, not really thrilled about it.

Yes it was funny to look at the pictures and everything but when the time to call was coming, it was really boring and annoying. Hopefully one of us would love to do it.

"Yes !" exclaimed Laura excitedly. "But before that, breakfast" she said pointing at her plate. "And then shower" she continued with a mischievious smile, pointing back and forth between her and I.

I arched an eyebrow and smirked really pleased. Something was telling me this shower would be really entertaining.

_______________________________

 

"Oh, well it's ok. Thanks anyway, bye" said Laura, ended the call with a loud sigh. "Already taken" she informed us, dropping her head on the table with defeat.

Nicole and Waverly groaned as i sighed, drawing a cross on our tic tac toe's game and pushing the paper to Wave. It had been one hour now we were calling for apartments but without success as you could see. They were all already taken but it wasn't a big surprise, knowing we were almost at the begining of the classes.

"We only have one left" said Nicole, taking the phone and dialing the number. "Ok your turn" she said, holding the phone to me.

I looked at her with a frown and wiped her hand away. "I'm not calling."

"Come on, we all did it."

"And ?" i asked, cocking an eyebrow.

"And it's your turn, we're tired to call."

I snorted and shook my head. "Nope."

"For fuck's sake" groaned Wave frustrated, taking the phone from Nicole's hand. "I do it" she said, putting the phone against her ear as she glared at me.

I smirked and shrugged, crossing my arms against my chest. Nicole shook her head amused and kicked me under the table teasingly.

I didn''t know why she had proposed to me anyway, she knew i was never the one calling. I always asked her to do it when i needed to call someone. Even for ordering a pizza, i would ask her to do it. Don't ask me why though, i didn't have a particular reason. I just didn't like calling people.

"Hello Mrs Randall ?" Wave suddenly said, resuming her litlle doodles distractly. "Hi" she continued with a smile. "I call you about an ad you put on the internet for an apartment. Is it still available ?"

We all looked at her with hope a bit nervous to hear the answer. Besides being our last shot, the apartment was really nice. It had two bedrooms, one bathroom, a kitchen opened on a large living room and a little balcony. It wasn't old and it appeared to be clean. And it was in our budget.

"Yes ?" she suddenly exclaimed, dropping her pen and grabbing Nicole's arm in excitement.

We all beamed, Laura's bouncing with a little victory dance. I chuckled and kissed her on the cheek, bringing her under my arm.

"Yes, we're four girls. Two of us are going to Yale. Mmmh mmh - mmh of course i understand" she rambled, watching our game with a smirk as she draw an O and gave me the paper back with a satisfied look.

I frowned and looked at it curious, grumbling when i saw she had trapped me. I rolled my eyes and crossed the game she had obviously won. Again. She had been victorious since the first game and i really didn't know how she was doing it. I mean, it was not easy to win on this kind of game. It was usually a tie or sometimes you had some luck and you would do three in a row by some miracle. But here no, she was really winning and it was annoying at hell.

"I told you she was the best at it" Laura chuckled, taking the pen from my hand and starting to draw something.

I rolled my eyes amused and watched her draw with a frown. "What are you doing ?"

"You" she replied with a giggle, making a real mess.

I laughed and shook my head, stealing the pen and the paper. "Let do the master" i declared with a teasing smile.

She snorted but suddenly stopped moving, striking a pose. I snickered and took time to observe her. It was actually the first time i would draw her even if i was craving to do it for a while now. I didn't have the chance yet though.

I narrowed my eyes and started slowly to draw some line but soon got to stop when Waverly ended the call and cheered, throwing her arms around Nicole's neck.

"We found an apartment !"

"Really ?!" Nicole laughed, her face breaking in a huge smile.

"Awesome !" exclaimed Laura, jumping on my neck too. I laughed and grabbed her waist, kissing her on the cheek.

"Wait, she accepted ? Like that ?" asked suddenly Nicole with a frown.

"Well, no. Not really" admitted Wave with a grimace. She leaned back and looked at us, neeping at her bottom lip. "She wants to meet us. Well one of us at least, as quick as possible cause she already has some people interested too."

"Fuck" i sighed, immediately loosing my smile.

It's not like we could go to New Haven in a flash, just like that.

"We can't do by Skype ?" asked Laura with her eyebrows lifted. "I mean, it's the same thing no ?"

"She said in person because she already had some trouble with former tenants" Wave sighed, rubbing her hand against her arm nervously.

I looked at Nicole who hadn't said a word yet. She was in deep thoughts, making the silly faces she was always doing when she was thinking.

"What do you have in mind Haught ?"

She took a deep breath and shrugged a little. "One of us need to go there."

"Yeah Sherlock, except we're in Texas and it's not really near from Connecticut" i reminded her.

She sighed and took the computer, tapping on the keys. "Well let's see how cost a plane ticket from here."

Laura and I stood up and joined them on the other side of the table. We leaned above Nicole and Wave to see at the screen too but soon grimaced.

"Oh boy" breathed Wave when we finally see the price.

It was really expensive. Like about 800$.

"It would be still cheaper than the car if we're thinking about the gaz and everything" Nicole said, looking at us as she played with her lips.

"If we split the price in four, we could take a ticket" proposed Laura with a light shrug. "It appears way cheaper when you split" she explained with a small smile.

I smirked and kissed her on the cheek affectionately. "Smart ass."

She beamed and glanced at Nicole and Wave. "So ?"

"Yes, you're right" accepted Wave, taking Nicole's hand. "Babe ?"

Nicole nodded and looked at the screen. "Ok let's do this. Call back the lady and ask her if tomorrow afternoon is good. There is a flight who is landing around 2pm. "

"Wait who is going ?" i suddenly asked. We could just afford one ticket plane after all.

"Well Laura is scared of flying so not her" started Wave. "You're not even capable to talk on a phone so not you either" she continued, looking at me teasingly. Well she had a valid point here. "So Nicole or me" she finished.

"I'll do it babe" spoke Nicole, watching her with a small smile. "I don't mind."

"Are you sure ? I don't mind too" she replied, putting some Nicole's hair behind her ear.

"I'm sure" she replied with a nod, turning her head to kiss her hand.

Wave nodded and looked back at the screen. "6 hours ?!"

"Yes" Nicole sighed, clicking on the flights details. "There is a 3 hours stop at Philadelphia" she explained with an eyeroll.

"Crap" cursed Laura, dropping her hand on Nicole's shoulder. "Thanks."

She smiled and winked to her. "I hope the lady will at least give it to us" she joked, raising her brows up and down.

"I'm calling her back" said Wave, already taking back the phone.

___________________________________

 

"Stop" i told Laura with a smile as her foot started to caress my ankle teasingly.

"But i'm bored and you're too attractive when you're focus on something" she complained, scrunching her face adorably.

"I'm almost done, don't worry" i smirked with a blink, running my pencil on the paper to add some details to the portrait.

We were sat on the couch, facing each other, both of our backs against the armrest. I had my knees bent over me, my sketchbook resting against my laps. I was drawing for half an hour now and i was taking a real pleasure to do it. I wanted it to be perfect though.

She sighed and pursed her lips, squinting her eyes.

I sighed amused and dropped my pencil against the book. "Can you stop moving for a fucking second please ?"

"Right, sorry" she nodded, taking back her initial pose.

I resumed my sketch but frowned nonetheless. Something was off in her eyes and on her face. I could see she was overthinking about something in her little gorgeous head.

"What's going on Cupcake ?" i inquired, keeping my eyes down as i was lightly rubbing my thumb against the pencil to create some shadows.

"I'm feeling bad for Nicole" she sighed with a pout.

I looked up at her confused and stopped. "Why ?"

"Because she's going to New Haven alone" she replied with a sad smile.

I sighed and nodded, looking absentmindly at the portrait. Nicole wasn't a big fan of flying to be honest but i guessed she had accepted because she didn't want for Wave to be alone either.

"I know. But it's gonna be fine don't worry."

She shrugged with a light nod and raised a bit her chin to steal a look at my book. I snorted and turned it over to her, revealing it. I had finished anyway.

"Wow" she quickly breathed, staring at it with big eyes. "Carm, it's beautiful."

"Thanks" i smiled shyly, chewing my pencil a bit nervous.

I wasn't used to show my art, especially when it was really important for me like this one for example.

"Like really, really beautiful" she insisted, looking at me in awe.

I felt my cheeks getting warmer but i smirked, trying to hide my embarassment. "Well, it's you so it's obviously beautiful."

She beamed and carefully put the book down on the coffee table, promptly straddling me with her arms around my neck. "Thank you" she whispered against my lips, dropping a gentle kiss on them.

I smiled and kissed her back, my hands gently rubbing her back. It was the first draw but surely, not the last one.

"Get a room" said Wave teasingly, emerging in the room. She fell down next to us on the couch, her fingers gathering her hair in a ponytail. 

Laura giggled and leaned back, staying on my laps but grabbing the book behind. "Look she drew me" she said excitedly, coming back in my arms in an instant. 

Wave lifted her eyebrows in surprise and grinned, looking at it impressed. "Wow, you sure are gifted."

"I draw since i'm 7, i had some time to practice" i confessed with a shy smile. "Anyway, where is Haughtstuff ?"

"She went to check on the horses" she replied, pinching her lips. "I think i'm going to go with her tomorrow" she suddenly stated.

Laura and i frowned, looking at her curious.

"How ?" Laura asked, her fingers gently strocking my hair.

I closed my eyes with a satisfied smile. I loved so much when she was doing it, it was so relaxing.

"I have some savings and i feel bad to let her go by herself" replied Wave, sounding sad. 

I smiled and opened a bit my eyes, looking at Laura amused. "Well Cupcake felt the same way."

Laura nodded and grinned. "But you're sure ? It's 800$."

"I know" she sighed. "But i want to be with her."

I understood her, if it was Laura at her place i would do the same thing.

"We could still split ?" i proposed, tilting my head.

I knew Wave belonged to a wealth family and had probably enough money to buy a fucking plane, but i still wanted to stick with her. I mean, she was rich yes, but she didn't act like a spoiled child and was actually surprisingly carefull about her spending. And it was our apartment to all of us so, it was normal for me to propose. 

"No" she shook her head surprise. "No it's my choice guys, i don't want you to pay for me too" she said with a smile. "But thanks." She gently squeezed my arm with a blink and stood up. "Can i take your laptop L ?"

"Yep i think it's still on the kitchen table" she replied, looking at me with a large smile.

I snickered and slid my hands under her shirt. "Relieved ?"

"Yes" she blinked amused as she nestled her head in my neck.

"Me too" i confessed as i closed my eyes and buried my nose in her hair.

I felt her smiling against my skin and tightening her hold around my neck. "Big softie" she mumbled teasingly.

"Shut up" i chuckled, kissing her on her forehead.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading :)


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, we're back with Nicole's POV ! Enjoy :)

  
"You call us when you land ok ?" said Laura, sounding a bit worried.

"Yes" replied Wave with a chuckle. "We're coming back tomorrow L, don't worry."

"She's going to worry till you come back anyway" announced Carm sleepily, her arms wrapped around Laura's waist and her chin dropped on her shoulder.

I laughed and looked at Carm entertained. For her defense, the flight being at 6 am and having for about an hour's drive, we had been up really early to be able to drive to Dallas. And she was not really a morning person, so...

"Don't worry Hollis, we're together" i reassured her, pulling Wave against me and kissing her on the temple.

I had been surprised when she had told me she will come with me today. I had tried to dissuade her cause it was unreasonable to pay for two tickets but she was stubborn and i would be lying if i say i was not a little relieved. I didn't really like flying and it would have been my first time alone. So i was quite happy she was here with me actually.

"Yes but be careful anyway" Laura replied with a light shrug and a small smile.

"Don't worry" smiled Wave with a nod. "Ok we need to go, the gate is announced."

I looked up at the big screen with the flight departures and nodded, grabbing my backpack on the ground. Since we were coming back tomorrow, we had just took our backpacks to travel.

"See you tomorrow guys" i smiled, taking the step between us to hug them.

Carm groaned but Laura hugged me back and then Wave, before releasing us. It was cute and funny to see her acting so worry.

We finished our goodbyes and went to the gate, in a cool pace though. We still had a little time before the embarkment. We went through the customs without issues and finally arrived in the departure lounge which was not really crowded yet.

"I'm hungry and i need a coffee" i declared to Wave, gripping the shoulder strap of my backpack, looking around for a Starbuck or anything selling caffeine and sugar.

"Me too." She pursed her lips and spun around. "There is a Starbuck over there" she said, nodding towards the shop with her head.

"Perfect." I grabbed her hand and laced our fingers together before dropping a kiss on it.

She grinned and leaned into me, dropping her head against my arm as we walked to the store. "Everyday is an adventure with you" she said, looking at me playfully.

"Is it a bad thing ?" i asked amused.

"Not at all" she replied, shaking her head.

I smiled and kissed her on the head. "Good because you're soon going to be my wife and i don't want for you to have second thoughts."

"Don't worry, it's not going to happen" she stated me, stepping in front of me and walking backward. "By the way, we have 6 hours to talk about our marriage."

I grimaced and groaned, shaking my head with a pout. Yes i was excited for the wedding, but it was honestly too early in the morning to talk about flowers and food or just thinking actually.

"Can you just let me sleep a little before ?"

"Fine" she sighed with an eyes-roll  as she got in the line. The airport was empty but there was still a line for Starbuck. Someone needed to explain why Starbuck was always crowded. "What are you taking ?" she asked, looking at the cookies with a grin.

She suddenly took her phone out of her back pocket and took a picture.

"What are you doing ?"

"Sending a picture to Laura, she loves the cookie from Starbuck" she explained, sending the picture and then looking at me with a big grin.

I shook my head amused and leaned to kiss her but had to stop when the barista cleared his throat, sounding annoyed. I couldn't blame him though, i had already worked a night shift and i knew it was annoying as hell. And looking at his face, we could guess he was probably just waiting to crash in his bed.

"Hi" he said, "What can i get you ?"

"Hi" answered Wave, all smilly and awfully cheerful for 5 am. "Um can i get a banana nut bread and a grande mocha please ?"

He nodded and grabbed a paper cup and a pen. "Name ?"

"Waverly."

"Ok" he nodded and wrote the name. He then looked up at us again, well more specifically at me with a boring stare.

I looked at him curiously but soon realized he was probably waiting for my order. "Oh right, sorry" i mumbled, straightening up. "Um i'll take a grande cappuccino and a iced lemon pound cake."

He repeated the same thing as Wave, taking a new cup. "Name ?" he asked with a sigh.

"Nicole" i said, more reactive this time. Wave looked at me amused and dragged me to the checkout.

"That's all ?" he asked with another sigh.

"No, we'll have a bottle of water too" said Wave, reaching for her wallet. "Oh and this" she said, grabbing a something on the display stand.

I frowned and took it, snorting when i recognized it was a packet full of hazelnuts. "My little squirrel" i jocked, pulling her in my arms amused.

She grinned and wrapped her arms around my waist. "You'll thank me when you'll get hungry."

"Um can i have the packet please ?" suddenly asked the barista, staring at us annoyed.

To be honest, i didn't know if it was the lack of sleep or caffeine, but i just wanted to slap him right now.

"Yes sorry" said Wave, taking the packet from my hand and giving him with a sheepish smile.

We eventually get our order and made our way next to the departure gate, taking place on the seat.

"He had been lucky Carm wasn't here" i said amused, taking a piece of my cake.

I could already see Carm snapping at him with a snarky comment, one of her eyebrow arched in annoyance.

"Yeah" agreed Wave with a chuckle. She took a bite of her cake too and looked at me with playful eyes.

"What ?"

"Nothing, i'm just excited" she shrugged, standing up from her seat and coming in front of me.

I smiled and nodded. "Me too, i hope it's going to work."

"It will" she blinked with a smile, shuffling between my legs but staying on her feet. "So i was thinking" she started, putting a piece in her mouth with a wicked look.

I looked at her amused and grabbed my cup, not really reassured. When she was starting by this sentence with this look, it was not a good thing. "What ?" i still asked though, drinking a sip of my coffee.

"Did you already have sex in a plane ?" she inquired, nipping at her lips excitedly. I chocked taken aback and looked at her astonished. To all the things i thought she would say, i was far away from this one. "What ?" she asked with a innoncent chuckle. "It's just a question, don't worry."

"We know both you didn't ask this question for nothing" i stated amused, putting my hand on the back oh her thighs.

She shrugged amused and lifted her eyebrows. "So ?"

I sighed and looked at her, feeling my cheeks warming. "Yes."

"Oh my God" she laughed, brushing her hands together to wipe away the crumbles. "When ? With who ?"

I snorted and shook my head. "Three months ago when i went to LA with my team for the basketball championship final. I was hooking up with a cheerleader and we happened to do it in the plane."

It was weird to think about it now. It was just three months ago but it felt like an eternity now i was with Waverly.

"You have a thing for cheerleader uh ?" she said with playful smirk.

"What can i say ?" i smirked, pulling her closer to me, the tips of my fingers sliding under her high waist shorts. "I love how you can be so flexible."

She snorted and slapped my hands away amused. "You know i had sex in a plane too" she announced, lifting her chin up.

I raised my eyebrows and straightened in my seat. "With who ?"

"Champ."

"Ew" i said, scrunching my nose in disgust.

First, i had seen a picture of him and he was far from being attractive in my opinion. Well, except if you were into guys full of muscles with a baby face. And secondly, picturing Wave with a guy wasn't something i was really fond of and even less with a guy like Champ.

She giggled and dropped on my laps, wrapping her arms around my neck. "I know, i have shitty taste when it comes to my love interest" she sighed exaggeratedly, glancing at me teasingly.

"Really shitty" i nodded, running my head under her sweatshirt as i leaned to kiss her.

"Mmmh" she smiled, her hands lacing in my hair as she pulled me closer to her. "Like you for instance."

I snickered but kept kissing her, my hand gently strocking her side. "In that case i'm glad you have bad taste. Did you have fun with your boy ?"

"A lot" she nodded, pulling back with an evil smirk, her hands still in my hair.

"Well, i think you're going to forget soon about him when i'll take you to seventh Heaven" i declared, mirroring her expression.

I had to admit i was a bit jealous right now. And maybe my ego needed to express itself.

She stared at me with her eyes sparkling and giggled. "Baby believe me, it's a fucking blast everytime you made love to me."

I smiled satisfied and kissed her again, more innocently now. "Ditto" i whispered against her lips.

______________________________

  
"I'm cold" she sighed as she closed her book and turned her head to me with a pout.

"I know baby" i replied, looking at her sorry as i lowered the music on my phone.

We had completely forgot how freezing it was in plane, when we had decided to put some shorts on this morning. We had took off about one hour ago now and when the seatbelts had not been required anymore, Wave had quickly curled up in her seat, sliding her sweatshirt over her legs to warm up. But it was still not enough.

"Come here" i said, raising the armrest between us and opening my arms. She smiled and leaned into me, curling up against my side. "Better ?" i asked, dropping a kiss on her head.

She nodded with a smile and took one of my earphone. "What are you listening to ?" she inquired, taking my phone curiously. "Dan and Shay ?"

"Yeah, i like them" i told her with a light shrug.

It was not really my usual kind of music but i had been pleasantly surprised by some of their songs. And their songs were soft and it was what i needed to relax in a plane.

"I like them too" she confessed, unlocking my phone and searching through the songs. She hummed and grinned, tapping on _Lately_.

I chuckled and tightened my embrace, kissing her on the temple. "It's funny you chose this one, cause it makes me think about you everytime i listen to it."

She lifted her eyebrows in surprise and smiled with a light blush. "Why ?"

" _Girl you know you're beautiful, i used to tell you all the time_ " i started to sing in a whisper, careful to not wake the man sat next to us. " _But when you let your hair down it still drives me crazy._ " I put some hair back behind her ear. " _Something like a miracle that I get to call you mine. So baby have I told you that I love you lately_ " i finished with a grin.

She scrunched her nose, gently grazing her fingers against my jaw. "You didn't tell it yet today."

I snickered and brushed our noses together. "I love you, Gorgeous."

She giggled and looked at me with bright eyes. "I love you too" she murmured, closing the gap between our lips in a sweet kiss.

I smiled and made it last until she leaned back and dropped her head on my shoulder, taking back her book. It was a huge book, the kind which gives you an headache with just one look at it. It appeared like a old book though, with the cover a bit ripped on the corner and the pages were colored a bit yellow.

"What are you reading ?"

"Mythology tales ?" she replied, looking at me a bit embarassed.

I chuckled and pecked her on the forehead lovingly. She was a huge nerd and a gorgeous one, that's for sure.

She suddenly closed her book again and looked at me with a grin. "Ok, can we talk about the wedding now you're completely awake ?"

I rolled my eyes amused and nodded with a smile. She squealed and opened her backpack on the floor, put her book back inside and then grabbed her phone.

"Soooo, Perry asked me a few things" she said excitedly, going to her text messages.

Honestly Perry was really, really helpful and had made some miracles happened since she was planning our wedding. She was only 18 but i swear the girl was acting like she had planned wedding all her life. She was thinking at every little details and was really good to find what we wanted.

First, she had already found someone to marry us and the perfect spot on the beach. Then, she had told us she had an old aunt who was living in the aera and had proposed to lend us her house for the reception. It was an average house but with a big garden. So the plan was to make the older guests like our grandparents for instance, sleeping in the house while, the young, would sleep outside under some tents.

And crazy as it could appear, Wave and I were really excited to have our wedding night in a tent, sleeping under the stars.

"So white lilies or white roses ?"

"White lilies" i replied, not a bit hesitating. It was my grandma's favorite flowers and i always told myself if i get married one day i would choose lilies.

"Fine by me" she accepted with a smile. "Now she needs to know who's coming, you know to prepare the right number of chairs" she explained, going through her notes in her Iphone. "So..."

"So let's begin with you. Your mom, your sister and Henry."

She nodded, writing down every name. "My grandparents from my mother's side. Then Laura, Rosita, Perry, Laf, Kirsh, Jer and JP. And Sherman, Laura's dad."

"That's all ?" i asked tilting my head. She smiled and blinked, stealing a kiss. "Your turn."

I narrowed my eyes and pinched my lips in focus. "Carm, Aly and Jamie and they're probably coming with someone. My grandma and grandpa, but also Laura's grandparents and Carm's parents and brother and..." i shrugged, swallowing when i realised i couldn't say about my parents yet. "And that's all."

She nodded and looked at me sorry, probably guessing what i was thinking about. "I'm sorry babe" she whispered, gently brushing my cheek.

"Don't be" i blinked and smiled reassuringly.

Yes i was sad and disappointed, but it wasn't going to change a thing about my decision.

She sighed and looked at me thoughtful but soon turned her gaze back to the phone. "So we'll be" she started counting, lifting her fingers in the process. "25 guests and us, so 27."

I smiled and shook my head amused. "28 if you count your future niece or nephew."

"Right" she chuckled with enthusiasm and copied the list. "So i was thinking since we have a house, we could avoid to call a caterer and cook ourselves ?"

"Goog idea" i agreed with a nod. "What do you have in mind ?"

"Well Laura and i could bake and my grandma and mom could cook ? I mean we could do like a big buffet ?"

I smiled and took her hand, playing with her fingers. "Definitely. My grandpa and Jamie are making great BBQ too."

"It's settled then" she chuckled, looking at me joyfully. "For the music, Carm and your grandma proposed to take care of."

I shook my head and laughed, still amazed by all the people who wanted to help us. "And Aly said she could take the pictures."

She bited her lips and took a deep breath. "So we just need to find the wedding bands and our dresses and it's all good."

I nodded, bringing her hand to my lips. I gently kissed her knuckles and locked my eyes with hers. We stared at each other with our eyes full of love and excitation, realizing everything was real and we were about to get married in less than three weeks.

_________________________________

 

After three hours stuck in Philadelphia and another flight, we had finally landed to New Haven at 2pm. We had managed to catch a taxi to join the apartment where we had been agreed to meet with the owner.

One thing was sure, the neighborhood was calm and just a few minutes from a subway station. There were some shops in the street and a school just a block away. And i was completely in love with the red brick buildings.

"I'm so nervous" Wave sighed, tightening her grip on my hand as she looked around.

"I know me too" i replied, gently brushing my thumb against her hand. "I think this is her" i said when i noticed a middle aged lady walking towards us with some keys in her hand.

"Mrs and Mrs Haught ?" she asked with a warm smile.

Mrs and Mrs Haught ? I frowned amused and looked at Wave who was beaming to the lady, her eyes twinkling.

"Yes, this is us" she comfirmed, letting go of my hand and shaking hers. "I'm Waverly and this is my wife Nicole."

Wow ok, i just wanted to take her in my arms and devouring her with loving kisses right now.

"Hello" i smiled and shook her hand too. "Nice to meet you Mrs Randall."

"I'm glad too" she replied, watching us amused but seeming a bit startled though. I was honestly waiting for the ' _you're not too young to be married ?_ ' but it never came for my great pleasure. "Shall we ?" she rather said, pointing at the building's door.

"Yes" beamed Wave, her fingers catching my hand in an instant.

"So the building is from the 80's and the apartment is on the third floor. The elevator is broken though, we're waiting for the compagny to come repair it at the end of the month" she explained, starting to climb the stairs.

Wave looked at me exciteldy and i couldn't help but beamed in return. She was so cute for my own sake.

"Do you mind if we took some videos and pictures ?" she asked to Mrs Randall politely.

"Not at all, go on" she agreed with a smile.

Wave grabbed her phone and started to film the staircases. We already had sent pictures from outside to Carm and Laura but they wanted to see the inside too.

"So this is your first apartment i guess ?"

"Yes" i replied, letting Wave taking care of the videos. "We're from Kentucky and Virginia. And my wife and my friend are going to Yale".

Wave quickly turned to me with a playful smile when i called her my wife, but didn't say anything and kept filming.

"Alright, alright" she smiled, her shoulders relaxing a bit. "So you're four girls, am i right ?"

"Yes Ma'am" i nodded, smiling when we finally reached the third floor.

She hummed and unlocked the door, opening it right away. "So this is it" she announced, turning to us with a smile.

Wave smiled and put away her phone, thanking the lady and headed inside. I followed her and lifted my eyebrows in surprise, a big smile on my face during all the visit.

The living room had two big windows, bringing a warm light to the room. The kitchen was jus against the wall next to the front door. Nothing was separating it from the living room, it was just a giant room. There were two bedrooms about the same size on the opposite side of the living room. The bathroom had a bathtub and two sinks and finally there was a small balcony with a view on the city.

"It's really nice" said Wave, coming next to me when we finally headed back in the living room.

Mrs Randall smiled with a light nod. "So i'm not going to lie, i already have some people who are interested like i told you on the phone yesterday. But i really appreciate the fact you came in person while you were in Texas. You seem serious so if you want this apartment, it's yours."

I looked at her surprised and chuckled, looking at Wave in awe. She was in the same state at me and ran a hand in her hair, watching the lady delighted.

"Really ?"

"Yes" she confirmed with a light laugh. "But you need to give me the answer quickly."

"Yes of course" i nodded excitedly. "C-Can we just take a few minutes to think about it and call our friends ?"

"Sure" she accepted, grabbing her phone in her bag. "I'll be in the hallway" she informed us before leaving.

I turned to Wave and opened my eyes wide. "Oh my God."

"I know" she breathed with a giggle and bounced in excitement. "We really need to accept."

"Absolutely."

The price was not so expensive, it was clean, warm and nice. There was some space, the owner seemed really nice and it was just a good occasion we needed to take.

"Ok i'm gonna call Laura, she already looked at my snaps" she said, taking her phone and dialing Laura's, putting in on speaker.

"Hi guys ! So how it went ?" she immediately asked in excitement.

"Cupcake, relax" Carm said with sigh. "I swear guys, she's driving me insane since we looked at the videos."

I chuckled and pulled Wave against me. "Don't pretend you're not excited too Carm."

"Shut up" she laughed. "So spit it out now."

"Well the apartment is really, really awesome" spoke Wave, looking at me with enthusiasm. "And the owner said if we wanted to take it now we could."

"YES !" exclaimed Laura.

"Awesome" chuckled Carm, sounding as excited as Laura all of sudden.

"So we agree on this one ?" i said, lifting my eyebrows with a big smile on my face.

______________________________

 

"I can't believe we found an apartment" declared Wave, looking at me still in shock.

I chuckled and raised my eyebrows up and down. I couldn't believe it too. After our call with Carm and Laura we had told our decision to the lady. We had then signed a bunch of papers and we needed to send her other things but basically, the apartment was ours. We would pick up the keys the day we would come back in New Haven with our things and of course, the check for the first rent.

"I can't too" i chuckled, turning my head to her amused. "I mean, everything has gone so fast."

She snorted and nodded, neeping at her lip in excitement. "Fast but yet it feels normal. I mean, i'm not scared at all."

"Me neither" i smiled, taking her hand and dragging her to me. "So Mrs Haught" i said playfully, cupping her face. "We have a full evening and half of the night to busy ourselves, so what do you want to do ?"

Our flight back was for 5 am and we had decided to stay awake for the night to avoid paying for a room somewhere. We were going to be exhausted but we were young, wild and free, no ?

She grinned and gently grabbed my wrists. "I dare you to surprise me" she announced with a wicked smile.

I chuckled and leaned down, kissing her tenderly. "Mmokay" i obviously accepted, stepping back but keeping her hand in mine.

I looked around, trying to find an idea. It was the first time i was coming to New Haven and except from Yale and some museums, i didn't know at all what we could do here. I looked at my watch and squinted my eyes in deep thoughts. It was just 6pm, we could eat first and it would let me enough time to find something fun to do.

"Ok baby, are you hungry ?"

"Yes i'm starving" she agreed with a nod and big eyes.

I smiled and pulled her under my arms, begining to walk not really knowing where we were going though. "What do you want to eat ?"

"Pizza" she exclaimed, looking up at me amused.

"Pizza it is" i laughed, careful to look around though. Maybe i could find an idea out of nowhere.

We walked for a bit, taking time to explore the streets. We were going to live here anyway so might as well taking advantage of this walk to look around. All the bars and restaurants were crowded by people who were drinking and eating. There were a lot of tourists too, taking pictures of everything they could see around them.

We eventually found an italian restaurant and ate a pizza which was delicious by the way. I quickly searched on my phone ' _things to do in New Heaven_ ' when Wave excused herself to go to the bathroom and found something which may please her, not far away from here.

"So where are we going now ?" she asked curious as we made our way outside.

"Surprise" i replied, wiggling my eyebrows teasingly.

She shook her head and giggled, reaching for my hand. "Can i ask you a question ?"

"Sure" i nodded, taking my phone out to check where we needed to go exactly.

"Do you think it's always going to be so perfect between each other ?"

I raised my eyebrows in surprise and looked up from my phone to her. "What do you mean ?"

"I don't know" she sighed with a light shrug, dropping her gaze on the ground. "It's just that everything is so perfect. You're perfect, everything is going perfectly for us and i'm just afraid it's not going to last."

I swallowed, putting my phone in my back pocket to take her hands. "Baby look at me" i asked her gently, waiting for her to do it. "Do you believe in us ?"

"Of course" she replied, staring at me with a frown.

"So no need to worry about that" i said, tilting my head. "I'm not going to lie and say to you everything is going to be so good all the time. We're going to live some bad moments i think. Cause even if we love each other like crazy, we're not immuned to get mad at each other." I swallowed, thinking about my application for the Police Academy. I knew she was going to be upset for not telling her earlier. "Sometimes you won't stand me and sometimes, it will be me" i continued, chasing this thought away for the moment. "We're not going to get agree on everything. A relationship is made with ups and downs but i know one thing though." I grabbed her cheeks in my hands and gently caressed her skin with my thumbs. "Our love is strong and invincible. At the end of the day, i will still be madly in love with you. Never forget that."

She nodded and took a deep breath, kissing the palm of one of my hand. "I believe you."

I smiled a little and pulled her in my arms, holding her close. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath, hating myself for hiding the truth about the Academy. I knew i needed to tell her real soon, before it get too far but i was scared she would blame herself. She knew i had a place in Chicago and now i was finding myself with anything and i didn't want for her to me sad about it. It was my choice and she wasn't responsible of it.

"Ok" i sighed, kissing her on the head. I'll talk to her later, for now i just wanted to make her smile again. "Come on."

We walked for around 10 minutes in a comfortable silent before we arrived in front of the destination.

"A Trampoline Park ?!" she exclaimed excitedly.

I laughed and nodded with a wide grin. "Surprise babe !"

It was something i had tried a few times and i was really into it. And knowing Wave loved trampoline, i thought it would be a great idea. And seeing her enthusiasm, i wasn't wrong.

"Awesome !" she squealed, throwing her arms around my neck in delight. "But wait, what about your wrist babe ? It's not really a great idea."

I rolled my eyes and shrugged amused. "If you think a sprained wrist is going to stop me, you're not knowing well your wife Mrs Haught" i teased her with a chuckle.

Maybe i would regret for saying that tomorrow, and it was probably sure, but i just wanted to enjoy the moment for now.

She beamed and kissed me lovingly, her hands running in my hair. "Don't ever stop calling me like that."

"With pleasure" i agreed, softly slapping her ass as i leaned back.

She shook her head amused and grabbed my hand. "Come on Mrs Haught, it's time to see your wife in action" she announced playfully.

_______________________________

 

"Ok it's definitely a place where i'm going to spend my time" i declared excitedly, jumping with a ball in my hand.

It was just half an hour we were jumping around like crazy and we were already all sweaty and out of breath. We were really having a great time and i was really eager to come back here with Carm and Laura. I knew Carm won't be really thrilled but i was sure Laura would be though. And where Laura would go, Carm would follow, so...

"It's going to be our Sunday outing" giggled Wave, taking a big jump and easily flipping back in the air three times in a row.

I looked at her really admirative. She was looking like a feather in the air, graceful, light and beautiful. I could watch her do it everyday. She landed on her feet and laughed, coming back to me with quick little jumps.

"Again" i said completely in awe

She chuckled and shook her head, taking the ball in my hand. "Come on captain, show me your game" she said, looking at me with a daring smile.

I smirked and swiftly hit the ball in her hand in the air, catching it in an instant. She raised her eyebrows a bit startled but grinned nonetheless. I winked at her and shot the ball in the basket a few feet away without tearing my eyes away from her. I had already done it once or twice but everytime i had failed. Here though, even with a sprained wrist i was really hoping i would score cause it would be really embarassing otherwise.

She swiftly turned her head to the basket and gasped when the ball fell in it. "Shit you did it !" she breathed impressed.

I beamed, really proud of me and shrugged smugly. "You had doubts ?" i said, faking to be offensed.

"Yes" she admitted with a laugh and came into my arms. "But now i'm blown away."

"Wait to see me on a real court."

"I'd love that" she replied, sliding her arms around my neck. "You didn't have some recruiters for you know, get you in a College team ?"

I shrugged and gently brushed my nose against hers. "Yes, but i was not interested. I was going to do the Police Academy, i wouldn't have time for basketball anymore."

" _Was_ going to ?" she suddenly repeated, arching an eyebrow curious. "Why are you referring to it in the past tense ?"

I swallowed and quickly smiled, taking a step back. "We were talking when i was in High School so you know" i shrugged, laughing a bit uneasy. I was such a terrible liar and i really needed to change the subject right now. Cause if she was keeping to look at me like that, i was screwed. "Come on, show me how to do a backflip."

"No, no, no Nicole" she said with a head's shake, catching one of my hand with a frown. "Tell me what's going on."

"What are you talking about ?" i chuckled, feeling my face already turning red.

I was really aware, i was digging my own grave right now but i was really not ready to have this talk.

She scoffed and glared at me, clenching her jaw. "Don't take me for an idiot Nicole. You're acting all weird and you're avoiding my eyes. So it means you hide something from me, and apparently i won't like it" she explained, pushing her tongue against her cheek. "So before you're going too deep in your shit, you're going to tell me" she stated, crossing her arms against her chest.

I could still pretend she was wrong but honestly it was the occasion to pick the honesty card, even if i was scared. And i couldn't lie to her even longer.

I sighed loudly and nodded. "Fine. But before you yelled at me, i just want you to know that it has nothing to do with you ok ?"

She frowned even more but nodded, looking at me worried all of sudden. "What's going on ?"

"I-i already had called for an application to New Haven but they refused" i confessed, grimacing a bit. There, it was out and fuck it felt good to finally say it.

Her face fell as her hand slowly released mine. "Why you didn't tell me sooner ?"

"Because i just had the answer two days ago and i hadn't be able to talk with you about it yet. A-and i didn't want for you to be sad about it" i explained, taking her hand back. "Babe, i swear i don't care" i said, walking to her. "I knew i was taking a risk when i dropped Chicago but i don't regret it at all."

And i was really honest here. Yes, i had been a bit upset to learn the news but it had made me realized that maybe it was not really what i wanted to do. Yes, it was a good and interesting profession but i liked other professions too. And maybe it was for the better.

"But Nicole, i thought you wanted to be a cop."

"That's the thing" i sighed with a light shrug. "I don't know if i want to anymore."

She stared at me taken aback. "Why you didn't tell me about that too ?"

"Because i just understood like two days ago ? Before that i just thought it would be awesome, that it was what i wished to do you know" i shrugged, playing with her fingers. "But when i learnt the refusal well i wasn't sad. I was even a bit relieved" i admitted.

She shook her head a little and puffed her cheeks. "O-ok" she said as she exhaled. "So what now ?" she asked with her eyebrows raised.

"I don't really know yet" i said honestly. "I thought i could take some time to just work and think about what i really want to do."

She took a deep breath and ran a hand in her hair. "This is really what you want ?"

"Yes" i nodded with a small smile. She was sounding like she was not mad at me for it and it was a huge relief.

"Well, if you think this is what you need... ok" she finally concluded, squeezing my hand.

I raised my eyebrows in surprise and blinked. "You're the best baby."

"Mmh i'm still mad at you for not relling me though" she scowled at me, gently punching my shoulder. "Asshole."

I chuckled and wrapped my arms around her waist. "I love you too."

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading and i hope you're still enjoying the journey :)


	24. Chapter 24

  
We were back on the plane, but this time direction Dallas. After the trampoline park, we had wandered in the street before taking a taxi for the airport. It had been nice, but honestly the mood had switched a little since she had told me about her application. I was pretty sure she was aware something was off but she hadn't said a thing though.

The thing was that i wasn't mad at all, no. But i was worried and felt guilty. What if she said she didn't care about the refusal just to ease my mind ? What if she was sad but didn't want to show it ? But at the same time, maybe she was really sincere and had realized she didn't want to be an officer.

I sighed and turned my head to her. She was curled up in a strange position, her longs legs not really giving her the choice. She had her eyes closed and her hood on. But i knew she wasn't sleeping though. Her lips were moving as she was probably mouthing the lyrics of the song she was listening to.

I smiled a little, scooting closer to her and gently brushed my hand against her cheek. She opened her eyes sleepily and tilted her head in my hand with a small grin. We were both exhausted by this crazy day and i just wanted to curled up in her arms. And i think she understood, cause she straightened a bit and opened them for me. I grinned and nestled against her side, stealing one of her earphone once i was settled.

"You're freezing" she whispered worried, gently rubbing my legs.

Yeah, never again, i would wear short shorts in a plane. It was fucking freezing in here.

"I know" i sighed, tightening my hold. "But i'm already feeling warmer in your arms" i mumbled against her neck with a sleepy smile.

She kissed me on the forehead and kept to caress my legs in a soft way. I closed my eyes and smiled even more when i recognized the song playing on her phone.

"You like The Script ?" i asked, looking up at her pleased.

She smiled and nodded, bowing her head to me. "Love them."

"Me too" i grinned, softly kissing her. "A lot."

"Which song is your favorite ?"

I narrowed my eyes and shrugged a little. Honestly, all of their songs were good. "I don't know, maybe _Breakeven_ if i have to choose. But i love _Six Degree of Separations_ too and _The Man Who Can't Be Moved_ obviously." Yeah, i couldn't really pick one. "What about you ?"

"I can't choose either" she chuckled with a light head's shake. "But one thing is sure, _The Man Who Can't Be Moved_ is the kind of song i could sing to you to make you come back to me."

I raised my eyebrows in surprise and nipped at my bottom lip. "And what would be this place where you would not move from ?"

"Mmmh" she closed her eyes an instant and slowly smiled. "Well, on the corner where i first saw you" she quoted teasingly. "It means in a gaz shop between Virginia and Louisianna."

I snorted and gently pinched her waist. "No seriously."

"On the beach, where we're going to get married" she smiled more seriously. "Yep. Because i know it's a place already important for you and you decided to share it with me, for our wedding. So if i have a special place for us, it would be here."

I slowly nodded and swallowed. It was indeed really meaningful for me and i was touched she had felt it too.

"Are you mad at me ?" she suddenly asked, looking at me worried. "You know, for my studies and everything."

I stared at her surprised and swallowed, quickly shaking my head. "No, of course not."

"Are you sure ? Because i thought you were ok with it too, but then you just acted distant a-and i don't want for you to keep silent. If you want to share your thoughts, go ahead. Your opinion really matters to me."

I nodded and raised a bit up, softly grabbing her hand. "I'm not mad, i'm just scared you told me you didn't care just to appease me."

"I didn't lie to you babe, i'm serious about all i said. I really want to take some times to think about what i really want for my future. Maybe i'll want to try again with the Police Academy or maybe not, i don't know yet. What i want to say is i never really took time to think about all these things. I always thought i needed to go to College straight after High School because it's supposed to be like that, you know ? And my parents wouldn't have been agree if i had told them i didn't want to go to College yet." I swallowed and nodded, thinking back at my discussion with her grandma. "Anyway, what i'm trying to say here is that since i met you, i realized i could live the way that i really wanted and that I could make my own choices. I'm the one who knows really what is good or not for me."

I smiled a little and squeezed her hand. "You're absolutely right."

She grinned shyly and blinked. "So don't worry about me, i feel really good right now. And i know i really need to take this time to think."

I looked at her and took a deep breath, finally relaxed. She was really genuine, i could see it in her eyes and her smile and it was enough for me. I didn't care if she was not ready for College yet, i just wanted for her to be happy no matter what. So if she needed to work for a while and take time, i would support her.

"Ok" i agreed, gently kissing her knuckles.

She smiled and dragged me back in her arms, kissing me on the temple. "I was thinking maybe i could train some kids at basketball."

I looked at up surprised and beamed. "I think it's a great idea."

"I'm not sure though if i'm going to find a place but you know, i can try."

"Absolutely."

We stared at each other for a few seconds, our eyes finally free from worry. We were back to our old dynamic and it was feeling good.

____________________________

 

"You can't ask me between them babe, it's not cool at all."

"Come on" she laughed with a shrug. "It's the game. So i repeat, would you rather have sex with Carm or Laura ?"

I sighed and crossed my arms against my chest. We were playing ' _would you rather_ ' and i thought it was great until this question though.

"Laura is my best friend and Carm is her girlfriend, your ex and your best friend" i reminded her with my eyebrows lifted.

"And ?" she said, taking a piece of her brownie amused. "Pretend you're not with me and you don't know Carm and Laura."

I rolled my eyes and uncrossed my arms, stealing a piece of her brownie. "Fine, but you don't say it to them ok ?"

She nodded mischievously and grinned. "So ?"

"I think i would choose Carm" i confessed, feeling a deep blush on my cheeks.

I mean Laura was beautiful too but Carm had this thing i couldn't explain that was really attractive. And honestly, i couldn't imagine myself having sex with Laura, she was like my sister.

She gasped and looked at me surprise. "Fuck, i thought you'd choose Laura." She laughed and shook her head amazed. "Why Carm ?"

"I don't know" i giggled with a shrug. "She's really sexy."

She lost a bit her smile and frowned a little. "Do i need to get worried here ?"

I opened my eyes wide and laughed, shaking my head. "No babe, you're all i want don't worry."

I mean i had touched the jackpot here. She was gorgeous, hot, confident but sweet at the same time. Inside and outside, she was perfect. And to be honest, she was the only girl i was attracted in a loving way.

"Mmh i'm going to watch you from now" she jocked with a wink.

I chuckled and leaned to her, kissing her gently. "Ok my turn" i declared, pulling back with an evil smirk. "Would you rather be my wife but cheating on me with Carm or being married to Carm and cheating on her with me ?"

I was really proud of this one and seeing her face falling, i knew she was surprised.

"You can't ask me that."

"Ttttt tttt tttt" i shook my head with a giggle. "Come one babe, it's the game" i repeated her words wickedly.

She scoffed and rolled her eyes, playing with the crumbles of the browine on the the shelf. "First, i'm not a cheater" she said, looking at me amused with her index lifted.

I blinked amused and snorted. "You sure were not against being one when i was with Champ."

"I was not the one with someone" she retorqued smugly. Right, she had a point here.

"Yes, you may be right. Ok you're not a cheater, tell me now" i hurried her, really eager to know her answer. I wasn't honestly sure about her choice here.

She took a deep breath and nodded. "Man it's so hard" she groaned, running a hand on her face. I giggled and raised my eyebrows. "Wait, is it just once or it's an affair ?" she suddenly asked, removing her hand.

I rolled my eyes and sighed amused. "An affair babe."

"Ok" she nodded, playing with her mouth. "I think i would be married with Carm and you would be my mistress."

"Interesting" i replied with a sly grin, staring at her curious. "Why ?"

"Because first i know if i'm cheating on Carm it's because we're not happy together anymore so knowing her, she would also cheat on me" she declared amused. "So i know i would eventually get with you. Secondly, we're working better as friends. And finally, i couldn't cheat on you if you were my wife cause you're my soulmate" she finished with a big grin.

I chuckled and cupped her cheeks in my hands. "Good answer babe" i replied, kissing her playfully.

"My turn" she mumbled against my lips. "Would you rather sleep with my sister or my best friend. So Carm or Aly ?"

I groaned and leaned back, scrunching my nose unhappy. "Babe, first you can't copy on my ideas and secondly, stop with Carm."

She laughed and shook her head, grabbing her cup of coffee. "Answer."

"I wouldn't cheat on you."

"This is not my question."

"Fine" i sighed. "Carm. I mean i can't ruin the bound with your sister, it's too much important."

"Really thoughtful" she replied teasingly.

I flipped her off amused and squinted my eyes. "Ok, imagine you would have met me as your brother's girlfriend, would you have been able to steal me from him ?"

"Honestly" she said with a grimace. "I think i would  definitely have yes."

"Seriously ?" i asked taken aback.

She blushed embarassed and nodded. "Well, i would have felt terrible but i think i couldn't be strong enough to resist you. But i could do it only with you though."

"Wow" i said, still stunned but with a big smile. It was really cute and meant a lot to choose me over her brother.

"I'm feeling bad to say that" she suddenly whispered, looking at me with a pout.

I giggled and ran a hand in her hair lovingly. "Don't worry babe, it's just a game and every answers stay between us. Well except for you cheating on Carm with me" i giggled, wrapping my arms around her neck and hugging her tightly before she could react.

She laughed and held me close. "You know, i can say you chose her over Laura too" she mumbled against my shoulder amused.

"Shut up and kiss me" i retorqued through my laugh, swiftly catching her lips with mine.

___________________________

 

We were back at the ranch for a few hours now and we were laying on the bed with Carm and Laura, really exhausted. We had nearly slept three hours in one day and a half and we were looking like two zombies right now.

"So i talked to my dad and he said he could come helping us with the moving. He'll take his car, you know to take some of our stuffs too" declared Laura, sat against the headboard next to me, her laptop on her laps.

"And my mom is coming too" i said, running my hands lazily in Nicole's hair.

"Maybe we're going to have enough time to move our stuffs too before the wedding" announced Carm, laid on her stomach at the end of the bed, drawing on her sketchbook.

I looked at her sketch and lifted my eyebrows amused, remembering the game we had played in the plane with Nicole. I smiled and looked at Nicole who was already sleeping, curled against me with her head on my shoulder. She wouldn't hear if i was talking about it right ?

"So in the plane we played an interesting game" i spoke, looking at Laura and then Carm mischieviously.

"What game ?" asked Laura, closing her laptop with a smile, giving me all of her attention.

I chuckled and wiggled my eyebrows. "Would you rather, but with fun and kinky question."

Carm slowly looked up at me, finally showing some interest and smirked. "You have my attention Creampuff."

Laura snorted and gently slid down on the mattress to be able to put her foot in Carm's face. Carm laughed a little and caught it, dragging Laura to her with an impressive strength. Laura squealed a little in surprise but didn't resist and let herself be drawn in Carm's arms who kissed her lovingly before turning her over to spoon her.

"You guys are finished ?" i asked, watching them with an amused smile. I had to admit, they were cute sometimes.

"Yep sorry" replied Laura amused, grabbing Carm's hand and lacing her fingers together. "Tell us."

"Well" i started with a wicked smile, briefly glancing at Nicole. "I asked her if she would prefer have an affair with Carm while being married to me or the contrary" i announced, looking at them entertained.

Laura giggled, her eyes getting big. "What did she say ?"

I smirked and tilted my head. "She would be married to Carm and have an affair with me."

"The bitch" gasped Carm, shaking her head with a laugh.

"She doesn't know what she's loosing" Laura stated, turning her head to Carm with a knowing smile.

Carm raised her eyebrows with a smirk and quickly kissed her, climbing on her in a smooth movement. Laura giggled and wrapped her hands around her neck, deepening the kiss with eagerness.

I opened my eyes big and chuckled. "Um guys i'm here, wide awake."

"Mmh sorry" said Laura, breaking the kiss and looking at me with a sheepish grin.

Carm groaned and dropped her head in Laura's neck. "No fun."

I giggled and gently kissed Nicole on the forehead, before moving carefully out of her embrace and out of the bed. "Don't worry, you can fool around i'm going to make a phone call" i informed them, heading on the other side of the bed where Nicole had put her phone. I grabbed it and unlocked it, glancing at Nicole to check if she was still sleeping.

"Um what are you doing ?" asked Carm who had lifted her head up.

"I'm going to call her parents" i whispered, looking at her determined.

"I don't think it's a good idea" she said with a light head's shake.

"Do Nicole know ?" asked Laura with a frown.

I glanced at Nicole than at them and shook my head. She didn't know but i really wanted to try to talk to her mother or father. I didn't want to convince them but at least tell her to talk with Nicole again. They didn't have speak with her yet and i knew Nicole was upset about it.

"No, but i just want them to talk to Nicole again."

Carm sighed and raised up, nodding a bit. "Ok go, but don't fuck everything more than it already is."

I swallowed and blinked, doing the number on my phone. I went outside and took a sit on the front porch's stairs, Zack already coming between my legs.

"Hey buddy" i smiled, petting him on his head. "Ok, wish me good luck."

I took a deep breath and finally called the Haught's house. Zack dropped his muzzle on my thigh with a  _'huf_ ' and stared at me with his blues eyes. I chuckled and scratched him between his ears when someone finally answered.

"Hello ?"

"Hello, is this Mrs Haught ?" i asked a bit nervous. It was the first time i would talk to her and knowing she wasn't really fond of me, i was not really relaxed.

"Nope, it's her daughter."

I raised my eyebrows surprised and smile relieved. "Aly ?"

"Yes, who is it ?"

"I-it's Waverly."

"Oh my God !" she exclaimed excitedly.

I giggled and looked at Zack amused. "Glad to see your enthusiasm. How are you ?"

"You bet i am ! I'm great thanks" she replied with a laugh. "Oh my God, It's so weird to talk to you but awesome at the same time" she remarked amused. "What about you, how are you ? Your wedding is really soon, are you excited ?! And Nicole told me about the apartment it's awesome ! I'm definitely coming uh."

I chuckled and shook my head affectionately. It was funny to see her talk to me like we were knowing each other for a long time. It was a great feeling.

"Thanks and yes, you're welcome anytime of course. And i'm impatient to finally meet you, you know in person."

"Me too !" she exclaimed. "Um can i bring someone by the way ? Because there is this guy, Matthew and he's kind of my boyfriend right now so..."

I laughed and nodded amused. "Of course, i'm sure your sister would be glad to embarass you."

And i was really looking forward to see Nicole with her sister and brother. I knew she was really close to them and that they were really protective of each other. So yeah, i was keen to see that by myself.

"Please" she snorted amused. "Jamie is going to be too busy embarassing her in front of you so i'll be at peace."

I raised my eyebrows surprised and laughed. "Well i'm eager to see that too. Um talking about the wedding, is your mother or father is here by any chance ?"

"Um yes there is my mom but i'm warning you, she's really pissed at Nicole and she kind of hates you."

I sighed and shrugged a little. "It's ok don't worry, i understand."

"MOOOOOOM !" she suddenly yelled, nearly breaking my ear. "PHONE FOR YOU. Ok, she's coming good luck" i heard her whispered.

"Thanks Aly."

"Anytime, see you soon" she said in a hurry.

"Hello ?"

"Hello Mrs Haught" i started, my voice a bit shaky. "I-i'm Waverly, your daughter's-"

"You have some nerves for calling me" she quickly spitted out, cutting me off.

I swallowed and closed my eyes, trying to chase this nervousness. "I know but i-"

"No, i'm stopping you right now. Honestly i don't care about the reason you're calling. Are you aware you're ruining a family here ? And Nicole's future."

"I'm sorry you think that but please, can you let me talk ?"

She scoffed harshly. "Talk ? But talk about what ? The fact that my girl just turned crazy and threw everything away for a girl she nearly knows ?! What do you want from her uh ?"

I locked my jaw and deeply inhaled. It was going to be harder than i thought... I have basically two options here : staying calm and polite, or getting agressive too. And even if the second choice was really appealing right now, i knew it wouldn't lead anywhere good.

"Listen Mrs Haught, i'm sorry you're thinking that about our relationship but i can assure you i want nothing from your daughter except her happiness."

"Bullshit" she snorted. "If you want her happy, you wouldn't get married with her so young and let her live her life."

It was my turn to snort cause honestly it was the pot calling the kettle black here. "Oh it's so funny to hear that by someone who spent her whole life deciding for her children, not really caring if they were happy or not about your decisions."

"Excuse me ? How dare you talking about my relationship with my children. You don't know anything about our family and even less about Nicole, so please keep your mouth shut young girl."

"Oh no i won't shut my mouth" i refused, standing up. Ok maybe i was having some hard time to stay relax. "I know Nicole more than you think and by what the people around us say, they never saw her so happy since she's with me. So i can understand you're against this marriage, it's your choice but i won't let you tell us crap abour our love. Cause it's real, i love your daughter more than anything in my life and i can assure you she loves me the same way."

"Listen, i know my daughter by heart and i know how she can overeact when she has feelings for someone. Hell, i saw her when she was all over Carmilla. She was thinking they were going to be together all their life and she was head over heels about her and see where they are now ! So please, call me in two months when she would realize she doesn't really love you like she thinks right now."

I swallowed and tightened my fist really pissed. "Our love is different and you would see it if you were smart enough to give a chance to Nicole to prove to you she knows what she's doing. And you would see she's really happy too" i sighed, shaking my head furious. "But anyway, you know what ? I wanted to call you to try to speak with you calmly but it's impossible. So i'm just going to say that two seats are save for you and your husband for our wedding and that i hope you'll be here for your daughter cause it's important for her. That 's all."

"We won't be here."

"Well, that's your loss and i hope you will realize the mistake you're doing. Think about what Nicole wants for once" i finished, ending the call without saying goodbye.

I put away my phone in my back pocket and closed my eyes, feeling the tears already falling on my cheeks. I was fucking exhausted, mad and sad for Nicole. She deserved the world and i knew her parents were important for her and i couldn't stand the fact they were not going to be here for her. She was so loving, selfless and caring about the one she loved and i was mad her own parents didn't act the same way with her.

"Hey are you ok ?" i suddenly heard Carm, feeling her hand on my back.

I shook my head and turned to her, crashing in her arms. I knew she was not really comfortable with hugs, at least with me, but i just needed comfort here. She froze an instant but swiftly wrapped her arms around me, in a awkward way but it was still comforting in a way.

"I guess it didn't get well ?" she whispered, gently rubbing my back.

"No" i shook my head with a sniffle. "She won't be here for the wedding and she said Nicole was just overacting like she did when she was with you."

"What ?" she asked, stepping back and looking at me with a frown. "When she was with me ?"

I wiped my eyes and shrugged a little. "She said Nicole was head over heels with you and that she thought you would always be together."

She snorted and rolled her eyes with a sigh. "We were in love yes but we were just young and first love you know" she said, with a wave from her hand. "Look i don't know if Nicole told you about it or not and i think she didn't, but her mother had always thought Nicole and i will eventually get back together" she confessed uneasy.

I stared at her startled and swallowed, feeling a new rush of tears coming. "Great."

"But we both know it's not gonna happen" she quickly told me, grabbing my hand. "You and Nicole are really made for each other and you are true soulmates. I fucking love her but she's like my sister. I'm with Laura and i'm honestly not seeing myself with anyone else and i'm sure Nicole is feeling the same with you. So don't think about what Carrie said."

I knew she was right and i was stupid to get bothered by that. But i think i was overwhelmed by all the events from the last days and i couldn't see straight anymore.

I looked down and rubbed my nose. "I'm so fucking tired."

"I know and you should go rest ok ?" she said, squeezing a bit my hand. "Come on" she said, dragging me against her.

I nodded and leaned against her side, heading back in the house. "Do you think i should tell her ?"

"Yes" she instantly replied with a nod. "And i think she's probably going to be upset but she will understand quickly, don't worry."

I sniffled and blinked. I knew i had took some risks to go behind her back anyway...

"Hey do you know she didn't get accept at the Police Academy ?" i suddenly asked, looking at her curious.

She whinced and nodded a little. "Yeah, i was with her when she heard the news..."

I blinked, not really surprised she would already know. "She says she doesn't really care" i said, climbing the stairs.

"And i think she's telling the truth, don't worry" she reassured me with a little smile.

I inhaled and smiled too, coming back in the room. Nicole was awake but still a bit sleepy, her phone in her hand as Laura was drawing some things on Carm's sketchbook.

"What are you doing Cupcake ?" frowned Carm amused as she joined her on the bed.

"Nothing, just expressing my art" she replied with a playful grin.

I snickered and joined them too, kneeling on the bed near Nicole. "Hey" i softly greeted her with a kiss on her cheek.

She grinned and turned her head to me, her smile quickly switching for a worried expression. "Hey you've been crying ?"

Crap, i hadn't thought she would be awake actually. "Um don't worry i-it's just the tiredness."

She frowned not really convinced and caught my chin between her fingers. "What happened ?"

"Nothing" i sighed, a bit afraid to tell her about the phone call now.

"It doesn't seem like nothing" she retorqued, turning her head to Carm suspiciously. "Carm what happened ?"

Carm looked at me then at Nicole and lightly shrugged one shoulder. "How would i know ?"

I had to admit she was really good at poker face but i was aware Nicole knew her by heart and was not going to believe her lie.

Nicole scoffed and stood up, leaving the bed upset.

"Where are you going ?" i inquired worried.

"Take a shower" she replied dryly, walking to the door without a glance.

I sighed and dropped my head to the headboard. It was definitely a shit day, today.

"You should tell her the truth" said Laura, not looking up from the sketchbook.

I rolled my eyes and swallowed, knowing she had absolutely right. "Yes" i breathed, already standing up.

I made my way to the bathroom and gently knocked on the door but didn't wait for her answer to open the door. She was in the process of taking out of her clothes, already in her underwears, her tshirt in her hand. She looked at me but didn't say anything.

I sighed and closed the door before sitting on the sink. "I'm sorry."

"I would like to know about what exactly" she replied annoyed, folding her arms on her chest as she leaned agasint the shower's door.

"When you were sleeping i called your mother" i quickly confessed, watching her nervously.

She uncrossed her arms startled and straightened, her brows furrowing. "You called my mom ?"

"Y-yes" i nodded, hopping down and shuffling to her. "But i just wanted to talk to her and try to convince her to come at the wedding, cause i know it's important for you" i explained, grabbing one of her hand.

She took a deep breath and bowed her head. "I supposed it didn't go well if you were crying."

"N-no, not really" i confirmed, feeling really sad for her. "I'm sorry" i whispered, brushing my fingers against her face.

"It's ok" she sighed with a light shrug. "I knew she wouldn't change her mind anyway."

I nodded and wrapped my arms around her waist, looking up at her. "You're not mad at me ?"

She snorted and shook her head, gently cupping my cheeks. "How could i be mad at you for that ? I would have done the same thing for you."

I exhaled relieved and smiled a little, kissing the palm of her hand. "Of course you would."

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the summer is coming to an end and there are just a few more chapters left... THOUGH it's not the end of the story. I'd like to write a sequel, taking places a few years later. I have already some ideas and i'd like to know if you would be interested about this sequel.   
> So let me know in the comments and if you have some ideas too, go ahead don't be shy :)
> 
> Anyway, thanks for reading and see you on Sunday for a chapter with some unexpected events.... ;)


	25. Chapter 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ready for some unexpected things ? :) Enjoy !

  
It had been a few days since we had left from my grandparents and a lot had happened since then.

First, we had gone back to Wave and Laura's town to pack their things. We had decided to buy all the furnitures once settled in New Haven, so there were just personal things like clothes, books, etc... So the girls had been done packing in two days and everything was gladly fitting in Laura's dad pickup and Wave's mom SUV. So knowing we had still one car avalaible, enough time before the wedding and that Virginia was on our road, we had took the decision to stop for my stuffs and Carm's one.

I had texted my parents to let them know we were coming and the answer had been for the less, surprising. It had been my dad who had answered and it had been actually the first time he was speaking to me since the announcement. He had told me it would be nice for my mom and him to meet Waverly and had proposed to have dinner together. I had been taken aback but after asking Wave if she didn't mind, we had accepted.

We were not going to spend the night though, we were staying at Carm's place. We had arrived early in the afternoon and had been warmly welcomed by Peter and Vicky, Carm's parents. They were really happy to see Carm again and to finally meet Laura who had been surprinsingly at ease for a first ' _parents meet_ '. Will had been happy too but more reserved like his usual self.

They were going to have dinner in town tonight with everybody, and i honestly wished Wave and I could go with them. I was really nervous about the dinner cause honestly, i didn't know how my parents will behave with Wave. Though, i was really excited to see Aly and Jamie again and to introduce them to Wave.

"Everything will be ok baby, don't worry" Wave whispered, gently stroking the back of my hand with her thumb.

I looked at her and smiled a little, still nervous though. "I hope so. If at any moment you want to leave, you just tell me and we go ok ?"

"Okay" she replied with a light nod.

I took a deep breath and glanced at the flower bouquet she had insisted to buy for my mother with a small smile. Even if she was not really welcome, she still wanted to make a good impression and come in peace. I knew she was nervous though to meet my mother, especially after the phone call they had. Apparently it hadn't gone well at all but i was not surprised after she told me about their conversation.

"Ok here it is" i said, stopping on the sidewalk in front of my house.

"It's cute" she noted, squeezing my hand reassuringly. "And it's still your home, don't be afraid babe."

I sighed and turned to her, tilting my head. "Can i have a kiss to give me strength ?" i said with a pout.

She chuckled and blinked, releasing my hand to cup my face. "With pleasure" she murmured, raising on her tip toes.

She gently kissed me, her fingers brushing against my cheeks in a soothing way.

I smiled, feeling less anxious all of sudden and wrapped my arms around her waist. "Thank you" i mumbled, pulling her in a hug.

"Mmh" she hummed, leaning her head a bit back. She stared at me with soft eyes and slowly secured a piece of hair behind my ear. "Did i tell you, how much i love you today ?" she suddenly asked, a cute smile on her lips.

I raised my eyebrows amused and faked to think about it. "Mmh, i don't think so" i replied with a light head's shake.

"Well, Mrs Haught, i'm crazy about you" she declared, her fingers soflty playing with the hair in my neck. "Like really, reaaaally crazy about you."

I laughed a little and dropped my forehead against hers. It was exactly what i needed right now to calm my nerves, and she was just perfect to understand it.

"You're lucky, cause the feeling is mutual."

She giggled and brushed our noses together. "I hope cause we're getting married in a few days."

Oh yes, the wedding was almost ready too. Perry had been awesome and had done an amazing job with everything. We had a place on the beach, an officiant, somewhere where we could have the reception and sleep... We just needed to find our dresses now, and it would be all ready.

"I can't wait" i beamed excitedly.

"Ew, you guys are gross" i suddenly heard Aly said out of the blue.

I turned my head surprised and laughed when i noticed she was already coming to us with a big smile on her face. I released Wave with a wink and walked to Aly, not loosing time to greet her with a big hug. And frankly, i didn't know how much i had missed her until i felt her in my arms.

"Oh God i missed you so much" i sighed, holding her close.

"I miss you too" she chuckled, tightening our embrace. "Fuck, it's so good to see you again" she exclaimed, taking a step back and looking at me with enthusiasm.

I did the same thing, taking time to stare at her. She didn't have change at all in one month except for her hair, who were now shorter than the start of the summer.

"You cut your hair ?" i asked amused, soflty touching them.

"Yep, i needed a new haircut for the wedding" she grinned with a wink.

I snickered and blinked, it felt so good to see her again. "So Aly, this is Waverly" i said, turning to Wave who was just behind us.

Wave smiled warmly and stepped next to me. "Hi Aly, it's nice to finally see you in person."

"Ditto" she chuckled, staring a her from head to toes. "Damn sis, you're lucky i'm not a lesbian and Jamie has already a girlfriend cause... wow."

I snorted and rolled my eyes amused, turning my head to Wave. She was blushing but had an amused grin on her face.

"Thanks, i guess ?" she replied with a small chuckle, looking at me entertained.

I grinned and took her hand back, gently pulling her under my arm and kissed her on the temple. "Excuse my sister, she doesn't know how to behave with new people."

"I don't mind" she giggled, sliding her arms around my waist as she looked at Aly knowingly. "And we're not stranger, we already talked during the last days anyway."

"Exactly" exclaimed Aly enthusiasticly.

Since the phone call, it was true they were often texting and i hadn't been really surprised to see them getting along well. And yeah, it was frankly awesome to see my girlfriend and sister liking each other.

"So.... How are mom and dad ?" i asked, feeling my nerves coming back. 

"Honestly, i don't know they're super weird" she puffed her cheeks, glancing at the house. "I mean they had argued a lot recently. I think dad is ok with the wedding now and try to reason with mom but you know her" she sighed, raising her brows up and down. I nodded and looked at the house too. I was really glad to see my dad was on my side but i didn't want for them to fight over me though. "But don't worry, he convinced mom to meet Wave so it's a good start no ?" she added with a small smile.

"I guess" i blinked and inhaled deeply. "Ok, ready ?" i asked to Wave.

She smiled and gently squeezed my waist. "Yes, let's go" she said, releasing me.

We made our way to the door and slowly walked in. I had to admit, it was really weird to be anxious to enter in my own house. It was where i was used to feel safe and welcomed but i didn't feel that way anymore. I was almost afraid now.

"So dad is still at work but he's coming home soon" Aly informed us, heading to the kitchen where i guessed my mom was.

I took a deep breath and laced my fingers with Wave's, needing to feel her right now more than anything. My heart was beating really fast but it was not from a good reason, no, not at all. I was on the verge of throwing up so much i was nervous. Getting in a fight with my mother on the phone was one thing, but seeing her in person was an other.

"Hey" she whispered, stopping me. "Baby" she said, looking at me worried. "It's going to be alright."

I stared at her and swallowed with a light nod. She smiled sweetly and softly kissed my knuckles.

And it was enough to give me peace once more.

We slowly headed to the kitchen too and stopped again when we noticed my mom's eyes already on us. An awkward and long silence filled the room as our eyes locked, no one saying a word. The usual warm in her eyes was absent today and had let place to something seeming like, disappointment.

"Hello Mrs Haught" suddenly spoke Wave, breaking this heavy silent and walking towards her, a hand extended. "It's nice to meet you."

My mom raised her eyebrows surprised and blinked a little. "H-hello" she replied a bit startled, shaking her hand.

Seeing her reaction, i was pretty sure she had expected from Wave to be less friendly and more hostile. But it was not knowing Wave at all. Sure, she was not fond of my mom but she was making some efforts to appease the tension. And i was really grateful, cause i knew it was not really easy for her.

"Look mom, she brought you flowers" Aly remarked with a smile, pointing at the bouquet in Wave's hand. She trew a wink at me and i smiled, thankful for her help.

Wave lifted her eyebrows and smiled, holding it out to my mom. "Oh yes, Nicole and I brought you this."

"Oh" my mom said, still taken aback. "Th-thanks." She grabbed the bouquet and finally smiled, some warm coming back in her eyes. "It's really nice."

Wave smiled even more, her shoulders noticeably relaxing. She took a step back to me and gently dropped her hand in my lower back, soflty pushing me towards my mom.

Right, i needed to do talk.

"Hi mom" i greeted her with a shaky voice.

I cleared my throat and looked at her, not really knowing how to react. I wanted to take her in my arms in spite of everything cause i had missed her but on the other way, the tension was still palpable and i hadn't missed the way she had looked at me just a minute ago.

"Come on guys, you are ridiculous" sighed Aly who was leaned against the counter, a piece of bread in her hand. "Just cut the crap and hug please" she said with big eyes.

My mom swallowed and stared at me quietly. I did the same but i knew my sister had right, we were acting like two idiots.

I sighed and shook my head, taking the last step between us and gently dragged her in my arms. She gasped surprised but quickly wrapped her arms around me, holding me close. It was feeling so good to hug her like nothing had happened during the past weeks.

I knew we needed to talk a lot and nothing was really solved but just for a short moment, i just wanted to enjoy it without thinking about our fight.

We eventually broke the embrace though and both stepped back, for my part going back to Wave's side.

"We have a lot to talk" she suddenly said, looking at both of us.

I nodded and swallowed, grabbing Wave's hand. "Yes indeed. But maybe we could wait for dad ?"

"Y-yes, of course" she said with a nod. "Um, your brother and his new girlfriend are in the garage, if you want to say hi" she informed me with a small smile and went back to the counter, soflty putting down the flowers. "I called you when your dad is home."

I grinned a little and turned my head to Wave. "Come on."

"Um actually, can i join you in a few minutes ?" she whispered, gently brushing my hand. "I would like to talk to your mom" she explained, looking at me serious.

I frowned and swallowed, not really sure how things would turned with the both of them alone. "Alone ? Are you sure ?"

"Yes" she comfirmed with an amused smile. "Don't worry babe, i just need to talk to her about the phone call. Go find your brother and i'll join you in a bit."

I glanced at my mom who had her back turned to us and sighed, accepting with a small nod. "O-ok."

She smiled and gently kissed me on the cheek, slapping me softly on the ass. "Go, don't worry."

I blinked with a small grin and headed outside with Aly next to me.

"I can spy on them you know" suddenly proposed Aly, all serious.

I looked at her amused and rolled my eyes, gently pushing her. "No, it's good. I trust Wave and if she needs to talk to mom alone, so..."

I was lying if i said i was not freaking out right now. We never know how things could go but i trusted Wave though. I knew she was smart enough to stop things if the conversation turned heated.

She nodded and stared at me teasingly. "You're like super smitten uh ?"

"You have no idea" i admitted with a big smiled. I was far from being ashamed, it was true after all. "So what about you, Wave told me you have a boyfriend ?"

She smiled and nipped at her lip dreamily. "Matt, he's like... so handsome. He's a bit geeky but in a good way you know what i mean ? Oh, and he sings in a group. He's an artist, you know."

"Wow, someone has a huge crush here" i teased her with my eyebrows lifted up.

"Oh no, it's not a crush anymore. I'm like super deeply in love with him."

I snorted and nodded. She was falling in love with every guy she was dating to be honest, even if it was for just a few weeks. But she was the kind of person who wanted to live everything with no restraint. So if she was happy and in love she didn't put limits at all. She was still young but i think it was really a good way to see life. Just living the moment, not caring if she would get hurt or not at the end. But above all, not regrets.

"Well, i'm eager to know him. He's coming to the wedding Wave said."

"Yep" she smiled, wiggling her eyebrows.

I smiled and looked inside the garage, grinning instantly. Jamie was with no surprise, working on his motobike with no shirt on and his hands all covered in grease. Next to him was a blonde girl sat on a stool with a magazine in her hands.

I frowned and froze in an instant, stopping Aly with my arm. "Fuck."

"What ?" she frowned, looking at me curious.

"I know her" i whispered, staring at her with big eyes.

"How ?" she asked but suddenly gasped, surely realizing with the look on my face. "Oh my-"

"Shut up, shut up" i shushed her, feeling all my face getting red.

This girl, Taylor to be exact, was like my sex buddy during my senior year. She was not in high school anymore, cause she had like 22 and she was a barmaid i had met during a party. I knew she was bisexual but i was far away to guess she would end up with my brother.

"You screwed her ?"

"Yes" i sighed with a nod. "And more than once" i confessed, feeling uneasy.

There was no way for her to not be aware he was my brother. Ok, we're not really alike, he had dark hair but she knew my name was Haught and she already had came into my house more than once. Concerning my brother though, i didn't know if he was aware or not. He had been away to College during all year and had got back just for the summer. But maybe Taylor had already told him, she was an honest person after all.

The situation was still fucked up though. Wave was here and was about to meet her. And knowing her jealousy, i was fearing the worst. And do not forget Jamie had asked me to bring Taylor with him to the wedding.

It was great. Fucking perfect.

"Oh man, it's going to be awesome" sung Aly, sounding really pleased and entertained by the situation.

I glared at her and was about to say something when my brother spoke.

"Oh sis' !" he exclaimed excitedly. I turned my head with an embarassed smile and waved at him. He laughed and wiped his hand on his shorts, quickly running to me. "Come here, baby sis" he said, taking me in his arms not caring about the grease on his body.

I chuckled and pushed him playfully. "Get out, you're disguting."

He laughed and stepped back, apparently proud of him. "It's good to see you too." He beamed and turned to Taylor. "So, i don't think i need to do the introduction" he announced, looking at me amused.

I raised my eyebrows surprised and smiled awkwardly. At least he knew. "So you know."

"Yes, i immediately told him when he told me his last name" Taylor explained with a light chuckle, coming next to him. "Nice to see you again" she smiled with a wink.

I sighed and nodded, smiling a little. But it was still weird. I mean, we had spent a good amount of time seeing each other and i did had this huge crush on her for months.

Tough, i was a bit relieved Jamie knew. And thinking about it, it was not really surprising. Jamie and I had the same taste in girls and it was not the first time something like this happened. And usually i would have laugh, but here it was slightly different.

"This is so funny" stated Aly, staring at us in delight. "Gross" she added with a frown. "But funny."

I snorted and rolled my eyes not so happy by the situation. "Yes, i don't think Wave is going to like that though."

"Wave is your girlfriend, right ?" asked Taylor interested.

"My fiance, yes" i corrected her with a smile. It was so strange to talk to her about Wave.

"And where is she now ?" frowned my brother, looking around with enthusiasm.

"Oh she's with mom" replied Aly with a grimace. "Probably killing each other." I instantly turned my head to Aly in alert. "What ?" she asked amused. "You didn't let them in a safe place you know... I mean, hello kitchen. There are some knives, scissors, st-"

"Hey" suddenly echoed Wave's voice.

I turned my head and sighed in relief when i saw her, her cute smile on. I made my way to her in a hurry and gently brushed her face. "Are you okay ?"

She giggled and blinked, taking my hand and kissing it. "Yes baby, don't worry. I'll tell you later ?" I smiled and nodded. "Ok, so" she kept my hand and walked to Jamie and Taylor. "Hi you must be Jamie and his girlfriend" she greeted my brother and Taylor with a huge smile.

This huge smile was quickly going to disappear though, when she would learn about Taylor and I.

"Yes i am" he comfirmed with a seductive voice. I rolled my eyes and snorted, wrapping an arm around Wave's shoulders. "And this is my girlfriend Taylor, who happened to be a booty call from Nicole too" he declared with a laugh. "Isn't it crazy ?" he added, sincerely amused by the situation.

I looked at him shocked and turned blank in an instant. I knew he wasn't thinking when he was talking sometimes but here, i thought he would for once shut his mouth. But apparently i was wrong, and now i was in a big mess.

"Um, sorry ?" asked Wave with a chuckle lacking of humor. She turned her head to me and stared at me like she was waiting for me to tell her it was a joke.

I swallowed and laughed embarrassingly. "I-it's actualy true" i admitted with a grimace. I knew she was going to get upset but i didn't want to lie to her.

"Oh" she simply replied, turning her head to Taylor, her eyes scanning her from head to toes. She shrugged my arm away and crossed her arms. "Well, nice to meet you" she said to Taylor, not really friendly anymore.

Taylor snickered and blinked, glancing at me amused and then back at her. "Likewise" she replied, looking at her in the exact same way.

The thing with Taylor was that she was a nice person but when she was feeling challenged or agressed, she was not afraid to play nasty. I knew her and i didn't like the way she was acting with Wave right now. It wasn't smelling good at all. And i knew that Wave could be the exact same way, so i was not really at ease here.

"Ok" said Jamie, pinching his lips. Oh, he was finally realizing his mistake. "We um gonna clean ourselves. See you later" he said, taking Taylor's arm and swiftly dragging her with him towards the garage.

I swallowed and looked at Wave. She was still glaring at Taylor, her jaw locked and fire in her eyes.

"Before you say anything, just know that i didn't know she was his girlfriend and it was just sex between her and I" i announced, deciding to leave away the crush thing for the moment.

She lifted her eyebrows and turned her head to me. "I didn't know you were into whore" she stated, raising her eyebrows up and down before walking to Aly who was laughing with big eyes. They began to head back to the house, not really waiting for me.

I looked at her surprised and sighed, taking my phone out. I needed to talk to Carm ASAP.

"Already miss me ?" she answered smugly.

I snorted and shook my head. "I'm in a huge fucking mess right now."

"What happened ? Wave killed your mom ?" she asked with a chuckle.

I rolled my eyes amused, only Carm could do a joke like this knowing the situation. "No, actually it's going pretty fine for the moment but... Taylor is the new girlfriend of Jamie."

Not a sound happened for a short moment but i suddenly heard her gasp.

"Taylor, Taylor ? Hot booty call Taylor ?"

"Yes, her."

"Fuck" she breathed, starting to laugh. "And i guess you're calling me because of Wave ?"

"Isn't it obvious ?" i asked, gazing at Taylor who was already looking at me from the garage. I quickly looked away. "They already hate each other."

"Well, knowing Wave i'm not surprised. What did you say ?"

I sighed and shrugged. "That it had just been sex, nothing more."

"What happened ?" i suddenly heard Laura asked.

"Nicole's sex body is her brother's new girlfriend and Wave discovered it" Carmilla explained, still amused.

"Oh crap" Laura said with a chuckle. I raised my eyebrows and nodded with a sigh. Yes, crap. "What did she say ?"

"Nothing yet, just that she didn't know i was into whore."

Carm snickered. "Nasty."

"She looks like a whore ?" quickly asked Laura.

"No, but she's like really hot and she knows it" admitted Carm with a chuckle. "Hot blonde, always in tight and short dress, fake boobs a-"

"But she's not a whore" i quickly stopped her, feeling bad.

Taylor was someone i liked a lot even if the situation was a mess. We had share some great moments and i couldn't badmouthing about her, she was a ' _friend_ ' after all.

"Yeah and Nicole used to have a huge crush on her" added Carm making Laura gasp.

"Ok i'm going to find Wave, thanks for your support to both of you."

"You're welcome" said Carm mockingly.

"Just an advise. Don't talk to this girl in front of Wave" declared Laura amused. "And good luck" she added, laughing along with Carm.

I rolled my eyes and ended the call, not bothering to say goodbye. I was pretty annoyed right now.

"Hey can we talk ?" suddenly asked Taylor from behind. I turned around surprised and raised my eyebrows, quickly looking around to see if Wave was here or not. "She's inside with your sister, don't worry" she giggled, tilting her head.

I looked at her and swallowed. I used to melt when she was doing that. "Y-yes, ok. I-I'm sorry about Wave."

"Don't be" she said with a ligh shake of the head. "I know it's not really a great first meeting."

"No, absolutely not" i snorted. "But i'm glad to see you though" i admitted with a small smile.

She grinned and nodded. "Yes, it's true. So, tell me how you found yourself being almost married with a girl you barely know."

I chuckled and shrugged. "Well love just happened. It was love at first sight and she's just everything to me now."

I had nothing else to say. I didn't want to explain our love anymore, i was tired of it. I mean we were in love, and that's all. No need to find other reasons to justify our union.

"I see" she smiled. "Well, i'm happy for you and i hope we're ok."

"Oh absolutely. I mean it's weird for the moment but i don't care if you are with my brother, don't worry."

She nodded and took a deep breath. "Cool."

"Yeah" i nodded, playing with my mouth nervously. "Um, i'm better get back to Wave."

"Yes, of course" she said with a small smile. "See you at dinner."

I smiled awkwardly and headed back to my house. Anything was going like i had imagined earlier and it was disturbing. I made my way to the kitchen and looked at my mom who was watching Wave and Aly talking in the living room.

"Are you alright ?" i asked her, slowly walking next to her and leaning against the counter.

She turned her head to me and narrowed her eyes. "Waverly is a surprising girl" she declared, looking back at her with a small smile.

I didn't know what Wave had told her but it had apparently stricken my mom to see her reacting this way. I was even more curious to know about their discussion now.

I raised my eyebrows startled and straightened. "What do you mean ?"

"Let's just say she is more strong and stubborn that she looks."

I snorted and nodded. "And you barely know her" i replied, staring lovingly at Waverly. She was talking with Aly, a big smile on her face and she was simply gorgeous.

"Aly really likes her."

"It's difficult to not love her" i retorqued with a light shrug. "She's a sunshine." Among other things, but the list was going for ever.

"You really love her, uh ?"

"You have no idea how much."

I saw her nodded from the corner of my eyes but she didn't say anything more. She turned around and busied herself with the stove. I sighed, knowing the discussion was over for now and made my way to the girls.

"He's cute" said Wave, looking at something on Aly's phone.

"No, he's not just cute. Come on, he's fucking handsome" exclaimed my sister with a frown. "Wait i'm gonna find another pic."

I chuckled and wrapped my arms around Wave by behind, dropping my chin on her shoulder. I didn't move for an instant, waiting to see if she was going to push me away or not, but for my grat pleasure she didn't.

I smiled and gently kissed her in her neck, tightening my hold. "What are you looking at?"

"Matthew, look" Aly said, already showing me another picture.

He had dark curly hair and brown eyes. Cute smile and dimples too. Yes, he was cute indeed but i wanted to tease Aly a bit, it had been a long time.

"Meh, i don't know." I turned my head to Wave and looked at her wickedly. "What do you think of him babe ?"

She smirked and shrugged, gently catching my hands on her stomach. "Cute but little skinny for my tatse" she spoke, looking back at Aly amused.

She scoffed and lifted her chin up. "You both suck."

I chuckled and leaned back from Wave. "Come on" i said, grabbing her hand and leading her in my room. I wanted to talk to her about Taylor and my mom, before my dad came home.

She followed me and looked around when we finally entered my room. It was really simple, a bed, some pictures on the wall, a desk and a dresser but it was not really decorated like her own room.

I closed the door and made my way to my desk chair, sitting on it and looking at her watching the pictures on the wall. "So-"

"Just sex uh ?" she suddenly said, turning to me with an arched brow. I frowned and nodded, soon turning scared when she took a picture from the wall and walked to me, throwing it at me. "Of course, take me for an idiot."

I looked at the picture and immediately remembered that i had a picture of Taylor and me on the wall. It had been taken one day at a party on a beach and we were obviously really close on the picture.

"Wave i-"

"No" she cut me, clenching her jaw menacingly. "Stop lying and tell me the truth now Nicole."

I sighed and nodded. "Okay. To be honest, i used to have a crush on her but we never got together. We're friends and we used to have sex but that's all."

She looked at me surprised and crossed her arms. "Why did you never get together ?"

"Because i was in high school, she was already working. And i don't know, it was fun to fool around without being an item" i confessed, standing up. "But i don't care anymore, she's just a friend now" i reassured her, trying to uncross her arms.

She snorted and frowned, spatting my hands away. I smirked and tried again anyway. Even if she was mad, she was looking extremely cute when she was jealous.

"Stop smiling, it's not funny" she scowled at me, pushing my hands again. "I feel like i'm surrounding by all your exes who are some fucking models."

I chuckled and rolled my eyes, cupping her face but she stepped back. "Babe" i sighed amused. "You are gorgeous too and Taylor is not my ex."

She swallowed and looked at me annoyed. "She's your ' _friend with benefit_ '" she quoted with her fingers. "It's even worse."

"Why's that ?"

"Because you're always falling in love at the end. Look Ashton Kutcher and Nathalie Portman, or Mila Kunis and Justin Timberlake" she said with her brows lifted.

I snorted and wrapped my arms around her waist, firmly enough to not be rejected again. "It's a movie. You're Waverly Earp and I'm Nicole Haught and i'm in love with you, not her."

She didn't push me away this time and even put her hands on my upper arms. "I hate her anyway. Actually i hate all your exes" she declared, looking at me serious.

"Even Carm ?" i asked amused.

She grimaced and sighed, rolling her eyes. "Ok not Carm but it's different. She's your bestfriend and my friend. But her" she snapped, pointing at the door, probably reffering to Taylor. "I hate her with her blonde hair and fake boobs. Like really Nicole ? Fake boobs ?" she said with an eye-roll.

I smiled and looked at her in delight. "Have you finish ?"

She glared at me and pushed me again, starting to walk away but i quickly grabbed her hand and pulled her in my arms again. She squealed and tried to escape me but i tightened my hold and laughed, kissing her everywhere i could reach on her face.

"Stop, i'm mad at you" she giggled, turning her head from side to side.

"No, you love me" i retorqued, keeping it and finally able to caught her lips.

I immediately kissed her with passion, one of my hand sliding in her hair. She quickly kissed me back, her arms raising up around my neck, bringing me closer to her. I felt her smile in the kiss and i knew i had won, she wasn't mad anymore.

We kissed for a moment but i eventually leaned back, wanting to talk about my mom too. "Hey" i said, gently bumping my forehead against her. "What did you say to my mom ?"

She brushed her nose against mine and looked at me mischieviously. "I won't tell you" she announced with an evil smile.

I rolled my eyes amused and softly stroked her back. "Come on baby."

"No" she said determined and stepped back after stealing one last kiss. She winked and made her way to the door, throwing an amused glance at me. "Are you coming ?"

I sighed and nodded, heading to her. "You know, whatever you said to her i think you made a good impression."

"I'm happy to hear it" she replied, a small smile on the corner of her lips. "But i won't tell you yet."

I rolled my eyes and walked with her to the living room. Aly was on one of the chair, her phone in her hand as Jamie and Taylor were cuddled on the couch, looking at something on the TV. I would be lying if i said it wasn't strange to see Taylor, the girl i used to have sex with, snuggling in my brother's arms. I wasn't jealous at all, but the situation was still fucked up.

Wave said something under her breath i didn't catch and glared at Taylor.

It was going to be an awful night. 

"Be nice" i whispered in her ear, dragging her to the couch. I swallowed when i realized i have to take place next to Taylor and glanced at Wave who was still murdering her with her eyes. I rolled my eyes amused and sat far away from possible to Taylor, pulling Wave on my laps.

Jamie smiled at us and straightened. "So Waverly, tell me more about you."

Wave smiled and wrapped her hands around my neck. "What do you want to know ?" she asked, turning her eyes to me a bit shyly.

I knew she was uncomfortable to talk about her so I grinned and kissed her on the nose, gently stroking her back.

"I don't know, like from where are you from ? You're going to Yale no ?"

"Oh um i'm from a small town in Kentucky and yes, i'm going to Yale. Majoring in history and minor in psychology" she replied, dropping her head against mine.

"Wow smart and pretty, well done sis" jocked Jamie, winking at Wave.

I snorted and rolled my eyes. "It's not incompatible you know."

"I didn't say that" he shrugged amused, leaning on the coffee table to grab his beer.

"And Nicole is following you to Yale ?" suddenly asked Taylor, watching Wave with a fake smile.

I swallowed and looked at Wave worried. I was wondering if she was going to pretend to be friendly or not...

"Yes, she is" she replied deadly, looking at her annoyed. The tension was still here, no doubts. "Any problem ?"

Taylor smirked and turned her gaze to me. "No, not all. I just didn't know you were capable to throw everything away for a girl Nickie, i'm impressed."

I grimaced in confusion. First, i didn't like this pet name and she knew it. And secondly, what was she doing ? I thought she would act like nice with Wave but she was just pushing her here.

I felt Wave getting stiffed and took a deep breath. "Well, guess you didn't know her very well after all" she snapped, arching an eyebrow.

Taylor scoffed and ran a hand in her hair. "Oh Sweety, believe me i know her more than you think."

"Oh yeah ?" snorted Wave, lifting her eyebrows. She released my neck and straightened. "I-"

"Ok, stop." I sighed, wrapping my arms firmly around Wave to steady her. "Taylor what are you playing at ?"

"Nothing. I'm just saying i know you and you know it's true, don't pretend like we haven't been intimate" she declared with a shrug.

I frowned frustrated and tightened my grip around Wave who was ready to jump on her. "Oh i have no doubts you've been intimate" snorted Wave, raising her eyebrows up and down. "Not really surprising coming from a whore."

"Excuse me ?" laughed Taylor humorelessly. "Ok Nicole, just take her away before i punch her."

"Oh, because you think you're scaring me ?" scoffed Wave, looking at her provocatively. She laughed mockingly. "Please it's not with your fake bo-"

But she couldn't finish as a hand came to collapse on her cheek, taking all of us by surprise. I froze shocked and didn't have enough time to react and stop Wave from returning the slap. They stared at each other with dark eyes and it all came too quickly. They jumped at each other throat, the slaps becoming messier but stronger as insults and cry filled the air.

"Stop !" i yelled, pulling back Wave who was still trying to slap Taylor. Jamie did the same thing with Taylor, standing up and keeping her in his arms looking at me amazed. "Wave for fuck sake's stop !" i repeated but she was already far too gone.

Taylor and her were squirming under our holds, trying to get at each other again. I had never seen Wave in this state and i was honestly scared right now.

"What the hell is happening here ?!" suddenly yelled my mom.

It appeared to calm everybody all of sudden. Wave went rigid in my arms, just her chest bouncing up and down. Taylor stopped too, glaring at Wave with a clenched jaw. No one dared to talk, we just all look at each other still startled by the sudden events. Everything had gone really fast out of control.

"I-i'm sorry" whispered Wave, her body relaxing as she exhaled loudly. I released my hold but carefully, aware of the tension still here. She didn't dare to look at me and went straight to my mother who was watching from the door hallway. "I'm sorry Mrs Haught" she mumbled, hurrying to go outside.

I watched her leave and turned to Taylor angry. "Thanks a lot." I sighed and quickly started to walk towards the door but my mom quickly caught my arm when i passed by her. I frowned and looked at her grip and then at her face.

"I repeat, what the hell happened ?"

I swallowed and pulled my arm back. "Ask Jamie, i need to find Wave." I briefly glanced outside to see if i could catch a glimpse of Wave but she was already out of my view.

"What about dinner ? Your dad is soon here."  
  
Fuck, my dad. I knew we still needed to talk about the first reason we were here but i was not in the mood right now. I just wanted to find Wave and be sure she was okay.

"Later mom. Please."

She sighed and released my arm. "Go."

I smiled a little, thankful and quickly went out, jogging towards the sidewalk. I looked around and sighed relieved when i saw her walking towards Carm's house. I ran to her the faster i could and swiflty reached her.

"Wave. Waverly stop." I caught her hand and forced her to stop. She turned to me and jerked her hand away. The slaps had surely been more stronger than i thought cause she had one of her cheek all red and a cut on her bottom lip. "A-are you ok ?" I reached for her lips but she turned her head away.

"Do i look okay to you ?" she snapped, staring at me furious.

"N-no" i shook my head, swallowing. "Come on let's you-"

"I need to be alone" she cut me as she started to walk again, folding her arms against her chest.

I sighed and shook my head, following her anyway. "Where are you going ?"

"I don't know" she responded annoyed. "Just leave me alone Nicole."

"No" i refused, folding my hands in my pocket. I was aware i was doing again, the pushing thing but i couldn't help myself. She was hurt and it was my fault.

She spinned around promptly, causing me to bump into her. "It's not a good idea to talk right now. I'm furious and i just need to calm down" she explained. "So please, i need you to back off and not be a savior or whatever right now" she declared, not bothering to hide her annoyance.

I swallowed and nodded. "There is a spare key of Carm's house in the old shoe near the front door." I knew they were gone for dinner in town right now, so it was probably close.

She looked at me surprised but smiled just a little. "O-ok, thanks." She looked at me one last time and turned around, heading to Carm's house.

I watched her leave and released a deep breath. I couldn't go back to my place, i wasn't ready to face Taylor again. I was really mad at her right now and i didn't understand why she had react so violently. Ok, maybe Wave had been agressive too but no need to come to blows. I shook my head and started walking down the street, in the opposite way from Wave.

I knew exactly where i needed to be right now.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, something tells me Taylor is probably not really liked right now...  
> We'll see how things turned out Wednesday... :)
> 
> Thanks for reading ! :)


	26. Chapter 26

  
I was staring at the clock on the bedside for 19 minutes, well 20 now.

It was still early, 5.18 am to be precise, but i couldn't sleep anymore. Actually, i hadn't really slept a lot. Nicole hadn't came back to me last night and i was feeling guilty for my reaction. Not about the fight no, this bimbo bitch had deserved it. But the way i had snapped at Nicole, it hadn't been cool and i knew it. She had just been worried for me and i had been mean.

I sighed and turned around, looking at my mom who was sleeping peacefully.

Last night, i had headed straight to the room where i knew she was going to sleep. I had just laid down on her bed and waited for her to return with the other from their dinner. I hadn't felt like explaining to Carm and Laura or anyone, i had just wanted my mom. Just you know, pretending for a while, i was still a kid who needed the comfort of her mom's arms. And she had done a good job. Sure, she had been startled to see me in her bed but she hadn't said anything and just hugged me like she knew i needed.

It wasn't something unusual for us. Since i was a little girl, it was happening this way. I was upset, i would come to her and let her hold me close. Sometimes i would talk and explain everything but other times, i would stay silent. But in both case, she didn't push me.

Though, even if last night it had comforted me a bit, i realized i needed to be in Nicole's arms.

I sighed again and sat up, running a hand in my hair. I whinced when my fingers get caught in tangles and sighed, again, not bothering to undo it. I stood up and made my way out of the room, as quietly as i could, and did a bee line to Carm and Laura's room where i knew Nicole would probably sleep. I opened the door and frowned though, when i noticed she was missing.

I closed the door back and furrowed my brows. Maybe she had stayed at her own house after all... I nipped at my bottom lip and cursed, remembering it was bruised from the fight.

What a skank.

I gently soothed it with my tongue and silently get out of the house, careful to not wake anyone. If she was at her home i needed to go there.

It was still dark outside but the light was slowly coming, the birds gently starting to sing. It was relaxing after all the chaos from last night and i slowly walked to her house, enjoying the peace for a moment.

When i finally arrived in front of her house i tried to remember where her room was supposed to be. It was for sure downstairs but where exactly... But after turning around for about two minutes, i finally recognized her room.

I looked inside and smiled relieved when i saw her, sleeping on her bed, her jeans from yesterday laying on the floor near the bed. She was looking relaxed and i was almost feeling bad to wake her up but it didn't prevent me though.

I gently knocked on her windows, loud enough to be heard. But she was a heavy sleeper, making the thing harder of course. I sighed and knocked again, this time louder. I quickly looked around to see if anyone was watching me. I didn't really want for someone to call the police and be arrested. She didn't move and i groaned in frustration.

I narrowed my eyes, maybe the windows was still op-

"Yes" i beamed when i saw it wasn't locked. I soon regretted though, my lip still hurting.

I softly opened it and silently climbed inside. I removed my shoes with my feets and shuffled around the bed, slowly sliding under the comforter behind Nicole. I snuggled against her back, nestling my nose in her hair and wrapped an arm around her stomach. She doesn't stir at all and i took a deep breath, finally feeling at peace and where i was supposed to be.

I knew we needed to talk but for now, sleeping was an appealing idea.

______________________________

  
I woke up later with light and gentle touches running along my face. I kept my eyes closed but slowly smiled, enjoying the comforting feeling.

"I'm starting to think you're a bad girl Waverly Earp" Nicole softly whispered, her lips ghosting over mine. I felt her smile and couldn't help myself to grin back, my eyes still closed. "First you assault people and now you broke into someone house" she noted, her hand sliding in my hair.

I slowly opened my eyes and scrunched my nose in adoration. She was staring at me with her brown soft eyes and dimpled smile. The perfect view to wake up in my opinion.

"I never said i was a good girl" i murmured, my lips brushing againt hers as i brought a hand under her shirt.

"I never said that either" she replied with a smirk. She then carefully kissed the place when my lip was bruised. I closed my eyes with anticipation, ready to whinced but it didn't happened. It was feeling even nice. "Does it hurt ?" she asked, leaning a bit back.

I shook my head and soflty stroked her back. "Not really, don't worry."

She nodded and scooted closer, bringing our bodies even closer than i think it could. "So can i kiss you ?"

"It's even your duty you know, to kiss your bride" i replied with a smirk.

She chuckled and blinked, already leaning to me. She gently captured my lips and kissed me with tenderness. I laced my fingers in her hair and pulled her closer, deepening the kiss, not really caring about the cut anymore.

The things then, got quickly out of control.

Her hands grabbed my hips and pulled me over her, her fingers already finding the hem of my top. I broke the kiss and quickly lifted my arms in the air. The cloth went flying quickly followed by my bra. I grasped a fist of her shirt and pulled her up to me to be able to remove it too. What i managed to do, between frantic touches and hungry kisses.

We eventually found ourselves totally naked, our clothes all scattered around the room. I didn't know how it had happened, but we were not in the right sense of the bed too. Our heads were at the edge of the bed as our feet were against the headboard. Nicole was kissing my neck, her hands touching my body and driving me even crazier that i already was.

"You need to be extremely quiet" she whispered, her mouth travelling down my body.

I raised on my elbows and swallowed. "W-why ?"

"The walls are really thin and my parent's bedroom is just next to mine" she explained, her hands sliding along my inner thighs. "So shhh."

She grabbed my legs and bent them, a seductive and naughty smile on her lips. I stared at her, not trusting myself at all. I couldn't keep quiet when we were having sex, even less when she was going down.

"I-I can't" i stuttered, closing my eyes with a moan when she lightly started kissing my center.

She giggled and kept doing it, her hands gently grazing the back of my thighs. I dropped on the matress and patted around, trying to reach for a pillow or anything i could bit to muffle the moans soon to be heard.

"Fuck" i whispered, a shiver running along my body, my hips raising up from pleasure when i finally felt her tongue.

Ok. Pillow. Now.

I looked around and remembred we were on the other side. I took a deep breath and rolled up but quickly laid down again when i felt her fingers, slowly starting to help her mouth.

"B-babe" i moaned, throwing an arm over my face. "G-give me something, anything i can put in my - Oh God- m-mouth" i managed to say, my body shaking as my legs tightened against her head.

She chuckled and grabbed a pillow behind her, quickly throwing it at me, not bothering to raise her head up. I swiflty grabbed it and bit it just at the right time, muffling the loud moan who had escaped from my mouth.

She did a really good job at bringing me to climax, causing my body to be a huge mess under her touches.

Best sex was make up sex, with no doubt at all.

"Shit" i exhaled, finally able to breathe again as I looked down at her. She had her chin rested on my stomach with a goofy grin on her lips. I snickered and gently ran a hand in her hair. "Proud of you ?"

"Oh yes" she beamed, kissing my belly button and shifting up on my body. "I love seeing you cursing so much" she confessed, brushing her nose against mine. "It's really poetic you know."

I lifted my eyebrows and pushed her beside me with a chuckle. "Asshole."

She laughed while grabbing the pillow next to me and hugged it in her arms, dropping her head on it. "I'm sorry for yesterday."

"I'm sorry too" i nodded, turning on my side to face her. "Well not for slapping fake boobys" i precised with a shrug. She rolled her eyes amused and caught my hand. "But you know for snapping at you."

"It's ok" she whispered, kissing each knuckle of my hand. "You needed to calm down and i was pushing, so don't worry no need to apologize for that."

I smiled a little relieved and nodded. I swiftly gasped though, realizing i had gone before even talking with her parents. "Oh God your parents Nicole, i'm sorry" i said, rolling up.

"Hey it's ok, don't worry" she said, pulling me back down. "I didn't talk to them yet. I don't even know if they know i slept here." I frowned and raised on a elbow. "When you told me you needed to be alone i just thought i needed too, so i went to the old terrain where i used to play basketball. I stayed there for a long time and i just got home around 1 am."

I lifted my eyebrows surprised and gently brushed her cheek. "So you didn't talk to them at all ?"

"Nope. By the way, can i know now what you told to my mother ?"

To tell the truth, nothing had really happened. I had just told her mother i didn't regret anything i had said during our phone call and that i was thinking all of it. She had been surprised, probably thinking i would take back my words, but seeing i was really serious she had jut nodded and stayed quiet.

"Well, i just told her i was thinking everything i said when we talked on the phone" i confessed, looking at my fingers running gently in her hair. "I just wanted for her to know that i was deeply serious and that i was not going to pretend to be sorry for what i said, cause i'm not." I gazed at her and tilted my head when i saw her with an amused smile. "What ?"

"Nothing" she replied, her smile getting bigger. "I just wish i could be here to see her face when you told her that."

I chuckled. "She stayed silent. To tell the truth, she didn't say anything at all even when i was finished. Even when i told her Carm and you were nothing compared to us" i admitted, feeling my cheeks getting warm.

Yes, maybe i had took advantage to tell her that too.

"You did not" she laughed, raising up on her elbows and turning her head to me. I shrugged and smiled sheepishly. "Oh my God, you're amazing baby." She let herself dropped down again, laughing against the pillow.

I grinned and climbed on her back, soflty biting her shoulder blade. "You're mine."

Honestly, before Nicole i didn't know i could be so jealous and possessive. With Champ for example, i wasn't acting the same. Sure i was sad and mad when he was cheating on me, but it was not because i was scared of losing him. No, it was just the fact he was a douchebag, lying right into my face. But it was feeling all different with Nicole.

"That i am" she chuckled with a shiver. "So you don't need to slap every girls i know you know. Just trust me."

I sighed and caressed her upper back and shoulders with the tip of my nose. "It's not i don't trust you. I don't trust the others that's all."

"What are you afraid of exactly ?"

"You" i said, kissing her along her spine. "Leaving for someone else."

"Not gonna happen" she mumbled against the pillow.

I smiled and kept kissing down her back. I knew i was stupid to be thinking someone would get between us. I was convinced we were made for each other but i don't know, a tiny part of me was still afraid.

"Anyway, if you're going with another girl, you know how things are going to go for her" i jocked, sitting on her thighs just under her ass.

She raised on her elbows again and turned her head around to look at me, a smirk on her face. "What would you do ? Calling her a whore ?" she teased me with a light chuckle.

I giggled and shook my head, really thinking about it. I gently stroked my fingers on her ass with a wicked smile and narrowed my eyes. She shivered and closed briefly her eyes, a ' _fuck_ ' leaving her mouth.

"I think i would probably kill her actually" i declared with the most straight face i could plaster. "Like push her in the stairs or under a car or something like that." She looked at me surprised and swallowed. I chuckled and rolled my eyes, leaning back down on her back. "I'm kidding babe. If you're leaving me for someone else and that i'm sure you don't want to be with me anymore, i would just make sure this is a person able to give you the love you deserve" i admitted, nipping at her skin again and looking at her.

And it was the absolute truth. If one day she would leave me for another person, i would want to be certain she would be happy with them.

She swallowed, her eyes getting softer as a touched smile spread on her lips. "It's really sweet."

I smiled a little, moving up to be able to kiss her. She smiled and rolled on her back, wrapping her arms around my waist as i cupped her face in my hands. I kissed her chastly and leaned a bit back. We stared at each other for a moment, staying silent. We didn't really needed to talk anymore, our eyes were speaking for ourselves.

Though, there was still something i needed to do...

"Grab a pillow' i suddenly whispered with a seductive wink, not losing time to go down on her.

____________________________

  
"I never did that before" i whispered to Nicole as we made our way to the kitchen, our hands holding.

"What ? Taking breakfast ?" she asked with a playful smile. I rolled my eyes amused and pinched her side. She laughed and kissed my hand, giving me a light push on the ass to headed first in the kitchen. "Don't worry, they are not woke up yet."

I nodded and sighed relieved when i saw that the kitchen was indeed empty. It was already 9am but apparently the Haught family loved to sleep in during Sunday from what Nicole had told me before we leaved her bedroom. I lifted my hair up in a messy bun and went to sit on a stool, watching Nicole rummaging through the cupboard.

"What do you want to eat ?" she asked, her back still on me. "There are cereals, i can make pancakes, toasts-"

"Cereals are good."

She nodded and stuck the packet under her arm, then grabbed two bowls and a bottle of milk and walked to the doorway, gesturing me to follow her. I frowned curious and joined her, heading in the living room. She dropped everything on the coffee table and sat down against the couch.

I mirrored her actions and fell down beside her with a curious smile. "What are we doing exactly ?"

She shrugged a little with a shy smile. "It's just the way i like to take my Sunday's breakfast when i'm home" she confessed, reaching for the remote and turning on the tv.

"So cute" i giggled, pecking her on the cheek. "And i guess you like to watch cartoon too ?" i supposed, glancing at her teasingly as i opened the packet.

She shrugged, her cheeks blushing. "Yes. But for my defense, there are no age limits to watch cartoons" she stated with a grin.

"I agree" i nodded with a smile, pouring the cereals in our bowls. "Here" i said, holding her her bowl.

She smiled and kissed me on the cheek, thanking me. "So, let's find a good one" she mumbled, eating a full spoon of cereals as she started to zap on the tv.

"If you find Totally Spies, Hannah Montana, The Suite Life of Zack & Cody or something like that" i started, sinking my cereals in milk. "I'll do you a massage each day for the next week" i declared playfully.

She lifted her eyebrows interested and smirked. "Deal."

I shrugged amused and began to eat. I knew she wouldn't find it anyway, it was like the good old Disney Channel's shows had disappeared. She zapped from chain to chain, getting more frustrated as she was probably realizing it was harder than she had thought at first.

"Any problem babe ?" i asked innocently, glancing at her in delight.

She narrowed her eyes and smiled mischieviously. "No, not at all" she put down her bowl and stood up. "Stay here."

I frowned and twisted around, watching her disappear in the hallway. She came back just a few seconds later with a laptop in her hands and a triumphant smile.

I snickered and rolled my eyes, looking at her amused. "Cheater." But it was a smart move, with no doubts.

"You didn't precise if it had to be on the tv uh" she clarified with a chuckle. She sat back next to me and settled the laptop on the table in front of us. "I'm sure you have nimble fingers" she declared with a grin.

I laughed and shook my head. I was pretty sure i would soon regret this bet again. I didn't even know why i had proposed this, i didn't even like doing massage. I really needed to stop with those bets.

"Can i ask a kiss too ? You know just to seal the deal" she explained, tilting her head playfully.

I chuckled, putting down my bowl and cupped her cheeks, dropping a gentle kiss on her lips. I leaned back and lifted my eyebrows. "Happy ?"

She blinked and turned her head back to the computer who was finally on. "So Youtube our savior, here we go."

We watched some old episodes of Zack and Cody, cuddling peacefully. I knew we would eventually have to face the reality and start to pack her things or talk with her parents, but for the now i just wanted to enjoy the moment. But the bubble soon burst when i heard some noise coming from the hallway, a door opening and some water running.

"H-Hello" said suddenly a deep voice from the doorway.

I swallowed and turned my head, finally meeting her father for the first time. He was wearing his pyjama and was looking at Nicole and I, still sleepy and really confused but wearing a small smile though. I couldn't help myself but grin discretly. He was reminding me of Nicole in the morning. I could immediately see the ressemblance between those two. Same hair, same features, same dimples,...

"Hey dad" greeted Nicole shyly, closing the laptop and slowly standing up.

They looked at each other for a short moment, staying silent but soon her father started to chuckle.

"Come here kiddo" he said, hurrying her to come to him. She broke into a huge smile and rapidly closed the distance between them, throwing her arms around him.

I scrunched my nose in adoration and stood up, feeling moved by this reunion. I knew her father had finally accepted and he had been the one asking us to come diner yesterday. Nicole hadn't really shown it, but i knew she was really reassured and happy.

She stepped back with a small laugh and gestured me to join her. "Dad, this is Waverly."

He looked at me with warm eyes and smiled. "It's time to finally meet you !"

I chuckled embarassed, thinking back at last night. Way to go for a first meet. "Hello Mr Haught" i said bashfully, walking to him. "I'm sorry for last night."

"Don't worry about it" he comforted me with a blink. "Aly explained everything. You and your brother are really weird sometimes" he declared, looking at Nicole serious but amused at the same time.

I giggled and watched Nicole. She rolled her eyes and smiled, pulling me in her arms. "This kind of things won't happen again, don't worry. I'm with Waverly now, and there's no way for him to steal her for me."

He laughed and nodded, going to the kitchen. "You guys already had breakfast ?" he asked, taking the coffee pot. "Cause i don't know if Nicole told you but i do some mean pancakes" he stated, wiggling his eyebrows playfully.

I chuckled and shook my head. "She didn't tell me, no."

It was such a relief to see him so easy and friendly with me. It was a big contrast with her mother and it was actually nice to have at least one of them not hating me.

"We already ate dad" Nicole added, looking at him amused and leaned to me. "It's not really good actually, we all just pretend to like it" she whispered with a light laugh.

I lifted my eyebrows surprised and started to laugh, glancing at her father entertained. He was looking like he was really convinced he did the best pancakes.

"Such a shame" he said, facing us again with a pan in his hand.

Nicole winked at me knowingly and smiled, seating on a stool. She dragged me between her legs and wrapped her arms around my waist.

"Robert, with who are you talk-" suddenly said Carrie, emerging from the hallway with some glasses on and tying the knot of her bathrobe . "Oh."

It was funny to see Nicole's parents in their pyjamas and sleepy heads. It was like the moment was more innocent and peaceful, they were less impressive in a way and i was more at ease.

"Hi mom" said Nicole with a small smile.

"Hi Mrs Haught" i smiled too, trying to hide my amusement though.

She looked at us a bit startled and cleared her throat, looking slightly embarassed all of sudden. She ran a hand in her hair and finally cracked a soft smile. "Hi girls." She headed to Robert and dropped a kiss on her cheek, before taking a mug on a shelf. "You both slept here ?" she asked, pouring herself some coffee.

"Yep" Nicole comfirmed, gently strocking my stomach as she dropped her chin on my shoulder.

Carrie hummed and leaned against the countertop behind her, taking a sip as she looked at us stoicly. Robert did the same thing, leaning beside her and stared at us more friendly though with his mug in his hand. They were like the ice and the fire, one cold and the other warm.

Nicole snorted and tightened her embrace, probably to reassure me. "Let's not beat around the bush" she spoke, removing her chin from my shoulder and straightening up.

"I agree" her mother instanstly said. "I won't say i'm for this union. I think you're way too young and i still think you're stupid to get married so early. Though, i have to admit you both look really in love and Waverly seems to have good intentions with you" she declared, taking me aback.

I raised my eyebrows and smiled a little, glad to see our conversation had made it way in her mind. "Glad to hear that" i simply answered, intertwinning my fingers with Nicole's.

"For my part" continued Robert, turning his spoon in his coffee. "I'm not really agree with your mother. I may have been silent radio for a while and i'm sorry" he said, locking his eyes with Nicole's. He seemed really sincere. "But i was just shocked and i needed some time to think about all of it. The marriage, Chicago, your change of plan you know. But i trust you and i know you're smart enough to be sure about your decisions."

"Thanks" said Nicole, gently rubbing her thumb against the back of my hand. I could feel she was shaking a bit, probably from emotion.

"And it's not us who have to decide for you anymore" he finished, turning his head to Carrie like he wanted to give her a message.

She glanced at him and lightly clenched her jaw, quickly turning her eyes back to us. "Mmh, anyway. Like he said, we're not really on the same page here."

Robert rolled his eyes, looking annoyed but didn't say anything else. He just threw a wink at me, causing me to smile back.

"Does it mean you guys coming to the wedding ?" Nicole dared to ask, her voice sounding nervous but hopeful.

"I don't know for your mother" Robert replied with a shrug. "But for my part, yes, of course i'm coming."

Nicole laughed, her body significantly relaxing and held me closer. I looked up at her and smiled wildly when i saw some happy tears in her eyes. I gently rubbed her arms and kissed her on the cheek. Even if we didn't know for her mother yet, her father would be here and i knew it meant a lot for her.

"I will come too" sighed Carrie. I raised my eyebrows surprised and dropped my eyes on her really pleased. She was smiling a little, watching Nicole with soft eyes. "Even if i'm convinced this is a bad idea, i want to be here cause i know it's important for you."

Nicole released me and quickly walked to her parents, taking them in her arms. "Thank you" she whispered loud enough for me to hear it. Robert kissed her on the head with a big smile and then winked at his wife satisfied. She blinked and wrapped her arms around Nicole in what seemed like a big hug.

Robert came beside me behind the counter and slouched on it, supporting himself on his elbows. "You know" he started, looking at his wife and Nicole with a smirk. "My wife actually likes you."

I raised my eyebrows surprised and chuckled. It was not what i had expected at all. "Yeah ?"

He took another sip and blinked, turning his eyes on me. "She's just stubborn and doesn't like to admit she's wrong. But i know she realized you were good for our daughter. Just be patient, once she would be less uptight and cold with you, you'll see she's actually great and funny."

I smiled, really pleased to hear that and nodded a little. "Thank you for giving us a chance and to be supportive for Nicole."

"She's a good kid" he simply answered with a shrug but a proud smile. "You're lucky to have her."

"You have no idea" i smiled, raising my brows up and down.

_____________________________

  
"Can i keep it ?" i asked to Nicole, looking at her through the mirror.

I was wearing her blue and white letterman jacket from her basketball team, and it was suited me well in my opinion. And it would have fit perfectly with my cheer uniform too.

She snorted and blinked, dropping a book in a box. "Ok, but only if you get read of Champ's one."

I looked at her amused and swirled around. "It's already done."

"Good, you can have it then" she accepted, dropping a kiss on my cheek when she passed by me. She puffed her cheeks and opened her closet. "I have so much things."

I nodded, cause it was actually true. Maybe her room was empty at first sight but when you were opening the drawers and doors, it was another story.

And a messy one.

"I didn't think you would be so messy, you know" i declared, falling on the bed behind me and raising on my elbows.

She giggled, reaching for her chair and put it in front of her closet. "I'm not messy" she replied, climbing on the chair. "I just don't see what's the point to tidy my stuffs when it's hidden."

I arched an eyebrow and pursed my lips amused. "So, you never tidy or clear you drawers and closet ?"

She turned her head to me and grimaced deeply serious. "No ?"

I chuckled and shook my head. It was surely going to change if we have to live together. I rolled up and walked to her, gently tickling her belly where her shirt had rolled up.

"Stop" she laughed, grabbing a bag and knocking a box at the same time which dropped on the floor, discarding all the content. "Fuck." She immediately jumped away from her chair and kneeled down, quickly gathering the items back in the box.

I frowned confused to see her act so stressed all of sudden. I kneeled down too and let my eyes travelling along letters, cinema and carnivals tickets but also some sketches. But my eyes landed rapidly on a picture taken from a photobooth. I quickly took it and swallowed, feeling my face turning blank when i recognized a younger Nicole kissing lovingly a younger Carmilla.

I looked up at Nicole and realized she was already observing me, her eyes scanning my face nervously. It was not like i didn't knew they had dated, obviously i was aware of it. But it didn't mean it was easy to find a picture where you saw your girlfriend kissing her ex. No forgetting, it was coming from a box which i guess was full of souvenirs from their relationship.

I laughed humorlessly, really shocked. "I-is what i think it is ?"

She swallowed and nodded, taking the picture from my hand and throwing it in the box. "Yes. But it means nothing."

"It means something if you keep it" i corrected her, taking a sketch probably drew by Carm. It was Nicole, laughing and it was actually really beautiful.

She sighed and let herself dropped on her ass. "Look, i'm not gonna pretend my relationship with Carm didn't count for me. It did and it's still the case. I know you don't like it when i say that but it's the truth and i don't want to lie to you. I kept all these things in this box but honestly i haven't opened it in years. But it's something i just want to keep."

I looked at her, not really sure how i was supposed to react or feel. I knew it was the past and she was sincere, but it was still strange to discover this kind of things in your girlfriend's room. But i still knew it would be ridiculous to get mad for that. After all, it was part of her history, she was true.

"Ok" i lightly nodded and picked up the drawing again. "Can i keep it ?"

She pressed her brows together in confusion but smiled nonetheless. "Yes, of course. Y-you're not mad ?"

I shook my head and leaned to her, supporting me with my hands. "I'm not going to say i'm happy you have this kind of thing but i understand."

She smiled and gently kissed me, her hand slowly brushing some of my hair back.

"See, i told you they were too busy to pack" we suddenly heard Carm's voice from the windows. I frowned and looked up, finding her and Laura across the windows watching us amused.

"Wow, i didn't think someone could be messier than Carm but i was wrong" noted Laura with a laugh, looking around the room in surprise.

Nicole leaned back with an eye-roll and closed the box, standing up. "I'm packing, of course it's messy dumbass" she retorqued teasingly, holding her hand out to me.

I grabbed it and looked at Laura amused. "No you're right L, she's really messy."

Nicole slapped me on the ass and put the box on the bed, before turning to our friends. "Have you guys already finished to pack ?"

Carm shook her head and climbed the windows. "No, but i needed a break. I swear she drives me insane" she said, pointing at Laura.

Laura scoffed and climbed after her, brushing her hands together. "She doen't know how to pack boxes" she stated, looking at me amused. "Blue suited you better than red" she said, pointing at the jacket with a smirk.

I laughed and nodded. "I agree with you."

Carm stared at us clueless and arched an eyebrow. "Um, care to explain ?"

"The jacket of her douche ex boyfriend was red" explained Nicole, taking a suitcase from under her bed.

I chuckled and looked at her amused. I loved when she was jealous.

"Oh i see" replied Carm, headed to the box on the bed. "Oh, you still have it ?" she laughed, sitting next to it and opening it.

"What is it ?" Laura immediately asked, joining her and dropping next to her.

"It's a box where Nicole and I put all the stuffs meaningful from when we were in love" she explained, looking at Laura amused.

Laura lifted her eyebrows surprised but quickly laughed, already rummaging through the box. "Nice." I looked at her startled and frowned. She didn't even show a glimpse of jealousy. I really didn't know how she could be so relax when it came to their reationship... She suddenly turned her head to me. "Did you already see it ?"

"Yes."

"And i bet you freaked out ?" supposed Carm teasingly.

"No she didn't" replied Nicole, coming behind me and wrapping her arms around my waist. I turned my head to her pleasantly surprised and grinned, kissing her tenderly.

"Oh my God" suddenly said Laura with a loud laugh. I frowned and looked at her curious. She was staring at Carm mockingly with a picture in her hand. "You were blonde ?!"

Carm's smirk dropped, her face getting all red. She looked at her in shock and then at Nicole and then at Laura again. "Give me that !" she quickly exclaimed, leaning on her to catch the picture.

But Laura leaned back, rolling out of the bed faster than Carm. "No way ! I'm keeping it !" She laughed and ran on the other side of the bed, Carm across from her.

"Cupcake give me that right now."

"Come get it" she replied, a daring look on her face still animated by her laughter.

Carm's jaw locked and she quickly climbed on the bed, ready to jump on Laura but this one was really fast and ran away to the windows.

I really wanted to see the picture too and knowing L was my best friend, i needed to have her back no ? Yes, we agree.

So that's why i stuck my leg out causing Carm to trip over it and stumble on the floor while Laura was already going on the other side of the windows. I laughed and quickly walked away, watching her realizing what had just happened.

She turned to me surprised and shook her head playfully. "You're so dead Earp" she declared, looking through the windows to see Laura already away. "Fuck !" She quickly climbed across it and lost no time to run after her. "Laura come back here !"

"You play so nasty" chuckled Nicole, stealing a quick kiss as she headed to her dresser.

I smiled proudly and sat back on the bed, closing the box again. "She was really blonde ?"

"Oh yes" she laughed, taking a pile of clothes from a drawer. "She wanted to look like Avril Lavigne" she confessed, dropping the clothings in her suitcase already opened on the floor.

I looked at her with wide eyes and laughed. First i was shocked by this revelation but i was also by the fact she was throwing her clothes like that, in a messy pile. "Um babe, you're not going to fold them ?"

She came back again and dropped another pile. "Oh no, it's good. Take too much time" she waved away with a shrug.

Ok, she was actually really serious.

I stared at the suitcase and grimaced, feeling bad for her clothes. "I'm lucky you're more careful with me than your clothes" i joked, coming on the floor.

She laughed and turned around looking at me confused. "What are you doing ?"

"Tidy up ? I mean babe come on, be a little careful with your stuffs."

She lifted her eyebrows amused. "I'm begining to think you're a little obessive you know. Let it go, don't worry they're not going to be hurt" she chuckled. I shrugged and did it anyway, i couldn't stand to see this mess. "No babe i'm serious, don't bother" she repeated, looking at me serious. I rolled my eyes and kept doing it.

"Fuck, what a mess" said Aly with a chuckle, making her way through the room and dropping on Nicole's bed.

"Um, what are you doing ?" asked Nicole, raising her eyebrows half amused, half annoyed by the intrusion.

Aly shrugged and smiled, making herself comfortable on the bed. She then bent her arms and dropped her head in her hands. "I'm bored" she declared with a huffed.

"Not my problem. Get out."

"No" she frowned amused, bending over the bed and grabbing a tshirt.

Nicole looked at her bored and than at me. I shrugged amused and keep folding the clothes. I didn't mind Aly, i liked her a lot actually. She was nice, witty and really funny.

"So, i talked to mom and i'm going to have your room."

"What ?!" exclaimed Nicole, turning to her in a rush.

I smirked and looked at them diverted. It was like watching Wynonna and me bickering.

Aly shrugged and smiled. "What ' _what_ ' ? It's not like you're going to be here anymore. And your room is much better and bigger than mine. And you have your own bathroom."

"Yes but it's still my room. First, i'm not going to bring everything with me, so it's still going to have some of my stuffs and then" she furrowed her eyebrows together. "Well, it's my room."

I lifted my eyebrows amused, surprised to see Nicole so against the idea. It was in this kind of moment i reminded myself she was just 18. It was hard to remember it when she was acting so mature so often. But it was funny and nice to see her act like a child over her room right now.

"It's ok, your stuffs will go in my room. And anyway, i don't care what you think you won't be here to prevent it" Aly simply stated, taking her phone out.

"Mom !" Nicole suddenly called, leaving the room apparently pissed.

I laughed and turned my head to Aly. "I never saw her so grumpy."

"Oh, it's not happening often but i just know how to push her buttons" she replied with a satisfied grin. "So, look i thought i could wear this on the wedding" she said, showing me a picture of a dress on her phone. "It's like short, i know, i know, but we'll be to California so it's not an issue no ?"

I laughed and blinked. "No don't worry, it's a good choice."

She smiled and locked her phone, dropping it down next to her and stared at the suitcase on the floor with a grimace. "Can i ask you a question ?"

"Mmh" i nodded, looking back at the suitcase too.

"Are you sure you want to marry a girl who treats her clothes like that ?"

I laughed and rolled my head back to her. "Honestly, i'm not sure anymore" i replied teasingly.

She chuckled and shook her head. "Can i ask you another question ?" I snorted and blinked. "Taylor is still coming at your wedding ?" she inquired playfully.

I raised my eyebrows and laughed. "No fucking way." I hadn't seen her yet, actually. But one thing was sure, if i would run into her again she would go through hell. "By the way, what happened when i leaved ?"

"Well, she was furious like you and stormed out. Jamie followed her and we didn't see them since then. But i think they crashed at her place."

I nodded and stood up, removing the jacket. "I hope Jamie is not too mad at me."

"Oh no, i don't think so. He's like super cool about this kind of thing" she reassured me with a smile. "And i don't think it's a serious thing between Taylor and him. He's not really into long relationship."

"Well, i wish for him to find soon another girl than this bitch."

She laughed and nodded, suddenly looking in the hallway. "So ?"

"Shut up Brat" Nicole replied, emerging in the room with a frown.

I chuckled and pulled her against me. "Don't you know the younger one always win ?" i teased her, wrapping my arms around her neck.

She rolled her eyes and scoffed with a pout. "Yeah, sucks to be in the middle."

"I think Wynonna would be agree with you on that one" i replied amused, gently kissing her pout away.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you're all relieved to see Taylor didn't get too much between Wave and Nicole :p But i'm sure you would be all glad to see her again, right ? :p Ha ha !
> 
> See you on Friday and thanks for reading, comments and kudos you're all awesome :)


	27. Chapter 27

  
"Please, be the one, please, please, please" i whispered to myself, sliding my body in another dress.

The fifteenth one to be precise.

I knew from the start it would not be simple to find a dress, but i didn't thought it would be so hard actually. We had decided with Wave to choose a Hippie/Bohemian theme and i was one hundred percent happy with it, but it was making the dress shopping a little more complicated.

First, even if we had came to New York for the occasion, shops with boho wedding dresses were not really easy to find. Well at first at least, cause after turning for an hour Carm and I had eventually thought to use our phones to look at some adresses on the internet.

Secondly, my height wasn't helping to find a dress not needing an alteration. We were leaving tomorrow for San Diego, the wedding being just in three days. So, yeah, we were pretty short on time, so the dress needed to be already perfect. 

Thirdly, trying clothes was something i usually hated to do, and in the summer, it was on another level of hate. It was actually a real torture. I mean, the weather was insanely hot today and the slightest movement was already causing to sweat. So yeah, not a real pleasure here to try a huge amount of dresses.

And finally, i was on the verge to kill Carm. She had spent the day, complaining her feet were hurting, or that the weather was too hot, or that she was hungry,... Basically, she had been a real pain in the ass. And if i had knew she would have acted like that today, i would have for sure came alone and let her stay at home to do something useful, like finishing to unpack our stuffs for instance.

Cause yes, we had finally moved in our apartment a few days ago.

It had gone pretty smoothly thanks to Lily and Sherman who had stayed a bit to help us. But the place was still a big mess though. There was boxes everywhere, some still unpacked and other half emptied. We had already bought our couch, a table, our matresses and some other furnitures but it was still missing a lot. 

But for the moment, the priority was the wedding. And well today, the dresses.

"Why did i agree to come with you again ?" Carm growled from behind the curtain, asking the same question for at least the tenth time today. 

"Because you're my bridesmaid and best friend, and you're supposed to do the boring stuff with me. But believe me, i regret my choice now" i sighed, rolling my eyes. I loved her, but here i just wanted to slap her. I finished to put the sleeves on and looked at myself in the mirror. I pinched my lips and narrowed eyes, a grin slowly coming on my lips. "Mmh, not bad at all."

"What ?"

I turned around and grabbed the curtain, my frustration all disappeared. "I think i finally found it" i exclaimed, coming out of the cabin.

Carm's eyes were already on me and seeing the smile drawing on her face, i knew this long torturous hours were finally coming to an end.

"Haught-stuff" she declared with a smirk, scanning my body from head to toes. "Well, Haught-bride here."

I chuckled and spun around to let her check my back too. "What about the back ? My ass looks ok ?"

"Yes" she quickly confirmed, standing up and walking towards me. "You're really beautiful" she insisted with a genuine smile. "It's perfect."

I beamed and glanced again at my reflection. "Well, i think it's all good then."

"Finally" she exclaimed, throwing her head backward.

I snickered and headed back to the cabin to change. "Wave and Laura have finished too ?" i inquired, closing the curtain again.

"I don't know, Laura hadn't text me back for an hour now."

"I hope they didn't get lost" i replied, carefully removing the dress. "But i won't be too surprised actually."

"Yeah me too. Maybe it was a bad idea to split up knowing we were in New York."

"I'm gonna text Wave" i said, sliding my jeans on. "It's been a long time, i guess they're finished too."

"I won't be so sure knowing Wave" she answered, fully opening the curtain and leaning against the wall. "You're so slow."

I looked at her amused, my fingers closing my button. "You aware i'm still in my bra and that we're not alone in the store ?"

She smirked and shrugged. "Well, hurry to get dress then."

I snorted, throwing my shirt on and sat down to put my shoes back. "Ok, so the dress and wedding bands are good, do we need anything else ?"

"Yeah, an ice cream. Cause it's fucking hot and i'm hungry. And you owe me like the world right now for the day i spent" she replied, looking at me serious.

I chuckled and blinked, raising up. "Come on grumpy, let's get you an ice cream."

We paid for the dress, which wasn't too expensive for my great pleasure, and went to grab an ice cream. I had texted Wave to let her know we had finished but as Carm, i didn't have an answer yet. So knowing we were not far away from Central Park, we had gone there while waiting for the girl to reply.

"Are you nervous ?" Carm asked, holding her ice cream cone to me.

"About what ?" i frowned, taking her cone and giving her mine.

We hadn't been able to choose among all the flavors, so we had decided to share. It was a thing we were used to do for a long time now, even if i had to admit that it was often resulting in a weird combination... Like here for example, we had chocolate, mint, raspberry and lemon. But it was actually good.

"The wedding" she answered, licking the ice cream with a satisfied smile.

"Oh no, not at all" i smiled with a shrug. "Should i be ?"

"Not particularly" she said, shaking her head. "It's just people are usually nervous when they're about to get married."

I nodded and headed to a bench, sitting up on the back rest and dropped the bag between my legs. "Well i'm not. Maybe i will once i would have to say yes, but i think it will be good stress you know." She smiled and took a seat next to me, handing me back my ice cream. "And anyway, i'm sure she's the love of my life so i don't need to be afraid."

"I know what you mean" she acquiesced with a light smirk.

"So... we're going to need to find a job" i announced, looking at her amused.

She arched an eyebrow and groaned. "It's too hot to talk about that."

I snickered and rolled my eyes, gently bumping my shoulder againt hers. "Laura told me the coffee shop at the corner of our street are looking for people. Maybe we could apply ?"

"We ?" she repeated, turning her head to me with a mischievious smile.

I shrugged and grinned. "Well, it would be funnier and easier to work with you. I mean, we make a pretty good team."

She laughed and raised her brows up and down. "I'm not sure all of our bosses would say that."

"They don't know us here" i chuckled with a wicked look.

To be true, we had already worked together and it had been a disaster. Well, not for Carm and I but more for our bosses actually. Let's say we were not really serious when we were working together, always playing stupid games but it was really fun though, for us at least.

She smirked and hold her fist. "Deal."

I beamed and bumped our fists together. "Deal. We'll go when-" but i stopped myself when i heard my phone ringing. "It's Wave" i said, looking at the screen. "Hi Gorgeous."

"Hi babe, where are you ?"

"Central Park, eating ice cream and-"

"And checking out other girls" Carm suddenly said, leaning to the phone with an evil smirk.

"Come again" she instantly replied, her tone less warm all of sudden.

"Nothing" i chuckled. "It's just Carm messing around." I looked at her amused and nudged her away. "Anyway, have you finished ?"

"Yes, i find THE dress" she exclaimed excitedly.

I laughed and tilted my head. "I'm sure you're gorgeous in it."

"I think you're going to love it yes. But i think you're going to love even more the things under it" she stated with a playful voice.

I lifted my eyebrows and swallowed. "Y-yeah ?"

"Mmh mmh."

I took a deep breath, feeling my cheeks warming just at the idea. "I'm looking for it then."

Carm snickered and rolled her eyes, standing up. "Ask her where they are."

I nodded and cleared my throat, still a bit flustered. "Um, where are you now ?"

"I don't know" she huffed. "L, where are we ?"

"Somewhere in New York ?"

I chuckled and looked at Carm entertained. "They're lost."

She rolled her eyes amused and came back next to me, taking the phone and putting it on speaker. "What are you seeing around you ?"

"Taxis ?" Wave replied.

"And people, a lot of people" added Laura.

"You're in New York Cupcake, of course it's crowded" she snickered, shaking her head affectionately.

I giggled and stood up too. "Ok, try to find a street name or a subway station or look on your phone."

"The thing is that i don't have much battery left" she quickly confessed. "And Laura's phone is already dead."

I raised my eyebrows. "How much left ?"

"Like 5% ? or less ?" she whinced.

"Are you kidding ?" i exclaimed surprised.

"Great" sighed Carm with big eyes.

"O-ok" i sighed, running a hand in my hair. "You know what, the best is to meet at the train station ok ?" i said, but grimaced when i heard a car honking through the device.

"Tra-"

"Wave ?" i frowned. "Wave ?" i sighed and looked at my phone, realizing the line went dead. "Great."

"Did she hear you at least ?" Carm asked worried.

"I don't know" i swallowed and shook my head. "But i think they're going to think of the train station too, no ?"

She shrugged a little and sighed. "Let's hope they will."

  
______________________________

  
Two hours later and still no trace of the girls. We were really thinking about calling the Police but at the same time we knew it would be useless. So here we were, turning into the train station looking for them. And of course, the station was packed.

"I hate them so much right now" grumbled Carm with her jaw clenched.

I snorted and nodded, dropping my head on the wall behind me. "Maybe we could ask at the front desk to make an announcement on the mic ?"

She turned her head to me and raised her eyebrows with a smirk. "Good idea. But i'm not asking though, you do."

I rolled my eyes and sighed amused. "Fine. But you know one day, you'll have to grow your ass up and stop being scared to ask people."

"Yeah yeah" she said, brushing the subject with her hand as we walked to the front desk.

We got in the line and i looked at Carm amused. "Imagine they already took a train back to New Haven ?"

"I swear if they're calling us in a few hours to tell us that, i'll kill them." I chuckled and blinked. I was absolutely agree with her on this point. "We should have known it was a bad idea to let them go on their own" she added, loosely crossing her arms against her chest.

I nodded and sighed, watching around. It had been a bad idea indeed, especially knowing it was their first time in the city. But honestly, their phones were not supposed to go dead.

"Hello, how can i help you ?" suddenly asked one of the receptionist.

"Oh hi" i replied, walking to the desk with Carm. "Um it's kind of embarrassing actually" i started, realizing she was probably going to make fun of me. "B-but we lost our girlfriends and we would like to know if you could call them on the mic ?" I finished with a shy grin. I was trying to look serious but with Carm snickering next to me, it was hard.

The lady frowned and looked at Carm and then at me perplexed. "You lost your girlfriends ?" she repeated, arching an eyebrow.

"Yeah" i comfirmed with a grimace. "Well it's more complicated than that actually. But long story short, we were at different places in New York and their phones went dead and now we're looking for them. And we think, well we hope, they went here because we have to take a train back to New Haven" i rambled and turned to Carm with big eyes. "God, i feel like Laura right now."

She laughed and nodded. "You spend too much time with her for your own sake."

I giggled and looked back at the woman. "So can you call them on the mic please ?"

She was still watching us puzzled and pursed her lips. "Is it a joke ?"

"No" i replied in a hurry. "I know it sounds insane and everything, but i swear it's the truth."

She blinked with a sigh. "Alright." She took her mic and looked at me with her eyebrows raised. "What are their names ?"

"Cupcake and Creampuff" Carm quickly said with a charming smile.

I laughed and shook my head, not bothering to correct her.

"Seriously ?" asked the girl with a scowl. She was definitely trying to fake her annoyance though, cause i swear we could see she was hiding a smile.

"Yes" i blinked. Cause why not after all ? I grinned and looked at Carm who was smirking.

"Oook" she shook her head but finally smiled a little at us, not really insensitive at Carm's charm apparently. She cleared her throat and rolled her eyes amused. "I can't believe i'm gonna say that."

I looked at her entertained and tilted my head. "Do you want for me to do it ?" I mean she was already kind enough to let us call them on the mic....

She exhaled and looked around. "Oh hell, here" she said, handing me the mic. She glanced at Carm and smiled, stucking a piece of hair behind her ear.

I snickered and turned my hip against the counter, facing Carm amused. She was smiling back but she was looking a bit embarrassed, far away from the Carm i was used too. It seemed like the lady killer was long gone now.

"Ok" i pinched my lips and pushed the button, whincing when a shrill noise echoed in the station. "Oups, s-sorry" i whispered in the mic.

"Oh boy give me that" said Carm, stealing it from me. She cleared her throat and stared at me amused. "Cupcake if you here, i swear you have two minutes to get your ass to the front desk" she announced, handing me back the mic and smirking proud of her.

I chuckled and gave the mic back to the woman. The message was clear enough, i didn't need to say another thing. "Thank you."

She laughed and nodded, looking at Carm in a flirty way. "If you don't find your ' _Cupcake_ '" she said with air quote. "Y-"

"Oh my God, you're here !" Laura suddenly exclaimed, throwing her arms around Carm's neck and attacking her cheek with kisses.

Carm laughed and wrapped her arms around her waist, rolling her eyes amused. "Calm down Cupcake."

I chuckled and turned around to find Wave. She was just behind me with a sheepish look on her face and her bottom lip stuck between her teeth, carrying at least five bags

"Are you lost Miss ?" i asked playfully, lifting my eyebrows up.

She grinned and shrugged a little. "Yes, actually i was looking for my fiance. Tall, hot, ginger hair, gorgeous smile."

I smiled and wiggled my eyebrows. "Seems like a Haught-shot."

Lame, i know, i know.

She scrunched her nose and giggled, shaking her head. "She's Haught-damn fine yes."

I laughed and cupped her cheeks, gently kissing her. "And she's Haught for you, you know."

"Yeah ?" she mumbled against my lips with a smile, not breaking the kiss.

I nodded and was about to say something when Laura spoke. "Yeah we get it, you're Haught for each other" she giggled.

"You guys have like no game" added Carm, looking at us with a smirk.

I rolled my eyes and kept Wave against me but turned my head to the receptionist. "Thanks again."

She smiled and blinked. "My pleasure" she replied, her eyes leering a bit too long on Carm.

Carm didn't paid attention too much but Laura though...

She glared at her and took Carm's hand, already leaving from the front desk. "Come on, we need to catch a train."

Carm nodded amused and laced her fingers together, following her. "Jealous Cupcake ?"

"I'm not jealous. It's just we have a train to take and she's at work, you already bothered her enough" she explained lifting her chin up, not a bit convincing.

"Mmh mmh" hummed Carm, a smirk in the corner of her lips.

"It seems like you were jealous to me" i noted, looking at Laura teasingly.

I mean, i had never seen Laura jealous yet but it seemed like she was here.

"Oh shut up" she sighed, her cheeks getting progressively red. "Or i throw you both under a train" she declared, narrowing her eyes menacingly.

"Wooh violent, i like that" Carm smirked, pinching her waist teasingly.

Laura slapped her hand away, trying to hide a smile. "Believe me, you don't know how much i can be violent."

Wave snorted and looked at her diverted. "True."

Carm laughed and rolled her eyes. "Don't need to be violent or jealous anyway, i wasn't even looking at her."

"Not even a bit" i comfirmed with a head's shake.

"I hope so !" she replied, glancing at me and then at Carm serious.

"Seriously Cupcake, stop hanging out with Wave, you sound exactly like her" she joked, watching Wave teasingly.

I was not so much amused all of sudden. Yes, the Taylor thing was finish for now but it was still a sensitive subject.

Wave gave her a humorless laugh and flipped her off. "Shut up or i'll be the one pushing you under a train."

"Savage" she whispered with a smirk.

I rolled my eyes and wrapped an arm around Wave's shoulders. "Ok, we're not going on this road please it was alre-"

"And i'm sure you would be jealous too if someone was turning around Laura" Wave continued, looking at Carm with a satisfied expression.

I sighed. I didn't know why i was bothering to stop it, it was too late.

"No, i'm not a jealous person" Carm replied with an arched brow and a confident smile. "I trust Laura."

Laura smiled but furrowed her brows. "Like if someone would be close to me, you won't be even a little jealous ?"

"Nope."

"Bullshit" snorted Wave, staring at her dubiously.

Carm shrugged and smiled, keeping a poker face. "I assure you."

I bit my cheek, trying to not laugh but it was hard. It was indeed some big bullshit. Carm was far from being cool about this kind of things. Like not at all. Let's say she was just better at hiding it than Wave.

"Mmh interesting" Wave said, her lips pursed as she stared at Laura. She looked at her too, a devil smirk spreading on her lips.

"Ok" i chuckled, nodding toward the train. "Let's go."

  
__________________________________

  
"Ok my turn" Laura said, raising up on her seat and sliding a leg under her. "Selena Gomez, Miley Cyrus and..." she tapped her fingers with squinted eyes. "Mmmh, Demi Lovato."

Carm sighed with a frown. "Seriously ?"

Laura shrugged with a big smile and looked at Wave and I who were cuddled across them. "So ?"

"Tough one" Wave replied, nipping at her bottom lip. "I think, i would kiss Demi or no Miley" she stopped and pinched her lips. "Or maybe Selena, no, no" she shook her head. "No. I would marry Selena." I looked up in wonder and nodded. Yep, Selena for me too. "And um, i would kiss... Demi and kill Miley" she sighed. "But i love Miley too so... Can i keep them both ?"

I chuckled and shook my head. "Babe it's just a game, don't worry she won't know you killed her."

"Yes but still" she pouted with a shrug. "What about you guys ?"

"I would definitely marry Selena too" i replied. "Kiss Miley and kill Demi."

"You guys are fucked up" Carm chuckled, playing with Laura's hair distractingly. "Like you won't marry Miley ? She's like the most bad ass of them all. I would marry Miley, kiss Demi and kill Selena. Cause let's be honest, her voice is weak compared to these two."

I nodded with a grimace. I couldn't disagree on that fact.

"You don't care about her voice here" remarked Wave amused. "And she can sing, she just have less voice than Demi and Miley."

Carm shrugged amused and looked at Laura. "Cupcake ?"

"I would marry Miley too" she smiled and winked at her. "And then kiss Demi cause i love her laugh and kill Selena" she finished with a whince.

"Shame on you" whispered Wave teasingly. Laura laughed and dropped her head on Carm's shoulder. "Ok my turn" Wave announced, looking at Carm wickedly. "Kirsh, Rosita or...Danny ?"

I raised my eyebrows startled and shook my head with a light laugh. Of course she would test Carm about her jealousy.

Laura's mouth dropped in surprise, a laugh echoing soon. "Good one."

"Bitch" Carm said at the same time, clenching her jaw.

Wave shrugged with a smug expression and tilted her head. "So ?"

I pinched my lips and played with my bottle. "I think i would marry Rosita, kiss Kirsh and kill Danny."

Yes, definitely. I mean Rosita was a nice girl and beautiful, Kirsh was awesome too and well, i couldn't stand Danny so...

"I would do the same" agreed Wave, gently brushing her fingers on my arm.

Carm groaned, rolling her eyes. "The same and kill Clifford, obviously."

Laura nodded but shrugged. "I won't kill Danny. I mean, we had history together and yes it had sucked but at first it was good. So yeah i would marry Kirsh cause he's my best buddy, then kiss Danny and kill Rosita. But at the same time Rosita is my friend, i can't kill her..." she sighed with a grimace.

Carm looked at her amazed and pulled back. "Wait a minute. You would kiss Danny ?"

"Yes" she comfirmed, confused. "I mean it's not like i didn't already kiss her or even have sex wit her."

Carm stared at her and let herself dropped against the back seat with a loud huff. She then crossed her arms and looked through the windows.

Laura laughed and uncrossed Carm's arms. "Come on, you're ridiculous."

Wave smirked smugly and arched an eyebrow. "Not jealous, my ass."

I snickered and took a sip of water, looking at her amused. I had to admit Wave could be a bitch sometimes. But it was funny.

Carm turned her head to her and narrowed her eyes. "Fine, my turn" she stated, straightening up. I swallowed and lowered my bottle, a bit scared all of sudden. "Taylor and yes, Fake boobs Taylor, Champs and me" she finished with a mischievious smile.

She had really played nasty here.

I scrunched my nose displeased and sighed, turning my head to Wave who had turned red from anger. "Maybe we could stop playing ? We're almost there any-"

"No, i'm interested to see what she would choose" Carm replied, her eyes still locked on Wave.

Laura chuckled nervously and looked at me with big eyes. "I think i would marry Carm obviously, kiss Champs" she said with a disguted face "and then kill Pamela."

It seemed to appease a bit the tension as we all laughed a little. I winked at her discretly. Well done, Hollis.

"I would of course marry myself" Carm playfully said, putting a hand on her chest. "Kiss Taylor and kill Champs" she grimaced, turning her head to Laura. Laura rolled her eyes amused and gently pushed her.

Wave nodded a bit and then looked at me. "I would marry Champs" she sighed and rolled her eyes. I faked to blurp and scrunched my nose in disgust. "But just because he's the best choice here. Cause i can't marry a bitch like you" she explained, turning her head to Carm teasingly. "But then i would" she grimaced. "Kiss you and kill Taylor. Oh yeah, kill that bitch." I snorted not really surprised by her choice. "And you babe ?" she asked with squinted eyes.

Oh yes, i needed to answer that too...

"I would marry Carm" i started, laughing a little when Carm cracked a smug smile. "And then" i stopped and swallowed, glancing at Wave who was watching me really closely. "I-I would kiss Taylor and kill Champs. And you can't be mad at me Wave, cause you chose to marry Champs."

She rolled her eyes and huffed. "Fine. But still, Taylor is a whore."

"If you want" i shrugged amused.

Actually Taylor had apologized for her behavior, and even if i was still mad at her, i knew i would eventually forgive her. She was still a friend but i couldn't tell that to Wave though if i wanted to say alive.

"A hot one though" said Carm with a teasing smirk.

I rolled my eyes amused and threw my bottle at her with no regrets at all.

  
_____________________________________

  
The end of the day had gone smoothly for my great pleasure. We had got back home and had took our showers before falling on the couch, exhausted. We had ended to order some Chinese food, way too lazy to cook, and the fridge was empty anyway. We had peacefully ate, talking about the things we still needed to buy. And then, we had called it a night and had retired to our rooms.

Well, i thought we were going to finally sleep, but that was before seeing Wave grabbing her laptop and starting to search for some decoration ideas on Pinterest. So here i was, unpacking, listening sleepily at her ideas. And all i could say, was that a lot would not be liked by Carm.

"Oh my God ! I want that" she breathed, her eyes focused on the screen. "Look" she said, turning it to me. "Isn't it cute ?"

I glanced at it and chuckled with a nod. "Yes, it is."

She smiled satisfied and bounced in excitement, looking back at her screen. I sighed amused, and kneeled down on the mattress which was still on the floor. I slowly crawled to her, caught the computer and closed it.

"What are you doing ?" she asked with a frown.

I shrugged amused and put it on the floor. I then leaned to her and gently brushed my nose against her. "Time to get my massage and then we're going to sleep."

She rolled her eyes and smiled, softly kissing me. "Fine."

I beamed and straightened, not losing time to remove my shirt leaving me just in my panties. I dropped next to her on my stomach and hugged the pillow under my head. 

"Someone is eager" she giggled, slowly taking place on my ass.

"Mmh" i nodded with a big grin.

Since the bet, her massages had became the thing i was waiting for all day. So let's say, i was eager to get it right now, especially after today.

I closed my eyes and hummed in pleasure when i felt her hands starting to massage my back up and down.

"Can i ask you a question ?" she whispered, her fingers making some magical things on my back.

"Mmh."

I was too relaxed to speak a full sentence for the moment.

"Are you done writing your vows ?"

I snorted and softly turned my head around to be able to see her. "Did you ?"

She nipped at her lip amused and shrugged. "You first."

"Well, i have some ideas" i replied, resting my head back on the pillow. "But honestly no, i'm a bit stuck."

I mean, i really had some ideas. But i hadn't thought it would be so hard to prepare something actually. I had a lot of things to say about us but at the same time, i didn't know what to write.

She exhaled loudly. "Thanks God, i was scared to be alone."

I chuckled and looked up at her again. "Hard time too ?"

"Yes" she confessed with big eyes. "I mean, i love you like bad shit crazy and everything but i don't know what to say exactly. It's like we need to say things we already know and already tell each other everyday."

"I agree" i nodded with a moan when she hit a sensitive place. "You know, we don't have to."

"Tell vows ?"

I hummed and shrugged. "Yes. I mean, it's our wedding we should be able to do what we really want. And if we're not comfortable with the vows, we don't have to do it."

She softly dropped her body on me and buried her head in the crook of my neck. "I like this idea."

I grinned and closed my eyes. "And maybe we could find other way to express our love for each other."

I mean, the classic written vows were not the only way to tell our soulmate how much we loved them. And to be true, nothing in our wedding was conventional so might as well keeping it this way.

"What do you mean ?" she asked, pecking me on the cheek before raising up and resuming her massage.

"Well, we could find like an original way to tell each other how much the other means ?"

"Mmh, interesting" she replied, her hands sliding along my sides making me shivered "I'm in."

I laughed and looked at her. "Yeah ?"

She nodded and beamed. "Yes, totally. It's going to be hard to find an idea in two days but i want to try."

I grinned. "We don't need to put pression on ourselves, if we don't find ideas it's ok. The only thing that matters at the end is our wedding night after all" i chuckled, staring at her teasingly.

She laughed and slapped my ass. "Shithead."

I laughed and rolled beneath her, turning on my back. She smiled and gently grazed her fingers along my collar bones, slowly lifting them up on my face. She soflty brushed my lips, cheeks, fronthead and finally buried her hands in my hair as she leaned her face down.

"I am so ready to spend the rest of my life with you" she whispered, staring at me with intensity.

I mirrored her stare and gently caressed her back, sliding my hands under her shirt. "It makes two of us then."

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, i hope you liked it :)
> 
> On Sunday, we'll fly to San Diego... Hope you're ready ! :)


	28. Chapter 28

  
Tomorrow was going to be one of the best day of my life, and i was so ready for it.

We had arrived to San Diego yesterday, and had found back our friends who had already been there for a few days now. My mom, Wynonna, Henry, Sherman but also my grandparents, Nicole and Laura's one had also landed the day before around the same time. And finally, the rest of Nicole's family and Carm's one, were coming today around 2pm.

We were all staying in the house of Perry aunt's which was bigger than i thought. Like we had planned, the older were sleeping inside, with real beds, while the younger were outside, under tents.

It was a huge mess with so much people in the same place, but a perfect one though. The atmosphere was full of joy, excitement and love, and i couldn't have dream better for my wedding.

Today was going to be a long and exhausting day. We were supposed to finish with the preps but also check the place on the beach, and meet the officiant. Fortunately, Jane, Harold, my mom and Sherman would pick Nicole and Carm's family at the airport, leaving us free to think about that. Actually, everybody had been given a task to do by Perry today.

She had made an amazing job so far, and frankly, nothing would had been this way without her.

Though, one thing Perry couldn't help me about, were my vows. Well, ' _kind of vows_ ' that we had agreed on with Nicole. And it was much harder than i thought. We hadn't set rules, so technically i could do anything, but it was actually not helping. Sometimes, having too much freewill was making the choices even harder to take. But i knew i would eventually find something to do, especially with Laura, Wynonna and Rosita's help.

Well, more with Laura and Rosi's help. My sister was pretty useless coming to that.

"If i knew i would miss so much coffee, i would have never got pregnant" Wynonna groaned, pulling back the chair next to me. I chuckled and leaned to her, waving my mug just under her nose teasingly. She spatted my hand away and narrowed her eyes. "Be careful, it would be sad to get married with a black eye."

I laughed and leaned back, taking a sip. "See pregnancy doesn't change your violence issue."

She shrugged with a smile and gently brushed her hand against her belly. It was strange to see her pregnant, but it was also great. Her and Doc were all happy and everything, and seeing them like that was really awesome.

"Where's Haught-stuff ?" she asked, taking my mug and sniffing the scent with her eyes closed.

I lifted my eyebrows amused and gently ate a bite of my toast. "She's taking her shower, it's her turn."

Yes, sharing a house with around 20 people and just two bathrooms, required some organization. Like for instance, a shower's schedule.

"You know, you could have done like Doc and I did" she suddenly said, wiggling her eyebrows. "You know, save the planet and time by taking a shower together."

I snorted and shook my head amused. "That's the thing. If we had taken our shower together, we would have not save water and even less time."

She grimaced and stole my toast, eating a big bite. "Gross."

I shrugged and giggled, taking back my toast. "You were the one to start."

"Yes, but still."

"Hi girls" smiled my mom as she emerged outside with a huge plate of pancakes in a hand, and a magazine in the other.

Wynonna's eyes doubled sized as this view, a big grin making her way on her lips. I chuckled and looked at my mom. "Hi mom, did you sleep well ?"

"Yes" she nodded, sitting next to Wynonna. "And you ? You're sure you still want to sleep in a tent ? You know i could pay for some rooms at the hot-"

"No mom, don't worry it's all good" i cut her off with a smile.

I knew we could afford hotel rooms, but it wouldn't be the same. Here, just surrounding by all those people i loved, was giving another thing to this wedding. 

"Ok, ok" she acquiesced and grabbed a pancake. "Jane made this, it looks delicious."

"And it is" i confirmed amused. "Nicole's grandma is the best cook for breakfast."

"I agree" moaned Wy with her mouth already full, her fork hanging in the air.

I laughed and looked at Henry who was heading to us with a warm smile on. "Ladies." He kissed Wynonna's cheek and dropped a gentle hand on her belly. "My little princess."

"You guys are so cute" i said, scrunching my nose in adoration. "Well except for you Wy, you're pretty gross when you eat" i corrected myself with a grimace. She smirked wickedly and shove a new pancake in her mouth, chewing it with her mouth opened. "You're disgusting."

My mom chuckled and looked up from her magazine to glance at her. "It's not a news your sister is gross" she declared, throwing a knowing wink at me.

Wynonna shrugged, not a bit disturbed and kept to eat. Henry chuckled and sat across the table, serving himself a plate. "So Waverly, how are you feeling today ?"

"Great and excited" i replied with a big smile.

He smiled and nodded, holding a napkin to Wynonna. "I'm glad to hear it."

"Hi" Carm grumbled with a sleepy head, shuffling like a zombie around the table.

"Hi Sunshine" i teased her with a grin.

She glared at me and fell loudly on her chair in front of my mom, next to Henry. "Why do i need to be awake so early actually ?"

"Good point here" said Wynonna, pointing her fork to Carm. "I asked myself the same question."

Carm smirked and turned her head to me with an arched brow. "So ?"

I rolled my eyes and shrugged. "Because we still have a lot to do. And if you both had gone to sleep like everyone else last night instead of playing Poker, you won't be so sleepy."

Yes, Carm, Wynonna, Henry, Laf and Nicole had played poker with Laura's grandpa and Nicole's one last night. And the all thing had finished around 1am, at least for Nicole who had been back in the tent around this hour.

"By the way who won ?" asked my mom, apparently interested.

"Nicole" Carm sighed, taking a pancake.

I smiled proudly. "My baby is the best" i sang with a grin. And she was, she had some serious competition here. Especially with Henry.

Henry nodded and smiled sincerely. "You've got yourself a smart and lovely girl Waverly."

"I know" i beamed with a blink.

"Hi guys" greeted Laura as she came outside, all smiley and bubbly. She headed straight to Carm and wrapped her arms around her neck by behind. "Finally up grumpy" she joked, dropping a kiss on her cheek. Carm's frown quickly transformed in a smile as her hands went to grab Laura's forearms.

"I didn't have much choice."

"Yeah, well we have a wedding to prepare" she declared, turning her head to me cheerfully.

I grinned and nodded, standing up. "Yes and i need you and Rosi, ASAP. Meet me here in 15 minutes" i said, already going inside.

I made my way upstair to one of the bathroom and gently knocked. I didn't know if it was the one where Nicole was or not, so it was better to take caution. "Babe ?"

The door opened and revealed Kirsh, just a towel around his hips with a goofy grin on. "Looking for the man of your dream ?" he asked, leaning agasint the doorframe.

I chuckled and gently punched him on the chest. "I'm flattered Kirsh but actually, i'm looking for the girl of my dream."

He sighed and faked to be sad. "I thought we would end up together you know, don't you remember the promess we made ?"

"Yeah, when we were 7" i reminded him amused. Yes, Kirsh was my first cruch in kindergarten. But i was young and... Anyway.

His goofy smile returned. "Don't worry about it, i'm over you too."

"I hope after all this time" i teased him.

He laughed and shrugged with a genuine smile. "You're hard to forget."

I lifted my eyebrows surprised and went in his arms, not caring if he was almost naked. "Thank you."

He held me close, dropping his head on mine and gently rubbed my back. I knew this kind of things between us were purely innocent, Kirsh was like a brother to me.

"Oh group hug !" Jeremy suddenly exclaimed behind us.

I didn't even had time to turn my head to him before his body crashed on my back, stucking me between him and Kirsh. I laughed and hugged them close, well, the most i could.

"Ok i really need to find my wife now" i finally said after a short moment, pulling back. "But i love you guys."

"Love you too" Jeremy smiled.

"Yeah me too" agreed Kirsh with a wink. "Go find your girl."

I nodded and walked to the other bathroom, sure this time that Nicole would be here. I opened the door without knocking and was pleasantly rewarded by the view of a very naked Nicole swirling around in front of the mirror.

I laughed and lifted my eyebrow curious, folding my arms loosely against my chest. "What are you doing ?"

She turned her head to me surprised but soon relaxed with a grin. "I'm just looking at my tan line. I think i need to do some nudism, you know to just get tan everywhere."

I laughed, looking at her butt and chest which were indeed white compared to the rest of her body. I closed the door and walked to her, softly wrapping my arms around her waist. "I don't mind" i whispered, dropping a kiss between her breasts as my hands found her ass, gently squeezing it.

She chuckled with a shiver and grabbed my chin, lifting my head up. "The tan line or the nudism ?" she murmured, brushing her lips over mine.

"Both" i smiled, catching her bottom lip with my teeth.

She shuddered again and swiftly slid her hands in my hairs, kissing me passionately. I moaned and pressed her against me, wanting to be as close as possible from her. She seemed to share my desire as she forced me to walk backward and quickly pinned me against the door in a loud bang. We giggled a little but went rapidly back to our activities.

It was messy, all teeth, hungry kisses and rushed touches, but oh God, it felt so good.

We made each other come against this door with a huge need to feel the other. We forgot about all the people in the house who could probably hear us and just enjoyed this moment without restraint.

"Oh my God" i panted, my head falling against Nicole's one, my body still shaking from pleasure.

She laughed, breathless too and grazed my neck with her nose. "Do you think they heard us ?"

"I hope not" i chuckled with big eyes. "My mom and grandparents are here."

She laughed and pulled back, softly cupping my cheeks. "I need another shower now and you're coming with me" she announced, already leaving some hot kisses in my neck.

I swallowed and ran my hands in her hair, closing my eyes. "I can't babe, i need to meet Laura and Rosi for something."

"They can wait" she said, one of her hand sliding back under my panties.

"Oh shit" i cursed, still sensitive as hell. "N-no, no i can't." I grabbed her wrist and weakly lifted it up. "We can't. We have a big day ahead."

She grinned and brushed her nose against mine. "Another reason to get some while we had still some energy left" she replied, her hand coming back down and starting to move.

I closed my eyes again and moaned, nipping hard at my lip. I was weak, weak for her touches and weak for her in general, actually.

"Sweety, are you in here ?" my mom's voice suddenly echoed behind the door.

I froze as Nicole's hand stiffened. "Shit" i whispered, pushing Nicole away. I cleared my throat and ran a hand through my hair. "U-um yes, just a minute mom i'm coming."

I looked at myself in the mirror and swallowed, feeling my cheeks getting even redder than they already were. My hair were all over the place and my skin was still red and marked. My lips were swollen and my nipples were showing through my tank top, cause of course, i wasn"t wearing a bra yet.

I was looking like sex right now... And smelling like it too.

I quickly put my hair up in a messy ponytail and splashed my face with some water to appease the hotness. But honestly, i could still feel it between my legs. I turned to Nicole who was watching me with a pleased smirk. I rolled my eyes but smiled, she was so fucking hot right now.

I sighed and quickly kissed her, slapping her on the ass. "Go get dress babe" i instructed her before leaving the bathroom, ready to join my mom.

But i hadn't expected to find her still in front of the door, with Perry and Laura with her.

Laura looked me up and down and failed to hide her smile. Perry was looking at me in shock, her face all red. And my mom, well, she was trying to look at anywhere but me.

Ok, so much for trying to hide the fact i just had sex. I was clearly busted.

"H-hey" i said with a nervous smile.

Laura pursed her lips, her body shaking from her laughter as she nodded at my shorts. I frowned and looked down to notice it was wild open, all my buttons apart. I chuckled embarrassed and quickly closed them.

"I'm going to pretend you were peeing" said my mom with pinched lips but an amused glance.

I swallowed and nodded. "Right. U-um you guys need me ?"

"Y-yes" Perry said, clearing her throat still startled, her eyes fixed on my chest. "But maybe you could throw something, y-you know" she gestured nervously at my breasts. "Something to cover your nipples."

I raised my eyebrows and felt a new rush of embarrassment as i crossed my arms to cover it. "Um yes. You know what, i'm gonna get change and i meet you in a few."

They all seemed agree and i didn't lose time to come downstairs, heading to the tent in a hurry. Laura was following me, still laughing mockingly.

"Shut up" i chuckled, pushing her away.

"What ? It was funny" she said, tapping something on her phone.

"I would like to see you and Carm getting caught by your dad."

She raised her eyebrows up and down and chuckled. "I won't for my part."

I snickered, imagining Sherman's face if he would find his little Laura in a compromise situation with Carm. I opened the tent and came in, Laura behind me. I fell down on the mattress we had created with blankets last night, and started to remove my shirt.

She sat crossed legs and sighed amused, quickly covering her eyes. "You really need to stop doing that."

I laughed and grabbed a bra. "It's you who need to stop being so shocked everytime. It's just boobs, you're my best friend and you already saw me naked" i explained, closing the clasp. "It's good" i informed her, putting the bag on my thighs. "And we're gonna live together now with just one bathroom, so believe me you'll see me naked a lot."

"Whatever" she rolled her eyes amused. "I texted Rosi."

"Good" i smiled, taking out a shirt and frowned. "It's Carm's shirt no ?"

She grasped it curious and nodded with a giggle. "Yep. She was looking for it when we packed actually."

"Well, it's mine for today" i chuckled, throwing it on me. I was pretty sure Carm would be annoyed, what was even more a reason to wear it.

"Hey chica" Rosita suddenly said, crawling in the tent and letting herself drop on Laura, crashing her flat on her back. Laura giggled and gently pushed her, straightening up as Rosi stayed on her back. "So what's up Honey ?" she asked, turning her head to me.

"I need you guys" i started, pushing the bag away. "With Nicole we talked about the vows, and we decided we wanted for it to be original and not conventional."

"What do you mean ?" she inquired, sounding confused.

"Well you know, we're not feeling really at ease with writing some classic vows, so we want to find another way to express our love. Like i don't know, a song, a picture, a poem, i don't know" i puffed my cheeks and untied my hair. They were both looking at me perplexed, a frown on both of their faces. I sighed and ran a hand through my hair. "Ok, i get it's not going to be simple."

Laura chuckled and leaned on her hands behind her. "Do you know what Nicole planned ?"

"Nope" i shook my head and pouted. "But i'm sure it's something awesome as usual."

"But wait, like you want to do it just before saying yes and everything ?" Rosi inquired.

I nodded. "Exactly. It's our vows but in a way we're not used to see at a wedding." I squinted my eyes. "Like we want to show our love in a funny and original way."

She narrowed her eyes with a light nod and pinched her lips. "And technically, we just have today to find something, isn't it ?"

"Basically, yes" i confirmed with a sheepish grin. "But with the three of us i'm sure we'll find something awesome." They stared at me not really convinced but nodded nonetheless. "You're the best" i squealed, clapping my hands together.

 

_________________________________

  
"It's just perfect" i breathed, squeezing Nicole's hands on my stomach as i leaned my head back on her shoulder.

She dropped a kiss on my temple and nodded, tightening her embrace. "It is, yes."

After meeting the officiant, we had came to check the beach where the wedding would take place. And it had been a real surprise to see it was actually the same beach i had told Nicole about.

It was here i had seen this couple getting married and where i had spent the best days of my childhood. It was here where Wy and Willa had buried me in the sand and where we had played in the waves scaring my grandma.

It had not really changed, it was still a bit untouched, with white warm sand and a deep blue ocean. It was really the perfect place for this wedding.

"It's so weird" Wynonna whispered, standing on my side with Doc behind her, in the same position than Nicole and I. "It's like i can picture Willa yelling at me because i kicked in your sandcastle" she released with a shaky laugh.

I giggled and wiped a tear away. "Y-yeah, you were a bitch that day."

"I'm always a bitch" she lightly joked, looking at me with teary eyes but a soft smile.

I felt Nicole pulling back, her arms releasing me. "Henry and I are going to check the aera" she informed us as i turned back curious. She gave me a warm smile and gently brushed my cheek. "We're coming back."

I nodded and smiled a little. I looked at them walking away, leaving me alone with Wynonna. "I missed her" i swallowed, slowly dropping on my ass.

"Me too" she nodded, falling next to me.

We stayed silent for a while. Wynonna was staring at the ocean, her feet buried in the sand as her hands were soflty caressing her belly. My feet were also buried in the sand, my hands slowly gathering the sand on them in a moutain.

"D-do you think dad knows about the wedding ?" i dared to ask.

It was strange to talk about him. Since the wedding i hadn't spoken to him or anything. And i was ok with it, honestly, but here, thinking back at Willa and the accident i couldn't help myself to think about him too.

She turned her head to me and blinked. "He knows, yes. But mom told him to stay away from you."

I lifted my brows up and smiled a little. "Mom is a badass."

She chuckled and nodded, gently laying down on her back. "Yes, she is."

"Do you think she's watching us right now ?" i whispered, falling on my back too as i looked up at the clear blue sky.

"I think she does, yes."

I smiled softly and took a deep breath, closing my eyes. "It's like i can hear her laugh."

"Yeah" she murmured. "I'm happy you choose this place."

"It was not my idea at first" i confessed. "Well, i just told this story to Nicole and she decided to get married here." I sighed and nipped at my lips, finding myself smiling all of sudden. "She's the best."

"We can see she's really head over heels for you" she noted, turning her head to me amused. "She's looking at you like you're the most precious thing on earth. And it's gross."

I chuckled and threw some sand at her. "Henry is looking at you the same way you know."

"Yes and it's gross too" she laughed, raising on her elbows. "But it's cool she accepted to get marry here."

I nodded and grinned, turning my head around to check where her and Henry had gone. They were just a bit away, looking at us while talking. I made a gesture to tell them they could come back, what they slowly did.

"I need to pee" Wynonna suddenly groaned with an eye roll.

I chuckled and got up, helping her to stand up. "Come on baby mama."

"Ew, don't call me like that" she grimaced, brushing the sand from her ass.

I shrugged amused and did the same thing but suddenly yelped as Nicole's arms wrapped around me by behind, and lifted me up against her. "What are you doing ?!" i laughed, trying to get away from her hold. She laughed and quickly walked towards the ocean, still holding me close. "No, no, no Nicole, stop" i yelled, still squirming and kicking in the air.

"Oh yes you're going to take a bath" she laughed, stumbling a bit but soon straightened up as the water started to cover our feet. "Oh fuck it's freezing !"

I cried in surprise, cause yes it was fucking cold indeed, and lifted my legs up to avoid the water.

But, it was clearly a bad idea.

We lost our balance and fell down forwards, far, far away from being gracious. We laughed even more louder, trying to stand up what i achieved the first. I took advantage and threw myself at Nicole, making her fall again with me on her. We then started a fight, trying to drawn the other but seeing she was stronger than me, i grabbed a fistful of wet sand and splashed it on her face. She gasped in surprise as i burst out laughing once again.

I quickly stood up and started to run away from her.

"That's my babygirl !" cheered Wynonna with a proud smile, holding her hand for a high five as i passed by her.

I laughed and slapped her hand but didn't stop cause Nicole was already running after me. And she was running really fast. "Shit" i cursed when i realized i was going in the wrong way. I was heading straight to the end of the beach, marked by big rocks. I promptly turned around and saw Nicole just a few feet away with a wicked smile, slowing her pace.

"Well, seems like you're screwed" she stated, out of breath.

I chuckled, out of breath too and put my most charming smile on. "I love you so much baby."

She laughed and shook her head. "Not gonna work this time." She carefully walked to me, staring at me probably to check if i was going to move or not.

"You started" i said as i narrowed my eyes to find a way to escape. Maybe if i'd let her be really close, i could escape. But i needed to be fast.

"And ?" she chuckled, getting closer.

It was time.

I smirked and suddenly broke in a new run, taking her by surprise but she was reactive, i had to gave her that. She quickly grabbed my arm, stopping me and tackled me on the ground. She was in an instant on my back, tickling me on my sides with no pity at all.

And sand, i ate.

__________________________________

  
"Oh Dear Lord" gasped Perry, her hand on her mouth. "What happened ?!"

Everybody stopped what they were doing and stared at us in suprise. Yeah, Nicole and I were a big mess after our fight (that she had won by the way). We were covered in sand, our clothes still damped and our hair all over the place. But it had so much worthed it.

"You look like shit" said Carm with a lollipop in her mouth and a teasing smirk. But it soon disappeared as she pointed at me with her lollipop. "Is that my shirt ?!"

I opened my eyes wild and glanced at Laura amused. She started to laugh and stole Carm's lollipop as she hopped on the table behind her. "Yes it is" she confirmed, putting it in her mouth.

I nipped at my lips with a sheepish smile and made my way to the counter without a word.

Nicole chuckled. "I knew i had already seen this shirt somewhere" she said, following me and grabbing some grapes.

I grinned and looked at her playfully. "Well, it's not my fault if it's ruined though."

Nicole lifted her eyebrows and laughed, throwing a grape at me. "Bitch."

I chuckled and span around, looking at Perry. "The place is awesome and the officiant is a real nice guy. Thank you so much Per."

She smiled satisfied, her eyes sparkling. "You're welcome Waverly."

"Yes, thanks you" insisted Nicole with a warm smile. "You're awesome." She then turned at me and smiled innocently. "Maybe we should clean up before my family get here."

I arched an eyebrow and tilted my head, knowing exactly what she had in the back of her mind. "Yes, i think it's a great idea."

"Mmh, yes of course" Laura said amused. "Cleaning" she quoted with a snort.

Carm chuckled and wiggled her eyebrows, turning her head to Laura. "Yes, we should get clean too."

She lifted her eyebrows and nodded, sliding down the table. "Yes you're right, we're really dirty too" she giggled, taking Carm's hand already leaving towards the stairs.

"No, no, no. I need you both !" Perry exclaimed, her hands in the air. But they ignored her as they quickly disappeared upstairs. "Unbelievable !"

"It's ok Per" Laf snickered, softly patting Perry's back. They looked at Nicole and I and nodded towards the stairs too. "Go, i handle her."

I chuckled and looked at Perry sorry and then at Laf. "Thanks" i quickly said, grasping Nicole's hand and running to the stairs too.

We quickly walked to the bathroom which was not occupied by Laura and Carm and closed the door. We quickly stripped off and hopped in the shower, opening the stream and not losing time to attack the other with hungry kisses. I didn't know if it was due to the wedding tomorrow but i couldn't keep my hands to myself today. I was on fire.

We repeated our action from this morning and showered too, cause it was the first intention after all. We then wrapped ourselves in towels and made our way to the tent to get new clothes.

And... we did it again.

"What did you eat today ?" Nicole exhaled, laying on me with her head in the crook of my neck.

I chuckled and ran my hands in her hair, trying to catch my breath back. "I don't know. I'm just keeping to get aroused when i look at you."

"Well, i can't blame you for that" she joked, kissing my neck.

"Asshole."

She nodded and laughed, lifting her head. "We need to-" she started but i cut her off with a heated kiss, bringing her closer to me. She moaned but tried to pulled back. "Bab-" i cut her again. "Babe" she giggled.

"Shhh" i hushed her amused, pushing her on her back and rolling on her. I quickly caught her lips again, my hands falling along her breasts, ribs, sides and thighs.

I was not satisfied yet. I told you, i was on fire.

"We need to get ready" she managed to slip between two kisses, but i shook my head with a devil smile.

I knew her family and Carm's one were finally here. I could hear the strong voice of Robert talking with Sherman and Henry. But i couldn't stop myself right now. No fucking way.

"I know. So stop talking and get to work."

I knew i would get undone quickly anyway, i was still a sensitive mess.

I bit at her shoulder and moaned when i felt one of her hand already sliding between my thighs. Here, that was what i was talking about.

"Nicole ?" We suddenly heard Carrie's voice near the tent. All my body got still as i looked at Nicole with wild eyes. She was staring at me the same way, apparently frozen too. "You're in there ?"

I quickly fell next to her, remembering we haven't even zipped the tent down. I swiftly grabbed my towel and gave her the other, trying to be fast enough to cover ourselves.

"Y-yeah mom" she cleared her throat, all flustered. "W-wait, i'm changing. I'm coming" she hurried to add, looking around.

I started to giggle, cause even if i was frustrated, it was funny to see the scene from this morning repeating itself. She stopped and looked at me surprise but soon joined me with a chuckle. She then leaned to kiss me but i pulled back, shaking my head.

"Don't or you won't leave this tent."

She laughed with big eyes and kneeled down to catch our bags. "You're such a nympho today."

I gasped and pushed her amused. "Bitch, don't act like you mind."

"I didn't say that" she retorqued with a teasing smile as she slid in some underwears. "I even love it." I grinned and grabbed my lip between my teeth as i let my eyes scanning her body. "No" she firmly said, lifting her index up.

"What ?" i giggled innocently, catching underwears too.

"I know this look and we can't do-" she started but soon stopped, her eyes locked on my black lacy pantie. She swallowed, her cheeks getting red.

I smirked wickedly and laid down. "Wait to see the one for tomorrow" i said, slowly sliding it up along my legs in a seductive way. She turned quickly her head away and closed her eyes. I giggled and rolled up, not so seductive this time. "Come on get dress babe. We have some guests to greet."

We finally got dressed and emerged out of the tent. Everybody was indeed here, all gathered in the garden and talking animatedly. I caught a glimpse of Carrie, engaged in a conversation with my mom, both holding a glass of wine in their hands. The things had calmed down with Carrie but it was still weird to see them speaking to each other.

"Hi mom" Nicole greeted her, kissing her on the cheek.

"Hey Sweety" she smiled warmly, pulling her in a hug.

I smiled and leaned against my mom, stealing her glass of wine. She looked at me amused and arched an eyebrow. "What are you doing ?"

I smiled and brought the glass to my lips. "I'm thirsty" i shrugged, taking a sip and giving it her back. Nicole and her mother leaned back from their embrace and i smiled. "Hi Carrie."

"Hi Waverly" she smiled with a small wave. It was not a hug, but it was looking like a sincere smile at least. "How are you ?"

"Fine, thanks. How was the flight ?"

"Good, thanks."

I nodded and smiled a little, quickly getting the fact that the conversation will not get further. Nicole seemed to caught it too as she grabbed my hand and excused ourselves, dragging us towards her brother.

"I'm sorry" i whispered, looking at her sadly.

It was clear Carrie and I were progressing with tiny baby steps. 

"You don't need to be sorry" she reassured me, gently kissing my hand. "She just need some time to relax."

I nodded and soon smiled when i saw Jamie coming to us. "Hey newlywed" he greeted us with a bear hug.

"We're not married yet" Nicole chuckled, stepping back.

I smiled and checked around to see if Taylor was here or not. She wasn't invited but you know, we were never sure with bitch like her.

"She's not here" Jamie laughed, looking at me diverted.

I blushed but smiled satisfied. "Thanks."

He beamed and looked around. "The place is awesome, you guys did an amazing job."

"Well we didn't do a lot actually" i confessed amused. It was true, Nicole and I had actually done nothing. 

"Um Wave" Laura suddenly said, catching my hand and pulling me away. "I'm sorry guys but i need to borrow her for a while."

I frowned amused and followed her, not getting the chance to kiss Nicole. "What's the matter ?"

She beamed and wiggled her eyebrows, dragging me inside the house. "We may have found an idea."

I looked at her excitedly and raised my eyebrows. "What is it ?"

"You'll see."

_______________________________

  
The end of the afternoon had been filled by conversations, cooking and a summary of the things we still needed to do tomorrow. But now, we were all eating and drinking in the garden. It was like a wedding rep but without the stress and everything. The drinking was soft though, we all wanted to stay fresh for tomorrow. 

But even if i was surrounded by people i loved, i was feeling like i needed to find myself alone for a bit. It was not for a bad reason, absolutely not. I was excited as hell and fully grateful, but i just needed to take a break for a second.

So i took advantage that Nicole was deeply engaged in a discussion about basketball with her father to skip away. I walked to the corner of the garden where a small path was leading to the beach and removed my shoes. I then started to walk peacefully, looking at the fool moon. The sound of the waves was relaxing and i let myself be rocked by it as i dropped down on the sand.

The last two months had been the best days of my life. I had found my soulmate and also a great friend, cause yes Carm was really important for me now. But i had also seen how much my friends and family were here for me. And i was really thankful for all this love and support around me.

I felt some happy tears rolling down my cheeks and chuckled. "Fuck" i sniffed, wipping them away. I was a fucking emotion mess today.

I suddenly heard Laura's laugh in the distance mixed with Carm's one. I turned my head to them and grinned when i saw them enlaced, dancing messingly. I was too far away to actually hear them and apparently they hadn't seen me yet. They were too engrossed in each other anyway.

They were trying to waltz... I think at least, cause right now it was too messy to actually see what they were trying to do. 

It reminded me that Nicole and I hadn't been the only one to find our lives changed forever this summer. Carm and Laura had also found themselves and there was no doubt they were made for each other too. I had never seen Laura so happy and in love in her life. And Nicole had told me it was the same for Carm. They were an evidence too and i wished the best for them, they really deserved it.

I frowned when i noticed they had stopped to dance and was stripping off. I raised my eyebrows surprised and laughed when i realized they were going to take a midnight swim. They were going to freeze their butts off for sure. But it seemed not to be enough to stop them as they ran in the ocean, all naked, with their hands holding.

"FUCK !" Carm yelled, keeping to go further though.

Laura yelled too, out of laugh and followed her. "It's fucking cold !"

I laughed and stood up. "You guys are going to catch a cold !" i screamed, already walking to them.

They turned their heads to me and laughed even more, doing some big gestures. "WAVE ! Come with us !" Laura said excitedly.

I shook my head with a grimace. Honestly i wanted to, but it was freezing cold.

"Come on pussy !" Carm insisted, splashing some water towards me like she could actually got me.

I chuckled and rolled my eyes. "Damn it !" i sighed, starting to remove my shirt.

We're only young once after all.

They laughed and cheered, their arms getting up like two cheerleaders. Yes, they were doubtless tipsy. I finished to strip and ran in the water, not thinking twice. I screamed, loud, cause it was worst than this afternoon but i didn't stop and threw myself at Carm and Laura, pulling them with me under the water.

"Oh my God" i laughed when i went up. My teeth were chattering and i was shaking, but it was feeling so good.

"You did it !" Laura exclaimed, wrapping her arms around my neck and giving me a huge hug.

Ok, she was definitely more than tipsy. The sober Laura i knew would never give me a hug me while i was naked. 

I laughed and hugged her back, turning my head to Carm. "What did you give her ?"

She chuckled drunkenly and shrugged. Well, she was apparently as drunk as Laura. "Nothing" she slurred, letting herself dropped on her back with a loud splash.

I laughed, careful to keep an eye on her but turned to Laura, pulling back from the hug. "Are you ok Sweety ?" i asked, gently cupping her cheeks.

She nodded and grinned, cupping my face too. "YES ! And you ?!" she asked back, looking at me with big eyes.

I laughed and nodded, kissing her forehead before leaning away. "Ok, it's going to be fun to hide to your dad you're completely wasted."

"You can't tell him" she whispered, her eyes getting full of fear.

I snorted and blinked. "Don't worry, i won't." I turned my head to Carm who was trying to swim away and chuckled. I caught her ankle and dragged her back to me. "Tttt ttt tttt you're staying here."

"You're not fun" she pouted, getting behind Laura. She wrapped her arms around her waist and dropped her chin on her shoulder.

I looked at them amused, wishing i had a camera with me right now. "You guys are really drunk."

"And your boobs are really big" retorqued Laura, her eyes locked on it.

I snickered and splashed some water on her face to make her look away. "You have a real obsession with it you know."

"Nicole's tits are big too" Carm said, turning her head to Laura.

I rolled my eyes amused. She was lucky to be drunk right now.

"Yes it's true !" confirmed Laura with a big nod. "Where is she by the way ?" she asked, looking around. "HAUGHTBOOBS !"

Carm laughed and started to scream it too, alternating between "HAUGHTBOOBS" and "HAUGHTASS".

"Oh my God, stop screaming" i shushed them through my laugh, trying to cover their mouthes. Carm giggled and pushed my hand away, screaming even louder, as Laura licked my hand. "You're disguting" i giggled with a grimace.

"Say my name, say my name !" i suddenly heard Nicole sang from the beach. I laughed and quickly turned around, excited to see her. She was already running to us, trying to removie her shirt at the same time.

I heard Carm and Laura cheered once again but i couldn't keep my eyes away from Nicole. She was just lit up by the light of the moon and she was mesmerizing. She had just finished to strip off and was starting to get in the water, cursing with no restraint.

I giggled and opened my arms. "Come on baby, i'm here !"

She grinned and hurried herself, finally meeting me in a big hug. "You guys are insane !" she laughed, lifting me up against her.

I smiled and wrapped my arms and legs around her, burying my head in her neck. "They're really drunk" i informed her, pepering her neck with light kisses.

"I can see that" she chuckled, tightening her hold. "Everybody heard them actually."

I laughed and leaned my head back enough to see her. "What did they say ?"

"They all laughed except for Sherman who was not really pleased." I snickered and gently kissed her. "We need to go out before we turned into ice cubes" she told me, brushing her nose against mine.

"I agree" i nodded, stealing a kiss before releasing her. "Let's go."

______________________

 

It had been harder than i thought to convince Chip and Dale to go back on the beach. But with patience, well more blackmail actually, we had done it.

Obviously, we had forgotten to bring some towels with us, so we had put our clothes back. At least our panties and shirts, just to cover ourselves a bit. But even that had been a rough task with Carm singing cheerfully some old Disney's song and Laura not stopping to dance for a second.

And _After A Whole New World_ , it was time for _Hakuna Matata_.

" _Hakuna Matata ! What a wonderful phrase_ " she sang outloud, swinging hands back and forth with Laura who was singing along. " _Hakuna Matata ! Ain't no passing CRAZE !_ "

"Oh my God" breathed Nicole, shaking her head through a laugh.

I was laughing too cause honestly, it was just fucking fantastic. I leaned against Nicole and wrapped my arms around her waist. "I am so making fun of them tomorrow."

"You bet we are" she replied, kissing me on the temple. "Timon, Pumbaa" she quickly called Carm and Laura, pointing at the path. "This way."

They nodded with big smiles on and kept singing, even louder than before.

"We need to dry them or they're going to catch a cold" i said, reaching the garden where everyone's eyes were already on Carm and Laura.

We laughed and joined the girls. Nicole caught Carm's hand as i caught Laura's. "Come o-"

"Wait !" Carm suddenly exclaimed, jerking a hand away. We looked at her curious and frowned. She looked at us with a drunk grin and quickly turned a head to everyone. "I HAVE SOMETHING TO SAY."

Everyone laughed, well except for Sherman who was looking slightly embarrassed to see his daughter so drunk. But for Carm's parents though, they were seeming to be more amused than anything else.

Carm caught a chair and clumsily climbed on it, and then on one of the table. Nicole was there though, a hand in her back to help her keeping steady. I lifted my eyebrows amused, really eager to see what she was about to say. I was still holding Laura's hand, well more supporting her weight now, as she was completely leaned against me.

"Be careful" Nicole chuckled, stepping back to me when Carm had finally gained back her balance.

Carm nodded and cleared her throat, staring at everyone with a huge drunk smile. "As you know, tomorrow my best friends are getting married" she started, turning her head to Nicole and I. I raised my eyebrows surprised but in delight. Best friends, wow. I briefly glanced at Nicole who was staring at her in amusement with a big grin on her lips. "And i'm so happy for them ! They're like disgutingly gross" Carm said with a grimace.

"Damn right !" Wynonna yelled, making everybody laugh. I glared at her but she smiled proudly with a wink. I rolled my eyes and chuckled, looking back at Carm.

Carm beamed and continued her speech. "But they're fucking cute too." Nicole giggled and grabbed my hand, gently squeezing it. "But" she quickly said, lifting her hand up. "Tonight it's not about you." I laughed and furrowed my brows. She was so wasted. "Tonight is all about my wonderful girlfriend Laura Hollis."

Laura instantly straightened up and threw her arms in the air with enthusiasm. "It's me !"

"Yes, it's you" Carm confirmed with a loving smile.

Nicole snickered and shook her head, leaning in my ears. "I hope someone is filming this."

I chuckled and nodded, looking around to everyone. They were all entertained and yes, some were filming. "Kirsh, Aly and Will are."

She grinned mischieviously and looked back at Carm, crossing her arms against her chest. "Perfect."

"I never thought i could love someone like that. I mean, it's not a news Haught and I were lovers and yes, we were in love but it had nothing to do with Laura and I" she explained with big eyes. I chuckled and dropped my head on Nicole's shoulder. "No, not at all. First" she lifted her thumb up. "Let's talk about sex" she slurred, wiggling her brows. Laura released an excited ' _woo'_ as I opened my eyes wild and laughed, looking at Nicole who was all red. "Lesbe honest Haught, the sex was not so good between us."

"Oh my God" Nicole breathed, running a hand on her face.

"But with Laura it's like" she puffed her cheeks and mimicked an explosion with her arms. "Mind blowing !"

"Yeah baby !" Laura cheered with a big smile. Oh boy, i loved so much when she was drunk. 

We all laughed, except Sherman of course, who was staring at Laura all blank.

Carm threw her a wink and scratched the top of her head. "And um, then" she frowned and tilted her head with squinted eyes. "I wanted to say something else but i don't remember...Oh well" she shrugged and grinned. "Whatever. I love you like crazy Cupcake, it's all you need to know after all. And um now" she cleared her throat. "I need someone to help me down, cause i'm afraid of heights" she declared, looking at Nicole with big eyes.

Everybody laughed as Nicole made her way to Carm, holding a hand out. "Come on Romeo." Carm grinned and caught her hand, letting herself fall on Nicole. "Time to get some sleep now."

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let's hope Carm and Laura won't be too hangover for the wedding and that you'll be ready for the big event too in the next chapter !
> 
> Thanks for reading :)


	29. Chapter 29

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey :) so here's a long chapter, the longer one actually. So the first song you'll see is Something by the Beatles BUT here, this is the cover by Imaginary Future used. So if you're up to listen to it when the right moment comes, feel free and enjoy :)
> 
> Anyway, here it comes !

  
24th, August 2017.

Or the day where i was about to marry the love of my life.

I grinned and gently brushed my hand against Wave's cheek. We were both on our sides, our heads sharing the same space, and our eyes locked. Not a word had been said yet. It was like we knew the day ahead was going to be crazy and that we needed both this peaceful moment. 

I softly ran my fingers in her hair and released a dreamy smile.

She was so beautiful it was insane, and she was going to be my wife. I couldn't believe i was this lucky to have a girl like her ready to spend the rest of her life with me. She was wonderful in and out. She was the kind of girls everybody wanted and loved, and i was the lucky one she had chosen. 

"I love you" she mouthed, her index finger softly pushing one of my dimple down.

I smiled even more and blinked, mouthing too. "I love you."

She grinned and leaned to me, closing the gap between us. She captured my lips in a sweet kiss and dropped her hand behind my neck, the tip of her fingers gently scratching here. I slid my hand in her back and let it slowly fall from her shoulderblades to her lower back in a sweet caress.

We kissed for a long time but kept things innocent, knowing we would have all the night to express our desire for each other.

We eventually made our way out of the tent and joined the one who were already up. We greeted them and headed to the kitchen where all of our grandmas were gathered, already cooking and humming a song on the radio. Glenda was mixing something in a bowl next to Rose, Wave's grandma, who was cutting some fruits and my grandma was behind the stove, making some pancakes.

We approached and smiled when they all looked at us.

"The Lovebirds grace us with their presence" Glenda joked with a big smile.

Rose looked up, dropping her knife and wipped her fingers against her apron. She crossed the room and cupped Wave's cheeks enthusiastically. "How are you feeling Dear?"

Wave chuckled and scrunched her nose. "In love ?"

I beamed and squeezed her hand. It was the definitely the best answer.

Her grandma laughed and nodded satisfied, turning her eyes on me. "And you Sweety ?"

"Head over heels."

"Good" she nodded once again and stepped back.

"Some pancakes for you" my grandma said, walking to us with a plate full of it.

"Eat it before Wynonna wakes up" Rose said, winking at Wave teasingly.

She giggled and took it. "Thanks Jane. And yes grandma, we will."

"Thanks ma'" i said kissing my grandma on the cheek.

She winked and walked back to the stove, showing the coffee pot. "Fresh coffee."

I grinned. "You're the best !" 

Once two mugs filled with fresh coffee, we headed back outside to take our breakfast with everyone. 

"It's a beautiful sun, for a beautiful day" my father greeted us with a big smile.

I laughed and nodded, taking a place across him and Sherman. "It is, indeed."

I was frankly so happy to see him this relax with all the wedding things. He was even adorable with Wave and i couldn't be more glad.

"Hi Robert" Wave said, sitting next to me. "Sherman" she added with an amused smile.

"Ladies" he chuckled, sipping his coffee. "Laura and Carmilla are still sleeping ?"

"Yep" i confirmed amused.

"Quite a show these two last night" my dad stated with a playful smile.

"Something tells me they're going to regret it today" Wave replied with a giggle, throwing a glance at me.

I chuckled too, raising my eyebrows up and down, and gave her a pancake. "I wonder if they're going to rememember everything."

"I never saw Laura so drunk" Sherman sighed with a light head's shake.

"I think it's gonna be Round 2 tonight" i teased him, taking a bite of my pancake.

He laughed and nodded. "Yes, but honestly tonight i'll be too drunk to give a damn."

I looked at him surprised and chuckled, eager to see Papa Hollis drunk. "What about you dad, ready to make the show ?"

"As always" he replied with a wink.

I giggled and turned my head to Wave. "My dad is a great dancer, i'm sure the both of you would make good dance partners"

She raised her brows in surprise and grinned. "Happy to hear one in the Haught family can actually dance" she noted, glancing at me teasingly.

I gasped and pushed her amused. "Bitch."

She giggled and wrapped her arms around my neck, dropping a kiss on my cheek before leaning back. "I'm kidding babe, you're not so bad."

"Oh please, she's bad" confirmed my dad with a chuckle. "She actually danced exactly like her mother."

I rolled my eyes and snickered. "If mom could hear you."

"She's not hear so..." He shrugged amused and stood up. "If you would excuse me, it's my turn for the shower."

I snorted and blinked, turning my eyes to Sherman who was looking straight at Wave. "Waverly, can i ask you a question ?"

She frowned but quickly nodded with a smile. "Mmh, sure Sherman."

"Does your mom like flowers ?"

I raised my eyebrows taken aback, and stopped chewing. I throw a glance at Wave who was as shocked as me. "W-what do you mean ?" she asked, sounding unsure.

He cleared his throat and straightened up, his cheeks getting warmed. "I-I would like to get her some flowers, you know to thank her to take care about the moving a-and- Laura !" he suddenly said, his eyes getting big.

I turned around and quickly laughed when i saw Laura and Carm, heading to us like two zombies.

"Dad" Laura hissed, gesturing him to lower his voice as Carm groaned and fell in a chair next to me.

"You both look like shit" Wave remarked with a smirk.

Carm narrowed her eyes and flipped her off, stealing my coffee. Laura grimaced and shuffled around the table, sitting next to her dad. "My head is going to explode."

Sherman chuckled and gently brushed her hair. "Well, it's what happened when you drink two full bottles of vodka."

She scrunched her nose and looked at him. "How do you know ?"

"We found it in the garden" he shrugged amused.

I chuckled and turned my head to Carm, talking loud in purpose. "You were more cheery yesterday !"

She jumped and glared at me with a growl. "Shut up."

"Carmilla Lucille Karnstein" her mom suddenly spoke as she came outside, jingling a box of Advil in her hand. "Quite a declaration you did yesterday" she continued with a smirk.

Everybody laughed except for Carm and Laura who frowned and looked at her.

"What are you talking about ?" Carm growled, taking the advil in a hurry.

I smirked and tilted my head. "You don't remember when you were on this table, talking about your love for Laura in front of everyone ?"

"And when you said sex with my daughter was mind blowing" Sherman added with a glare.

Carm stared at Sherman in shock, as Laura watched her with her mouth opened. "Oh my God" she whispered, covering her face with her hands.

We all laughed and i wiggled my eyebrows. "We have some videos if you'd like to see by yourselves."

Carm swallowed and looked at her mom. "And you and dad were here ?"

"Oh yes, everybody was here" she chuckled with a blink. "You're a cute drunk Sweetheart."

She blushed and muttered in her mug, shaking her head. She then looked at Laura who was still red as a tomato. "You remember Cupcake ?"

She scrunched her nose and slowly nodded. "I remember swimming in the ocean nak-" she then froze again, staring at Wave embarrassed.

Wave smirked and arched an eyebrow amused. "Yeah ?"

I giggled, knowing that Laura had apparently hugged Wave while they were all naked. If it was not Laura, i would have actually mind. But here it was just Hollis, and seeing her face right now was so worth it.

"No-nothing. You sang Disney's song too" she narrowed her eyes, looking at Carm in deep thoughts.

"Hakuna Matata" i exclaimed loudly, making Carm jump in surprise. She scowled at me while i giggled, eating a piece of my pancake proudly.

"Bitch" she grumbled with a grimace. "I'm so going to throw up on you."

I chuckled and raised my eyebrows up and down. "Do that and- AH !"

I suddenly felt two hands strongly wrapping under my arms and pulling me back. "Time to take a bath !" i heard Jamie yelled with enthusiasm.

I opened my eyes wild and started to protest, squirming under his hold to get away, but the bastard was holding me really tight. "Let me go !" i exclaimed through my laugh.

Wave suddenly screamed as Kirsh grabbed her too. She was also trying to get free but Henry came to the rescue and caught her ankles. "Sorry baby girl" he chuckled, trying to steady her.

"Traitor" she laughed with big eyes.

"You're so dead !" i laughed, still trying to escape. And as i thought i was about too, Sherman came and helped my brother holding my legs.

We finished in the pool with a loud splash, obviously. But fortunately, the water was warmer than the ocean. I finally understood now, why all the people in California had a pool at their house while the sea was just a few feet away.

"Oh my God ! You assholes !" Wave laughed, pushing her hair away from her face.

I laughed too and splashed some water at them. They high five each other and went away, proud of them.

I should have known better to be honest. I knew Jamie would do something like that eventually, i just didn't think he would do it straight in the morning. But well, i was relieved it was now than later, when i would have been already ready for the wedding. Cause yes, he could be capable of it. And with Kirsh by his side, the amount of stupid ideas could go wild.

"Revenge" i said to Wave, running a hand on my face to chase the water.

She chuckled and nodded, wrapping her arms and legs around my body. "Oh yes, and we won't be nice."

"Not at all" i grinned, brushing my hands in her back. I stared at her and smiled even more, nipping at my lips.

"What ?"

"You're beautiful."

She giggled and scrunched her nose. "Can we get married now ?"

I chuckled and shook my head. "I'm afraid we can't."

The wedding was planned for 4pm and we still had a lot to do but like you could see, everybody was chilled and happy. And it was just awesome. 

It was like everything was meant to be this way. And, yeah it was just magical.

_______________________________

  
I shuffled to the mirror and lightly tilted my head, slowly brushing a hand along the fabric of my dress. Everybody had gone away, leaving me a few minutes alone before we would have to leave.

I let my eyes wander along my body, scanning the bohemian wedding dress. It was ending at my feet, my arms covered by light sleeves and it was fully opened in my back. It was going perfectly with the hairstyle my grandma had done. She had braided a side on my hair, making it end in a low loose bun, and had slid some tiny wildfowers in it. Aly had made my make up with light and warm color, matching my eyes and the dress.

Everything was even better than i had imagined and i was really impatient to see Wave in her dress too. I was sure she was going to be breathtaking.

I narrowed my eyes and gently bit my bottom lip, careful to not ruin the make up. I couldn't see the bride but i could still call her right ? I grinned and walked to the dresser where my phone was. I grabbed it and made my way to the windows, looking at the ocean, waiting for her to pick up.

"Are you serious ?" Laura answered with a giggle.

I chuckled and shrugged. "What ? I miss her."

"You'll see her in less than 30 minutes, be patient."

"I know, but i just want to hear a voice" i sighed with a pout, running a finger on the windows. I knew i was being ridiculous but what could i say, i was in love !

She snickered. "Fine, but quick, she's not ready yet."

I beamed and nodded. "Yes, promise."

I heard her chuckled and moved, probably going to Wave. "It's your wife."

"Babe ? Everything alright ?" she suddenly asked with concern.

I smiled and briefly closed my eyes. "Oh yes, i just wanted to hear your voice."

She giggled and whispered. "Wait a second. Um, guys can you leave just a minute please ?"

I smiled and squinted my eyes, looking at the windows. I breathed on it, creating some steam and began to trace a heart in it. I chuckled and rolled my eyes amused. If Carm was seeing me right now, i wouldn't hear the end of it.

"It's good" she said with a sweet voice. "Are you ready ?"

"Yep" i grinned with a nod. "I'm just waiting now to be able to kiss the bride." She chuckled and the line went silent for a few seconds but i could still hear her breath. "Are you ok ?"

"Yes" she breathed, her voice a bit shaky now.

"Are you crying ?" i asked with a frown.

"Y-yeah" she confessed with a light chuckle. "But happy tears babe, don't worry. I'm just a fucking hormonal mess since yesterday, i don't know what's happening."

I laughed and raised my eyebrows up and down, thinking back at yesterday and her insatiable sexual desire. But don't get me wrong, i'd been really pleased by it. It had just been really surprising and well, physically exhausting at a point. But lucky for her, i had a good stamina.

"It's just the result for being crazy about me. You can't contain yourself" i soflty joked, scrunching my nose in adoration when i heard her sweet laugh.

"Yeah, it must be that."

I smiled and took a deep breath, knowing i should let her finish to get ready. "Ok, i don't bother you much. See you in a few Mrs Haught."

She squealed and giggled. "I love you, Mrs Haught."

"I love you too" i smiled, ending the call with a satisfied sigh.

Just a few more minutes and she was really going to be Mrs Haught. I snorted, remembering our first encounter in the bathroom. " _In another life_ " i had told her. Well, it seemed we hadn't waited for such Iong time after all.

I chuckled, dropping my phone on the bed, and turned my head to the door when i heard someone know. "Come on in."

The door opened and revealed my mom who instantly gasped when her eyes landed on me. "Oh my God." I giggled and raised my brows up. "You're gorgeous" she exhaled, her hand on her mouth.

"Thanks" i smiled, feeling my cheeks warming up. "You too."

She chuckled and shook her head, joining me. "Your grandma and Aly told me you were ready and i just wanted to see you before we got to leave."

I smiled and nodded, taking her in my arms. "Thanks for coming today" i whispered, holding her tight.

I knew it was hard for her to be here. Yes, she was less angry than at first and the things with Wave had seemed to be more at ease now. She even was getting along with Lily awfully well, but i knew she was still against the idea of being married so young. She was here though, and it meant a lot for me.

"I'm glad to be here" she confessed, kissing me on the temple. We held each other for a bit until she leaned back, laughing a little. "I can't believe my little girl is getting married today."

"I can't believe it too. But i'm fucking ready."

She rolled her eyes and gently slapped my arms. "Language."

I chuckled and tilted my head. "Sorry mom. Let's go now ?"

"Yes" she nodded, taking a step back. "We just need to check if Waverly is still in her room." She went in the hallway and gestured me to follow her. "All good."

I took a deep breath and joined her, heading downstairs. The majority were already on the beach, waiting for us and it was weird to be in a quiet house after two days full of life and people. I fell on Carm and Laura though, who were cuddling on the couch, probably waiting for Wave and I.

"Hey" i said with a small wave.

They looked at me and raised their eyebrows in surprise.

"Wow" Laura laughed with big eyes.

Carm nodded with the same expression, her eyes scanning all my body. "You're stunning."

I chuckled and walked to them. "Thanks. You guys are amazing too."

And they really were. Wave and I had decided to let Laura and Carm free to choose what they wanted to wear, and they had picked two identically white dresses with longsleeves, stopping midthighs. Carm was wearing it with her black hat, claiming there was no way for her to stay all in white, and Laura had curled her hair, putting some flowers in it too. They were really gorgeous.

Laura got up and dragged me in her arms, giving me a bear hug. I lifted my eyebrows amused and returned the hug, my head resting on the top of hers. I looked at Carm and beamed, gesturing her to come join us. She rolled her eyes amused and came to us, wrapping her arms around us too.

"Can you feel the love ?" Laura mumbled against my chest.

"Oh yes, i can't breathe anymore" Carm teased, not breaking the embrace though.

I laughed and tightened my hold even more. "I love you guys."

"I'm telling you mom, i'm sure they all screwing each other" we suddenly heard Wynonna said.

We turned our heads to her, and quickly laughed when we saw the look of shock on my mom and Lily's faces.

I rolled my eyes amused and released the girls. "I swear, we're not."

"Yes, no way i'm sharing my Cupcake" Carm quickly added, pulling Laura against her possessively. She softly bit her cheek causing Laura to squeal as she gently pushed her away with a chuckle.

I laughed and looked at Wynonna who was smiling like the Cheshire cat. I rolled my eyes amused and turned my head to Lily. "Wave is ready ?"

She nodded with a soft smile. "Yes, she is. You both are really gorgeous brides."

I beamed and bounced in excitement. "Thanks." I took a deep breath. "Now, time to get married."

  
____________________________

  
"You look handsome dad" i said, brushing some sand away from his white shirt.

He grinned and caught my hands, gently kissing my knuckles. "I'm not your dad for nothing." I chuckled and nodded, squeezing his hands. "How are you feeling ?"

"Excited" i answered with no hesitation.

He chuckled and released my hands. "Perfect then."

"Are you ready ?" Perry suddenly asked, emerging from behind the screen where my dad and I had been hidden from the guests.

I smiled and took a deep breath. "Yes."

She beamed and gently brushed her hand on my arm. "You both look gorgeous."

"Thanks" i grinned, taking her hand and squeezing it. "And thanks for everything. You did an amazing job."

She smiled and blinked. "It was my pleasure. So Wave is just across from you, behind her screen too. So when you hear the music you both go out and meet at the center ok ?"

Yes, Wave and i had agreed to meet at the start of the aisle, wanting to walk it down side by side, together.

I nodded. "Yes ok. But wait" i stopped her, catching her hand again. "You picked the song i told you about ?"

She chuckled and rolled her eyes. "Yes Nicole, don't worry."

I grinned and released her hand, straightening up. "Ok, great."

I'd wished to surprise Wave with a song rather than the usual wedding theme. I thought it would more suit us, and well, this wedding too, which was far away from the usual one. It was unique and magical, what was was even better. The perfect place, the perfect guests but above all, the perfect bride.

The first notes started to echo on the beach, announcing it was finally time.

I took a deep breath, looping my arm with my father's one. "Ok, here we go" i whispered to myself, starting to walk out from behind the screen.

_Something in the way she moves, attracts me like no other lover_

I swallowed and stopped, feeling my breath taken away when i saw her with Henry by her side.

_Something in the way she woos me_

"Wow" i breathed, my eyes scanning every part of her.

No words could describe how much she was magnificent. She was wearing a long vintage dress with loose sleeves made by laces. The dress was tightened around her waist, her cleavage covered by a thin transparent veil. Everything hugged her figure perfectly. It was like the dress had been made for her.

_Don't want to leave her now, you know I believe and how_

I quickly realized she had stopped as well, and that her eyes were running everywhere on me too. Our gaze eventually met in the distance, two big smiles immediately cracking on our lips.

_Somewhere in her smile she knows, that I don't need no other lover_

Her hair were down, falling free on her shoulders in loose waves, as a crown made of pink and white fresh flowers was placed on her head. She was gorgeous, stunning, breathtaking.

_Something in her style that shows me_

We resumed our walk, slowly closing the distance between us with our eyes still locked, displaying a true adoration and a pure love for the other.

_Don't want to leave her now, you know I believe and how_

The closer we were getting to each other, the bigger our smiles were spreading. And i swear i was feelling like my heart could burst any second from love, joy and excitement.

_You're asking me will my love grow, I don't know, I don't know_

We finally reached the other, our eyes filled with happy tears. Henry dropped a kiss on her cheek as my dad did the same on my temple. They then released us and made their way to their chairs. Well, probably, i couldn't be sure. Honestly, the world could have been on fire right now, i wouldn't be able to notice it. Cause Waverly was all i was seeing right now, i just couldn't take my eyes off her.

_You stick around now it may show, I don't know, I don't know_

I took a shaky breath and reached for her hands. I knew we still had to join the officiant and everyone, but i just needed to tell her how beautiful she was.

_Something in the way she knows, and all I have to do is think of her_

"You're a vision."

She smiled with a shaky laugh and softly brushed her thumbs on my hands. "It makes two of us then."

_Something in the things she shows me_

I grinned and lifted her hands to my lips, dropping a gentle kiss on them. "Ready ?" i whispered.

She smiled wildly, her eyes not leaving mine as she brought my hands up, her turn to leave a kiss. "Ready."

_Don't want to leave her now, you know I believe and how_

I beamed and gently dropped ours hands, just keeping one, as we turned to face everyone. We laced our fingers together and slowly began to walk the aisle down, barefoot like she had dreamt.

And i found myself completely blown away by the beauty in front of my eyes. All the chairs were made of wood and were covered by white cushions and lilies. White and pink roses petals were discarded along the aisle, ending at the very end, were the arch was placed. Flowers were hanging around it, covering it beautifuly.

It was simple in a way, but wonderful in another.

I chuckled, completely stunned and gently squeezed Wave's hand. Everybody was watching us with big smiles on their faces, some already wiping tears away like my grandma or Lily for example. I looked ahead and saw Laura and Carm who were looking at us with warm smiles, on both side of the arch. We could see that Laura was trying hard not to cry and that Carm was keeping a straight face, but it was easy to see she was moved too.

We eventually reached them and stopped just in front of the officiant. We turned to face each other and once again, my breath was taken away. She was staring at me with her hazel eyes sparkling, and her bottom lip stucked between her teeth. I grinned and licked my lips, just craving to kiss her right here, right now.

What i did.

I heard some gasps and laughter as my lips crashed on hers in a sweet kiss. To hell the rules, she was way too beautiful to be able to contain myself. I felt her squeale against my lips as her hands quickly cupped my cheeks. I chuckled and made the kiss last the longer as possible, before pulling back with a sheepish smile.

She grinned and nipped at her lips, her eyes turned even brighter. I beamed and gently caressed her cheek, ready to lean in again but the officiant cleared his throat before i could.

"Shall we begin ?" he asked with an amused look.

I blushed, looking at everyone with a shy smile and nodded "Yes, sorry."

Wave blushed too and caught my hands again. "We're ready."

The officiant made his usual speech and i listened to him distractingly, all my attention on Waverly. And i was pretty sure it was the same for her as her eyes were searching mine playfully. I grinned mischieviously and discretly sent some sand on her with my foot. She raised her eyebrows up in surprise and scrunched her face in amusement, probably trying not to laugh. She quickly sent some back but the officiant cleared his throat again, scowling at us. We looked at him sheepishly and tried to stay calm for the rest of his speech.

"Now, it's time to share your vows" he finally told us after a while, looking at us with a warm smile.

I straightened and beamed with a nod. "Do you want to start ?" i asked to Wave, tilting my head.

She narrowed her eyes, her lips pursed, and shook her head. "You go first."

"Okay." I smiled and stole another kiss, taking her by surprise and earning the same reaction as the first time with our guests. She chuckled and chased my lips when i pulled away, so i leaned again, kissing her an other time.

It was a stupid thing to not be able to kiss the bride anyway. Honestly, why do we have to prevent ourself to do so ? The wedding was about love after all, so might as well do it fully.

"Mmmh okay" she breathed, her turn to lean back with a dreamy smile. "Go on."

I grinned and winked at her knowingly. I then turned to Carm who was looking at me amused, smirking. "Carm, Laf, JP."

They all nodded with big smiles on, Laf and JP joining Carm with two ukuleles and a guitar. Laf gave one of the ukulele at Carm and stood next to her as JP kept the guitar and hung it around his neck.

I beamed and turned back to Wave who was looking at us with wild eyes. "Baby" i started, laughing a bit nervous for the first time today. Yes, i was about to sing and it was something i was not used to do around so much people, so i was pretty much freaking out right now. But, here i was. "Like we agreed, i took the liberty to make our own kind of vows. So, basically, i picked lyrics from different songs that make me think of you, and i put them together, creating our own track" i explained, chuckling when her eyes got even bigger. "It's messy, probably stupid but all i can say, is that i made it with all my heart. I hope you'd like it" i finished, taking a deep breath. I looked at Carm who winked at me and nodded.

The sound of the ukuleles and the guitar echoed, starting to play the melody we had created. It was simple, light and easy enough for me to sing along with.

I briefly glanced at the guests, feeling all their eyes on me and swallowed, turning my head back to Wave. She was still staring at me in shock, a hand on her mouth but a huge smile on. I took a deep breath and started to sing, locking my eyes on her.

_Hello Sunshine, come into my life_

Her eyebrows raised up, her eyes shining. 

Yes, she was my sunshine, lightning all aspects of my life.

_Use the sleeves of my sweater, let's have an adventure_

She chuckled and scrunched her nose. 

Yes, my clothes and her... A big love story.

_Maybe i think you're cute and funny, maybe i want to do, what bunnies do, with you, if you know what i mean_

Her eyes got wild, a deep blush covering her cheeks as she laughed.

Yes, making love to her was one of my favorite thing in this world.

_The world may disapproves but my world is only you, and if we're sinners than it feels like Heaven to me_

Her laugh slowly faded away, changing for a sweet smile.

Yes, she was my Heaven.

_Honey, you should know that i could never go on without you. Green eyes, Honey, you are the rock upon which i stand_

She swallowed, her brows getting up again.

Yes, she was my rock.

_Baby the way you move me, it's crazy. It's like you see right through me and make it easier. Believe me, you don't even have to try. Oh because, you're the best thing ever happened to me_

She nipped at her lips and gently shook her head in awe.

Yes, she was the best thing in my life.

_When you smile at me you know exactly what you do. Whatever come our way, we'll see it through and you know that what's our love can do_

She smiled brightly and nodded.

Yes, our love was invincible.

_Cause baby, there ain't no moutain high enough, ain't no valley lough enough, ain't no river wide enough to keep me from getting to you baby_

She blinked and mouthed the lyric too.

Yes, i would move the moon for her.

_So check yes Wave, here's the countdown. 3,2,1 fall in my arms_

She laughed and nodded, catching her lip between her teeth.

Yes, i would always be here to catch her.

_I will become yours and you will become mine_

Tears began to roll on her cheeks.

Yes, i choose her.

_Cause it's always better when we're together_

She licked her lips, wipping a tear away, and nodded.

Yes, everything was better with her.

_So I want you Forever, Forever and Always, through the good and the bad, and the ugly. We'll grow old together, and always remember whether happy or sad, or whatever, we'll still love each other. Forever and Always_

I finished, taking a deep shaky breath. I was shaking like hell with all the emotions going through me right now. Excitement, love, nervousness,... But i had done it. I chuckled and looked at Wave, shrugging a bit.

She shook her head and threw her arms around my neck. "I love you" she whispered, quickly cupping my cheeks and showering me with kisses. "I love you so much."

I laughed and scrunched my nose, accepting all her love with great pleasure.

We heard everybody starting to clap and cheer, what made us laugh as we pull apart. We hadn't said yes yet but it was feeling like we had already did.

I turned to Carm, Laf and JP and thank them with my eyes as i applauded them. Without them i would have never been able to do it.

"How am i supposed to do my vows after that ?" Wave suddenly asked, shaking her head still in awe.

I grinned and cupped her cheeks, gently drying her tears. "I'm sure it's going to be awesome, so don't worry."

She smiled and bit her bottom lip. "Ok. Don't move" she said, turning to Laura. I frowned but didn't move, waiting patiently. She quickly faced me again with a black felt pen in her hand. She looked up at me with a knowing smile and blinked. "It won't be a song like you did. It's actually going to be really minimalist" she started, taking my hand. I smiled curiously and tilted my head. "You asked me to marry you with a tattoo on my ribs, so i'll write my vows down on your wrist. And lucky for you, it will be short" she giggled, throwing me a playful wink.

I chuckled and nipped at my lip, really loving this idea.

She grabbed my wrist and gently lifted my sleeve up. She then opened the cap of the pen with her mouth and softly wrote _I do_ on the inside of my wrist, with the same little heart she had drew on my ribs.

"I do" she read outloud, softly brushing her thumb on it. "Two little words but with a huge meaning behind it" she explained, looking up at me. "I want you to always remember that i do. I do love you. I do want to marry you. I do want to spend the rest of my life with you. I do want children with you. I do want to be always here for you. I actually do want everything when it comes to you" she lightly shrug with a laugh. "So yeah, here are my vows."

I lifted my eyebrows and swallowed, feeling some tears falling on my cheeks. It was two simple words but like she had said, it had a whole meaning for us. It was a promise.

She released my arm and let fall the pen on the ground, quickly cupping my cheeks. "I, Do" she murmured, emphasizing each word as she stared right through me.

I deeply inhaled and grabbed her wrists, softly bumping our foreheads together. "Seems like i have two tatoos to do now" i softly joked.

But i wasn't bothered at all, it was two tatoos full of meaning and carrying a part of our history so i was more than happy to do it.

She chuckled and nodded, brushing her nose against mine. "Indeed."

I grinned and kissed her on the nose, slowly leaning back. I just wanted to take her in my arms and kissed her like there was no tomorrow, but i knew we still had to say yes before. We took our places back, drying our tears as we gave our attention back to the officiant.

He smiled and looked at both of us amused. "It's almost done." We both chuckled and held back our hands with a nod. He cleared his throat and waited for everybody to be quiet again. "Waverly Earp" he finally started. "Would you like to take Nicole Rosanna Haught" I glared at Wave amused when she looked at me with a mocking grin. Yes, my second name was Rosanna. My parents had apparently thought it would be fun to name their daughter after the song from Toto. "As your wife; love, honnor and cherish her forevermore ?" the officiant finished, glancing at Wave.

She nodded and turned to Laura who was handing her the wedding band with an excited smile. She took it and turned to me, taking my left hand. "I do" she said, sliding the ring on my finger.

I took a deep breath and beamed. Almost done.

"And you Nicole Rosanna Haught, would you like to take Waverly Earp as your wife; love, honnor and cherish her forevermore ?"

I quickly nodded and twisted around to Carm who gave me the ring amused. I then stared at Wave and wiggled my eyebrows teasingly. She laughed with a eye-roll and bounced in excitement. "I do" i replied, slowly sliding the ring.

She scrunched her nose and didn't wait any longer to throw herself at me and capture my lips in a passionate kiss. I beamed and wrapped my arms around her waist, lifting her up as i returned the kiss with as much fervence.

"We've made it" she whispered against my lips with a large smile.

I grinned and nodded, slowly opening my eyes. She was already staring at me with bright eyes reflecting nothing but adoration and happiness. "We've made it" i repeated in a murmure, mirroring her expression.

She squealed and kissed me once again before turning her head to our guests. She quickly started to laugh, scrunching her nose with joy as everybody were cheering and clapping excitedly. I gently put her down but keep her in my arms and looked at them too with a huge grin.

Yep, definitely one of the best day of my life.

  
____________________________________

  
After the ceremony Wave and I had made some pictures with Aly as the photograph. Wave and I had spent our time to tease each other and play around, not really able to stay serious more than two seconds. So i was pretty sure the pictures would be really funny to watch, especially the one were we had tried to escape a large wave.

We had then gone back to the house where our family and friends had welcomed us with big applause and loud whistles. Everybody had hugged us, congratulated us and just shown their enthusiasm for us.

The night had slowly fallen then, leaving the garden all lighten by soft lights and torchs carefully put everywhere. We had taken place around the tables all put together, Wave and I in the centre. Carm and Laura had been by our sides at first but honestly, along the diner, everybody had changed their seats. Even Wave and I had changed like five time already. Everytime we were going to take some food or something to drink, or anything, people were stopping us to talk for a bit.

But right now i was back on my seat taking a small break, alone though. Wave and Laura were still talking animatedly with their grandparents, and Carm had gone with my grandma to get ready for the opening song. Cause yes, soon Wave and I had to do the first dance, and my grandma and Carm had insisted to take care of the song. So i was patiently waiting, looking at everyone with my heart full of joy and a big smile on my face.

My mom was speaking with Lily, Carm's mom, my grandpa, and... Jeremy ? I frowned amused, not expecting that at all. I chuckled and looked away, my eyes falling on my brother and Rosie who were awfully close since last night. I would actually not be too surprised to hear from them they had slept together. I didn't know if he was still with Taylor but Jamie was not really a faithfull guy anyway, it was not big news.

Perry was engaged in a deep conversation, well more a monologue, with Will who was looking as bored as Carm when Perry was talking. I laughed and looked at the corner on the garden where JP, Sherman and Laf were doing the last arrangement on the mic and instruments. I was honestly blown away by all the musical gea, and was really curious to know where they had got all those stuffs. Seriously, there were a bass guitar, a drum set and even a keyboard.

I let myself eavesdrop on the conversation that my dad, Henry and Peter, Carm's dad, were having just on the table next to mine. They were arguing about the next season of baseball and who was going to win. I rolled my eyes amused and let my gaze keep to scan around.

I soon stopped when they landed on Wynonna who was just beside the wedding cake, looking wickedly everywhere around her like she was about to to do something she shouldn't. I narrowed my eyes and arched an eyebrow amused when she slowly ran a finger on the cake, taking a good amount of the frosting. She licked it and turned around, instantly catching my eyes with her finger still in her mouth. She smiled deviously, not a bit embarrassed apparently, and threw me a thumb up with a wink.

I laughed and shook my head. I really liked her, she was really fun. A bit intense sometimes but it was actually refreshing.

"You little sis is really hot" i suddenly heard Kirsh say, as he fell on the chair next to me, dropping an arm on my back seat.

I raised my eyebrows and slowly turned my head to him amused. "And ?"

"I'm just saying" he shrugged with his goofy smile. "Your mom is hot too by the way. You're like a Haught-family" he added proudly, leaning on the table to grab Wave's glass.

I frowned amused and chuckled. "Thanks, i guess."

He grinned and winked. "So how does it feels to be married with Waverly Earp, head cheerleader, prom Queen and straight A student ?"

I chuckled and looked at her across the garden. She was sat on Laura's laps, her arms around her neck and was beaming to Rose and Glenda. "It feels wonderful."

He laughed and smelled the glass. "I'm happy she chose you. You're good for her."

I looked at him pleased and smiled. "Thanks, it's really nice."

"Um excuse me" Carm suddenly said through the mic, causing everybody to look at her, all stopping their conversations. "Thanks" she smiled and locked her eyes on me. "We're finally ready, so get your asses over there Mrs and Mrs Haught."

I chuckled and looked at Wave who was also looking at me. We smiled at each other as we stood as the same time, ready to hit the dancefloor.

I walked in the centre of the garden and held my hand out to Wave. She caught it, laughing a bit when i pulled her against me in an instant. I grinned and kissed her on the temple as she wrapped her arms around my waist.

"We're ready" i said to Carm amused.

She smirked and winked at us, staying behind the mic. Sherman took place behind the drum as JP grabbed the bass guitar. Laf took the guitar as my grandma made her way behind the keyboard.

I turned to Wave and smiled, gently circling her waist. She lifted her arms around my neck and stared at me, a tender smile on her lips. The first notes coming from the guitar echoed and i nipped at my lip, immediately recognizing _Sparks_ by _Colplay_.

I smiled and gently dropped my cheek against Wave's, starting to slowly sway. "I love this song" i whispered, closing my eyes.

She softly grazed her fingers in my neck. "I know. I love it too, that's why i asked Carm to sing it" she confessed in a murmur, burying her head in my neck.

I raised my eyebrows surprised and smiled. "You made a good choice."

She nodded but kept silent. We danced peacefully, letting our body being rocked by Carm's smooth voice. I kept my eyes closed, just taking this time to enjoy Wave in my arms, her nose nestled in my neck with her lips gently mouthing the lyrics against my skin.

The rest of the guests started to join us as the song ended to let a new one begin. We danced for a while, changing partners at every new songs. Sometimes it was live performance, and sometimes it was not, dependent on the song. Everybody was laughing and was looking like they were having a really good time.

We eventually made our way back to the tables to eat the cake. It hadn't been a surprise, at least for me, to find the cake savagely ravaged by fingerprints. Apparently, it had not been a surprise for Wave either, who had scolded at Wynonna in an instant. Wynonna had simply shrugged, tapping her belly bump and claiming it was the baby and not her. They had bickered a little but Lily had quickly calm the things down.

The cake was really delicious. Laura had made a masterpiece as much visually as tasteful. She had spent her morning in the kitchen to bake it, and i understood why now.

"Hollis, i swear if you keep baking like that at home, i"ll dump Wave for you" i moaned, looking at Wave teasingly with the spoon in my mouth.

She opened her mouth and glared at me amused as Laura giggled. "I'm flattered but no thank you."

Carm snickered and threw an arm around Laura's shoulder. "Be careful Haught, if you hit on my Cupcake i would do the same with your wife."

I chuckled and shook my head, taking another bite. "I don't think your charms work on Wave."

Carm snorted and rolled her eyes. "Please, it works on everybody. Even Wave."

Wave arched an eyebrow amused. "I would be curious to see that" she said, taking her glass.

I chuckled and nodded, curious to see that too. "You already lost. She's into my dimples, not your smirk" i declared, lifting my chin up.

"Exactly" Wave chuckled with a nod, leaning to me to kiss one of my dimples. "And i'm faithful to my wife."

I grinned and looked at Laura and Carm. Carm smirked as she put her spoon down and wiped her mouth clean. "Ok, let's have a try" she said, leaning close to Wave.

Wave giggled and lifted her eyebrows amused. "What are you doing ?"

"You'll see" she whispered, starting to stare at her with her famous seductive look.

I snorted, knowing it won't be working on Wave. Maybe it was on Laura, and had once upon a time worked on me too, but for Wave i was sure she would be indifferent to it.

"Smirk" Laura whispered in Carm's ear. Carm nodded and released her best smirk which seemed to be useless as well. Laura gasped and looked at Wave startled. "How can you not be sensitive to that ?"

Wave giggled and shrugged, still looking at Carm not a bit disturbed. "That's the best you've got ?"

I laughed and looked at Carm who had pulled back with a big frown. "Whatever."

"Told you it wouldn't work" i concluded, looking proudly at Wave. She grinned and leaned to me, dropping her kiss on my shoulder.

"Don't worry babe, it still works on me" Laura said, looking at Carm amused.

Carm smiled a little and let her head fall on her shoulder. She then glared at Wave what she returned with a playful smirk.

"Excuse me" Lily suddenly said, tapping on her glass as she stood up. "I would like to make a toast for our newlyweds." Everybody cheered as we all gave her our attention. She turned to us and released a soft smile. "About a month ago, my daughter introduced me to Nicole and i didn't need more than a look at both of them to know they were truly in love. Then, Waverly started to talk about marriage and i asked her to not get married by an Elvis on Las Vegas during her road trip" she told everybody, looking at Wave amused. Wave shyly grinned and dropped her head on my shoulder. "I told her too that she was too young to get married, that she needed to live her life first. But my daughter is stubborn, and i was not a bit surprised when she told me Nicole and her were engaged. But hey ! At least they didn't get married at Vegas like i asked her." She looked at me and genuinely smiled. "You know Nicole, i want you to know you're the only person i would let my daughter marry so young. Because, i know she's really safe and loved in your arms." I lifted my eyebrows and beamed, pulling Wave a bit more against me. "I had the pleasure to spend some time with the both of you during the past weeks, and i'm even more sure now that you are made for each other. So i wish you all the best and i know that what may comes, you will always be here for each other. Your love is strong, and thank you to give us such hope about love" she finished, raising her drink up. "To Waverly and Nicole."

I swallowed and raised my glass, mouthing a thank you to her. Wave did the same and wiped a tear away. I was about to say something to her when Laura raised up, her turn to tap her glass. I lifted my eyebrows surprised and straightened.

"Ok my turn." She looked at Wave and I tenderly. "I'm in love with your love." She shrugged with a beaming smile. "That's all i need to say, and i think everybody here is agree with me on that. Even Carm" she said, glancing at Carm amused. She rolled her eyes but nodded with a smile. I grinned and gently kicked her leg. "See ? So let's raise our glass again to a perfect love."

Everybody cheered once again, all lifting their glasses. Wave giggled and dragged Laura in a hug. "Thank you L."

My dad, Glenda and Sherman followed the movement, telling as well some moving speeches, leaving Wave and I with eyes full of tears but hearts filled by love.

 

\------------------

 

"Where are we going ?" Wave asked as we made our way to the beach.

Later in the night, Carm and Laura had came to us, asking us to follow us, with mischievious smiles on. Wave and I had not been really sure about it but we had followed them anyway, curious to see what they had planned.

"You'll see" Carm replied with a wink.

Laura beamed and looked at us excitedly. "You're gonna love it."

I looked at her amused and nodded, gently dragging Wave under my arm. Wave smiled and wrapped her arms around me, dropping a kiss on my cheek. We kept walking for a few minutes when we suddenly saw a homemade tent made by white veils, and lightened by torches and candles all around it.

I stopped a second and watched it, really blown away.

"Wow" Wave breathed, tightening her embrace.

I nodded and looked at Carm surprised. "This is for us ?"

"Yep" Carm smiled as we walked closer. "I didn't make a speech cause you know it's not really my thing-"

"Except for last night" i teased her with a grin.

She sighed and rolled her eyes. "Let's be clear one more time. Yesterday was an exception. I don't know if it's the jet lag or the wedding vibes, but i got drunk before i could understand what was happening. And love apparently mess with my mind but anyway, it was just one time thing and i will never embarrass myself again like that."

Laura giggled and gently nudged her. "I don't mind if it's happening again, it was fun."

She looked at her amused and rolled her eyes. "Anyway, like i said i don't make speech but i made you this" she said, showing the tent with a hand's gesture. "With the help of my Cupcake of course."

Laura beamed and bumped her head against hers. "It's like your love nest Lovebirds."

Wave and i laughed and looked at it, still amazed. "You're the best" Wave chuckled as she headed to them and took them in her arms. "Thank you."

"Yes, it's really amazing" i added, joining the hug.

"It should be enough steady to not fall on your head during the night" Carm informed us with a grimace. "I think. Well, i hope."

I looked at her amused and lifted my eyebrows. "Good to know."

"So see you tomorrow ?" Carm said as she pulled back.

Wave nodded with a big smile. "Yeah, and thanks again for everything."

They nodded and then said their goodbyes, leaving Wave and I all alone for the first time tonight.

"So" i started, turning to Wave with a grin. "Shall we ?"

She giggled and wrapped her arms around my neck. "Yes." I beamed and gently slid an arm under her leg, lifting her against me. She squealed by surprise and hugged me close, her head falling on my shoulder. "We're married" she whispered, softly kissing my neck.

I grinned and kissed her forehead, my eyes dropping on her. "How does it feel to be Mrs Waverly Haught ?"

She scrunched her nose in a grimace and tightened her hold around my neck. "It feels aweful" she replied, looking at me teasingly.

I chuckled and nodded. "Yeah, i was actually thinking the same thing. Is it too soon to get divorce ?"

She giggled and kissed me just under the ear. "I don't know. But maybe we could try to" she whispered, wandering on my jaw with light kisses. "Rekindle the flame with sex."

I closed my eyes and smiled, feeling a shiver running through me. "I think we could give it a try, yes" i murmured, gently turning my head to her.

We stared at each other without words, just mischievious smiles on and eyes full of desire. "Tent. Now."

I laughed and nodded, dropping her down. We kneeled down and i quickly opened the veils, revealing an inside full of blankets and cushions. "Love nest, indeed."

She giggled and crawled inside, swiftly pulling me on her. I smiled and captured her lips playfully, slowly falling on her. I supported myself with an arm, my free hand running on her cheek, and brushed my nose against hers.

"I waited all night long to get you out of this dress" i confessed, my hand slowly falling on her thighs.

She smirked and soflty bit my bottom lip. "What are you waiting for then ?" she whispered, gently soothing my lip with a kiss.

I looked at her captivated and swallowed. She was staring at me with nothing else than lust, her hands gently sliding along my bare back. I nodded completely hypnotized and rolled us in a sitting position. I looked at the dress and narrowed my eyes. It was going to be more complicated than i thought to remove it.

After a while and a lot of struggle and laugh, we managed to get undress, leaving us with nothing but her underwears on. I wasn't wearing a bra with the dress opened in the back, but i had put a white lace pantie for the occasion. Though, i really wasn't prepared for the view Waverly was offering me right now. She had warned me yesterday about the outfit she would wear, but i was still amazed.

She was wearing a lace cream bra, hugging perfectly her breasts, and a matching thong leaving almost nothing to the imagination. Her hair were all messy but in a sexy way, and she had a devil smirk showing me she was absolutely aware of the effect she had on me.

I nipped at my lips and took a deep breath, my eyes still scanning her beauty. "You're fucking gorgeous."

She crawled to me and gently straddled my thighs, her eyes staring deeply at me. I swallowed and led my hands in her back, softly scratching it with my fingernails. She released a small moan, feeling goosebumps all over her skin, and wrapped her arms around my neck. She dropped her forehead against mine and brushed our noses together. "I love you."

I nodded, unable to look away, and caught her lips tenderly. "I love you too" i whispered throuh the kiss.

She lifted her fingers in my hair and gently pulled me closer, one of her hand softly cupping my cheek. "Make love to me now."

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yes, they're married ! :) I hope you liked this chapter as much as i did to write it. 
> 
> The songs used for Nicole's vows, in the right order, are: Hello Sunshine by Super Furry Animals // Sweater Weather by The Neighbourhood // You And I by Ingrid Michaelson // Sinners by Lauren Aquilina // Green Eyes by Coldplay // You Are The Best Thing by Ray Lamontagne // Everything by Michael Bublé // Ain't No Moutain High Enough by Marvin Gaye & Tammi Terrell // Check Yes Juliet by We The Kings // I Choose You by Sara Bareilles // Better Together by Jack Johnson // Forever and Always by Parachute. 
> 
> I tried to make something funny and meaningful at the same time and i hope you enjoyed it :) I confessed that i may have grabbed my guitar and my keyboard to try to find a melody and make the song real for you, but it's too much harder i'm sorry guys :p but hey, if anyone is interested to make a real song of it and actually manage to do it, it would be funny and i'd be excited to listen to it :p
> 
> Anyway, here's the real shit. The next chapter is the last one of the first part of this story. I'm going to post it on Sunday, so no update on Friday.  
> THOUGH, the second part of the story should come soon if you're still interested in it. Like mid december ? I'll give you more details on Sunday :) 
> 
> Thanks for reading :)


	30. Chapter 30

  
I was feeling like i was flying.

The ceremony, the dinner, the dance, everything had been a beautiful dream last night. And let's not forget about the perfect wedding night i had shared with my wonderful wife. Every second, every touch, every kiss, had been incredible. The air had been filled with passion (and lust, i had to admit), and had made my body and heart bursting from love.

I had married the most perfect woman on earth. She was all i wanted, from her big heart to her gorgeous dimples. She was way more than the girl i loved, she was also my friend, my rock, my family. Everything she had said in her vows had been true and real.

I laughed and slowly shook my head. She had made a song for me, and had sung it in front of everyone.

Yep, my baby was definitely the best.

"I don't know who is the most stunning right now. This amazing sunrise above the ocean, or my wonderful wife just wrapped in a sheet in front of this sunrise" Nicole suddenly said from behind, her arms gently wrapping around my waist.

I scrunched my nose in adoration and turned my head to her. "Hi" i whispered, staring at her lovingly.

She grinned and stared at me the same way. "Hi" she said back, dropping a soft kiss on my lips.

I smiled and spun around, lifting my arms around her neck. I kissed her again, this time a little more daring and softly caught her bottom lip with my teeth. She brought me closer to her with one of her hand on my lower back, as the other ran in my hair. I hummed and wandered down in her neck, sprinkling light kisses on my passage. She shivered and tightened her fingers in my hair when i hit one of her weak spot.

"Did you already have sex right on the beach ?" i asked, my fingers already on the knot she had made with the sheet around her.

She chuckled with a nod, curling a finger under my chin, and raised my head up. "Yes, but not with you though."

I smiled mischieviously and nipped at my lip. It was still early and i knew the beach would be deserted for a moment so...

"I never did it" i confessed, releasing her knot, the sheet quickly dropping down.

She smiled and locked some hair behind my ear with a seductive smirk. "Well, it's time to change that then" she replied, her hands removing the item from my body too.

I licked my lips and raised on my tip toes, capturing her lips playfully. We teased each other for a while, our hands brushing the other's body with expert touches. We eventually fell on the sand, Nicole above me, her fingers leaving hot traces on my skin. The air was still chilly but the heat between our two bodies was insane. Her lips were in my neck, surely leaving marks as her fingers were buried between my legs, teasing my center.

I moaned and closed my eyes, letting one of my hand in her hair as the other came down between her thighs too. I sank my teeth in her shoulder and slid my fingers through her heat, earning a whimper from her. I smiled and started to tease her too, showering with kisses and bits every part of her body i could reach with my lips and teeth.

"Fuck" she said through a moan, her movement getting faster, as our hips were rocking each other hand's with desire.

I swallowed, arching my back from pleasure and kept to please her too, feeling her body getting closer to the climax. It wasn't long before our bodies felt the release, leaving our lungs breathless and our bodies shaking from ecstasy.

She didn't move from above me, and nestled her head on my chest, releasing a satisfied sigh. "Good morning baby" she chuckled, dropping a kiss on my breast.

I giggled and let my hands running through her hair. "Yeah, good morning to you too."

She lifted her head up and grinned, gently resting her chin between my breasts. "So, what do you want to do for your first day as Mrs Haught ?"

Mrs Haught... Yes, way better than Earp.

I beamed and softly brushed her cheek. "I have a surprise for you actually."

And a big one. God, I really hoped she would like it...

She lifted her eyebrows in surprise and opened her eyes wild. "A surprise ? Can you tell me what it is ?"

I chuckled and raised on my elbows for support. "Nope, you'll have to wait till this afternoon."

She pouted and tilted her head, looking at me with puppy eyes. "Baby please."

I snickered and shook my head. "Not gonna work."

I was lying, it was obviously working but i needed to keep it as a surprise. I was afraid she would not come with me otherwise. Technically, it was a great surprise but i was pretty sure she would be really taken aback, and maybe afraid so...

"Come on" she said, changing her pout for a devious smirk. "Tell me" she whispered, her lips finding one of my nipple.

I swallowed and stared at her, feeling a new rush of arousing between my legs. "You're not fair."

She shrugged and captured the other one, giving it the same treatment. She then made her way down, locking her gaze on me. Long gone were her soft brown eyes... No, here, were dark and wicked ones, looking at me like she was about to eat me.

What i was not against, in a certain way.

She started to trace a path along my stomach, her hands finding the back of my thighs and bending them. "So ?"

"So nothing" i chuckled with a weak voice. "I'm not telling you a thing, it's a sur-" but i quickly stopped myself, feeling her teeth nipping at my inner thigh. "Shit."

She released a light laugh and did the same thing on the other one, still looking straight in my eyes. I whimpered and arched my lower back, wanting nothing else than her mouth on me.

"Babe, come on" i swallowed, trying to close my legs but her grip was strong enough to stop me.

"Nope" she smiled and grazed her nails on my thighs. "Tell me or i stop."

I arched an eyebrow and glared at her. "You can't stop right now, otherwise i ask for divorce."

She lifted her eyebrows surprised and started to laugh. "You're going to threaten me with this now ?"

I giggled and nodded with a light shrug. "Does it work ?"

"Mmh" she narrowed her eyes, faking to think about it and grimaced. "Nope, not really."

She plunged her head between my legs, quickly beginning to drop teasing kisses on my center. I moaned and buried my hands in her hair, scowling at her though. Yes it was feeling fucking good, but i knew she would take advantage of my weakness in this situation.

She looked up at me and chuckled, lifting her head up. "That's seriously the face you're doing when i'm going down on you ?"

I giggled and gently kicked my heels in her back. "Shut up. I'm mad at you."

"Oh, here i was thinking you were happy" she said, sinking a finger in me, catching me completely off guard. I hummed in pleasure but glared at her with my jaw locked. She chuckled and tilted her head. "I can totally stop if you're not in the mood you know" she proposed, her finger slowly curling in me.

I closed my eyes and released a moan. She was going to be the death of me with her fucking fingers, fucking tongue and fucking dimples.

I opened my eyes back and narrowed them. "You fuck me, and i tell you the surprise."

"You tell me, and i fuck you" she corrected me with a ligh head's shake. I frowned and nipped at my lip when she slowly removed her finger from me. "So ?" she asked with an innocent smile.

I groaned in frustration. There was no way she would win right now. Yes, my body was begging me to accept, but my ego was thinking differently.... Though, i could still pretend to tell her the truth, right ?

Yeah, definitely.

"Get of me then" i said with a faked annoyance.

She looked at me startled and tilted her head. "Mmh, are you sure ?" she asked, pushing her finger back in me.

I cursed and clenched my jaw, closing my legs by reflex. "N-no, oh God stay" i moaned once again, lifting my hips up to encourage her to get deeper.

"That's what i thought" she grinned with a smug face, stopping her movement. "Say it."

I growled and murdered her with my eyes. She was being a real pain in the ass. I needed to find a lie, quick.

"I hate you so much right now" i said, trying to gain some time to make something up.

She chuckled and shrugged, kissing my lower abs. "I could totally be an angel if you were telling me the surprise." I rolled my eyes and sighed, moving my hips to find some friction back. She looked at me amused and shook her hand, resting a hand on my hipbone to stop me. "Ttttt, tttttt, ttttt."

"Fine !" i exclaimed frustrated. "We're going to Los Angeles."

Ok, it was a terrible lie. She was never going to believe it.

"Really ?!" she cheered with big eyes.

Oh, well i was apparently wrong.

I was feeling bad to lie to her, but it was a matter of life and death here. And she had already did the same thing to me with New York and Bonnaroo, so...

"Yes" i sighed, trying to sound annoyed. "Can you fuck me now ?"

She laughed and raised her eyebrows up and down. "Geez, you're awfully needy today" she declared with a teasing smile.

I pushed my tongue against my cheek and tried to look mad, but failed miserably. "How can i be so annoyed and turn on at the same time ?"

She laughed and wiggled her eyebrows with a cocky smile. "I often have this effect on ladies."

I arched an eyebrow and smiled unamused. "Except now you're mine and only mine. Got it ?"

"Oh God, i love it so much when you're jealous" she declared, leaning to me to give me a heated kiss.

I giggled but soon moaned in her mouth when i felt another finger joining the other.

Ugh, finally.

_________________________________

  
"What time is it exactly ?" Nicole asked as we crawled under our tent, back in the garden.

After two other love sessions and two other orgams, we had headed back to the house to go grab breakfast. Such activities had surely made us hungry ! The house, at least, the garden had been empty but honestly, i expected for everybody to not get up until noon.

I puffed my cheeks and search for my phone. "Around 8am" i replied, turning to her amused. "We barely slept and i'm not even tired."

"And yet, we both know we did some good exercices last night and this morning" she noted, wiggling her eyebrows knowingly. She let herself drop on her back and brought me on her, sliding both of her hands in my hair. "Do you think there still some cake left ?"

I giggled and gently brushed my nose against hers. "I hope, it was so fucking delicious."

She hummed with a grin and gently caught my lips. "We need to hurry before everybody woke up and eat it" she whispered against my mouth before kissing me again.

I opened my eyes wild and quickly nodded. We definitely needed to get there before Wynonna. I knew it would be a miracle to see her already awake at 8 am, but still. We didn't know with her pregnacy, she could be alreadyup. I stole another kiss and raised up, grabbing our bag. "Quick !"

We changed in a hurry, throwing large tshirts on with pajama's short and new, dry, panties. We then made our way to the house, curious to see if our grandparents were at least woke up. The kitchen was empty thouh, with no sign of anyone. We grinned at each other, knowing we had still some chances to find some cake left.

We hurried to get to the fridge and beamed when we saw a large plate full of cake.

"Amazeballs !" i cheered, grabbing the plate and hopping on the counter behind us.

Nicole laughed, closing the fridge's door with her foot, and rubbed her hands together. I giggled and didn't bother to take a spoon, directly taking a piece with my fingers. She did the same and we both moaned, but for other reasons than earlier this time. I swear the cake tasted even better than yesterday.

"It's so fucking good" Nicole said, her mouth full. I nodded, my mouth full too and closed my eyes. "Do you want coffee ?"

I opened my eyes and swallowed. "Yes" i replied with large eyes.

She chuckled and shuffled to the cupboard, taking the coffee bag. "When do we leave for LA ?"

I froze and licked my lips. Right the lie, i had forgot about it. "Um about that... We're not going to LA, i lied" i confessed, grinning sheepishly.

She spun around and looked at me stunned. "You bitch."

I nipped at my lip and started to laugh, jumping from the counter. "I'm sorry babe but i couldn't tell you the truth" i said, wrapping my arms around her neck. "And i needed you."

She narrowed her eyes and shrugged my arms away. "You should be ashamed to play with my emotions like that."

"Mmh, because you never did it yourself when you told me we were going to New York."

"It's not the same" she argued, lifting her chin up.

I snorted and pushed her back against the countertop. "Come on" i smiled, sliding my arms around her waist and dropping my chin on her chest. "The surprise worths it, i promise."

She sighed and rolled her eyes amused. "Fine, but you're still a bitch" she stated, kissing me on the nose.

"Guess i deserve you calling me that yes" i agreed, lifting my head up to kiss her. She smiled and cupped my cheeks, kissing me back lovingly.

"Honey, stop" we suddenly heard my mom said followed by a giggle.

I turned my head in an instant and opened my eyes wide when i saw her in Sherman's arms. She was bared legs, just covered by a large white shirt, i assumed Sherman's one, and with messy hair screaming just like sex. Sherman was just behind her, in nothing but his boxer shorts and a white tee. They were tickling each other, not aware yet from my and Nicole's presence in the room.

OH. MY. GOD. It couldn't be happening.

"What the fuck" Nicole breathed, apparently as shocked as me.

"Shit !" my mom suddenly exclaimed, finally realizing they were not alone.

Sherman turned blanch and quickly covered his underwears with his hands. I would have probably laughed in other situation but here no, i was too surprised to even react. Laura's dad and my mom had sex together...

"H-hello" Nicole said with a small wave.

Sherman cleared his throat and nodded. "Girls, a-already up ?"

"Y-yes, we were hungry."

I let them talk, unable to tear my eyes away from my mom who was staring back at me. She was looking really embarrassed at least.

"If you would excuse us" i interrupted them, walking to my mom determined. "We need to talk."

I grabbed her hand, not leaving her other choices and headed outside. I needed a fucking explanation, and a good one.

I turned around and looked at her stunned. "Mom, what the actual fuck ?!"

She lifted her brows and raised her index finger. "Waverly, language."

I rolled my eyes and scoffed. She had some nerves. "What the actual hell ?" i repeated with a wry smile.

"Quit the attitude now. I know you're probably pissed but Sherman and I are grown up. We both single and what we do together is not really your concern."

I looked at her surprised and snorted. "Uh yes, it is when it happens to be my best friend's dad."

"Look Waverly, i get it Sherman is Laura's dad but we are also human and not just parents." She sighed and shook her head, showing me with her hand. "That's why we didn't want to tell you yet. We knew you would overreact."

I stared at her and clenched my jaw. Now i understood why Sherman had asked me about flowers. "How long ?"

She furrowed her brows and looked at me curious. "How long what ?"

"For how long this thing is going on ?"

She cleared her throat and avoided my eyes, crossing her arms against her chest. "We started to see each other when you and Laura went to Louisianna. It just happened and-"

"What ?! You've been together for two months ?!"

She looked at me and winced. "I know we should have said to you sooner but we wanted to wait to see where things would go."

"Unbelievable" i exhaled, shaking my head.

They had been together for two months and neither Laura or me had realized it. It was not like we had spent a whole week with them when we had moved to New Haven. Now, i got why she was so cheery and joyful. Not saying she was usually not, she was my mother after all, but she was on an other level for some time now.

"I'm sorry" she said, uncrossing her arms. "I know we should have told you."

I sighed and reached for her hand. "Are you happy ?"

She took a deep breath and laughed a little. "Yes, a lot."

I cracked a smile and dragged her in my arms. "It what matters the most to me then."

I couldn't stay mad at her when she was looking so happy. Yes, it was Laura's dad and it was weird but in another way, it was awesome too. I mean, Laura was already like a sister to me so it was actually great. Moreover, she hadn't dated since her divorce with my father and it was about time to get a new man in her life. And Sherman was a great one.

She smiled and kissed me on the forehead, slowly rubbing my back. "Thank you."

I grinned and stepped back, leaving my hands on her arms. "Are you in love ?"

She chuckled and rolled her eyes. "Not yet. But i sure love his company." I snorted and arched an eyebrow amused, not a bit convinced. She sighed and stepped back. "Fine, i'm starting to fall yes."

I scrunched my nose and bounced a little in excitement. "I need to tell Laura. Now."

She laughed and shook her head. "I think it's better if Sherman tells her Sweety."

I rolled my eyes and groaned. "Fine."

  
________________________________________

  
"For Hufflepuff's sake, it's awesome" Laura cheered with big eyes. "We're like sisters now !" she added, throwing her arms around my neck.

I laughed and hugged her too, looking at my mom and Sherman. I knew she would be excited to hear the news too. She had at first been surprised as well, but had soon jumped in excitement, like you could see.

Sherman laughed, dropping an arm around my mom, and shared a loving stare with her as she leaned into him. Ok, it felt really awkward to see them together but i had to admit they looked really cute. They seemed really into each other, and i was really stunned to just see that now. They had surely made a great job at hiding their affair.

"So to be clear" Wynonna started, licking a spoon all covered with yogurt. "They were screwing each other for weeks, and you didn't even realize they were together while you spent a whole week all together" she finished, pointing at Laura and me with her spoon.

My mom sighed and glared at her. "Wynonna, language." She then looked back and forth between Wy and me. "I swear, all you learn from me were curse words."

I giggled and shrugged, looking at Wynonna who was smirking at our mom. "No we didn't see it" i replied. "But we had our heads elsewhere to be honest."

She smirked, half sitting on the table, and wiggled her eyebrows. "Oh i have no doubts your heads were elsewhere. Like between your girlfriends' legs for instance."

"Wynonna !" my mom exclaimed, slapping her hand on the table.

I briefly glanced at Laura who was as red as me and scowled at Wy. She shrugged with a light laugh and licked another spoon, looking at me way too satisfied for my like. Sometimes i swear she was acting like a 5 years old child. And she was carying a baby... Poor Henry.

"Anyway" Sherman said, clearing his throat. "We're glad you take this news in a good way."

"I'm happy for you dad, it's great" Laura replied with a sincere smile. "And i'm glad you decided to be with Lily."

I nodded with a smile too and looked at my watch. "Ok now if you'd excuse us" i said, standing up and grabbing Laura's hand. "We had somewhere to be in a hour."

Laura looked at me startled but soon understood and beamed. She already knew for the surprise and had asked to come along with Carm. I had obviously accepted, thinking it would be fun to have them with us.

We made our way to the living room and found Nicole and Carmilla, lazily spread on the couch and deeply focused on the TV. Nicole had her legs on the coffee table, and was playing absentmindly with Carm's hair who had her head on her laps.

I snorted and nudged Laura who glanced at me amused. We both looked at the TV and chuckled when we realized they were engrossed in a episode of Friends.

"Sorry to interrupt your Friends session, but we need to go now if we don't want to be late."

Carm groaned and looked at me annoyed. "Where are we going anyway ?" she asked me, as she slowly raised up.

"You'll see."

She rolled her eyes, walking to Laura, and wrapped her arms around her waist. She smirked and gently dropped a kiss on her lips, sliding her hands in the back pocket of Laura's shorts. Laura grinned, pushing some of Carm's hair away from her face and kissed her back, humming in pleasure.

I snickered and turned to Nicole. "Come on Love, get your perfect booty up" i said, heading to her with my hand holding out.

She grabbed it and grinned mischieviously. "Ok, but before we go anywhere" she started, pulling me on her. "I want a cuddle" she finished, trapping me in her arms.

I giggled, sliding my arms around her neck and hugged her close. "Like that ?"

She grinned against my neck and nodded. "Yes, exactly."

I smiled and closed my eyes, enjoying this embrace for a moment. I eventually pulled back though, knowing we were going to be late otherwise.

"Ok baby ti-" but she cut me off with a kiss. I giggled and leaned back again. "time to-" But she kissed me again with a smirk. I laughed and rested my hands on her shoulders, gently pushing her away. "Babe seriously, we need to go."

She pouted and nodded, but pulled me to her once again for a kiss. I squealed but kissed her back this time, unable to resist her.

"You guys are even grosser now you're married" Laura chuckled, suddenly dropping on Nicole and I with all of her weigh.

I huffed against Nicole's lips, crashing even more on her.

Carm snickered and hummed. "Damn right Cupcake." I suddenly felt another weigh dropping on us "Mmmh time for a nap."

We laughed, trying to push them away. We already knew where these kind of things would lead... Like a sprained wrist for example.

"Move, i can't breathe" Nicole exclaimed, her voice muffled in my neck.

"And they say i'm wrong when i claim you're all banging each other" Wynonna suddenly said.

We all laughed and moved, quickly turning our heads to her. She was leaned against the doorframe, still her yogurt tub in her hand, and was smirking. Yes, she was a pain in the ass but oh God, i was going to miss her so much next year.

"I'm starting to believe it's your fantasie" Nicole joked, looking at her teasingly.

"Yeah, i saw you checking my ass yesterday" Carm smirked seductively, getting up.

Wynonna released her signature's purr and winked at them playfully. "You have no idea."

"Please, i'm here" i said, scrunching my nose in disgust.

Laura looked at Carm with her eyebrows raised. I chuckled and watched Carm who was still smirking at Wynonna. Mmh, maybe Hollis was not jealous of Nicole but of my sister though...

"Are you done ?" she asked suddenly, glaring at Carm.

Carm turned her head to her and cocked an eyebrow amused. "Done what Cutie?" Laura scrunched her face in annoyance and scoffed, already leaving to the front door. "What the fuck ?" Carm frowned, looking at me and Nicole clueless.

I chuckled and shrugged, throwing my hair up in a messy bun. "I think she doesn't like seeing you flirting with my sister."

She rolled her eyes and sighed. "I was not flirting."

"Yes you were" confirmed Nicole from behind me.

Carm groaned and shook her head, starting to get outside. "Cupcake !"

I laughed but quickly jumped of surprise when Nicole slapped my ass. "Come on baby, we have somewhere to be." I turned to her with a glare, but soon melted under her playful eyes and cute grin.

Fucking gorgeous dimples.

______________________________

  
"Why am i not sure all of sudden ?" Nicole asked, looking at me with scared eyes.

I chuckled and laced my fingers with hers. "You don't have to do it if you're not ready babe. But for my part, i will."

"I think i'll do it too" Laura told us with an excited smile.

"Seriously ?" Carm asked, staring at her taken aback.

"Yeah" she shrugged with a giggle. "Come on guys, this is the best way to end this incredible summer."

I beamed and nodded enthusiastically, watching the tattoo shop with excitement. It was about damn time to get all those tattoos and i thought, like Laura had said, that it was indeed the best moment to do it.

The end of this amazing summer which had changed our lives forever, what's better ?

"Fine" Nicole sighed, turning her head to me amused. "You could have definitely warn me. I'd have prepare myself mentally or something."

I laughed and kissed her on the cheek, dragging her to the shop. "I don't think it would change the fact it's going to hurt anyway" i teased her with a grimace.

Ok, to be true, i was acting tough and all but i was a little scared too. It was my first one after all. But some said the pain was nothing and other, that the pain was awful. So honestly, i had decided to not think about that and see by myself.

"Pussy" Laura whispered playfully when she walked next to us.

Nicole snorted and rolled her eyes. "Like you're not even scared."

Laura giggled and shrugged, shaking her head. "I'm not, i'm excited. It's been a while i want to get one anyway."

"True" i confirmed amused. "What about you grumpy ?" i asked to Carm who was still looking unconvinced.

She grimaced and looked around the shop. "I think i pass this time."

Laura stared at her surprised and laughed. "You're fucking scared."

"Am not."

"You are."

"Am not !"

"You are !" Laura insisted, looking at her challenging. "I thought you were scared of anything."

She rolled her eyes and groaned, crossing her arms. "Fine, i'm doing it."

Laura squealed, throwing her arms in the air victorious. "Awesome."

"You're going to get a cupcake ?" Nicole suddenly joked, glancing at Carm with a grin. I snorted and dropped my head on her shoulder, watching Carm amused.

She faked a forced laugh and rolled her eyes. "You're so funny."

"I think it's a great idea actually" Laura shrugged with a smile.

Carm frowned and turned her head to her, laughing a bit surprise. "No way Cutie. I'm not getting a cupcake on my body."

"You're not fun" she sighed with a pout.

She rolled her eyes and shook her head amused. "What are you going to do anyway ?"

"I don't know yet" she replied seriously, tapping her finger on her pursed lips. "I'm torn between a unicorn or Harry Potter's scar."

I looked at Nicole and Carm who were both shocked and snickered. I knew she was messing with them and had already her idea, but she was actually acting good right now. I was frankly impressed.

"You're kidding right ?" Nicole asked, her eyes wide opened.

"Yeah Laura, you can't tattoo on you the fucking scar of Harry Potter" Carm added, looking at her horrified.

She glanced at me with a knowing smile and started to chuckle. "Guys, if you could see you faces right now. Of course, i'm kidding."

Carmilla put her hand on her heart, releasing a deep sigh of relief. "You scared me."

"Yes, for a second i really thought you were serious" Nicole laughed, rolling her eyes. "You're good."

Laura grinned with a proud shrug and caught Carm's hand. "I actually want to do a small moon, with stars around it" she confessed, looking at her through her lashes. "You know..." she added in a whisper, lacing her fingers together.

Carm stared at her, seeming to be completely mesmerized all of sudden and sketched a little smile. "Are you sure ?" she murmured, gently pushing some hair back behind Laura's ear.

Laura nodded and tilted her head. "One hundred percent."

Carm smiled wildly and leaned to her. "If you're doing the night sky, then i'm doing the sunrise" she said before catching Laura's lips in a gentle kiss.

I looked at them in adoration, cause they were seriously cute right now, and lifted my head up to Nicole. "I could melt for Carm's soft side you know..."

She lifted her eyebrows and dropped her eyes on me amused. "Sorry to disappoint you babe, but i've only seen her being like that with Laura. Even with me she was not that much sappy. And you're married now" she added, raising her left hand and wiggling her fingers.

I chuckled and tilted my head. "Yes, i am" i acquiesced, turning around and wrapping my arms around her neck. "To you."

"Mmh mmh" she grinned, brushing her nose against mine. "And i'm going to get two tattoos for you on my body. So don't you dare to leave me."

I laughed and softly played with her hair. "Do you think we're crazy to do it ?"

We were, absolutely. I always told myself i would never dare to do this kind of tattoo on me, way too risky. Although with Nicole, it was different. I wasn't afraid to regret doing it, cause i knew whatever would happen, i would never regret our love and history.

"We are" she shrugged with a mischievious smile. "But crazyness is the word to describe our love, don't you think ?"

I giggled and nodded, gently grazing my lips on hers. "Yes, you're totally right."

She grinned and kissed me lovingly, her hands cupping my cheeks. "Let's get crazy then."

  
________________________________

  
Laura was the first one to start. The tattoo artist, Andrew, had shown her some ideas but none pleasing her, she had finally asked Carm to draw what she had in mind. And it really seemed like this idea was really meaningful for them, cause Carm had quickly sketched something that Laura had loved instantly. So here she was, getting tattooed on her right ribs with the moon and stars that Carm had drawn to her.

And she was in real pain.

"Stop laughing" she groaned, looking at Carm unamused with eyes full of tears. "It hurts like hell."

"Stand still" Andrew chuckled, still focused on his task.

Carm laughed even more and looked at Laura diverted. "You're less excited now uh."

Laura glared at her and hissed even more, quickly closing her eyes. "Fuck fuk fuck. I'm so- Fuck- eager to see you in my place."

"I'm sorry to disappoint you Cutie, but i have a good pain resistance" she retorqued, raising her eyebrows up and down confidently.

I scrunched my nose in a grimace. I was going to get tattooed on the ribs too, and seeing Laura's face right now, i was getting more anxious every second. I turned my head to Nicole who was looking at Laura frozen, her legs bouncing frantically with nervousness. It was so unusual to see her so nervous, she was acting so brave and confident all the time. I just melted even more.

I softly smiled and grabbed her hand, lacing my fingers with hers. "Babe breathe" i tried to reassure her, gently running my thumb over her knuckles.

She took a deep breath and glanced at me with a pout. "Distract me please."

I released a soft chuckle and nodded, already moving to get on her laps. I wrapped an arm around her neck and gently brushed my free hand against her cheek. "Ok, tell me when you started to love basketball so much."

It was something i knew would get her attention away from Laura who was still cursing behind us. And honestly, i loved when she was talking about this sport. She was doing it with such passion and devotion, it was great to witness it. And well, she hadn't told me yet where this passion had came from actually, so i was really curious to know more about it.

She smiled a little and slid her hand under my shirt, gently rubbing my back. "I think it came from my dad and Jamie. They always played together and i remembered going with them on the old terrain, watching them in awe. They quickly teached me, like when i was 4, i was already with a ball in my hands. Then, it became our things at the three of us. Every sunday we would wake up early and go there, playing all morning. My mom often have to call us, asking us to come back for lunch. My dad was always saying we were coming back in no time, but then Jamie or I would ask to still play just for a few minutes, turning obviously in another hour" she chuckled with bright eyes. "Eventually she didn't bother to call us anymore and took this opportunity to spend time with Aly, and doing girl's stuff."

I giggled and ran a hand in her hair. "And i guess you didn't like these 'girl stuff' ?"

She grimaced and laughed a little. "Nope, never been my thing to go shopping or whatever you're doing, you girly girls" she said with a teasing tone.

"Girly girl ?" i laughed, shaking my head. It sounded awful saying like that. "And you had some time alone too with your mom ?" i asked, tilting my head.

"Yep" she nodded. "We were running together" she shrugged with shy grin. "I know it's not so much, but it was our thing."

I smiled and blinked, understanding right away. Sometimes small things could appear like nothing for other but for us, it meant a lot. "I know what you mean, don't worry."

"Ok, done" Andrew suddenly said from behind.

"Thanks God" Laura exclaimed. I giggled and turned my head to her who was already on her feet. "So ?" she asked, looking at us with a big smile. "How is it ?"

Carm looked at her and smirked smugly. "It looks awesome Cupcake. You're even more sexy with my art on you actually."

She rolled her eyes amused and gently pushed her away, heading to the mirror. She twisted around to be able to look at it and wiggled her eyebrows. "I'm a fucking badass now."

Carm snickered and arched an eyebrow. "You have a moon and stars babe, it's not really the definition of badass."

Laura flipped her off and looked at herself again in the mirror, a big smile spreading on her lips. "I love it."

"Come over here" i asked her, gesturing her to come to us.

She quickly reached Nicole and I and showed us her ribs with a proud smile. I chuckled and squinted my eyes, taking time to look closely at it. There were a crescent moon, covered by a light cloud in the middle, and with dark shadows in the background to represent the night. Next to the moon was placed two stars, one black, one white, melting with the dark shadow behind too. It was really realistic and at the same time discret.

It was really beautiful.

"I love it" Nicole said, her chin rested on my shoulder.

I nodded and smiled. "Yep, well done Sweety. You did it" i cheered, holding my hand out.

She beamed and slapped my hand, spinning around to Andrew. "Thanks Andrew !"

He smiled and walked to her with a cream tub in his hand. "You're welcome. Who's next ?" he asked, rubbing the cream on Laura's ribs.

"Carm" Laura exclaimed, glancing at her with a mischievious smile. "Pain resistance my ass."

Carm snorted and shrugged with a smirk. "You'll see. I'm not going to cry like a baby like you did."

Laura narrowed her eyes and scoffed. "We'll see that."

After a few minutes, time to get everything ready for a new tattoo, it was time for Carm. She had also drawn herself the thing she had in mind, and with no surprise it was also awesome. She had sketched like half of a circle with an arrow at the end, and had filled it with mountains and the sun rising in the background.

"Ok, where do you want it ?" Andrew asked, putting his gloves on.

"Just here" she replied, showing the inside of her arm, just under the fold of her elbows.

He nodded and took place on his stool, placing the sketch on her inner arm. Carm looked at Laura, apparently calm, and held her hand out. Laura looked at it for an instant, seeming to think about it but rolled her eyes amused and grabbed it with a sweet smile.

Andrew started soon the tattoo, Carm not flinching a bit. Though, for Nicole it was another story. She had indeed started to get nervous again, her legs resuming their shaking.

Well, It was definitely time for one more cheer, and i had the perfect idea.

I smirked and softly turned her head to me once again. "I thought we could call our first child Charlie."

She lifted her eyebrows surprised, her face relaxing instantly as a soft laugh left her mouth. "Charlie ?"

I nodded with a big smile. "Yep."

It was a great name no ?

"Sorry Creampuff, but no way you're calling your kid like this" Carm suddenly said.

I turned my head to her surprised and frowned. "And why's that ?"

"Cause it's the name Laura and I will give to our child. So find another one."

Laura chuckled and shook her head. "I don't think so. We're not calling our kid Charlie babe."

"Uh, yes we are" Carm deadpanned, not a bit disturbed by the needle currently sank in her skin.

"No we don't" Laura retorqued, looking at her unimpressed. She then straightened and beamed. "If it's a guy we're calling him Aaron and if it's a girl, we're calling her Joy."

Carm looked at her terrified. "Wow. Wait. Aaron, ok, why not. But no way i'm calling my daughter Joy Cupcake. Are you insane ?"

"I like it" Nicole said with a chuckle.

"I agree" i giggled, narrowing my eyes to Nicole. "What's your idea ?"

She grinned, her eyes all shining. "If it's a boy, Lorenzo but we would call him Lolo you know. And if it's a girl, i thought about Violet."

Wow, i hadn't expected that at all. I stared at her startled and began to giggle. It's not like i didn't like Violet or Lorenzo, actually i liked it, but it was far different from the one i had in mind.

"Lolo ?" Laura asked with a grimace.

"What ?" Nicole asked with a frown. "It's awesome, come on."

"It sucks" Carm shook her head with a laugh. "Oh boy, you never told me you wanted to call you kid this way."

Nicole pouted with a shrug and looked away. "Like Charlie is better" she muttered, apparently offended.

I chuckled and gently caught her chin, pulling her head back to me. "I like it babe, don't worry" i reassured her. "But i have some other names in minds like Grace, Adam, Anna" i proposed, tilting my head.

She lifted her eyebrows and smiled softly. "I like it too."

I grinned and looked at her lovingly. Talking about children was giving me butterflies. I knew we had still a lot of time for that, but you know, it was just feeling awesome. And i was actually surprised to see Carm and Laura talking about children too.

"Ok now i want children" i sighed, looking at Nicole teasingly.

She snickered and rolled her eyes amused. "I think we have still a lot of time to talk about it."

"We all know what it means" Laura snorted playfully and looked at Carm. "In less than a year Wave is pregnant."

Carm laughed and nodded. "You're absolutely right Cupcake."

I rolled my eyes amused and flipped them off. I then looked at Nicole and grinned when i saw her eyes watching me with sparkles, a knowing grin on her gorgeous mouth.

Ok, not in a year... But maybe in two.

  
_________________________________

  
"Babe come on, breathe" i said worriedly as i gently brushed Nicole's cheek.

It was her turn now and had decided to start with the one on her rib, but she was honestly a mess right now. I had told her it was ok if she had changed her mind, but she had insisted to do it.

And here she was, ready to get the first tattoo, completely freaked out.

She nodded and looked at me with fear. Carm and Laura were softly laughing behind me, Carm recording the all thing with pure pleasure. And i think i would have laugh too if i hadn't felt felt so bad for Nicole. It was really breaking my heart to see her so stressed.

"Come on, it's going to be ok" Laura said with a reassuring smile.

"Yes. And i'm here, ok ?" i said, soflty cupping her face in my hands.

She nodded and glared at Carm who was clearly having a blast. "Fuck off."

I giggled and forced her to look at me again. "Ignore her, she's a bitch we already know that" i said teasingly. I heard Carm scoffed behind me and smiled. "Come on baby, you're the best. It's going to be alright."

She took a deep breath and closed her eyes. "Ok, i'm ready."

Andrew smiled at me and turned the needle on. "Don't worry, i'm going to show you how it feels first alright ?"

She nodded, closing her eyes even more tightly. I quickly grabbed one of her hand for her to squeeze, and hissed when she nearly crushed it.

"Babe, babe, babe, calm down, he didn't even start yet" i chuckled, trying a little to soothe her grisp.

"S-sorry" she said with a blush, still holding my hand tight though.

I shook my head amused and softly carressed her knuckles and wrist. Andrew slowly started, making Nicole's face whincing in pain.

"You're alright ?" he asked, gently rubbing the skin with a paper towel.

"Y-yeah" she said, opening her eyes a little. "But it fucking hurts."

I chuckled and ran a hand on her cheek. She was too cute.

"You're a fucking baby" Carm suddenly said, coming next to me.

I rolled my eyes amused and quickly slapped her behind the head. "Leave her alone."

She glared at me with a frown. "Bitch."

Laura chuckled behind us and dropped her chin on my shoulder, her head turned towards Carm. "You earned it babe."

"Whatever."

"And... it's done" Andrew said, leaning back from Nicole with a smile.

She looked at him surprised and lifted her eyebrows. "Already ?"

He laughed and blinked, putting some cream on it. "Well you know a small heart with a W. are really quick to make."

She giggled and watched at the tattoo, apparently thrilled, turning then her head to me. "So ?"

I beamed and nipped at my lips. Honestly, i was agree with Carm. It was fucking hot to have our lover get something on their body that was made after us.

"I love it."

She grinned and looked back at Andrew. "Can i put my shirt back on ?"

He laughed and nodded. "Yep, but no bra" he instructed her, putting a protection on the tattoo.

She nodded and i quickly gave her a shirt back. I then turned to Carm with a dangerus look. "Just to be clear on one thing. The video you recorded stay between the four of us. I don't want for anybody to see my wife naked. Understood ?"

She smirked and nodded. "Mmmh, of course."

"I'm serious."

"Me too."

"She won't, don't worry" Laura stepped in with a chuckle. "I'll make sure of it."

I squinted my eyes, not convinced at all. I knew i couldn't trust her when we were talking about Carm. "I'm watching you. Both." They exchanged knowing looks and smiles, enough to tell me i was right. She was in Carm's team here. "Traitor" i laughed, gently pushing her.

She chuckled and wrapped her arms around Carm, kissing her on her cheek. "What can i say she's my bae, i can't be against her."

Carm grimaced and looked at her slightly disgusted. "Don't call me ever like that again."

She laughed and bit her cheek. "Bae."

"Stop" Carm groaned, trying to push her away.

"Bae, bae, bae" Laura sang, looking at her with a wicked smile.

Carm chuckled and shook her head, trying to get away. "Shut up."

I laughed and looked at Nicole who was making herself ready for the second tattoo. "You're less anxious ?"

She nodded and reached for my hand. "Thanks." She kissed the back of it and smiled teasingly. "But it was feeling better when you were the one writing it on me."

I giggled and leaned to her, gently kissing her. "You'd do really antyhing for me uh ?"

"You have no idea."

I beamed and kissed her again, this time with more passion. If we had been just the two of us, i swear she would already screaming my name right now. But we were not alone, we were in public. With people around us.

Andrew cleared his throat, sounding amused. "Shall we ?"

I leaned away and looked at him sheepishly. "Yeah sorry.3

Nicole had got the second tattoo in less than a minute, ' _I do_ ' now on her right wrist. It had been then my turn and yes, i was agree with her, it had felt much better when we had did it with the felt pen. The ' _Would you marry me ?_ ' with the tiny heart, had been way more enjoyable back then.

"Are you ok ?" she asked me, cupping my cheeks tenderly.

I nodded and smiled a little, the pain already gone. "Yes, it's good. I'm ready for the second one now."

She looked at me startled and furrowed her brows. "Second ?"

"Yes" i smiled, shrugging a bit. "I want to tattoo the _'I do_ ' too."

"Seriously ?"

I bit my bottom lip and nodded. "Yes, we're in this together after all. And from the start, i knew i'd do it with you so..."

She shook her head and beamed. "Ok then."

"Another one ?" Laura asked with a chuckle.

"Why am i not surprised ?" Carm added teasingly.

"You touched the Jackpot today Andrew" Laura finished, glancing at him amused as she leaned against Carm.

He laughed and nodded. "Yeah, thanks to you i'll bring my wife in a fancy restaurant tonight."

"Sweet" she grinned, taking a sit on the stool next to him. "What's her name ? How long have you been married ?"

He looked at her amused and grabbed a new kit. "Her name is Sara and It's been 5 years."

"How old are you ?" Nicole frowned, sitting on the table behind us and bringing me between her legs. I smiled and leaned into her, careful to avoid her tattoo.

"Yeah, you look young" Carm noted, falling on Laura's laps and throwing an arm around her neck.

"Because i am" he chuckled. "I just turned 25."

I lifted my eyebrow surprised and grinned. "So you get married young too ?"

"Yep" he nodded, looking up at Nicole and I amused. "Welcome to the club."

Nicole laughed and rested her chin on the top on my head. "And how things are going ?"

"I won't lie, it's not easy everyday. You know, we're still growing up and everything, we both had some things to deal on our own and stuffs you know" he shrugged and tapped the seat next to him for me to get settle. I nodded, dropped a kiss on Nicole's cheek and came to the seat. "Sometimes it gets hard and you let some stuffs getting between you and the one you love" he continued, gently taking my arm. "But it's life you know, nothing is always perfect. There are ups and downs, but if you really are in love, you're still here at the end, no matter what happened. You don't give up and find a way to fight for your love, or whatever. And she's the love of my life and 'im still crazy about her after all these years" he concluded with a sincere smile.

I grinned and let my eyes fall on Nicole who was already staring at me intensely. I met her eyes and smiled even more. I knew he was telling the truth and that things would not get perfect all the time, we already had this conversation with Nicole. But i was sure though, that nothing could change the love i had for her. I couldn't explain it really, i just felt it.

"And she's a tattoo artist too?" Laura inquired, her journalism mood definitely on today.

He chuckled and shook his head. "You're really curious uh."

"You have no idea" Nicole, Carm and I said at the same time.

He laughed along with us and shook his head. "Nope, she's in med school actually. And she doesn't have any tattoo if you want to know that too" he added, glancing at Laura teasingly.

She chuckled, blushing a bit and gestured to zip her mouth closed. Carm snorted and gently kissed her on the cheek, before looking at Andrew curious. "And do you have children ?"

"Nope, not yet" he shook his head and shrugged a little. "You know, med school for her and my shop, we don't have time for children right now."

"Yeah that makes sense" Nicole noted.

He smiled and looked at me. "Ok ready ?"

"Mmh" i acquiesced, looking at Nicole with an amused smile. "I do."

  
_________________________

  
After coming back from Andrew's shop with our new tattoos, we all had decided to make a huge fire on the beach and spent our last night all together.

So here we were, all gathered around the fire, eating leftover from the wedding. Some were engaged in conversation, others (the brave ones) were taking a bath, Laf and JP were playing some guitars with Jane singing softly along. It was a lovely night with a smooth weather, and it was just perfect to end this wonderful summer.

Laura was sat with Carm's head on her laps and Nicole feet just beside it, while Nicole had her head on my laps with Carm's feet next to her too. I don't know how they had found themselves in this position to be honest, but it was actually great to tickle Carm's feet.

"I can't believe we're already at the end of the summer" i said, gently running my finger on Nicole's face. She smiled and swiftly caught it when i touched her lips, softly trapping it between her teeth. I chuckled and moved it, trying to escape. "Leave my finger alone." She laughed and shook her head, looking at me amused.

"Yeah, it feels like yesterday when i saw my Cupcake for the first time" Carm replied. "All bothered and annoyed, yelling at me for being rude with Clifford. I knew from this moment, you were the girl i wanted."

Laura chuckled and looked at her amused, her hands playing with her hair. "You wanted to fuck me that's all. We couldn't stand each other at first."

"True" she nodded with a smirk and raised her head up, quickly stealing a kiss.

"Oh boy, i remember the fight you got when you kissed for the first time in the car" Nicole recalled, looking at them mockingly.

"You mean the time when you were pratically fucking Wave on the backseat ?" Carm replied, arching an eyebrow slyly.

I blushed and pulled her big toe up, earning a ' _bitch_ '. "We were not fucking, we were cuddling" i corrected her, glancing at Nicole amused.

"Exactly" Nicole chuckled, throwing me a knowing smile. "My wife had just some hard time to keep her hands to herself."

I opened my mouth in surprise and gently pinched her arm with a chuckle. "Like i was the only one touching the other."

She shrugged with a smug smile. "You were the one touching my boobs babe."

Oh yeah, right. How to forget my first time touching another woman. I remembered being a nervous mess and all flustered. God, how time had changed since then. I couldn't believe it was barely two months ago.

"You guys already had some real issues with privacy and exhibitionism. I'm really worried for you" Laura stated, scrunching her nose in a grimace.

I laughed and lifted my eyebrows in delight. "You're the one who talk about exhibitionism ? Do i need to remind you who we found fucking behind a tree at Bonnarroo ? Surrounded by thousands people ?"

She blushed but chuckled anyway. "It's not the same, we were drunk."

Carm smirked and nodded. "Oh yeah, i remember that one. You were horny like hell Cupcake."

Nicole snickered and lifted her brows up and down. "When isn't she ?" she asked, looking at Laura playfully.

I giggled and glanced at Laura who was watching Nicole amused. "Well, it takes one to know one."

Carm laughed, raising on her elbows. "She's right. You're fucking bunnies."

"We're a young happy married couple" i replied, lifting my finger up with a proud smile. "We're just enjoying our love, that's all."

Nicole laughed and nodded, lifting on her elbows too. "Damn right." She gently kissed me and looked then back at Laura and Carm with a wide smile. "So earlier, Laura and I have talked..."

Laura's face instantly lit up, a huge smile matching Nicole's one spreading on her lips. "Yeah, and we've thought of something."

I frowned and looked at Carm who was staring at me with the same expression. "W-What is it?" i dared to ask, glancing at the both at them.

They shared a knowing smile and Laura looked at me, wiggling her eyebrows. "We thought when we'll be home, like the day after tomorrow, we could..."

"Go to a shelter and adopt a dog" Nicole finished with an excited smile. "Actually two, cause you know he won't be alone like that."

"Oh boy, here we go" Carm sighed, rolling her eyes and letting her head fall backward.

I grimaced too and looked at them not really conviced. Sure, i loved animals and wanted some. But maybe it was too soon, we were barely settled and i mean, two dogs... Maybe we could start with cats at first.

"Two dogs are maybe a little too much no ?" i remarked, scrunching my nose.

"No kidding" Carm snorted, shaking her head amused. "We're not having two dogs guys, you're insane."

"Come on, at least one" Laura begged with a pout.

"And we'll take good care of him" Nicole added with hopeful eyes.

I looked at them amused and shook my head. "Don't you prefer cats ?"

"Oh yeah cats, way much better" Carm smirked. "Way less cheery and everything."

Nicole shrugged, her face lightening up again. "Yeah we could take a cat too actually, it's a great idea."

I chuckled and shook my head. I really needed to shut my mouth quickly, before our home turned into a zoo. "I'm not against it, but maybe we should wait a little no ?"

"Why ?" Laura frowned, looking at me like i had said the dumbest thing in the world.

"Cause we barely moved in ?" Carm quickly replied, cocking an eyebrow.

"I think it's not an issue" Nicole shrugged with a smile. "Come on" she whimpered, starting to reveal her puppy eyes.

"Yeah come on" Laura insisted with a big pout and kicked puppy eyes too.

I sighed and dropped my gaze on Carm who looked back at me. We stared at each other for a short moment and started to smile, both rolling our eyes.

Yeah, we were both really sucker for our girls.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here it is, end of the part one :)
> 
> I really want to thank everyone who read this story. It means so much to me and i had a real pleasure to write this fic. And yes, it's the end of the part one but i hope you'll stick with me for part two.
> 
> Basically, i won't be able to write a lot for the next two weeks but i already have a lot of ideas in minds. I just need now to put everything together... I think you won't have to wait too long for the first chapter though, cause i can't wait for you to see our quatuor five years later :) So i think, it will start in like three weeks ?
> 
> Anyway, if you have any questions or anything to say, feel free to do it :) And again, a big massive huge thanks to everyone, you're all awesome :) Take care and see you in a few !


End file.
